Another Lifetime Adventures
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: What would Hiccup's life be like if he'd lived with Boden and Una from the start? How'd this affect Stoick, Valka, Toothless, and all the Riders? So many questions and I can't wait to get some answers, so let's jump in and read!
1. Chapter 1

Birth of a Brother and Sister

The crisp autumn wind blew gently through the village upon the lone island seemingly in the middle of nowhere as the dark blue sea surrounding it got a bit choppier from the slight breeze.

Given the general appearance of the people and their taste in both fashion plus décor it was easy to deduce the people upon this island were Vikings. It look as if at the moment they're keeping themselves busy with preparing for the upcoming winter which was soon to come.

You could see various people during various jobs to indicate this. Chopping trees for firewood, sheering sheep and making clothes, seeing how well the crops had grown so they'd harvest them and making sure the other animals could provide them with stables. Also getting as plentiful amount of fish and boars round up for meat as possible.

Therefore even though it was only September it was apparent wintertime came incredibly early to this land as everyone was by this time working extremely hard to get ready for it.

There was also something in how the people were working that gave an air of peculiarity as well as how the children were behaving. It was like everyone was going out of their way to do all these various tasks without bothering their Chief. Plus making things go as smoothly as possible and not cause any sort of stress at all.

This was odd in and of itself if one didn't know what the current circumstances of the Chief's family was. And if you're listening through the open window from their living like their five year old son Hiccup who was hiding in the bush below you might get it.

Little Hiccup who was only five looked like he'd been crying and was very upset given his how his face looked and the way he was twisting in his hands the dragon toy his mommy had made for him after his birth.

He was listening to his parents slightly arguing voice above his hiding spot, it was something he'd been listening to for several months now. And every time this came up he for some reason felt guilty and it was his fault that his mommy felt the way she did and this argument was even going on.

"Val, please you need to calm down. Please don't stress yourself out. Just do as Gothi said and put your feet up and stay relax. The whole village been doing its part to not do anything to stress me or you out. So just relax, my love," came the voice of his father Stoick the Vast the Chief of the tribe saying what he'd said a million time before.

"Stoick," his mother start yet again like she'd done in this dance a million times before. "How can I not worry or stress? What if it happens again? I know we made it pass the mark. Though what if it still goes wrong?"

"Valka you can't keep worrying about the what ifs! Gothi told us the best thing we can do is not get you overly excited, make sure you've plenty of rest and make sure you've the freshest food and best water. All of which we've done for the past nine months!

I've told you the baby you're carrying is being shelter by our love for them and Hiccup will protect them. He'll be a good big brother when they are born. To them and the third child we will have one day. I promise and you know for us Haddocks we keep our promises no matter what!"

"Brave words and sentiments, Stoick. Still what if something happens to our second child? I know Gothi says they'll be born on the 18th which is still a week and half away. Yet I can't help but feel terrified!"

"Please just try and take a nap. All I ask is you just rest. Sleep will do you good."

"Stoick you know what I dream when I sleep."

"Try making yourself dream of how wonderful a big brother Hiccup will be instead of the nightmare instead."

Sighing, "I'll try, I know this hasn't been easy on him either. But I worry about him so much as much as the new baby. Do you even know where he is?"

"No I don't at the moment. I'll go look for him if you promise to get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll go take a nap. Though when I wake up I want to see my son smiling at me first thing."

"Okay."

And that was the end of what drifted through window. Though Hiccup knew his daddy was looking for him he didn't come out of hiding just yet. He wanted to cry a little longer and figure things out. He go find his daddy later so his mommy would see him when she woke up in time.

Hiccup couldn't help now but hiccup as he cried more. He didn't know why but that guilty feeling welled up inside him even. Why did he feel it was his fault his mommy was so terrified and anxious about the baby she was carrying?

When they figured out she was expecting everyone in the village and himself had been euphoric with his parents also crying tears of happiness. On the other hand as time had passed it was like everyone little by little started walking on eggshells.

Then his father had all but ordered everyone to do everything possible to not stress out his mommy. For after the fifth month being pregnant she truly started to panic and get anxious and when she hit seven months it was like she was seeing ghosts all the time.

She spent the whole seventh month refusing to let him out of her sight. And that was about the time the other children of Berk particularly three Snotlout and the Twins really started to torment him. It wasn't like he wasn't picked on for being so small, weak and different already.

Though they'd amped it up when his mommy started to act strange and his own worries for his mommy had escalated. This had result it in hiding so he could deal with his conflicting feelings and hopefully avoid being beat up.

Though his luck had run out today. The trio had been hunting because they're bored and wanting to twist the knife in his back and had found him. He heard them before he saw them and tried to make a break for the backdoor.

He didn't make it four steps before they jumped him. Again he was already small and scrawny for five and they're a lot bigger and stronger, particularly Snotlout. So the Twins each held one of his very skinny arms while they twist his wrist Snotlout proceed to beat him up.

Once they got enough their ya-yas beating him up they licked salt into the wounds they'd just inflict with their mocks and taunts.

"Well, look how weak and pathetic you are, Hiccup and with the weakest name for a Viking, how to you expect to be Chief one day? Let alone some great brother? You so weak, small and pathetic! Just a runt and a nothing!" sneered Snotlout.

"Look at you blubbering like a baby! Only babies cry! So your silly mommy gonna have to little runty babies to look after now? Just weak and pathetic? You're such a crybaby! You can't even fight back! All you do is fall to piece like the baby you are! Not a Viking at all just a little shrimpy frail little baby!" laughed Tuffnut and Ruffnut added in a singsong tone.

"Hiccup is a baby! Hiccup is too weak and small! He'll never be a Viking at all! And all the children of the Chief Stoick the Vast will be pathetic loser one and all! And his mommy is a silly worry warty too just like her crybaby soon who can't even fight at all!" as the twins had joined hands and danced around Hiccup as they did this like it was Ring-around-the-Rosie.

Though they fell down with insulting laughter and smirks and Snotlout noticed Hiccup was crying again and then snatched his toy from him.

"Hey! Give that back! My mommy made that for me!" and he was jumping to get it back and they decided to play keep away from him. They just kept insulting him, his family and his fears. Crossing more and more lines that were especially cruel and Hiccup just wanted to die from the pain.

Then all of sudden an ax was thrown between Hiccup and his tormentors. The bullies didn't have time to register who'd thrown the ax before someone was screaming enraged at them and there was a blond tornado mixing with a lot of sounds of fist and sounds of people in pain.

The three bullies were in a matter of minutes more black and blue then they'd ever made Hiccup and were running away like dogs with tails between their legs. A girl voice screamed at them.

"Don't you dare ever do that again or you ended up worse than black and blue! I'll behead you next time! That's a promise!" growled the blond hair girl as she picked up the disregarded toy and turned to face Hiccup.

Hiccup was surprised to see his rescuer was Astrid Hofferson. She was already a legend in her own right for a five year old. Beautiful, brave and very much a warrior.

He was confused why she'd defended him, but he took his toy back and she smiled at him. "Those guys are such jerks! Treating someone like their a pile of dragon dung? To just mock a person's pain? Makes me so mad! No-one deserves that!

Anyone with half a brain can see your mom is scared about the baby even if were not sure why, but even I can see it's upsetting you to see your mommy upset. That's not a reason to make fun of you for being concerned about your mommy."

He looked at her still confused and didn't know what to say. So look at the ground he kind of mumbled, "Maybe what they say is true. That I'm weak and useless. That I'm not anything important and so is my soon to be born siblings and all that."

"Hiccup don't listen to their nonsense. They haven't got any brains. We know the Twins don't have any for sure and Snotlout doesn't have one or a heart since all either cares about is himself.

 _You_ think and care about others. You love more deeply than anyone else on this island. If you didn't you wouldn't care so much about your mommy being upset. And I know one day your big heart will really change Berk and this world.

I also know you'll be a great big brother."

Finally look at her to see her warm and tender smile he wiped his tears away and said, "You really think so?"

"Yes," she smiled brighter, "With your pure heart of gold, you'll be the best one ever. Love is all you need to be a good person and you have more love then anyone I know.

Just don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Thank you, Astrid, both for what you said and for rescuing me."

"Welcome, Hiccup. Well I've got to go. But I can't wait to meet your new sibling. I'm sure they'll be as wonderful as you. Also they'll be the luckiest person on the island since you'll be their big brother! See you!" and she grabbed her ax and took off.

Seconds after Astrid left is when Stoick returned home after not finding Hiccup in the village and saw his beat up son standing outside the house. He didn't even need to ask who'd beat up his son, though he asked why he was smiling. So he did tell him Astrid had driven the bullies away.

Stoick smiled a strange smile at that before bringing Hiccup inside to get him cleaned up and his clothes changed so when Valka woke up he wouldn't be nearly as beat up.

A few days later after Hiccup had made a herbal tea his grandmother said would make anyone feel better that left his mother sleeping contently his father and him slipping away to go to Lover's Cove.

Lover's Cove was his parents' secret hideaway they'd found by pure chance after their first anniversary had gone terribly wrong. The village had made his father forget all about his anniversary so his mommy who'd been naturally upset run into the woods. His father had gone looking for her and found her.

But between the fact it was very dark and their bickering they'd gotten lost and by chance discovered a beautiful and almost magical heart-shaped cove. They'd named the cove Lover's Cove and they alone knew the way too it. They'd brought Hiccup there as well and it was apparent it would be a family secret.

It wasn't easy to get too on foot and the path too it was well-hidden and only two ways in. The fissure his parents had fallen through or the secret path that your eyes kept sliding away from and only their eyes seem to spot. It was almost like a divine power kept everyone but their family away from the cove.

The outside concealing the Cove made it ugly, uninviting and inconspicuous, so you never guess the beauty, magic and wonder on the other side.

On the other side the heart shape rock wall had countless fascinating colors and patterns it was purely enthralling. At the heart point was an enormous turquoise waterfall, that empty into a pool ringed by the greenest grass ever, with an assortment of the most unique and flamboyant flowers, not found anywhere else, including the one his father named for his mom, "Valka's Lily."

There was also large and strange tree where Stoick had craved his declaration of love to Valka at the base. In addition the seashore had the most perfect sand in both texture and color also the water was at all times perfect as was the view.

When father and son got there it was only natural to spend a little time playing before Stoick got to the reason he'd brought his firstborn out here. So they did splash in the waves and make a sandcastle before starting a small fire and sitting near the waterfall.

"I love it here so much, Dad. Do you think we'll bring the new baby here as well?"

"When they're old enough and strong enough, yes. We had to wait till you were strong enough to bring you here."

"It will be fun to play with a little brother or sister on the beach while you and Mommy enjoy some quiet time up here."

"Well, we do hope to give you one of each you know. As you know the plan is for us to have three children and we hope to give you both a brother and a sister."

Hiccup paused for a minute before looking at his dad, "But how can I have a sister? You said no-one in our family as far back as the family tree been recorded ever had a daughter."

"There a first time for everything. Though right now I want to talk to you about what your job is to be when your first sibling will be born in a week time," as he picked up Hiccup and put him on his knee so he could look at him better.

Hiccup started already to squirm with how his father was looking at him. He was looking at him like he was already a man and it was making him uncomfortable. What did his dad have to say to him that was so important he wanted to do it here? Alone?

"Hiccup, I know you are only a child, but soon you'll be given a very grown up responsibility and I want you to understand how serious this responsibility is. To really understand how important your position in the family will be."

"Is this about me becoming a big brother? Does that mean I'm suddenly not a little boy anymore at the age of five?"

Laughing his father chose his words carefully. "Hiccup you are only five yes and you're still a child, but you still have a big responsibility that is more important than even being chief one day."

"Oh, what do I have to do?"

"Well, as a big brother you'll many responsibilities to carry out and things you'll have to do. Both for your mom and myself. But to both your siblings. The one about to be born and the one yet to be born.

As a big brother you have a very crucial role to play in the lives of your siblings' lives. For as the eldest you must stand up courageously and do whatever it takes to be involved and protect your family and siblings.

You'll be expect to be a mentor, provider and protector to your younger siblings. It's you who has to set the example of what love, integrity, selflessness and respect is.

You'll have to help us love them twice as much when cannot do it ourselves. That they know how the difference between right and wrong, are disciplined and understand what it means to be responsible. To help them understand what truly matters in life.

You've moved to the front line of an important battle, Hiccup, not that this one involves dragons or blood, but making sure our family is strong and well. We both have to be men of tremendous courage to protect both your mother and your younger siblings.

Even if this battle we are about to fight is scary we must stand unafraid for we can't let our family slip away. Since I'm about to become a father to another child and you a big brother. So are you ready to answer this call? Are you ready to refuse anything to let our family fall?"

Hiccup for a moment did say or do anything. Then he looked up at his father and his five year old face took on a very serious expression and so did his voice as well as his words.

"Dad, I accept this responsibility and it's my privilege to embrace it. I will do all in my power and beyond to be the best big brother in all the Nine Realms and this world ever seen or ever will. That is my first Haddock Promise and I shall not fail in it. I will do it no matter what!"

And hearing how much weight had been added to Hiccup's words Stoick knew Hiccup meant what he'd said. After having some sandwiches father and son returned home.

The baby came on the day it was supposed to. September 18th but it was just starting to become twilight when Valka's water finally broke. Hiccup didn't understand of course at his age how a baby was born.

All he knew was one minute he was asleep then his mother woke up screaming like she was being murdered. He jumped out of bed racing down the steps screaming. "MOMMY ARE YOU OKAY?! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

And he couldn't get too her because right now there other women and even Gothi around here and they're trying to pull a curtain around here. No matter how hard he tried to shove his way through they kept forcing him back.

Finally Stoick had to pick up his frighten and frantic son to take him back up to his room. "Dad! What's wrong with Mommy?! Is she okay?! Mommy needs me! Let me go!" he was squirming around trying to get out of his father's grip but Stoick held his son tight as they returned to Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup, please calm down and listen," so he quiet down for a second, "Your mother is having the baby right now so all the midwives in the village are downstairs right now helping bring the child into the world."

"Why is she screaming then?"

"Giving birth is very painful, son."

"If she in pain she needs me! I'm supposed to be doing my job right now! I promised Dad!"

"Hiccup! I know you right now want to keep your promise you made at Lover's Cove, but seeing a baby born is just not right for someone your age to see. Trust me on this."

"So I'm just supposed to stay in my room? While she screaming like that?!"

"Hiccup, please trust me you don't want to see what's going on downstairs. Hearing it bad enough, seeing it would be worse. Your mother's in good hands and Frigga and the other Goddesses will not let anything happen to your mother."

Hiccup looked ready to be defiantly though the way his father was looking at him he conceded the battle. "Alright I'll stay up here like a good boy."

"Okay. I'll come get you once the baby's born and your mother's had time to recover. Giving birth takes a lot out of you. Just play with your toys okay and try to ignore the screaming."

"Okay, Dad."

Stoick went back downstairs to help his wife give birth to their second child and of course she was asking as the contractions were getting closer what was going on with Hiccup and if he was scared.

Stoick report Hiccup was more scared for her and wanted to be by her side, though he'd firmly told him to stay in his room since he was way too young to see this. Valka nodded her red face.

She was happy that Hiccup wasn't scared but worried for her, but did agree he was too young to see this. She just kept focused on her breathing at the same time praying to every Goddesses of Asgard for the safe delivery of her child.

3 hours later it was over, the baby was born and Valka had recovered enough that she was resting comfortably in her own bed with her new baby wrapped in the warmest of furs.

Now Stoick was leading Hiccup over to his mommy and to meet his new sibling.

"Mommy! Are you okay?! Is the baby okay?! I've never heard you scream like that before!" he cried as he ran over to the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, Hiccup and so is your new little brother."

Hiccup blinked before it really hit him. "I have a brother? I really a big brother now? I'm a big brother!" he cried happily as a smile broke his face and his parents just smiled too.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, time for you two meet anyway," as Stoick helped Hiccup onto the bed and he crawled over to his mom. He came over to her left side as she held his brother in her right arm.

Turning the fur bundle he got his first look at his new baby brother and it was like looking at himself. For the baby look almost exactly like him. Valka carefully placed Hiccup's little brother in his arms telling him to support his head.

As Hiccup was holding his brother the two of them touched hands for the first time and each smiled at one another for the first time, though it gave Hiccup a puzzled look on his face. "He feels squishy." Hiccup commented as his brother was drifting off to sleep and his parents laughed at Hiccup's comment.

Valka took the baby back, "Looks like he's getting sleepy and you should be getting some sleep too, Hiccup. After all we have to get ready for your brother presentation ceremony at the end of the week."

"Okay, Mommy," yawning, "But what is my brother's name?"

"Because he was indeed sheltered by love and you'll protect him and he will others his name shall be "Boden Barricade Haddock." Now go get some sleep Hiccup and we'll make sure Boden get some himself."

By the time dawn broke the next day all of Berk was aware that the Chief had another son and this child had been delivered safely and full term. But on the Chief's wishes they'd wait a week before his presentation ceremony Valka could recover and things had settled down.

The first morning after Boden's birth wasn't an easy one for sure. The first day of a newborn life is never easy. Boden woke up early of course wanting his first meal and for everyone else in the family it meant getting use to the new baby and finding their place.

Though even before dawn had graced the skies Hiccup already showed he was determined to honor his promise. It was Hiccup who already made a breakfast that didn't require using the fire, it was Hiccup doing all the chores that he could do, it was Hiccup who got all the baby stuff organized and was ready with anything his mommy needed for his brother.

So that gave his father time to focus on getting the Great Hall ready for Boden's presentation ceremony and sending out the invitations all the other junk that came with preparing for this type of ceremony.

Valka was amazed at how fast Hiccup was picking up skills for taking care of a baby. Since he already show just the first day how to change a diaper, helped her give Boden his first bath, doing what he could to make sure the house was extra baby proof.

About day five she was willing to ask something important. She asked him to care for his brother if he woke up during his nap time as she was so exhausted herself she didn't think she was gonna wake up from the nap she was gonna be taking herself.

Hiccup was excited and nervous as this was his first real test as a big brother, but felt ready. So his mother showed him where the milk rags were if Boden woke up and got fussy and needed something to eat. And reminded him of a few other things and then they went to take their nap.

Hiccup stayed downstairs to play with his toys while his mother and brother napped, but it wasn't even an hour before his brother woke up crying. He got up and took him from the crib and first rock him seeing if he'd be able to get him to sleep.

Though Boden didn't want to sleep, so checked first if he need to be changed and then after that wasn't the answer got the milk rags. Boden did use them for a little bit but didn't seem very hungry.

He just kept crying and Hiccup didn't understand what his brother wanted at first, fearing he was gonna fail at being a big brother. So he out of desperation asked his little brother, "Come on, Boden what do you want?"

His brother stopped crying for a few minutes to hiccup and reach to him but just couldn't reach him. Then it clicked in Hiccup's brain. "Oh, you want _me,"_ he laughed before smiling and took his brother over to where he'd been playing still in his fur bundle.

"Okay, little brother, you want to be with your big brother? Let's play!" as he ruffled the tuff of auburn hair and smiled into the same green eyes they shared which Boden was able to clap about.

When Valka finally awoke from her nap she was very surprised to see Hiccup was not only playing with his brother but already doing things she would've thought he'd only do when he was older. It made her smile.

When it was finally time for the presentation ceremony Boden was very fussy and wouldn't stop crying at all. Valka had made sure to feed him beforehand so he couldn't possibly be hungry and Stoick made sure they're the first to be in the Great Hall to get him settle but Boden wouldn't stop crying.

At least not till his big brother cradle and rocked him telling him everything was gonna be alright, that this was a party just for him, and he was gonna be right there by his side, so he didn't have to be scared at all.

For Stoick and Valka seeing it was not only assuring them how seriously Hiccup was taking his promise to be a good big brother it was showing just how wonderful and gifted at it he was.

That the brothers were already so closely bonded that surely when they did have their third child all three of them be close as close could be, perhaps even closer than that.

Five Years Later.

It was summertime on Berk warm and beautiful. The skies were a very vivid blew and the air was noticeable warmer the normal chill. The land was greener and things were just full of life and vigor.

And though it was a different season, different month and a different year it was almost a déjà vu of what happen in the September of Boden's birth. Though now it was June, but the people of Berk were once again walking on eggshells for the same exact reason.

Valka was expecting her third child, the last one she and Stoick planned to have. Once again it was more or less ordered to try and keep the stress level on the island to almost non-exist, that Valka get plenty of rest, the freshest and purest food and water to eat and drink and try and control her anxiety that hadn't faded even though Boden had been born with no problems.

Hiccup still felt even now at ten years old he was still in some way to blame for his mother's anxiety and fear about being pregnant. He knew his mother had wanted to give him two siblings, but it hadn't changed the fact she seemed terrified of something.

Though what she was terrified of no-one would speak of though he knew it had to be something about him. Given when she was pregnant last time she hadn't let him out of her sight for a month.

Though when he tried asking his dad or anyone around the village why his mom be afraid everyone lips were sealed tight. No-one would say anything about why his mom would be scared about being pregnant. Even Boden had tried asking and no-one told him either. So it reminded a mystery to the brothers what was the reason for their mother to have so much anxiety about being pregnant despite wanting to have three children?

This was only one thought that was pestering the brothers' minds though. The other one was what the whole family been hoping and wishing for since they figured out Valka was finally gonna have the third child they'd been hoping for after so long.

What all of them wanted was a baby girl. Valka and Stoick wanted a daughter and Hiccup and Boden wanted a sister, but as it was on one occasion said by Hiccup himself, there had never been a daughter ever in the Haddock bloodline. And you could trance that back all the way to the founding of Berk itself.

Though that didn't stop the whole family from praying to Odin's wife Frigga and all the other female Goddess of Asgard to grant them a little girl. Valka wanted a daughter she could dress up and do her hair and have someone to help become a woman. Stoick wanted a daughter for the special moments and bond a father has with his daughter and to give a daughter away. Both Hiccup and Boden wanted a sister for that be a special and unique bond too.

There was also something else that kind of made their father really want a daughter more than ever. Their people had many holidays all of their own and the baby was due to be born June 14th for the people of Berk Father's Day was June 16th.

So it wasn't exactly hard to figure out the perfect gift for Stoick would be the gift of a daughter. His sons had talked about over and over again how much the family wanted a little girl as they'd gotten ready for the baby's arrival.

"Are any of us gonna be able to handle it if we get a brother and not a sister, Hiccup?" asked his little brother as he was arranging some toys while Hiccup was moving the crib to where it belonged.

Hiccup looked up from what he was doing to gaze at his little brother for a moment. People were always saying they could almost be twins with how much they looked and sounded alike.

Though Boden was still determined in his own way despite loving his big brother to death to at least have some sense of individual and looking different. So he was trying to grow his hair out. So right now it was really more like a tuff then a true ponytail but he was determined to grow it out as long as it could get.

And Boden's favorite colors were teal and silver so he wore a teal tunic shirt with tan pants while Hiccup wore green with a fur vest. Hiccup knew his brother despite them how similar they were just wanted to be his own person.

"Boden, we all are just gonna have to accept whatever the baby is. Whatever the powers that be decided that baby to be we'll have to accept. We can pray all we want but in the end it's not up to us."

"I guess, but it will leave everyone heartbroken for sure. I can feel that even if I'm more you know…"

"Don't talk about that here!" warned his brother glancing around to make sure their father wasn't around, "I know that our 'gifts' are getting stronger each day, but don't talk about them unless you're sure we are alone. We don't need Dad walking in and finding out about them or our other secrets!"

Boden went scarlet and looked about to cry and Hiccup rushed over to him and hugged him, "It's alright, Boden, I'm not angry. We just have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay, but do you think if we are as Mom says "Blessed" do you think our sibling whether they be a boy or girl will be too?"

"I have no doubt they'll be gifted too and find their own special friend. I feel it's meant to be for all of us, but still don't speak of any of that with the chance of Dad walking in. We can't let him find out! He's got enough on his plate and we don't need this getting out anyway!"

Boden managed to pull himself together then asked his brother another question, "Do you think Dad gonna take us both to Lover's Cove like he took you before I was born?"

"I'm positive he'll be telling you exactly what he told me and probably tell me my job is about to double in responsibility. Since he did it a week before you're born he'll likely do it tomorrow for both of us since it will be a week before the baby's born."

"Well, cross your fingers still, big bro we still get a sister. I still don't think any of us could take it if it's a boy."

"Alright, now c'mon, Boden we need to try and get dinner on the table. Mom needs to rest and we have to get the house clean and dinner ready. So you go finish the laundry and I'll try make dinner."

"But Hiccup neither you nor I can cook any better than Mom! About all I can make is berry juice!"

"Well, that maybe true, Boden, but we still have to do something to help keep Mom's stress level down. So you go finish with the laundry and I'll try and make something for us to eat without setting the house on fire!" he replied back with sarcasm.

"Okay, I'll do my best not shrink our clothes either since we are already scrawny enough no need to make our clothes even smaller!" he laughed in his own sarcastic way.

Sure enough Stoick did take both his sons to Lover's Cove the next day and give Boden the same talk he gave Hiccup five years ago, and also did inform Hiccup his duties were to double now that he was to be responsible for two lives.

Both Hiccup and Boden told their father they understood perfectly their responsibilities and Boden was also assured being the middle child didn't mean he was made any less important. He just in a very special position and that their parents would love and treat them all the same.

Though both his sons did ask their father the question he did expect, could he live if the baby was another son and not a daughter like everyone was hoping for?

It took a very long time before Stoick could answer honestly. He'd love the baby no matter what their gender as they're his child. On the other hand he wouldn't lie and say he still really wish for a daughter, nevertheless would still be alright if he had another son. If the Haddocks were never meant to have a daughter then that was the will of the Gods and he just have to accept it like every other man in their bloodline.

This time Valka's labor started in the predawn hours unlike when she went into labor with Boden at twilight. Just as before Hiccup and now Boden were asked to stay upstairs in their rooms and not allowed to see the birth.

They played quietly with their dragon dolls in Hiccup's room and tried to block out the sound of their mom screaming from the labor and not having the handy invention yet available of an epidural.

Finally after three and half hours they heard a newborn cry and both brothers ran down the stairs so fast they nearly tripped and broke their skulls. Not stopping a beat they dashed quickly over to their mother's bed where she and their father were crying and screamed "Are you okay, Mom?! What is it?!"

Looking at their mom's face they'd never seen her look happier than she did at that moment. Gazing her beautiful blue eyes at them she smiled so brightly at them she whispered, "Come and meet your new sister."

"Sister?! We have a sister! We have a sister! Yes! Thank the gods! We have a sister!" and they were jumping up and down for joy. Then they actually stopped and got on the bed to get a look at her. Valka slowly turned the bundle of fur to give them their first glance of their sister and she was the most beautiful girl the boys had seen next to their mother.

For their newborn sister looked exactly like their mother even as a newborn except for one very odd thing. Unlike her brothers and mother or her father their sister didn't have either auburn or red hair. Her hair was blond a beautiful shade of golden blond like it was the sun itself.

It stumped them for a single moment. Then it kind fell into place if you really thought about it just for a brief moment. They'd all heard about children getting odd coloring or looks from different members of the complex family tree. Close or distance things could either skip a generation or pop up at the most random times.

Therefore obviously they'd a very distance member somewhere on their tree that was a blond, and given how half the people on Berk were blond this wasn't so hard to believe.

Either way it wasn't really important though naming the baby was. The name they gave her was Una Sjofn Haddock. For Una meant "one" and Sjofn was a goddess of love. So it meant two things. First Daughter and Gift of Love.

No-one really wanted to sleep that first night of Una's life and it took Valka a long time to put the boys to bed and she scolded her husband big time when he kept waking his new daughter up to the point she was crying and she told him to put her back to bed.

So Stoick sang his own lullaby and finally Una was asleep but the Haddock family was complete at last. Though getting ready for Una's presentation ceremony was a much bigger deal then either Hiccup's or Boden's been.

True both her big brothers proved to be very capable of taking care of her and quickly bonded with her and she clearly loved them very much. That was very apparent right off the bat like it had been with Hiccup and Boden.

Though for their parents Stoick and Valka seemed almost scared and nervous about Una's ceremony so they seemed to be a bit selective about who they'd invented to come ceremony and though the children wouldn't find out till years later they didn't exactly let it get out that their third child was daughter.

So yes only a select few they really trusted knew Stoick the Vast's third child was the long awaited daughter, but others merely knew he had three children and were under the assumption it was another boy. Though again his children wouldn't know about this till some years later and the reason why.

It was after the ceremony and things had settled down that the family had gone home that something rather sweet happened. Stoick and Valka had gotten held up for a little bit with seeing their guests off at the docks and were worried about the children.

Though when they got home trying to find the children all of them were in Hiccup's bed. He had his arms wrapped protectively around both his siblings and both Boden and Una smiled in a way that showed both love and were content.

In that moment they truly knew their family was complete and they knew Hiccup truly was gonna be the best big brother in all the Nine Realms and for all times.


	2. Happy Holiday

Happy Holiday

It was the first day of the Week of Snoggletog; the traditional winter holiday of the people of Berk. Though it had the stupidest of names which again for Vikings who had really stupid ideas for names to begin with it was a very wonderful nice holiday overall.

It was a time of year to let go of all the negative stuff of the year and let bygones be bygones, forgive and forget, all battles were in ceasefire and just showing the true human spirit.

There was also just enjoying playing in the fresh snow, singing fun songs, eating a big feast and dancing all night long and of course getting gifts from Odin, who gave them out for people hopefully learning something in the year important over the past year.

Therefore they deserved a present for learning a lesson or two. Or at least that was the explanation parents told their children of why they left their helmets out to be filled with goodies. Likewise why they gave gifts to each other as well.

The Week of Snoggletog started December 18th and ended the 26th so each day was very important as it lead to big day of true celebration. Overall people really did get into the holiday spirit as it really was the only time the village didn't torment the Chief's three children which it seemed they'd done since each had been born simply because they're the unforgiveable sin of being different.

Still not wanting to take any chances that people holiday spirit would be overridden by their normal distain for them Hiccup, Boden and Una were currently within their house doing their own projects whilst their father was busy overseeing the rest of the village preparing the village for the holiday.

14 year old Hiccup was at the kitchen table pouring over numerous diagrams of various inventions he wanted to get to building, 9 year old Boden was cleaning out the dragon shaped panpipes he'd received last year for Snoggletog at the other end of the table and little 4 year old Una was laying on the hearth rug writing new Snoggletog songs.

Their mother Valka was busying herself with what had become her job every Snoggletog. Their mom according Gobber may be the lousiest cook on the island, on the other hand no-one made better hot chocolate then she did.

As a result she was making large amounts for the Snoggletog party as she did every year. Though she kept an eye on all her children as she did this and noted a few things about all of them that she and her husband had found unusual about their children.

Again one reason they're inside and not partaking in helping with the rest of the village getting ready for the holiday was everyone consider them 'odd' was the nice word for it.

All three of the children had inherited her body type meaning they're slim build, though still rather scrawny for their ages. Plus their brainy not brawny which seemed to be a sin for a Viking as if thinking was wrong.

A strange thing they found out was all three of them were left-handed while both she and Stoick were right-handed. At least one thing all three of them did get from both their parents were they're gifted in music, for they did get their parents' good singing voices, could dance well and play music well.

Though they're too shy to do this in public and only did it on "Music Nights." Which usually was when it was storming outside and the family curled around the fire and spent the evening singing and dancing. Neither she nor Stoick blamed them for not wanting the villagers hear or see them play when they made fun of them so much already.

Though there were _other gifts she knew they had that Stoick did not._ Valka knew certain secrets about her children that she feared her husband would never know about their children. Which she felt was a shame for these talents made them very special, but as it was at the moment it was too dangerous to let him know all their secrets.

It was bad enough they had to keep from the village the secret of all their children apparent what Stoick called "eccentrics" which referred to their personal struggles mentally and emotionally.

It was something they'd noticed as parents and worked extra hard to keep the rest of Berk from noticing. That Hiccup clearly had sever attention problems and only could focus on certain topics if they really interested him or that he clearly had some issues with both heighten anxiety and depression.

Boden's problems were his unpredictable mood swings and how they affected his behavior. One minute he be one way and then the next he'd be the other and sometimes it really changed how he behaved.

Una really struggled with hers. It really hinder her in social interaction, motor and learning skills, and already showing signs of affecting her behavior in strange small ways that only a parent would notice or her brothers.

Overall it was very hard on Stoick and Valka as parents. To one run the village and make sure the village was running smoothly which was a hard enough job as it was. Then two make sure all their children's special needs were taking care of and they're loved for who they were. Whilst at the same time not letting two sets of secrets be found out.

Therefore she causally brought this up as she stirred the large pot on the fire she was using to make her latest batch of hot chocolate. "So how are you all doing? Is everything going alright?" she asked in a gently nonchalant tone.

"We're fine, Mom. I just hope these new ideas of mine help with both our dragon rescuing and with this cool idea I've got for something special for our Music Nights," replied Hiccup looking up for a moment from some of his diagrams.

One looked like he was trying to build something that be a useful tool in aiding them in their secret work of rescuing dragons. The other was the blueprint for some kind of musical instrument.

"What kind of tool are you trying to build, Hiccup?"

"Well as one of my gifts is I can hear the heart call out if someone in trouble I'm hoping to build a better compass that can somehow work with my powers to keep better track of our positions."

"I see, what the other thing you're working on?"

"That's a surprise for the party, Mom. So I can't tell you that. But at least it will make a lot of memories!"

"And maybe it will enchant that power of yours to draw them out, brother!" laughed Boden as he tested out his panpipes, yet they still didn't sound right. He grumbled moody. "Blast the gods! Geez! I've been cleaning these an hour and the still don't sound right! Ugh! This is so infuriating!" and he was starting to get really riled up and looking ready to do some damage.

"Boden! Please! Calm down!" his mother cried out abandoning the pot for a moment and held his hands in hers, "Please remember your coping skills. Take a deep breath in and out, come on. Please before your mood goes really sour."

Slowly Boden did as his mom had taught him to do when his anger or other moods started to shift. All three of them had to learn different coping skills though just being with each other helped a lot.

"Feel better?" she asked after he'd done it for five minutes and he nodded. "It's very ironic, don't you think, Mom?"

"What, Boden?" she asked as she stroked his hair that now was in short ponytail.

"That while I've problems with my own emotions and moods I have the power to feel the emotions and thoughts of dragons? Doesn't it seem ironic to you?" he asked his mother who didn't get a chance to reply because their little sister finally spoke from her place on the rug.

"Well your powers are neat and cool, but I think I take the cake with what I was blessed with by the gods, my BBBFF! I mean I'm the bridge between worlds! I can talk to the dead and see both past and future at times! How do you think I feel at times?" as she played nervously with the lilac that now was part of her hair.

Everyone paused to look at Una's hair for it was one of the strangest things ever even though it been six months they still hadn't gotten use to the fact her hair be like this for the rest of time.

During the summer when things had gotten too much for the three of them in the village they disappeared into the woods and gone exploring and swore some strange force had lead them to this strange cavern deep in the woods.

It would've been impossible otherwise to find it. There was something strange and mysterious about that cavern, it held a strange energy in the air and both the outside and inside spoke it wasn't normal.

But the thing was they'd found a ring of lilac flowers growing inside and since that was Una's favorite thing in the world they'd picked them, gone home and made a dye form them and dyed the last three four inches of her hair with them.

The family expected the dye job to last at most two weeks. It didn't, it just got more vibrant in fact and gave no sign of fading out. It didn't matter how much they washed her hair it didn't wash out either.

Finally after two months of her hair likes this they'd taken Una to the village elder Gothi to get her opinion and she'd told them, to be more accurate she wrote since Gothi was a mute, and you'd to really work hard to read what she was 'saying". On the other hand she said the flowers had been exposed to a supernatural energy and Una's hair was forever changed by it. As a result it be like this for the rest of her life.

Una was excited about being unique still everyone was still adjusting to it nonetheless. Again her parents were worried about the children already picked on for being different. And Una had the strangest of the 'eccentrics' and to their mother's knowledge one of the most mysterious gifts.

"Well, sweetheart, you were all blessed with your own unique gifts for a reason. Though again I know you all barely understand them let alone can control them. Still you are who you are for a reason."

"But Mommy even you and Daddy know we are different in so many ways it's so hard at times to be us! It's amazing we even can live on this island with the kind of lives the three of us live! Our secret lives with our dragons and gifts and these strange inner problems!"

"I know you three all have tough lives and many secrets, but that's why we truly enjoy this time of year. To remind us why we're all so blessed and there is hope and goodness in the world. That things can and will change for the better one day."

"Mom we know the true gifts of the world are the ones that are taken for granted and yet needed the most. The ones we need to truly remember this time of the year the most.

It's what you've been so sure to remind all of us every year. You've always said it's what the heart and soul need the most that matters the most. We need the gifts of love, family, friendship the most.

Those are things that we need and can't be replaced ever that's the gifts we need and should give others and the whole world every year." Hiccup spoke up to his mom from the table as he knew her holiday speech by heart after hearing it for 14 years.

"We also know so well, Mom. The meaning of this time of year is to be reminded of things we also need in life. We need to have faith, hope, trust, belief and our dreams. For those are needed as much and we needed this time of year to remember those simple but vital things at their most important times as well," Boden also knew his mom's speech so well.

"I may have only heard this speech three time before now and only can really remember it twice, but I also understand it perfectly what this time of year means and what matters in life and what the true meaning of this holiday and time of year is about, Mommy.

The things that matter most in life or death are the things that cannot be seen, heard, held, or touched by the normal senses but only by the heart and soul. Things that have no wealth of Earth but will matter beyond this Earth or any other Realm.

For what truly matters most is living a life full of love and leaving a legacy of it behind. For since love comes in so many shapes and forms that what truly matters. So as long as you live your life in love and give it to others and this world then you've done all that matters and in death you fear nothing!"

Valka smiled that her children had learned the lesson she'd wanted them to learn so much about the true meaning about Snoggletog. It wasn't so much about the decorations or gifts but the human spirit and what truly matter in life and death and that more people do well to remember that.

"I'm glad you listen and pay attention when it truly matters. Even if your father says you all have the attention spans of sparrows which I guess is true. Especially for you, Hiccup, no offense, sweetheart."

"None taken, Mom."

"Alright, so anyone want to tell me if this batch of hot chocolate is at perfection yet or needs a little more time?" she inquired to the room at large when a booming voice answered over a cold wind that swept the room.

"I'll be the first taste tester today, Val, seeing how I really need to warm my body and soul up right now! Burr, it's getting cold out there!" Stoick answered as he shut the door quickly.

"Dad! Daddy!" his children cried happily as they got up to run over and hug him as Valka smiled as she got some goblets full of her hot chocolate for everyone to taste.

"So what have you three been up to while I was busy getting frostbite on my spleen?" their father asked to which they laugh at since they knew he was repeating the joke Hiccup had made that morning at breakfast.

"Oh we've kept pretty busy doing a bit of this and that, Dad." Hiccup replied honestly but could see his father wanted a more detailed answer so he showed him some of his diagrams. "I've been working on drawing up some new diagrams. I want to build a better compass to help our boats as well when we do rescue mission find things. I was also designing something special for the Snoggletog party that you and Mom are just gonna have to wait till then to see."

"I've been cleaning my panpipes out so I could practice with them. Though I was starting to have one of my moods again, though Mom had me do that deep breathing technique she came up with to help me calm down," Boden confessed honestly look a bit unhappy to inform his father about his moodiness.

"What have you been up to then Una?" her daddy asked her gently as she had a mile wide grin that spilt even wider. "Thanks to my BBBFF helping me with learning to read and write so early I've been busy writing brand new Snoggletog songs, Daddy!" she proclaimed proudly as she opened her notebook to show him her writing which for a four year old was pretty decent.

Stoick smiled proudly at all his children making them all feel good inside and soon they're all very warm inside too as they drank their mother's hot chocolate. "Hmm, true perfection, Valka. Finer then finest wine of Asgard," he compliment his wife though this earned him a sharp look from Valka.

"Stoick, you know the rules. We do not bring up even the mere words of poison in this household. I will not have my children's minds, bodies or souls tainted by any sort of poison," she remind him sternly which made Stoick looked abashed and the children looked a little uneasy.

Valka was very firm in her beliefs and she was firmly against certain things in life. Particularly the poisons of life. There were a great many things she deemed to be poison, but the one she was referring to at moment was alcohol. She saw that as poison to the body and wouldn't even tolerate it mentioned in her presence.

She'd more than a few good reasons to not like it and what it did to people and to keep it away from her children. Everybody knew better then to argue with Valka when it came to the topic of what she deemed of poison or if she felt something was a danger to her family.

"Sorry, Val. It was a slip of the tongue, won't happen again. Though your hot chocolate is still perfection in my opinion."

"Yes it is Mom/Mommy!" the children chimed in which made their mom settle down some.

"Thank you very much for the compliments, seeing how I get such insults mostly from Gobber about my cooking. Still ever year for Snoggletog the whole village screams to Valhalla for my hot chocolate and need not to worry, Stoick. I'll have more than enough of this perfection made for the party. I've never failed to deliver yet, have I?"

"No you haven't, Val. Now as for you three, are you sure you don't want to partake in some of the festive this year? You could actually help someway this year instead of just staying in the house till the big party."

"Dad you know even if Snoggletog and everyone in the holiday spirit people are still likely to blame us or yell at us if even one measly thing goes wrong. Holiday spirit or not!" Hiccup remarked with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"It's just safer for us not to be caught in any crossfire even during the week of ceasefire, Dad! After all how is this week different from the rest of year in everyone else minds?" challenged Boden mimic Hiccup's stance.

"I'm only four, Daddy and even I know the villagers still get mad at us even when we do absolutely nothing wrong. They just blame us for everything under the sun that goes wrong in the village!" Una cried with tears in her blue eyes the eyes of her mommy.

"That's really too bad you feel that way, since I know for a fact there about to be a snowball war," Stoick said in a sly way and his children looked at him in a strange way as he continued.

"Snowball war?"

"Oh yeah I heard when I was overseeing the building of the Snoggletog tree in the town square. The Twins and Snotlout had roped Fishlegs as part of their army and Astrid was looking for some soldiers to be her army.

If say three soldiers were looking to get some 'revenge' during a ceasefire they'd be able to get it if they hurried to creek by the tree with the burned scar. Sure Astrid would love to have the help to take out the enemy…" he didn't get any farther then that as the three of them were out the door hurrying to get to that location as fast as they could get there.

Valka looked at her husband matching his mischievous grin. "So that's how you plan to get around the ceasefire rule of Snoggletog? A snowball war as it's never a simple fight but all-out war?"

"Well, it's not like the three of them don't have reason for a little revenge and even you have to admit even you want to see them have their revenge on those three."

"Of course I do! After how those three have tormented our children for years? It's bad enough at times the village picks on them, but children can be especially cruel.

Though even you and I can't really ever truly forgive what the Twins and Snotlout did to Boden and Una and most certainly Hiccup never gonna forgive them for it!"

"I did my best to punish them and so did their parents though I don' think either lesson sunk in."

"No, I really don't, Stoick. Even if most wouldn't approved of it, but if being spanked for locking Boden in that shed for an hour after beating Hiccup up when he was five as a prank, which is why he's now claustrophobic didn't work, and it didn't obviously!" she hissed angrily and he had to hold her to try and calm her down.

"I know you're still angry as I am about that. Though I think its Hiccup who's the most enraged as he felt he didn't live up to his promise for being a big brother. Which is why he still the most livid about what those three did to Una."

"Well he probably feels that was his fault too, after all he was just trying to give us an afternoon to ourselves when he took Boden and Una into the woods to that meadow for a picnic."

"Well, even so, he shouldn't feel guilty. How was he supposed to know those three had followed him? Even though I still wish I could've wrung their necks for what they did to our daughter?

I mean thinking it's just a joke to get a two year old lost for twenty minutes when Hiccup was trying to play hide and seek with her and Boden in the meadow? If I wasn't the chief and it wasn't wrong I would've murder them for that!"

"Well the damage is very lasting from that for sure since now Una's got that lasting fear of being alone. She can't stand being away from her brothers and will go into a full-blown panic if left alone for more than ten minutes!"

"All I could do was sentence them to hard labor and yet I still wish I could've hurt them for what they did to all three of them. So I hope they beat them to a pulp right now in that snowball war."

"Yes, a little revenge I think be very sweet for our family. Also Hiccup just gonna enjoy being near Astrid, since he's been in love with her forever. Isn't love so grand?"

"Yes, but let's get what we need done so we can finish our surprise for the children in time. And still pray to Odin they beat those three to a pulp."

"Gladly, Stoick."

Well Stoick and Valka didn't have to worry about their children not getting their revenge on the Twins and Snotlout. They just asked Fishlegs to make the snowballs. Therefore he wasn't part of getting annihilated by the four soldiers on the other side of the creek who had good reasons for totally and utterly annihilated their enemies.

Revenge was indeed a dish best served cold in this case. After they had undoubtedly won the war the siblings and Astrid had gone to the cove to try out the new skates that Hiccup had made.

It wasn't easy trying to learn to skate when you never skate before though after falling down at least five times each they got the hang of it. Boden was even able to do a couple of tricks even. Una did a little dance and both Boden and Una couldn't help but giggle when Hiccup and Astrid were skating together.

Astrid always acted tough as nails and only claimed she 'needed help' with Hiccup's crazy skates and was only doing this in the name of the 'holiday spirit'. Though the three of them had always suspected there was a different side to Astrid she didn't let show in public very often.

Either way they had a lot of fun just spending till it was almost dark skating around the pond in the cove. When it got dark Astrid offered to carry Una back to the house so Hiccup could carry Boden back to which he was happy about.

On the second day of the week of Snoggletog the kids had gone to the private space that was theirs at the back of Gobber's blacksmith shop to work on Hiccup's surprise. It was also a good place to practice singing and not be heard.

They weren't disturbed for most of the morning but about a quarter to eleven their privacy was invaded by Gobber who scared the shit out of them by coming in unexpected and more or less yelling at them did they know where their parents where?

Once they sure they're not gonna die of a heart attacks and doing their own yelling at Gobber for his lack of manners and that he should've at least knocked they told him they had no idea where their parents were.

It was like that for the remainder of the week for the whole Haddock family. The children would spend some time working at the blacksmith shop and practice singing in relative privacy. Then they go play and try to take some part in the holiday spirit.

Their parents would do their part in helping with the holiday but occasionally vanish for a couple of hours without anyone having any clue where they'd vanished too.

Finally it was December 26th and it was time for the big party and this year it was one of their best feast. There seemed to be more of an abundance of food and drinks this year. The laughter and fun was greater this year as well for some reason.

It was when the whole village was served a cup of their mother's hot chocolate and it was time to start singing the traditional songs that the children walked to the center of the room and announced they had a gift for the whole village.

Everyone in the village looked at them in surprise and wondered what kind of gift did they have for the whole village? So looking extremely scare and nervous being the center of attention of the whole village Hiccup unveiled his new musical instrument he'd invented and been practicing all week with.

He called it the Dragon Organ. It was a little bigger than a child's toy piano and it had two keyboards with different bells and chimes on top and different pipes coming out the back.

Taking a deep breath he started to play it with one keyboard working like a normal piano and the other controlling the bells on top and the pipes in the back. While he played his brother and sister started to sing and he soon joined them.

They sang the original song they'd written for holiday called "The 12 days of Snoggletog" and everyone was very impressed by their musical talent and gave them a standing ovation when they're done.

Feeling very happy that they hadn't embarrassed themselves they did enjoy the rest of the party and enjoyed the gifts they got from their parents. Their mother gave them new winter clothes and bedding she made them herself and their father gave them each a journal.

However, that wasn't the only gift they received from their parents that Snoggletog. It was after the party had ended and the rest of the village was going back to their houses that their parents lead them up a hidden pathway to a hidden clearing.

They explained to their children they'd been feeling for a long time that the three of them deserved their own secret hideaway. Like how Lover's Cove was theirs or how they also had the secret Dragon's Glen as well. Two locations known only to their family and no-one else ever had found.

Though they felt they need a place to call their own, a small sanctuary to go to when things became too much and could just have fun alone. So they brought them to a clearing to show they what they'd been working on in secret since about the time they'd found those flowers that changed Una's hair forever.

In a clearing concealed by beautiful trees with a very magnificent tree in the center was the most amazing tree house! It was a masterpiece in its own right and there was also a cool swing below for Boden and Una to play on.

They hurried up the rope ladder and found inside was even cooler then the outside. It'd a warm and cozy atmosphere with nice décor, beautiful things painted on the walls and overall it encompass some part of all three of them.

"Just your own space for all three of you. Any time life gets too much you have this place to come to. We also with your clever mind Hiccup have a way to have a fire without setting the place on fire. So you all three can spend the night here enjoying your Snoggletog gift!" Valka told them as their father showed them three sleeping bags made of the finest furs and how everything was set up for them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! We love it! It's the best Snoggletog gift ever!" they cried in unison as all three of them hugged their parents and got ready to sleep.

After making they'd be warm enough and okay they promise they come get them in the morning. But after making sure everyone was tucked warm and snug like bugs in a rug with their dragon dolls the three siblings fell asleep and their parents went back to the house happy their children had their own space.

Though if Stoick was worried about them being cold he didn't have to be. Turned out that clearing was very near one of the many secret entrances and exits of Underground Dragon Sanctuary that was part of his wife and children's secret lives of rescuing and training dragons.

Each of them had been bonded with a unique dragon since they're six months old and the dragons weren't ones to be left out in the cold during the holidays either. They'd waited till they knew their Riders were totally alone and their parents weren't around.

They may be known to their mother but couldn't at this time risk being seen by their father or the village. So the three dragons who were known to the village as The Dragons of Legend the Night Fury, The Silver Phantom and the Aurora Borealis Singer or as they're named Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow snuck out of the Sanctuary to the tree house and curled around the tree.

They created a ring of embers around the tree and between that and their own body heat no way their Riders be cold. When they woke the next morning they saw their best friends and all of them cried out "Happy Snoggletog!" and indeed this was one none of them forget ever!


	3. Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!

Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!

Since time was able to be tracked and scheduled with the invention of the calendar every culture across the world has come up with their own, meaning not all of them have the same way of measuring the days of the week, months of the year or what year it was or what dates were important to their own people.

Though for the people of Berk they did at least believe in the at least the basic of 12 months to a year with seven days a week with 24 hours in a day with a fixed number of days to the months.

Though for what days of the year were important to them? Starting after the New Year and going through the months?

The first holiday after New Year would be Freya Day which was their day dedicated to the Freya the Goddess of Love which was celebrate on February 14th. It was a day dedicate to nothing but love and romance.

The following month on March 13th was the start of Bork Week to celebrate Gobber's ancestor who wrote the Book of Dragons and how he gave them a 'head start' in understanding them. (Though they was a lot of untruthful things Hiccup and his siblings knew about from their _own Book of Dragons_. If things ever changed maybe people would know the truth some day of dragons that Bork only scratch the surface on)

April 1st was Ruffnut and Tuffnut's favorite day of the year as it was Loki Day and they got to prank all day long and they never failed to pull out all stops and be five times as annoying that day every year.

May 4th was Mother's Day which was a very big deal with a very traditional celebration and party to celebrate all the mothers of Berk. On May 30th was the Day of the Fallen which was a day of remembrance to remember all who'd fallen in the countless battles over the centuries.

June 16th was Father's Day which was just as big a day with as big as celebration and party as Mother's Day.

There was a day to celebrate the wounded and those who'd lost their limbs called Stump Day in September on the 23rd.

And finally Week of Snoggletog from December 18th to December 26th.

Though like any other place there other dates important to all individuals such as people's birthdays, the deathdays of their departed loved ones and for any married couples their anniversaries.

Of course the most important anniversary on the island was Stoick and Valka or at least it should be thought of as important given how the whole island had ruined their first one by making Stoick forget his first anniversary and ignore his wife on their day.

Even if that had secretly led them to finding their secret hideaway of Lover's Cove which no-one outside their family knew of the whole island had been severely verbally punished for ruining their chief's anniversary which was October 12th.

Traditionally Viking weddings were held in the summer and always on a Friday to honor Odin's wife Frigga whom gave her name to give the day of Friday. And parts of the Viking wedding needed things usually only found in summer. Though if need be you could hold one in late fall if you had too.

Though the point had become crystal clear the day after their first anniversary had been ruined. Stoick had made a very clear threat and promise to the entire village after his ruined anniversary.

He told the whole village and made it clear he meant every word he was saying and not joking in the least bit; that if anyone in the village in the future ever bothered him or his wife on their anniversary for a second time, they'd either be decapitated or exiled. Depended if he was feeling merciful or not.

Therefore no-one had ever bothered their Chief on his anniversary for anything ever again. That was his day and they wouldn't bother him on it. Nor were they foolish enough to bother him on other important family related dates. Which were his kids' birthdays, his wife's birthday (March 21st) or his own (April 12th)

Right now it was it was early morning of Stoick and Valka's 16th wedding anniversary and their children had promised them a huge surprise when they got home from their day out.

"Don't worry, Mom! Everything will be perfect by the time you and Dad get back from your date!" promised Hiccup though looking at her teenage son she had her doubts.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright doing whatever you have in mind? I mean I know you want to make tonight special, but are you sure you can do whatever you have in mind _and watch_ your brother and sister?" she asked him uncertainly as she was brushing her long auburn hair as she got ready for her anniversary date.

Hiccup was helping her get ready as he'd just made her a new looking glass a few days ago as an early gift and Boden and Una were helping their father get ready in a different room in their own way.

Though at her question he did squirmed a bit and she felt both their minds filled with flashes of different memories as often seemed to happen when his anxiety got the better of him and he lost control and his powers activated.

"Hiccup, please be careful. You know you can't lose it with your father around," she warned him as she looked over her shoulder in a slight panic before gazing back at him hoping he calm down and get a grip.

"I know Dad still doesn't know the truth! Curse Odin's Eye right now! All the anxiety I've right now!" Hiccup spoke with rising anxiety clearly having a hard time getting a grip but also struggling to pull it together, "Not only are my anxiety problems at an all-time high because of what we want to do today for you and Dad, but if you must know all three of us are having _major problems right now with gifts right now."_

"How bad we talking?" she inquired in an apprehensive tone as she finished with her hair.

"Combining with the stress of today, our mental issues and our secret lives? Everything is coming unglued!" he let out in a rush and seemed to be ready to fall to piece but took a deep breath and put on the best smile he could and told her "But just put it out of your mind today, Mom! Today is not for you to be our mother! Today is about you and Dad being two people in love and enjoying each other.

 _I'll handle everything and everyone. Myself and my siblings. You just enjoy your anniversary I can deal with all this I swear! Go have fun!"_

"You're sure? Today won't be too much trouble?" looking at him with great concern, after all she was his mother as much as she was his father's wife. However her eldest son waved his left hand in flippant manner despite clearly having a mental crises going on.

"We'll be fine and you'll have the best surprise when you get back!" he said in the most reassuring manner he could despite he still looked like he was having way more anxiety then he could handle.

"Alright, Hiccup, if you're sure. Just remember to use your coping skills we've come up with for all of you if it gets too much," she made him promise as they left the room to where the rest of the family was.

Stoick had been having a similar conversation with his younger children. They hadn't talked about their secret gifts of empathy or being a bridge between worlds, as they'd yet to tell him that. Or the fact they had a secret Underground Dragon Sanctuary underneath his feet either.

Though they did admit their mental problems were stressing them out and they wanted today to be perfect for their parents. It was extremely obvious the children were all in a mental crises today though they still rather their parents enjoy themselves then take care of them today.

"You sure you'll all be okay today while we go on our date?" their father asked them all sternly one last time. Clearly he was afraid to depart and leave them when he felt his place was with them.

"We'll be okay, Daddy. Don't worry the house will still be standing when you get back!" assured Una with a nervous giggle as she played with the hem of her tunic dress.

"Yeah, when you get back it will be a perfect for you and Mom! You two just enjoy having a whirlwind romance today and your perfect romance will be awaiting you when you get back!" promised Boden while twisting his ponytail.

"It will be fine, Dad! Don't worry we can handle it! Just enjoy the day!" Hiccup was actually trying to push his parents out despite fact they both three times what he did. He was only 90 lbs. after all.

Finally with one round of hugs, kisses and smiles Valka and Stoick left and their kids let out a sigh of relief, even if they all still had that look in their eyes that clearly showed they all weren't feeling so good on the inside.

It was their parent's day after all. Therefore they weren't going to take it away from them even if they're all having more or less major mental meltdowns and their crazy uncontrollable powers acting up at the same time. It's was their parents' day and it was their job to make the day perfect for them and put their own problems aside for the day make things perfect for them!

"Thought they never leave! Okay you two ready to make this place perfect for when they get back this evening?" Hiccup looked down at his little brother and sister.

"Yes! What are your orders, Hiccup?" they asked their big brother who was their best friend too.

"Okay, Boden I'm assigning you clean up duty. I want this whole house cleaned from top to bottom. You got it? Spick and span by the time they return, got it? Not a speck of dust at all."

"On it, bro!" and he bolted to grab the mop and rags to start decontaminating the house.

"What can I do BBBFF?"

"I need you LSBFF to gather a bouquet of flowers from both Lover's Cove and Dragon's Glen and set up the dinner table, as well as make things as romantic as possible for when Mom and Dad get back. Can you do that, Una?"

"I'll do anything to make Mommy and Daddy happy! I'll get right on it!" and she dashed out to hop a ride on Nightrainbow in secret to get the flowers faster and then hopefully make things romantic.

Then Hiccup took a big gulp and looked at the fire and food barrels. "Odin if you can hear me please help me not burn down the house and at least make a halfway decent meal for my parents!" as he rolled up his sleeves and tried his hand at cooking.

Out in the forest walking the secret trails and enjoying the lovely and enchanting colors of autumn were Stoick and Valka.

"It's always so beautiful, don't you agree, Stoick? This time of year?" Valka inquired thoughtfully as they sat on a log to look out at the scenery before them.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement as he drank in the beauty around them to point it out, "the bold intense red, fine gold, beautiful orange, and such unique and unmatchable shades. The seasons come and go and each holds its own unique beauty and splendor but right now the scene before me is quiet breathtaking in its own way."

"It's strange when you think about it the seasons and us," she murmured as she picked up a beautiful crimson leaf twisting it around in her right hand.

"What do you mean, Val? The seasons and us?" her husband asked her in confusion.

She sighed for a moment and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes before saying "Well, we each have a different birthday belonging to a different seasons so we each see a different kind of magic and wonder, don't we?

You and I belong to spring and I'm born on the first day of spring itself! So we're both into the season of new life. Hiccup…" she paused for a moment to gather her strength before continuing. "He's born on a special unique day, Leap Year Day February 29th and in winter which again is ironic. Life is so full of irony."

Stoick knew what she was referring to without her saying it and said what she was thinking for her, "I know what you're trying to say. He was born in the season of cold and death and on a day that usually doesn't exist at all. So it's like the gods where almost saying he shouldn't have existed, but he has lived and thrived despite it all."

"Again, thank Odin as well as the Guardian Valkyrie he seemed to for some unknown reason assigned to be our family's protector. I dare say without her watchful eye and pure heart our children be in more danger. I feel she'll be need more in the future."

"Yes, I do agree, whoever our mysterious guardian Valkyrie is she is definitely watching out for all five of us. She made sure Boden was safely delivered in the season of change which is going on now and Una in the season of life which is summer when everything is thriving with life."

"You know our children are really special in many ways, right Stoick?"

"I know they may have a few problems we've worked very hard that the village doesn't know they struggle with which is what we are worried about right now. Leaving them home alone when clearly their all having bad episodes today."

"Still they're thinking of us and not themselves even when their clearly all suffering from the stress of their own inner problems and having a severely bad time today they only think of our happiness."

"It's very sweet of them. Want to talk about it over lunch on the water? We can eat on a boat, be a bit more romantic."

"Sure, but I get to row. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak, you know."

Laughing Stoick looked his wife as they headed to go get a boat and told her, "Valka one thing you never been to me is weak. You are the strongest person I know. I love you are fearless, defiant, speak your mind and even you are not afraid to put me in my place when you think I need to be punished!"

"Really? You like me not being a simple wallflower, calm, obedient wife who just cooks, cleans and does what her husband tells her to do? You like that I talk back to you? That I have such different ideas and opinions and that well I look the way I look?"

By now they'd reached the place where he'd stashed a boat and he helped her in and pushed off and she rowed a bit before he brought out a lunch and they sat a few minutes eating.

Then Stoick told her why he loved her for a second time. "Valka we've been married 16 long years today. I love you for some simple reasons and one of the biggest is yes you are different and that makes you beautiful.

But just how much I love you if you're wondering here's what you need to know about the reason we are still married and in love so much.

Because I love you and I need you just as much as the Earth needs the sun. You keep my hope bright and my head on right and you and the kids are my reasons I keep fighting on.

I love and need you and the kids as much as the summer needs the rain to grow and sustain each day. When I hear you singing it brings your strength to my soul.

If we were forced miles or years apart I would still hear your melody and I know from that I could endure because I would still have within my heart your love for me.

I need you Val like I need to breathe just as Odin needs Frigga, I need the one I love. I see everything so clearly when I'm with you and I give up everything in the name of love no matter what our difference were to be with you and the children. That's how much I love you!"

Valka blushed intensely before kissing him passionately and replied as she pulled out of the kiss. "I felt it, you felt it, that we are truly meant to be. I know it and you know it we were made for each other.

We never could deny it for day by day our love's only gotten stronger. I wanted you and you wanted me. We are just like Odin and Frigga and nothing gonna divide us. Not the tallest of trees or wildest of seas nothing big enough to hide us.

The love we share its overwhelming its soars higher than even Valhalla. You're my soulmate, Stoick, you're my soulmate Stoick. And though this world could leave us any day but my love for you will never go away.

And I never want to go to sleep for this is better than a dream. For every night for every prayer I've already found my answers. For you're my soulmate.

We took the time make each moment count so our love could grow. Now we both can see what we truly have is worth more than either of our weight in gold. Because our life is so full meaning and we hold onto it tight with each promise of tomorrow.

We don't need more than the three wishes we're already granted. Now I just need one more, Stoick. And that's is for us to never be finished and never to be done. For it never to be over and you always just keeping saying to me "I love you"

That we just keep on building our future and that's all I want and need from you Stoick. For you are my soulmate and that's all I want and the reasons I love you!"

They kissed once more most passionately and finished their lunch before rowing back to shore and making their way home hand in hand with Stoick's cape wrapped around Valka's small frame.

They're still talking about their love for each other but also their children which was the major topic really at hand. It was really what was truly on their minds was their three children.

Thus when they walked in the door of their home still thinking about Hiccup, Boden and Una they're in for a little shock. They'd feared it was a bad idea to leave them home alone when they're having a bad metal health day (And their powers going crazy because of it, Valka knew this. Stoick didn't at least not yet anyway.)

Well three things were painfully obvious when they walked into their home that evening.

1\. The children had done their damnist to really pull off their jobs of trying to put together a perfect anniversary dinner. 2. The house was a complete and utter disaster from both their efforts and their mental health problems. 3. They truly loved their parents very much despite nearly destroying the house and doing harm to themselves in the process.

"Happy Anniversary Mom/Mommy and Dad/Daddy!" they cried despite all of them looked like they'd gone and done battle with a blood thirsty army and not tried to make an anniversary dinner.

"It's beautiful, sweethearts, thank you," their mother replied despite the food was badly burned and the house looked like a tornado gone through it.

"Yes, very nice job, lovely table setting," Stoick told them which was true about the only perfect thing was the table itself.

So Hiccup and Boden pulled out the chairs so their parents could sit down and they still task themselves with serving them the meal and Una tried to serenade them by singing their love song to them.

All of this was really sweet nevertheless before they'd even make it to the dessert the children all just collapsed to the floor in sheer exhaustion and were out like a candle that been snuffed out.

Laughing quietly Stoick and Valka got up from the table and placed their children into their laps. Boden in Stoick's and Una's in Valka's with Hiccup nestled between them.

They're holding hands and kissed before whispering. "I believe this is the best anniversary gift of them all. The one we've gotten every year since each were born, don't you think so, Stoick?" Valka whispered happily as she ran her dainty fingers through her daughter's golden and lilac hair.

"Yes, having three happy and healthy children smiling at us and willing to go to such length. What more could we ask for?" he replied in equal contentment as he stroked his second born's auburn hair gently.

"I know what you mean. Lying side by side with you right now listening to the crackling flames? As we smile at each other and smiles on our children's faces?" she smiled and sighed with such pleasure before continuing on.

"I feel these are the moments I thank the Gods the most I'm alive for these are the most I'll remember all my life and in my death. Since we both have found all we've waited for and we could not ask for more."

"I know what you mean as I look into your beautiful eyes Val, and I see everything I need. I know Valhalla truly exist. For these are the moments all I truly need is this," as they become more intertwined with each other and the level of bliss started to reach its zenith in the room.

Their eye sparkled like the stars outside for a moment as they began to once more lock their lips in their most passionate kiss yet. All the while their thoughts were one as they thought who could ask for more than this?

More than their time together with their loved ones, for wasn't that every prayer answered and every dream come true? Just to be right there in the moment with the people you loved? Who could truly ask for more than that? What more did you really need in life?

So they silently took their children upstairs and put them to bed and just thought of how blessed they truly were. To be married to their true loves and have three wonderful children.

For they truly had all the waited for and could not ask for more.


	4. Animal House

Animal House

It was shortly after the Red Death's death that major changes had been brought about the Isle of Berk with now Vikings and Dragons living side by side after 300 years of stupidity.

It was still adjustment for many people and it was soon to be revealed it wasn't only the people and dragons who were still getting use to the new living arrangements it would appear.

Two of Berk noticeable residents named Bucket and Mulch had gone up to one of the local farms to get eggs and milk as the first snow was coming and found to their dismay not any of the animals were giving anything to earn their keep.

Bucket whom was very simple-minded after being struck by lightning when he was younger which is why he wore a bucket was even more confused. Mulch his best friend who was able to explain things to him while getting things done at the same time was worried.

"I'm confused again, Mulch. Are you sure its chickens that lay eggs and yak that make milk?" as he looked a third time at the hen coop without seeing a single egg and Mulch tried a fourth yak with no milk.

"Bucket, I know what animal does what as I told you before. But we need to get the chief at once. This could be a serious problem if none of the animals can give us what they need to give us. You just stay here and keep the animals company and I'll go get the Chief."

"Alright, Mulch, I'll keep the animals company. Will that help?" he asked in a childlike way to which Mulch replied, "We can only hope. Be right back, Bucket."

Mulch found his Chief with his wife and his best friend outside his house seemingly having a conversation about something he got the tail end of.

"Yes, Gobber we are more than happy that now our children have a purpose on the island with the Dragon Training Academy, so now the other kids have to listen to them and show them respect," Stoick was saying in a proud voice with an even prouder smile on his face.

"Though, as I've told them and you too Stoick, before they can have their fun there's work that must be done. So they can't go have fun with their friends or run the Academy till all their chores at home are done.

Nor can those chores be done in a hasten manner. They either do it right or I embarrass them, after all I have _no problem embarrassing you if rush your share of the chores either,"_ Valka reminded him with her eyebrows cocked and her arms folded.

"You don't need to remind me of it, Val. The village is well aware of the time you dragged me home by the ear when I was trying to help build a fence because I didn't wash the dishes right. So yes I know. We all do our part to keep the house running smoothly before we do our work outside or have any kind of fun," Stoick's face flushed as red as his beard from that incident which the village did remember quite well.

"Well, you did marry her, Stoick. So I guess that comes with it," laughed Gobber only to earn a stern look from Valka and he quickly stalled his laughter. "You know we are all friends here, Valka. You know I love your kids like there my nephews and niece, right?"

"I know you're like a surrogate uncle and my husband's best friend, but your recent troubles with finding yourself was hard enough on the family and the village. Though it is a delight you're a talented dragon doctor and dentist.

Skullette and Firefang were a big help in the UDS and still are a great help with helping the rest of the village with this new transition, but no neither of them could do dental or doctoring like that. So thank the gods we now have someone to fulfill that need!"

"Was that a big problem when the UDS was still a secret?"

"More than a few times," Valka admitted then noticed Mulch approaching, "Mulch what's the matter? Shouldn't you be at your farm?"

"Pardon me if I was interrupting a private conversation, but I come with a slight problem that could use all your help."

"What's the problem, Mulch?" Stoick asked the man seriously.

"We seemed to be having a problem with the animals. None of the chickens are laying eggs and none of the yaks are giving milk. We're not sure why."

"That's bad news, winter just starting and we need the animals to help us get through it," Valka spoke with great concern in her voice.

"I'll have a look, I know many beasts inside and out. Let's get going and hurry." Gobber informed him as he pulled up his pants and they started towards the farm but as they walked there seem to be one last bit of their conversation yet to be finished.

"So, Stoick I've got to know, since the whole village is wondering this," Gobber was whispering as Mulch was only Nightmare's length in front of them.

"What do you just have to know, Gobber?" whispered Stoick as they made their way to farm.

"Well as everyone in the village was beyond shock by Berk least favorite Viking Mildew and the gull he had to go very below the belt less than two weeks after the Red Death's death and before we gave your kids the Academy..."

"You mean how that abhorrent maggot was beyond offensive with his words by degrading our children and everything to do with them?

From their appearances, intelligence, them training dragons in addition to insulting their gifts as well as calling their gifts a bunch of gobbledygook?

Furthermore having the audacity to not only do this to their faces _but in front of us as well?_ Is that what you're talking about, Gobber?" Valka hissed in a low and dangerous voice at the recent memory of that foul excuse for a human being.

"Yes," he said in a cautious voice, "So, the whole village is kind of been wondering what did you do with him that night after the Academy was founded to shut him up?

Since we know you went to see him at his house and well he's not said anything at least not like that again. He's still a vulgar man but not what he said on day one."

Stoick and Valka exchanged glances and wordless agreement between them before turning to Gobber, "If you don't tell anyone else we'll tell you what we threaten him with if he ever did that again."

"I swear to Odin I won't tell, but what did you threaten him with?"

"We threaten we castrate him with our bare hands and if that didn't do the trick we go further and disembowel him as well," Stoick replied.

Gobber went a little pale realizing they're serious and this wasn't a bluff, "I guess threatening one's manhood even for someone as vile as Mildew would make him think twice before insulting the Chief's children again."

"It better," was all Valka replied while she shook with a big of anger.

"Valka please calm down. We both know what kind of man Mildew is and we both don't like anyone hurting our children and we won't let anything happen to them if we can help it."

"I know, Stoick, I know. And I know we can't protect them from everything, but don't think I won't try."

"I won't expect anything less from you. Though do you know where they're heading this morning by chance?"

"Hiccup was meeting Astrid up in the mountains to go dragon boarding on the fresh powder and yes of course Boden and Una are with them. Hiccup assured me he and Astrid make sure Boden and Una be safe as well."

"Let's hope so, for now let's deal with what we came up here for," as they by now reached the farm in question and Gobber got to work trying to figure out wrong with the animals.

Still while Gobber was working Valka took a quick glance up at the mountain and was wondering where the kids really alright?

At the moment they're fine 'dragon boarding' which was just using your dragon like a snowboard so they slide down the fresh powder at super-fast speeds. As promised Astrid and Hiccup were keeping an eye on Boden and Una.

They just took turns going down different paths and testing their dragons' abilities to maneuver around obstacles. They're refraining from the use of fire and other special abilities to try and keep things safe and friendly.

Unfortunately nothing stays friendly for long. They'd gone to the highest peaks they could find and were going the fastest they'd gone all day. It was like the ultimate thrill of the day. Therefore everyone naturally just got swept up in wanting to win the race to the bottom.

That's when things got dangerous when they started to pull tricks, stunts and other things to try and give them an edge to win.

First it was Stormfly shooting out her spines, followed by Toothless shooting a hole through a snow bank, then Stardust blinded everyone for a moment to take the lead and Una not liking being in last place had Nightrainbow try to sing a new song to really disorient everyone to pull ahead.

However all their actions all were a recipe to set off a chain reaction for an avalanche!

"Hiccup! We've got trouble coming in faster than we can fly!" screamed Una as it was catching up to them too fast to take flight.

"Oh no! Everyone we got to clear that ravine and fast! It's our only shot!"

"We're not gonna make it bro! It's too fast!" cried out a panic Boden as the wall of snow got closer.

"Astrid get on Boden's side I'll get on Una's side maybe we can increases our velocity and make it in time!" and they really tried but they all just fell into the ravine screaming and fell into blackness.

"Are we dead?" squeaked Una in all the darkness to which Boden retorted, "We can't be dead if you're talking Una!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that Boden! Everyone just try and find each other and get together for body warmth and then we'll figure out what happened!" snapped Hiccup and in a moment a light told them what happened.

Looking up they saw their four dragons had formed a circle and saved them, also Hiccup and Astrid were very close together and they broke up quickly and Boden and Una got between them so they still could get body warmth.

"Looks like they saved us, BBBFF!" cried Una as Hiccup tried to put his vest around his sister. "Yeah they did, sis."

"This is totally amazing! One for the true Book of Dragons!" Astrid said as she hugged Boden closer to her chest to keep him warm.

Meanwhile back at the farm Gobber had come to the conclusion the same dragons that had just saved the kids' lives were scaring the daylights out of the animals, hence why they're not providing anything for the Vikings.

"I mean look for yourself clearly their spooked," pointed to a bunch of sheep hitting each other from two nearby dragons, "So Stoick what do you and Valka think we should do? This is your family areas of expertise after all?"

Though before another word could be said a bloody scream was let out and all eyes turned to Bucket and Mulch was looking very worried, "Oh, Bucket, your bucket not tightening up on you is it?" he sounded really worried as he said this.

"No, no, I'm, FINE! OH!"

Valka rushed over to the poor screaming man and tried to render some type of aid, "Are you in some type of pain? What's causing you this discomfort? Mulch?" she question him sternly.

Sighing and looking into Valka's blazing blue eyes he answered quickly and honestly, "Bucket will only scream in this much pain for one reason and one reason only. If his bucket tightening due to an incoming storm and the tighter the bucket the worse the storm."

"Based on this screaming it's got be very tight so a very bad storm coming," Valka surmised from what she was getting only to hear Gobber laughing.

"Storms never hit this early and that the most ridicules thing I ever heard! Predicting the weather with a bucket! That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for!

Or now that we know your kids, Stoick all are blessed by the gods I think they'd tell us if we had any real crisis coming are way."

At these words everyone looked at Gobber with angry looks and Valka got to him first and started to lace him too him. "Gobber! How many times have I told you and the village since my children revealed the truth about their gifts? Must I repeat this for the zillionth time?!

My children may have been blessed but their gifts _do not work on command! It not like flipping a lever and they work! They cannot control them! They barely understand what they can do and it's a lot of hit and miss with them. And what they can control is only like 10% at most!_

 _How many times do I have to repeat that till the village gets that?!"_ she screamed so loudly she also scared the animals as her veins were popping out of her forehead.

"Also if you failed to recall Gobber that bucket your laughing at predict the Blizzard of Olaf and it took us a week to dig Mildew out and the rest of our lives to wonder why we even bothered," snorted Mulch.

"And on both accounts Gobber a wise chief listens to all parties and also gets a second opinion before making a decision. As for my kids, Gobber, Valka right.

They told me everything about their secret lives after they woke up and even I can see for myself they don't have a lot of control or understanding of what the gods blessed them with.

It may take years and countless different situations before they can make them work on command or understand them, or even unlock their full potential. Till then they're relying on more handy skills like their minds and other things they can do for now." Stoick informed his best friend as now he along with his wife made the trek to see the village elder Gothi.

Gothi was as short as she was a mute, but never make the mistake of interrupting her though. She had a powerful enough whack with her staff it could leave you out cold for two days straight. So she maybe small and mute but she still wasn't to be underestimated by any means.

"Gothi," Stoick began as respectfully as he could, "I've come for your wisdom. Is there gonna be a storm?"

The old woman stopped what she was doing and began to write in the sand with her staff and both Stoick and Valka turned to Gobber who was more adept at reading Gothi's words then either of them.

"She's saying "What do you think?" and the men were clueless as to what she meant or how she knew about the storm.

Valka being a woman had a touch more brain power. She'd already took one look around them when they'd arrived and saw Gothi was already preparing for the storm. So she just asked "Let me guess you heard Bucket screaming from all the way up here and starting boarding up that very second?"

To which she got a nodded from the old lady as well as smile before she turned her eyes to her husband and his buffoon friend and rolled them.

"I agree Gothi some men just don't use their common sense, but my sons at least were taught to use their brains, I can assure of that. Thank you for second opinion. Now we better go get a jump on this. Good luck at preparing for the storm and have a nice day!

Come along Stoick! You too Gobber! I'm calling Cloudjumper to get us home ASAP and then let's find the kids!" as Valka walk to the edge of the structure and began to call for her dragon to come get them.

Meanwhile the kids and Astrid were recounting their harrowing tale before Fishlegs and Snotlout. Well they're also doing a little more than just that to be honest.

Before Fishlegs and Snotlout had found them sitting at the observation post Hiccup and Astrid were in the mist of brushing and detangling Boden and Una's hair which always seem to get knotted badly after they did an activity together.

So while Hiccup was busy untangling his brother's longish hair and Astrid's his sister shoulder length hair they're talking and taking things slowly and easy just as his mother told them to do.

After they'd woke up from their coma and gotten back from that first flight after they defeat the Red Death Valka had pulled Hiccup and Astrid aside to talk to them about not just dating but how to make a real relationship work and last.

Her advice had been very wise, practical and smart and she had made Boden and Una sit through as well so when they found someone to like they didn't need to be told later.

Valka explained a good and healthy relationship came from taking things at a slow and easy pace and not rushing into things, but letting things develop naturally and taking a few simple steps first.

First to remember as a kid or teenager you are in an awkward phase already. Experience new feelings and sensations within yourself, your body and other people. So you first had to get through this and understand that.

Which also meant getting through just simple attraction and infatuation feelings and letting them become more real and genuine feelings and to do that you had do a few things first.

First you'd to get to know the person you like as a person, not a lover but as person and friend. To know who they were as themselves. To earn their respect and trust as well as their friends and family respect and trust. So friends first before lovers and be able to like them past simple physical attraction by being able to have a real conversation them and respect them as a person.

Then be able to have a simple date and not some fancy nine yards. Something as simple as a walk together and not going all physical. Just simple things at first and again nice and slow and let things happen gradually.

Rushing into a full on passionate romance with all the hugs, kisses and the bedroom? Too many people get hurt that way and things just don't work out. Slow and steady does the trick.

So taking your time and even months and years really building your relationship will make both of you stronger and help you know if it's real or just more hormonal.

So that's what Hiccup and Astrid had decided to do was follow Valka's advice and not rush headlong into a full flung romance. Nothing serious or heavy, just slowly getting to really know each other and being friends and letting time and love take its own course.

And as Hiccup wasn't alone he was always with Boden and Una they're part of this relationship. As a result Astrid had to make sure she got along with them on the other hand they did know if they really need privacy to step out enough to give it to them.

Nevertheless for simple things like needing time to have a conversation to get to know each other better or just bond they did simple things like this. Brushing the knots out of Boden or Una's hair or like earlier doing an activity together.

And so far it seemed Valka's advice was working and more people could really use it would seem as that point was soon to be made all too clear as they're recounting the daring tale from earlier in the day.

"It was so amazing! We really thought we're toast as that wall of white was heading towards us at speeds you cannot imagine!" Boden was chatting away in an animated way as he sat beneath his brother who was working on getting a particular hard knot out of his hair.

"It was like death cometh! Of course it was really our own fault if we hadn't got caught up in trying to one up each other and win a silly race, ow! Astrid!" moaned Una with a slight tear in her right eye.

"Oh sorry, Una," Astrid said in an apologetic tone, "I didn't mean for my nails to nip the back of your ears there. You have such lovely hair you know. So soft and silky. Gold as the sun and vibrant as fresh lilacs," as she continue to detangle it.

"Thank you, Astrid and you nails only nicked my left ear. I love my hair so much. I can't wait for the day it's as long as Mommy's so I can wear it just like hers! Then I will just look like Mommy!" Una squealed happily at that delightful thought.

"Well, I just want my hair to grow as long as I can get it. So maybe my hair will grow so long one day it will reach as long as Mom's too," Boden said then yelped, "Hiccup! Be careful!"

"Sorry, bro but you got a really big knot here. And don't worry, I'll always help you with however long your hair gets, but I really just wish they invent something that help us with the knots you two get after these little adventures of ours. So you know there be less tears and screams?" Hiccup said as he finally got the knot out as Snotlout looked up from his seat with a snicker.

"What adventure was this exactly, Hiccup? What where you doing? Out in the woods playing dress up?" he snickered to which Una kicked a nearby piece of wood and some snow got dumped on him.

"Ugh! Ow!"

"Actually, Snotlout we're just getting to the part where an avalanche caused us to force us into a ravine and we thought we all perish," Hiccup said with a coy smile repressing a giggle while looking at his sister out of the corner of his eye.

She merely smiled and glanced up at Astrid who went on to say, "Yeah it was totally amazing! The dragons saved us all! Like their protective instincts took over and they totally just knew what to do save us from the crush snow. As well as keep us all warm," she exclaimed exactly as she finished giving Una a hundred strokes.

"Why didn't you just all get together for body warmth?" Fishlegs inquired to which both Hiccup and Astrid looked a bit uncomfortable though Boden bailed them out. "Hey, Hiccup now that you've got all the knots out and done my hundred strokes can you redo my ponytail? My fingers are still a bit numb from being half frozen this morning!"

"Oh, yeah, give me a second, Boden," as he took his brother auburn so like his and got it back in its ponytail with its teal hair tie. "Did I do a good job, Boden? Feel okay?"

"Feels good and I feel great! So thanks, bro! Also thank you Astrid for keeping me warm. It was very kind of you to do that while Hiccup was keeping Una warm," he politely thanked the blond warrior which made Snotlout give a disgust look and say.

"Astrid if you need a real man to keep you warm…" to which Astrid answered by knocking more snow on top of Snotlout and saying to him. "Snotlout you're not even close to being a man. At least Hiccup and Boden have manners and at least they'll warm the cockles of your heart."

"Oh, you just got burned, Snotlout. Perhaps you should listen to Mommy's advice on how to treat girls and how make a relationship work. So you could even have a shot at having one someday!" teased Una as she and Astrid high fived each other before everyone burst out giggling.

Then they heard two voice call out.

"Oh Hiccup?"

"Oh great," he turned around and saw the Twins looking up at them. "Yes? What do you want, Tuff?"

"It's not what me or Ruff want. It's what your parents want. They're looking for you three. They looked upset about something."

"Yeah said you needed to get home right away. Maybe you're grounded or something. Are they always so upset with you three?" Ruff asked aloud to the group.

"Well, let's go see what Mom and Dad want. See you all later! Boden? Una? Time to ride!"

"Okay. It was nice hanging out with you today Astrid! Thanks for the wonderful time and helping get the knots out of our hair!" as they got on their dragons and took off for home.

As everyone attention was on the departing siblings no-one heard Snotlout mumbling that his tongue was frozen to the snow that he was still entrapped in.

Hiccup, Boden and Una were just about ambushed the second they walked inside their house by their parents. At first they expect it was because their parents knew what happened up in the mountains, but quickly found that wasn't the case.

"So if this storm is really as bad as it's predicted to be we might be snowed in for months without any provisions. This isn't the time to be without milk or eggs if we cannot hunt or fish, so we need the animals right now," their father was saying as he was pacing back and forth while wearing a hole in the floor.

"But what do you want us to do about it Dad? We can't control the weather!" Hiccup asked in a confused tone not getting where this was going at first.

"No, none of you can do that's true. _However all of you can control dragons,"_ he rounded on them sharply and they looked taken aback by his words.

"Dad! Do you think we are miracle workers or something? The dragons aren't trying to scare the animals or anyone! They don't even eat them! They eat fish!

Besides they've already shared this island for years! I mean there were just living underneath their feet for 15 years, of course, but still they've all shared the same home for over a decade. So why do they suddenly not get along?" Boden demanded hotly.

"Well for one thing they are huge, flying fire-breathing lizards that are now above ground and literally everywhere and the animals know it now. They didn't know they're sleeping in the same bed as an enemy before boy. So now that their everywhere can you truly blame them for panicking?" Gobber challenged the ten year old.

"Here's where the three of you jump in and fix this."

"But Daddy! Again we are not miracle workers and how do you expect us to fix this problem is another problem? Are you expecting us to use our dragon knowledge or our gifts or both?

Since Mommy will be the first to remind you are gifts well they don't exactly work when we need them too all the times and I get this feeling we may need both with a natural disaster on the way to fix a problem with such a short time period to fix it!" Una questioned in a trembling tone looking like she was about to cry.

Valka hurried over to her daughter to hug her and spoke softly too her, "We know we are asking a lot of you three, but right now Berk needs the three of you and you must do all in your power to help us in our time of need. You can do this, we believe in you," as she kissed Una's forehead.

Hiccup looked for a moment at the floor not happy before his resolved strengthen, "Alright we'll do what we can as fast as we can? How much time do we have?"

"Well…" Stoick looked to the door as Bucket and Mulch came in to give him an update.

"Sorry Stoick still no luck and we tried for three hours!"

"Never mind that, Mulch. How much time do the kids have to work with the animals to hopefully solve the overall problem?" pressed the Chief to which Mulch start to speak and then was abruptly cut off by Bucket screaming. "Um 3 days and six hours."

"You three get on this immediately, your father and I will get the rest of the village ready best we can for the storm. You and the Riders try and get the animals and the dragons to co-exist and fast!" their mother order them and they nodded and bolted.

Even with such little time to work with Una was worth the weight of the gold her hair was. She at least got all the animals in into the arena no problem. She had a singing voice so beautiful that the Valkyries of Asgard would be jealous of it.

She simply flew over the farms with Nightrainbow and began to sing a lullaby and the animals following her enchanting voice all followed her into the arena no problem where she kept singing till they're all gathered.

Then Boden came in managing to at least talk in a pair of dragons with Hiccup shutting the gate behind them with the Riders already inside. Now the mayhem could really begin after at least getting everyone gathered.

"Okay well we got step one accomplished fairly well. At least everyone is here without too many problems. Now the really hard work can began, trying to get the flying lizards and the livestock to be brothers in arms. And we now have less than 3 days to do it in. Perfect!" Hiccup chuckled nervously as he played with his hands.

"Bro, let's not let any of our _other problems get in the way of this one,"_ whispered Boden referring to the other secrets they were determined to keep from Berk about their inner problems and he nodded to his little brother.

"Okay, let's begin. Una?" he called out to his little sister who came rushing forward. "Yes, BBBFF?"

"I know the only ability you have that always works no matter what without fail is your danger sense. So please tell me right away if things become too deadly for us to continue?"

"Sure thing, Hiccup and I'll do my best to keep the animals from also panicking as well," as she hugged him and went off to try and calm down three little lambs.

"Well, how do you want to start with this, Hiccup?" asked Astrid urgently as she was gazing at the darkening skies above.

"Well, I think I'll try to use a quick and easy fix considering the time restraint before we try some other things. Just prepare to catch me if I faint," he requested to Astrid who realized he was gonna attempt to use one of his powers.

He got between the two parties dragons on one side and the livestock on the others and took a deep breath, "Okay, you can do this, Hiccup. Just focus and you can do this. Just breathe, focus and concentrate and you can do this."

The other Riders still were not use to any of the Haddock siblings strange 'gifts' nor did they or most of the village get how they worked, though they could understand it did take a lot out of them sometimes to make them work.

Hiccup had taken three deep cleansing breaths and opened his eyes and they're glowing and suddenly all dragons and animals' eyes were glowing meaning he had made contact with them.

They seemed to have a passive look on their faces and seemed to be relaxing for all of 3 minutes and then Hiccup collapsed and Astrid had to get him and animals broke out into a panic and everyone was trying to round them up.

"What happened? I get you're trying to share positive and good memories to build a good rapport with them and trust. So what went wrong?" she asked him concerningly as he looked a bit pale.

He was shaking a bit as he answered, "I've never tried to share memories with animals before and never so many minds at once, while under such anxiety. Too much stress and it wiped my energy out almost immediately," he gasped for air before looking around with a huge sigh.

"Looks like now all the animals can see is their fearful memories and not the good ones I was sharing. I'm sorry," he apologized as Astrid sat him down and Boden and Una rushed to his side.

"Wow that was creepy. Cool but creepy," Ruff whispered to Tuff who nodded, "You said it sister. I'm so glad we ain't blessed by the Gods!"

"Okay, we need to think of some other ideas and fast while Hiccup's getting his strength back. Any ideas?" snapped Astrid trying to get the Riders to focus while she glanced worriedly at Hiccup who was still pale.

"Why don't we try and see this from the animal point of view and then we will know how to proceed from there?" Fishlegs suggested as he got down on his knees and acted like sheep only to flee being near a dragon.

"I think I understand now why they're spooked. It's terrifying to be near them when you're small and helpless!" he squeaked from under Meatlug.

"Then maybe we should show them that dragons get scared too. Remember the Magus the Merciless? I was scared of him till I learned he was scared of the dark," Astrid started to say when the twins interrupted.

"So during the day he was Merciless?" Tuff said and Ruff dug a knife in by saying "And at night he was you!"

"Hey! That's a real problem!"

"Hey before you two start getting into another silly fight can we _please_ remember why we are here? And Ruffnut just so you know in the future; a _lot of people are scared of the dark!"_ called out Una from her big brother side as he was just starting to get his color back.

"Okay, so let's just show the animals dragons have something they are afraid of and see if that helps them co-exist, alright?" Astrid said in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She went and got two eels and showed them to the dragons who backed away and the animals seemed to get it, though the expression wasn't slippery like an eel for nothing.

One did slip and the dragons went nuts and sheep went flying and Hiccup who was just about recovered threw himself over his siblings to protect them from incoming sheep being thrown on the walls behind them.

"We'll never get milk and eggs at this rate will we, big bro?" Boden asked miserably looking into Hiccup's eyes and he whispered back unhopefully. "Nope not at this rate, Boden. Not at this rate."

Meanwhile Stoick was at the storehouse with Gobber sadly noting their inventory wasn't nearly good enough for the incoming storm. "This is really bad Stoick. No way are we gonna survive with this lack of food. Unless those chickens and yak start laying eggs and giving milk like no tomorrow there will be no tomorrow for us."

"I know Gobber, I'm not blind! I can be thickhead at times, but I ain't blind! Though I'm confident will be fine, I've faith."

"You have faith in a brainless bird and even more brainless hairy beast who sleepless in its own dung?"

"No, Gobber we have faith in our children," called out Valka as she dismounted from Cloudjumper and hurried over to her husband.

"Val! How is everyone? Did you get everyone to the Great Hall?"

"I told everyone to grab what they could since we don't know how long we'll be hunker down. I also had Skullette and Firefang on their dragons gather up whatever supplies they could leftover from the UDS and bring it to the Great Hall.

Everyone else is present and accounted for at the Great Hall. We should get the children and get there ourselves. The storm is almost here." she replied grimly.

"Gobber I want you to go and get the children, we'll send some to join you. Valka you and I need to get to the Great Hall. You know you're the only one with any common sense in a crisis and the village gonna lose its head if we're both not in the Great Hall to quell the panic.

"You're right, of course, Stoick. Gobber? Bring the children all to Hall safely. Not just ours but all of them. We'll sent Mulch to join you. Though hurry as fast as you can go!" and she and her husband got on Cloudjumper and took off.

Back at the arena they just failed to find common ground with eggs after it exploded and now were in dire straits and desperate to try using another one of their gifts again.

Hiccup was in great protest of Boden trying to use his empathic powers although as his little brother pointed out they're running out of time fast and didn't have much choice, so he reluctantly gave in.

Una charmed a sheep to come over to Boden who placed his right hand on the sheep and his left on dragon and took a deep breath and also tried to bridge the gap between the two animals by making them feel each other on a personal level.

That went as well as Hiccup had done but again after three minutes Boden become weak and pale then collapsed gasping for air and Hiccup was cursing himself for letting his brother take such a stupid risk.

Una screamed danger was now upon them so they knew it before Gobber showed up they'd run out of time. Even though they had run out of time Hiccup, Boden and Una still stubbornly wanted to stay and try and finish the job. However Gobber was right they couldn't get eggs from a frozen chicken.

Things seemed to go from bad to worse when they found the barn was destroyed leaving them no choice but to bring the animals to the Great Hall where the dragons would be too.

As it was when things were going bad to worse they went to absolute worst. Due to the snow storm and the dragons the animals scattered and without even thinking about the Riders were off after them before Gobber could even get a full sentence out of protest.

At the Great Hall the rest of the tribe was trying to stay warm. Skullette and Firefang were running around handing out fur blankets from the old Sanctuary and their dragons along with Cloudjumper had made a large fire in the fire pit.

Still right now the only thing on Stoick and Valka's minds was where were all the kids? Then the doors burst open with a huge blast of cold. Stoick was about to order the doors to be blocked when Cloudjumper used two of his four wings to do it.

Then Gobber and Mulch came in and Valka was right at their feet demanding to know what happened. Gobber gave them a very short version of what happened and Valka was very pale.

"But not worry about the animals. I at least got two yaks to start another herd."

"Um you might want to check them again, Mulch." Gobber told him as he, Stoick and Valka rushed out the door with Cloudjumper in order to retrieve the children and remaining animals.

It was a nightmare trying to see anything in a total whiteout blizzard! Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow may be trying to light the way but that wasn't enough. 

To be totally truthful it was only thanks to Hiccup's other power of finding people when in trouble due their hearts sending out a sort of distress signal that they found the animals at all.

"Okay, everyone we need to be quick as possible! Herd them as fast as possible to the Great Hall before we all die from exposure!" he yelled loudly as he and siblings dive-bombed towards the sheep.

"Everyone pick some animals and just do what you can!" yelled Astrid as she went after her own sheep and tried to corral them with some of Stormfly's spikes but they broke loose.

Snotlout and Hookfang were no help flying like crazy all over the place that caused the animals to scatter even more. The Twins tried to pick up the chickens but just came closer to inventing fried chicken each time and Fishlegs got stuck trying to get some sheep.

Though Hiccup, Boden and Una managed to all save the three baby lambs from falling to their doom and then yelled to the twins three appeared to be stray yaks near them and the twins took off to get them. Only they discovered the 'yaks' in question were their parents and Gobber forced to land because of the storm.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Una as she jumped off Nightrainbow and rushed into her mommy arms who hugged her little girl tightly.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Boden as he ran to his father for warmth too who also picked him up held him close to his chest.

"I'm okay for now, son. Though I don't see you mistaken your mother and I for yaks. Gobber yeah, but not your mother and I."

"Hey! I don't look like a yak!" Gobber said indignantly though the yak next to him would tend to disagree.

Hiccup step forward with his head hung low. "Dad I'm sorry. I endangered everyone and I was just trying to do what you asked me to do. I'm sorry I failed you and Mom. And I'm sorry for putting Boden and Una in danger too."

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault, you're just being true to yourself. Always thinking of others before yourself. That's just your nature it's who you are," his mother reminded him gently.

"Your mother's right, son. You're just trying to help all of Berk and you're doing your best to protect your brother and sister like always. Beside you let yourself die to exposure before Boden and Una."

"Well, I don't want to die to exposure and I don't think any of us do. So how about we get going?" suggested Gobber as he came over to them shivering as did the rest of the Riders who starting to turn blue.

"We can't just fly it's a total whiteout, Gobber, remember? The winds are too violent and we have no idea where we are. It just too dangerous to try flying. We'll only get more lost in this storm. We're stuck where we are." Valka informed the blacksmith.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Freeze?!" he demanded to her.

"Everyone come together," Stoick as they got together in a tight circle to hopefully generate a little body heat. The five Haddocks were standing very closely together. Valka had Una pressed against her breast and Stoick had his youngest son pressed to his chest and Hiccup pressed to his side knowing with his massive side he could give both of them a lot of warmth.

The dragons seeing their Riders predicament knew what to do at once. They automatically formed a large circle around them with their wings out to block the elements before making a fire to keep them warm.

"What are they doing?" asked Stoick in wonder and his eldest son answered, "They're protecting us, Dad."

"It's their natural instinct," Astrid replied as the warmth from the first was also the warmth of a loving friendship.

Then they all noticed as Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow broke away just for a moment to encourage the lambs they helped save to come towards the fire and when they did all the animals followed and then started to curl around the dragons.

The animals finally understood the dragons were not only friends but protectors and they'd protect them and the humans from anything and everything. They had to spend the night out in the cold but they manage to make it too morning thanks to the dragons.

So it was very happy moment to get back to the Great Hall to tell the whole village the animals were no longer afraid of the dragons and that dragons we the protectors of everyone on Berk right down to the animals!

Life really was a lot warmer on Berk after that day.


	5. Alvin and the Outcasts

Alvin and the Outcast

The last few days on Berk had been some of the worst and more than a few people were upset but in the Haddock house everyone was just past the point of heartbroken.

Mildew had gotten his long sought out wish to get rid of the dragons through the use of deception and tricks and though anyone who knew the truth about dragons knew he'd framed them, they lacked the proof they needed in a proper court of laws of Berk to charge him with treason.

Hiccup, Boden and Una and the Riders had tried to find the physical proof he'd thrown in the ocean, but failed and while the three of them could definite proof it with all their powers one way or another, their powers wouldn't hold up in court sadly.

For one thing Mildew had a grudge against their family to begin with. Two he say their bias because of their love for their dragons. And he didn't thirdly he didn't believe they truly had powers and said it was a bunch of nonsense.

Even if they had proven it to the rest of Berk he still say it was nonsense and they're just making up lies against him. So it didn't matter if Hiccup could share his own memories of him disposing of the evidence, or Boden could have the dragon soul who those limbs he used for his trick speak through him or even the most damming a trigger object in his house Una could get her little hands on.

None of it would hold up in court as their gifts just weren't normal and well didn't fall into the laws of Berk. Though it hadn't stop others from harassing Mildew trying to force him into confessing.

Skullette and Firefang as well as a few others had taken to harassing Mildew wherever he went and vandalizing his home and Stoick hadn't lifted a finger to stop it. Even though normally he would've had to step in and punish those doing such things he wasn't gonna since Mildew had already committed such an unforgiveable crime against his own family.

Stoick wasn't a fool and he knew Mildew didn't just want to get rid of the dragons from Berk because he hated them. This was a personal attack on his family and really aimed at his children. He'd seen that clearly in Mildew eyes when he'd been forced to make the call that all the dragons including his children and wife had to be taken to Dragon Island and left there.

The way Mildew's eyes had light up? Clearly he was truly savoring this and he and Valka also knew based on his previous behavior and words, that their threats of mutilation hadn't been enough to stop him from trying to hurt their children.

So what better way to hurt them then rip their heart and souls apart? Since that's exactly what he'd done when you looked at Hiccup, Boden and Una looking half dead on living room floor having cried half the night after failing to find the proof.

"Stoick this is really bad. Mildew has all but murder our children! You know they've never gone a day without their dragons since they're six months old! You know Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow are more than just their dragons!" Valka was looking at her husband and she was just as depressed.

"I know, Val. I know you're all depressed as is the whole island. Though I know Mildew did more than just send dragons away. He took away a part of everyone's heart and soul as well."

"That vile maggot doesn't have heart or soul! So he wouldn't know what it's like to have one ripped from you!" Valka cursed through angry tears as she slammed a small fist into the wall.

"Valka! Listen to me! Listen to me! I give you my word, this is a Haddock Promise, one way or another I will make sure we get the dragons back. I will not let our children be left half-dead nor the rest of the island!"

"How? Your hands are tied by our own laws and even though our children's own gifts would give us all the proof we need to convict him, we can't use it since they can't use them in court!"

"We'll figure out something, Val. We've gotten out of worse pickles then this haven't we?"

"I suppose that's true, but please do something soon before we have to hold a funeral. You know our children aren't just blessed by the Gods they all have inner problems and depression for any one of them is deadly!" she warned him and they knew this wasn't an exaggeration it was a serious fact.

"I'm going to have to go see how Gobber doing restocking the armory right now, Val. Do whatever you can to raise the children's spirits. Don't let them slip further down," he tasked her and she cried a single teardrop but nodded and hugged him.

Stoick's mood was already very depressed and downhearted and Gobber only made him sink lower than his children whom he could only hope didn't hear what he was hearing.

"We've only got like six or seven new weapons made now Stoick. It's gonna take more than a miracle to get us back to where we were even in a month. This would be the absolutely worst time for someone to attack us."

"Don't give me more bad news, Gobber. In case you haven't notice the whole island already down in the dumps and my children are already sinking fast under the water. I don't need to hear more bad news."

"Well, all I have is bad news, Stoick and just think if Alvin was to attack right now. That really be the worst case scenarios right now. We are completely defenseless and no dragons to fight for us either, plus with everyone's present state of mind? I don't think anyone be up to fighting someone like Alvin if he happened to invade right now."

"Gobber?"

"Yes, Stoick?"

"Shut up right now and get back to work. And make as many weapons as you can as fast as you can."

"Okay," and he quickly got to work as Stoick walked out very quickly.

Though Stoick only got as far as a nearby toolshed before he went around back looking beyond pale and then threw up. His dark green eyes were showing a rapid sequence of emotions flying by. It was a strange mix of depression, anger, fear, rather a lot of fear.

He'd threw up one more time before he came back into the light though he was still extremely pale. Whatever Gobber had just said had made the Chief of Berk and father of three sick to his stomach with a wave of nauseating fear.

On another island that was as barren as Berk was green and as chaotic as Berk was in harmony was the answer to who and what was making Stoick suddenly get sick to his stomach.

Dragons were raining hellfire down on a group of Vikings, a rather unsavory looking bunch and the biggest, ugliest and most brutish one seemed to be the leader and when a guy with a thin mustache waving a bone yelled his name it became clear why this guy might make you a little uneasy.

"Alvin! Take cover! There's too many! Come on!" cried out his subordinate but it looked like Alvin wasn't a man who took orders rather he gave them. However even he had some brains to him and went inside a metal bunker to avoid being burn to death by the out-of-control dragon fire all around his island.

"CURSE THESE FOUL DRAGONS! WE SET SAIL FOR BERK AND GET THOSE THREE DRAGON CONQUERORS TONIGHT!" he raged loudly and slammed down his fist into the table causing a sizeable dent from it.

"You really think that's wise, Alvin?" questioned another of his men. "After all going to Berk and attack Stoick seems like a bad idea any day…" then he gulped as Alvin had a blade against his Adam's apple.

"Do I pay you to think or do I pay you to get the ship ready when I order you to make it ready?" he asked his dark eyes narrowed with his rotten teeth a twisted smile.

"Um you technically don't pay us at all Alvin," squeaked the man and the knife got closer, "But yes we make the boats ready when you say to make them ready!" he finally answered and then finally started to breath correctly when blade withdrew.

"Why is it so hard to find good lackeys these days?" Alvin asked his right hand man as the other idiots went to make the boats ready.

"Um, I don't know, Alvin. But I do at least have the information you want."

"You better! We're going to Berk and I want to know who damn well who the three Dragon Conquerors are! Don't want to waste my time too long on Berk when I've my whole island to worry about. So spill you guts now, Savage! What did you learn about the three in questions?" he asked as the rusty bloodstained blade was now getting close to his Adam's apple.

"Um from the rumors and entail we're able to gather from our best spies we have gotten that the Dragon Conquerors are three men. Great warriors taller and stronger than even Stoick himself. So we're guessing about 10 feet tall and built like Thor himself. Also it was noted by one spy they are all supposed to be very good looking as well." Savage finished giving his report from what he'd through the grapevine basically.

"Well then finding three 10 foot tall burly good looking fellows shouldn't be too hard now should it?" laughed Alvin insanely "Let's go! I wanna go see my old friend Stoick and get caught up!" as they departed from Outcast Island.

Alvin was truly a deadly man that much was obvious, but it was also obvious he had really bad information since he had no idea who he was seeking were three young kids and they happened to be the children of 'his old friend." So it was gonna be very interesting how this played out.

Back on Berk Astrid was getting desperate to cheer up Hiccup and his siblings and on the pleading of Valka had taken the three of them out to the cliffs to watch the sunset as they always enjoyed watching the sunset or rise.

"C'mon, we'll miss it if we don't hurry! It sure to be both amazing and magical tonight! Hiccup stop dragging your feet! You got both you know! It's not like you lost one you know!" as she was literally having to drag him by his scrawny arm he was that depressed.

"Astrid, really we appreciate the effort, but we know Mom just told you to do this to make us happy. But the only sight I'm wanting to see to make my frown go upside down is Toothless's toothless smile." Hiccup replied in a deadpan tone as was still being dragged by the blond warrior.

"Stardust would love the sunset because then we would count the stars that made her silver scales dazzle so much," mused Boden as he was lagging behind looking at the ground as he and Una brought up the rear.

"Nightrainbow always loved to sing during the full moon. He and I would sing a hauntingly beautiful duet when the moon was full. Now we'll never sing that again thanks to Mildew!" snapped Una as she kicked a rock hard into a tree.

Astrid groaned with frustration at her seemingly impossible task of getting them out of their depression. It wasn't like she wasn't angry and depressed too for Stormfly being sent away. It wasn't like she hadn't thrown rotten food at Mildew's house along with Skullette and Firefang.

Skullette along with Firefang as well anyone who'd join them for a few moments were doing all they could possibly do to harass the old man till he broke and plead guilty to his crimes. Consequently they were upping their endeavors every single hour getting as imaginative as possible till the fucking bastard finally confessed his treason.

Before she was sent to try and cheer up Hiccup and his siblings Skullette and Firefang had stink bombed Mildew's house so bad it reeked worse than ten dead boar carcasses left out in the hot July sun.

Nevertheless even with that foul odor mucking up his home Mildew still wouldn't acknowledge he set the dragons up and was guilty. Although the Anquetils and people who really wanted their dragons back weren't about to give up the campaign yet.

It was a bit encouraging hearing about the cousins/sisters and a few other villagers' efforts to get the dragons back. It at least made the three of them smile that they're not alone in their depression and not the only ones who knew Mildew set the dragons up.

"Did they really bomb his house?" Hiccup was starting to ask Astrid and she was about to tell him how the sisters had done it when Una tugged on Hiccup's vest to get his attention.

"What? What is it Una?" he asked her and she was pointing off the shore to a boat that should not have been there.

"I can't see the crest from here, Hiccup, but I know that's not one of our ships!"

"I can tell you what the crest is and it's bad! That's the Outcast crest!" Boden who happen to have just brought a spyglass with him.

"Outcast?! You sure, Boden? Absolutely sure?" his brother asked him sternly and the ten year old nodded looking up at his big brother.

"I know my crests, Hiccup. Remember Mom quizzed me and Una on them last week when she giving us our lessons about the geography and tribes in the archipelago? I don't think I forget something that fast I had to study for in a test a week ago!" he informed his brother in snappish voice.

"Okay, I'm not doubting your studying skills, Boden. Valhalla knows both you and Una working hard on your homework! But if that's an Outcast ship that means Alvin the Treacherous is trying to invade us!"

"And of all the rotten times to do it when we are completely defenseless! Does fate really have to be so cruel and ironic, Hiccup?" Una asked her brother as he scooped her up and threw on his back and Astrid did the same to Boden.

"Less talking, more running. We need to tell Dad about this ASAP! Oh Odin help us all!" moaned Hiccup as they took the quickest path back to the village to inform their father his worst fears had just been confirmed.

The Great Hall was in an uproar of chaos and pandemonium from hearing Alvin was just off their shores and almost now surely setting his feet on their land. The younger generation had been raised on stories about his evil and treacherous ways, so they're well aware he had rightfully earned his nickname.

The older generation knew from first-hand experience having lived with him and knowing him personally just how evil he was and knew really how bad this situation was.

Though first order of business was just getting everyone's panic and anger under control since half the village was in a panic and the other half was now trying to attempt to murder Mildew for causing them to be defenseless and getting rid of the dragons when they needed them the most.

"EVERYBODY STAND DOWN AND SHUT UP THIS VERY MINUTE! WE DON'T HAVE THE LUXURY RIGHT NOW TO FIGHT AMONGST OURSELVES! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN RIGHT NOW!" hollered Valka who everyone stared at who was impressed by the slender lady.

Stoick really did pick a good woman as his wife because as soon as the words left her lips the rest of the village fell in line with her demands. Valka may've been slim built and nowhere near as intimating in the same way as her husband, though it was crystal clear she was just as much as a force to be reckon with.

"Thank you, Val," her husband thanked and she nodded before he turned to address his people. "Now as my beautiful wife has just reminded all you muttonheads. We don't have the luxury right now to fight amongst ourselves over recent crimes and who's truly to blame for our current crisis," he shot a dangerously rageful gaze directly Mildew.

Mildew looked aghast by Stoick's gaze got the message crystal clear that he and half the dragon lovers on this island been sending him for the past 48 hours. However he wasn't ever gonna break and he make them all pay one way or another for them betraying what the Viking way was and what was the natural order. They're the traitors not him. And he gave a spilt second glance at those three abominations of the Chief's blood. He'd make certain they paid with their lives for their crimes against nature if it was the last thing he did!

In the moment that this silent crusade to destroy/murder had begun against a family specifically targeting three young children, Stoick and Valka were trying to at least come up with a plan of attack.

Valka had just instructed the Riders along with Skullette and Firefang to help protect the women, children and elderly by leading them to Thor's Beach along with Mulch and Bucket. The Riders would take front and Skullette and Firefang bring up the rear as bodyguards while Mulch and Bucket acted as guides to make sure everyone got their safely and remained safe.

Gobber gave Astrid Alvin's own hatchet as a weapon to use against him should things get ugly and they're off.

Stoick had chosen the best warriors he could to go with him, Valka and Gobber to hopefully lead Alvin in the wrong direction in the woods and try and take him out. They'd to take improvise weapons and hope it would be enough but you sometimes have to work with what you had.

Hiccup, Boden and Una had decided to do a very dangerous and possibly life-threating job. They'd persuaded their parents to let them try to go get the dragons. They reasoned they knew the woods better than anyone on Berk plus knew all the secret trails in addition they'd the UDS tunnels to boot.

If they took those they'd get totally get past Alvin unseen and make their way to Dragon Island and bring back the dragons all without him even knowing anything then they take him out!

Their parents had been reluctant but agreed it was a good plan, but Valka made Hiccup promise to protect Boden and Una with his life since none of them dealt with Alvin before, so they didn't know what he was capable of.

Hiccup replied to his mom he'd made his promise to safeguard his brother and sister when he made his first Haddock Promise at five years old. The exact minute he accepted the honor and privilege that the responsibility of being a big brother was _. Furthermore_ _nothing was gonna make him fail in keeping that promise._

With that the three of them rushed off quickly to try and get to the nearest secret entrance to old Sanctuary so they'd be able to sneak off the island to get to Dragon Island.

However quickly three events started to happen simultaneously just after Berk started the execution of their plan to try and deal with Alvin and the Outcast and it was going really bad really fast for Berk.

A small number of the lackeys had tracked down the people being led down Thor's Beach because of Bucket going back for a child's toy. So they're being stalked right now to be trapped.

While Stoick's party was ready to take on whatever came their way it was them being distracted not the other way around.

And then the bombshell came when Hiccup and his siblings had been unable to make it to the nearest entrance close to their house and had to hide under a trough while Alvin stormed through the empty village.

Hiccup had his hands covering his sibling's mouth so they didn't scream but almost screamed himself when they'd realized to their shock their hiding spot was also occupied by Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! What are you doing here?!" he hissed after Alvin had left to head down to the beach to interrogate the people there about something. "Alvin looking for you three! He wants the Dragon Conquerors! He found me alone and demanded you three. Of course I screamed like a little girl so he tossed me into the water."

"Wait a second. He came all the way to Berk to find three "Dragon Conquerors" but he has no clue who he's actually looking for?" Boden interrupted Fishlegs rambling.

"Not from I can tell no. He didn't give the impression he knew he was looking for exactly. I mean he didn't use your names or anything." Fishlegs admitted.

"That would explain his own ranting a moment ago, Hiccup! Didn't you hear him? He doesn't know who we are! We can use that as a tactical advantage!" cried Una as she gazed at her big brother.

"What?! Are you crazy Una? What are you even trying to suggest to your brother?"

"What we have to do! You go find our parents and let them know what Alvin's real plan is and we'll go do what we have to do. There no way we'll get to Thor's Beach before Alvin does.

But if he wants the "Dragon Conquerors then we need to give ourselves up."

"And we can make this work to our advantage. One way or another."

"Let's get those wheels turning brothers! Hurry! Go find Mommy and Daddy and be careful. Daddy might accidently hurt you so be careful!" as the three of them took off.

"Oh, Thor this is very bad! Oh, Thor!" as he rushed off to find Stoick and Valka to tell their kids were doing something very crazy.

They're right about Alvin beating them to Thor's Beach and now was ranting about wanting them. Taking a few minutes to get the full scope of the events they did see that Skullette and Firefang had knocked out Mildew and without using their powers knew why.

He'd been trying to sell them out no doubt to Alvin. Though Skullette and Firefang weren't just good caretakers and bookkeepers. They're both highly trained warriors both in hand-to-hand and both always carried with them gold hilt daggers with matching sister stones on them. Also they'd their own spiritual gifts as well.

As a result Mildew had no chance of selling them out with Skullette and Firefang as part of this group. Not with them being loyal friends, fellow Dragon Riders, skilled warriors, also blessed and just as much contempt for the old man as well.

The other Riders were doing their parts in their own way to either annoy Alvin and keep him from getting to the truth, whether they realized this or not. However the second he threaten Astrid was the moment they'd to reveal themselves.

"You can stop looking for your Dragon Conquerors, Alvin. We've come to you," called out Hiccup as he then jump down from the rocky outcrop. He then caught Boden and Una as they jumped down as well and all stood before the Outcast Chief.

For a full 3 minutes no-one said or did anything. Then Alvin burst out laughing till he was crying and in stitches. "Two of Stoick's little runts and a little girl? You expect me to believe you're the "Great Dragon Conquerors? Really?! What kind of fool do you take me for? By the way where the last of Stoick's runty litter? Never did get a chance to hear what he his name was or how small the runt of all runts was for Stoick the Vast was!" he was laughing, "I mean his name's Stoick the _Vast_ and all he's given is three sons who are runts. So where your runt of a little brother?"

Now it was three of them clearly confused by Alvin's words and Una was beyond enraged. She was a Haddock and despite the fact she may look like her mommy aside she was a blond she'd most unquestionably gotten her father's temper when things really set her off.

Completely forgetting the whole situation and everything else about Alvin and how much bigger and dangerous this man was she took a step forward and glaring at him she told him exactly who she was in an extremely fuming tone.

" _ **I'm Stoick the Vast's last child! I'm his daughter you obnoxious senseless stupid muttonhead! And don't you dare insult me or my brothers or my Daddy if you know what's good for you!" she barked at him with a dragon like ferocity.**_

Now you think learning that Stoick's children were the "Dragon Conquerors be the biggest shock for Alvin, however it was clear to everyone he was actually more shocked by the fact Stoick had a daughter. Plus the fact she'd just insulted him then he was by their claim of being the Dragon Conquerors.

Though thankfully before he could hurt her Astrid saved Una from harm by quickly adding merit to their claim by going on and on about how they conquered the three Dragons of Legend themselves which at least distracted Alvin from wanting to hurt a five year old child.

By which time Hiccup had dragged Una back to safety and began to boast best he could. "If you don't believe he just take a good look around Berk. Not a single dragon on this island is there?"

"How is that possible if what we say is not true, Alvin? Hmm? Or you think it's just not possible based on how we look. Because it be really foolish to judge a book by a cover in this case since you came here without even knowing who you were looking for," Boden pointed out swiftly.

"Yeah, I can hear the laughter of the whole archipelago now. The big bad Alvin the Treacherous is the laughingstock because he didn't believe three small children could really conquer dragons.

How badly is your reputation gonna burn if someone else believes us and they see what we can do and you become a laughingstock just because we are as you call us 'runts?" Una egged him on as she flipped her golden and lilac hair.

Growling he held his hatchet at Hiccup's throat and hissed, "What can you do to prove this ain't a trick?"

"Take me and my brother and sister to Dragon Island and we'll prove it. Though on two conditions. One you leave Berk in peace and two you don't touch my brother and sister. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Boys gather the men and get ready to sail to Dragon Island but be careful with the runts all the same," he ordered and he looked down at Hiccup. "This better not be a trick boy. Or the little girl goes first."

"It's not a trick and that's my sister you're threatening. Trust me you don't want to make my father angry by threatening his daughter."

The boat only left five minutes before Stoick and Valka who'd been alerted by Fishlegs what Alvin been after came rushing to the beach. After Astrid told them what had gone down it was only five more minutes before they're mounting a rescue mission.

On Alvin's ship Alvin was trying to intimidate the children by asking what their father had told them about him. Hiccup merely replied in a nonchalant and sarcastic manner acting with indifference as if Alvin never been brought up.

Boden wasn't speak at all or at least not aloud. In his mind he was having to concentrate with all his might and hope he didn't pass out calling to the dragons of Dragon Island to inform them of the plan of how to beat the Outcast.

Una on the other hand was still fuming about the fact Alvin didn't know about her. During her tantrum she suddenly had brief vision come to her about how the battle would go.

Subsequently under the guise of her brothers trying to talk her down from her tantrum she was able to use word play to give them hints about what was to come all without arousing Alvin's suspicious.

When they got to Dragon Island they began to put the plan into motion beginning with the hints Una had given them of the brief flashes of different parts of how this play out.

"Don't come any closer or these wild and unpredictable beast will slay you," Hiccup told them as the Outcast were breathing down their necks but just as Una had said in word play they were out view.

Meaning they'd left their dragon saddles out of view and the trick was gonna be getting them back on their dragons while the Outcast were distracted.

Luckily thanks to Boden he'd already told their dragons it was time to 'play a game" so they simply were 'play-acting" like when they're very young in the Sanctuary.

"Oh look at you fearsome beast with so many teeth! I'm gonna get you! You don't strike fear in my heart at all!" Hiccup was playing with Toothless who knew this game from when Hiccup been about Una's age.

"You think you're so pretty but you're just such a vain little whisper on the wind! I'm gonna get you sliver windbag!"

"You're such an eyesore! Too many colors and you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket!"

Now this may seem hurtful but this was just a game all the same. It was just something they'd done before when they wanted to play being 'bad' and acted like 'bad' Vikings with their dragons who got the idea was to act like a 'bad' dragon.

It did its job of fooling the Outcast though who'd obviously never played games before as they didn't see the children get their saddles back on their dragons and seemed happy it looked like their claim was true.

Then the three of them smiled and turned to face Alvin. "Alvin we hate to correct you, actually scratch that we don't hate it all. We actually enjoy correcting you. But we ain't Dragon Conquerors." Hiccup started to say and the Outcast Chief looked up and went "Huh?"

"I'm the Dragon Trainer"

"And I'm the Dragon Whisperer!"

"And I'm the Dragon Singer!"

"And we are all gonna kick your sorry butt!"

And with that the battle begin as Toothless blasted them apart with a plasma blast followed by a lightning bolt and rainbow fireball by his little sister and brother to scatter the Outcast.

Then they took to the skies where the sunlight caused Stardust to really dazzle and Nightrainbow sang happily which distorted them even more so by the time they'd regain their wits they're surround by a whole team of young Vikings riding dragons.

"What took you guys so long to catch up?" asked Hiccup as Astrid flew nearby who looked a bit mad at him.

"Hey you're the one went off with as a willing hostage and _we're the ones_ who dealt with your parents _and_ Snotlout messing with the catapults. How much faster do you think we could've gotten here?" she retorted annoyingly.

"Okay fair point, so how about we just kick Alvin's butt now and go home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, but you owe me a nice lunch for this!"

"Okay we can have a picnic, now have Stormfly shoot some spines through their sails!"

"On it! Come on girl!" as Stormfly spines did slice up their sails pretty well.

While Stormfly's spine were poking holes throughout the sails Boden and Una had been working together to make it impossible for the Outcast to escape. Una and Nightrainbow were giving them Thor like migraines so they couldn't think straight and Boden used Stardust to blast the rocks cutting off their escape route in the water.

However in the confusion a stray shoot from a crossbow caused Astrid to fall on the deck of the Outcast Ship right into Alvin's hands. Hiccup ordered to hold their fire but Snotlout misunderstood and instead fired into the water which created steam.

Stoick yelled at them to do it again which caused all the Riders minus Boden and Una to fire into the water creating a thick wall of steam. Alvin couldn't see anything at all. So he was knocked off his feet when Stoick's boat rammed his and then really again knocked for a loopy when Stoick's kids worked together to get Astrid out safely.

Before Alvin could regain his wits Stardust and Nightrainbow flew by him superfast rendering him both blind and deaf for a few moments which gave Hiccup the chance he need to rescue Astrid.

It also gave someone else the chance they needed to get onto Alvin's ship and pummeled him a couple times before he really could recover enough to defend himself.

When Alvin had regained both his sight and hearing he was looking at an enraged Stoick whose normal green eyes were blood red with unbridled rage.

"Stoick! Long time no see! Been what? 20 years now? How have you been?" Alvin asked as if this wasn't what it was but Stoick wasn't in the mood to be talk to like this was joke.

"Alvin you are many things but this was the lowest and most despicable act you have ever committed in all your life! Taking _my children! Three young and defenseless kids?! I will have your head for this! For kidnapping my sons and_ _ **only daughter!"**_

"Stoick! Come on! We both know you could never kill me no matter what I've done. You're not a killer, you may have slayed a zillion dragons, but murder someone in cold blood? That ain't your style. You don't have the guts and I know you like the back of my hand. You couldn't do it as a kid and nothing would make you do it now!" laughed Alvin and then he saw Stoick get very close and reach out and pull him very close.

"Alvin a lot has changed in 20 years and _I have_ _ **three very good reasons to fight, die and yes even kill for. And you just made the mistake of hurting all three of them. So let's dance and see if you live past today!"**_

And now Alvin was in for the fight of his life as Stoick wasn't holding back at all after he wasn't the Chief of Berk at the moment. He was a father whose children been hurt and that was more than enough of to make him fight in a way that even someone like Alvin couldn't hope to defeat.

Also Alvin wasn't expecting a sneak attack from behind as Valka came up from behind and smack him hard with her staff in her own outrage he'd harm her children and he crumpled do the ground and now from the fight the ship was getting ready to go down but to make sure of it they use their dragons.

The anchor was pulling it down but they burned the boat to a crisp and to make sure the Outcast were stranded even longer Boden had Stardust use her lightning to electrocute the water that would last for quite some time keep them high and dry till everyone was safely at home.

On the way home the kids were asked to explain themselves which they answered truthfully they're just thinking if they got to their dragons they'd be able to set things right and safe everyone.

Then their parents cried and hugged them to death which lasted a very long time. Though it wasn't long before Stoick and Valka notice their daughter was upset about something and so they asked her what was bothering her.

"Am I not important, Daddy?"

Both her parents looked taken aback by the question, "Why would think that, sweetheart? Haven't we told you and your brothers how much we love you and how important each of you are every day since you're born?" her mommy replied confused.

"Then if I'm so important how come Alvin didn't know I existed? He was under the impression Daddy had three sons and didn't have a clue Daddy had a daughter! Daddy are you ashamed I'm not a son? I thought you and Mommy really wanted a daughter! Is that not true? Am I not wanted because I'm a girl?" Una was crying as she said this in her father's arms and he then hugged her so tightly she felt very strange indeed.

"Una we wanted you so badly that we also wanted to protect you at all cost. You are the first and so far only daughter _ever born into our family. Do you realize how precious you really are?"_ he asked her as her held her tighter while crying.

"I'm so important that people don't know I exist?" she was still confused, and her mommy explained. "You are such a blessing and gift from the Gods we never want to lose you. We of course don't want to lose your brothers either, but as you're the first daughter we just want to make sure your safe as safe could be. So for your protection we made sure only a few selective people knew your father's third child was a daughter.

You mean so much to us we couldn't bear the thought of someone taking away a daughter we have wanted for so long and you mean the world to us. So it was done for your protection is all."

"I'm that love you do anything to protect me?" she asked now getting and she hugged her mommy and daddy tightly knowing how much they did love her.

By the time they'd gotten back to Berk everyone was rejoicing the return of the dragons, everyone except Mildew who was trying to say they still were evil and destroyed Berk.

But the Haddocks made it clear to him the truth was they'd just saved all of Berk _again._ They also had one other point to make with him. They'd may not be able to prove what he'd done this time but they would not forget it.

And with that there was a big party that night to celebrate the dragons return and that change had come to Berk and the future was hopefully gonna be brighter and more hopefully no matter what others might think!


	6. How to Pick Your Dragon

How to Pick Your Dragon

It was two weeks after Alvin had invaded Berk and in those two weeks Berk had two other problems. One was a rouge dragon had been attacking their fishing boats leaving them destroyed and taking their food supply, the other? Stoick didn't want to listen to his children who'd been trying desperately to tell him how useful it be to get a dragon of his own.

So yet again they'd flown down to the docks to once again see their father return with yet another battered and burned boat with another whole catch lost. Though Una secretly didn't mind the loss of some fish. She personally wish they'd something more to eat then a diet made up of nothing but fish, chicken, cabbage and bread.

Her brothers tended to agree that you quickly got sick to death eating the same food again and again without ever a break and nothing new to add variety, though they weren't here to complain about needing some new food for their diet. They're here once again to try and tell their father it was time to saddle up and fly.

"Well, that rouge dragon got the best of us again. That the second boat this week alone he's destroyed!" Gobber pointed out yet again the obvious to which Stoick moaned.

"Thanks for reminding me, Gobber. Like I need you to keep tally of that. We now have lost four and half boats and six catches of fish thanks to that dragon. If we could've gotten there sooner we might have been able to save both the boat and the fish," he snorted with frustration.

"Well, Dad you know what we've been telling you does make sense, doesn't it?" piped up Hiccup from the back and he groaned. "Not again. Do I have to hear this yet again?" he asked looking at his kids who just carried on with the same arguments they'd for the last two weeks.

"Come on, Dad? Does it make any logical sense to you? Since it make perfect sense in every which way! I mean we all ride dragons and so does Mom and look how well it works for us! We get plenty done and make much better time in any case then traveling by foot or taking a boat," Boden yet again emphasized the logical side of the argument.

"You know Daddy we are telling the truth. It does make a lot of sense and think about it in this sense as well, Daddy. Besides getting things done more rapidly and more efficiently we'd all bond better if you had a dragon too.

Then we all could go flying and play together, don't you think that be great too? If you had a dragon as well for that reason? To finally be part of what makes the rest of us so happy?" his daughter asked him trying to make her blue eyes as big as possible hoping that get him to listen.

Unfortunately their father didn't seem to listen to any of their words but to Gobber despite his words _were their words!_ "You know the kids all have excellent points, Stoick. If you're on a dragon you could protect Berk from all kinds of threats, even Alvin."

"Yes that what we've been saying…" Hiccup started to say but he was cut off by his father addressing Gobber. "You right Gobber. Alvin knows we got dragons and will be back. And if he kidnapped the kids once he's likely to do it again."

"If you had a dragon and were in command of them you could do anything and everything, Stoick. Protect the island, get everything done quicker and then the kids wouldn't be in any danger.

Not to mention you look damn near as god as possible on a proud flying fire breathing dragon of your own."

"That all sounds appealing and it be nice to join the family on outings."

"Did Daddy listen to us at all? Or does he only listen to Gobber?" hissed Una out of the corner of her mouth indignantly to her older brothers.

"I guess so, sis, but Hiccup do you think Dad honestly doesn't think we can possibly protect ourselves at all? Or we're just always helpless?" Boden asked incredulously as their father continued to talk with Gobber who was still stealing all their words.

"I think it's probably yes on both accounts. Yes he's only listening to Gobber and yes he probably does think we couldn't defend ourselves at all. And a No as in no he's not listening to us." Hiccup answered in his own disappointed voice.

He was even more disappointed when their father suddenly looked at them asking for flying lessons and he retorted in a sarcastic tone with his arms crossed, "I don't know shouldn't we ask Gobber?"

Then Gobber who obviously didn't get it was sarcasm or a rhetorical question at all answered "I don't have a preference but sooner is always better."

That's when Hiccup, Boden and Una all smacked their foreheads at the same time and groaned and their father and Gobber looked at them oddly not getting why they just did that.

The next morning they're all gathered on one of the highest peaks with all the family's dragons and the kids were steadying themselves to be teachers to their father.

Their mother on the other hand? She was standing off to the side with a concerned but amused look etched upon her beautiful features and clutching her dragon staff tightly. She told them at breakfast that she was leaving the training completely to them nevertheless be standing by to aid the wounded. They're not sure what she meant by that. In reply she'd simply rolled her eyes and simply said, "You'll see before the day is done."

Taking a few deep calming breaths it begun. "Okay, Dad before we actually get to the actual flying on a dragon we need to go over the basic fundamental principles of what dragon riding is about," Hiccup was starting to say when his father rudely cut him off.

"I didn't come here to get a lecture, son. I came here to learn to fly dragons. And what is this nonsense about fundamentals? I'm the chief! How can dragon riding be any different then running the village as chief?"

His children looked very taken aback and their eyes turned towards their mothers who gave them a knowing look as if to say. "This is why I'm not doing this and this only start of the trouble."

"Dad!" Hiccup tried to say a bit louder to get heard. "Dragon training and riding one and being a chief are two _vastly different things. Completely opposite. They are nothing alike._ The first and foremost thing to even begin training a dragon is they must be able to _trust you._ Not you as a _Chief_ but you as a _Friend. There must be a bond. You must feel this bond within in you!"_

"There are other aspects of a dragon and human relationship that must be taken into account for it to be a healthy and equal relationship, Dad! As an empath I cannot implore enough on you how important the golden rule is when it comes to a Rider and their dragon!"

"Golden Rule?"

"Stoick! The Golden Rule is treat others how you wish to be treated. Geez how do you not know that one?" Valka asked in annoyed tone from behind him again rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Mom is right Dad!" Boden stated firmly trying his father's attention hopefully back to what he was trying to emphases. "And it's no different with dragons! They've the same mental, emotional and spiritual capacity that a human possess. So they deserve to be treated with the same amount of respect and dignity of a human for they're just as sentient as humans.

They have hearts, minds and souls! All these things must be treated with respect and compassion and always taken into account. So the golden rule must be followed and it a two way relationship. You get what you give. You disrespect the dragon they'll disrespect you. You show them love and loyalty they show it back. Do you understand?" he finished in a slightly out of breath tone so his mother swooped in with some berry juice for him to drink.

Now Una was facing down her daddy and though she was the tiniest she wasn't gonna be seen as the softest her voice was loud and clear. "This isn't like owning a pet Daddy. Dragons _are not pets. They are friends,_ _ **family.**_ When you find your destined dragon it will feel like how….how when you and Mommy met!

It's like the bond of true love! It's a deep powerful bond that has no words to describe it other than it like finding the other half that makes you whole. And you become one being. You feel each other thoughts, feelings, pains and pleasures. That's how deep that bond its.

Your hearts beat in sync and your souls are intertwined. Therefore a human and dragon relationship is not like a master and his pet; rather it's about finding your soul friend, a friend with a bond you can't put into proper words; nevertheless know you can't live without, and know you'll be with them during the course of your life and even in death till all the Nine Realms come to an end!" Una finished in a rather dramatic way which left her family impressed.

Now that they'd said all they could about what the fundamental principles of dragon riding and dragon rider relationships were they at least hoped their father understood.

Sadly it seemed for nothing and they felt everything fell on deaf ears when they asked him to touch each of their dragons in turn to see if he felt the bond. All their father said was "They're just dry and scaly. So can I get on one of them to start the actual flying lessons now?" he seemed rather impatient.

They felt hurt and dishearten looking at their mother who smiled understandingly. Like she knew Stoick wouldn't listen or get what they're saying. She climbed on to Cloudjumper and everyone got on their dragons with Stoick getting on Toothless for his first flying lesson.

"Okay, Dad. Take it nice and easy. Just give him a little nudge to tell him you want to take offffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!" as they went up faster than a bolt of lightning.

"What did Daddy do?!" Una asked as her brother and daddy where now a mile in the sky.

"I think your father's nudge, Una more like when a yak kicks you in the butt if you annoy it. C'mon lets go save your brother and Toothless!" their mother sighed as they took off towards the sea stakes where. Stoick obviously not listening to the terrified screaming teenager behind his massive bulk, was knocking his dragon around like it was a rag doll.

"LEFT! NO DAD THE OTHER LEFT! ARE YOU GONNA BLAME THAT ON TOOTHLESS TOO DAD?! INCOMING! OH ODIN!" Hiccup was screaming as he hung on for dear life with his eyes shut tightly after hitting five sea stakes.

It didn't seem Stoick could hear his panic-stricken son behind him and didn't let Toothless try and take control back who was in lot of pain from both Stoick's rough handling and forcing him into crashing.

Finally they're coming in for a crash landing on a beach. Stoick and Hiccup where thrown before the actual crash and Valka had done a spectacular display of acrobatic moves to rescue her son so he wasn't harmed and Cloudjumper managed to save Toothless from further harm. No-one had bothered to save Stoick though and he ended up hitting a stone wall dazed for a few moments.

Hiccup was so pale with his eyes closed tightly he was actual in a fetal position thinking he was dead for a few moments till his mom whispered to him. "It's alright, Hiccup, you're safe now. And Cloudjumper got Toothless. Your both safe, sweetheart. Its, alright,' and she kissed his forehead while hugging him tightly.

It was only then Hiccup realized he truly wasn't dead and his mom really did have him. His father was still dazed and his brother and sister had rushed over to check on their brother. So Boden and Una heard what Hiccup said but Stoick didn't.

"Thank you for saving me, Mommy. I thought Dad was gonna kill us both!" Hiccup cried in a trembling voice as she hugged his trembling body close.

Now Hiccup was a 15 year old teenager and hadn't called his mom "Mommy" since he was about 7 years old. Then again after what he'd just barely lived through if you're scared to death like a child and your mommy does save you? You'd call her mommy too after something like that. Moms are not "Mom" in near-death experiences, there "Mommy" then.

Valka really was Mommy all day to both her children and the dragons seeing as she and Cloudjumper had to again and again save everyone from Stoick's thick-headedness and foolhardiness from unmistakably not heeding to what his children had told him before they started.

She protected her children from certain death that day at least five times and Cloudjumper saved his nephews and niece as he saw them that many times because that how many times they crashed all over the place.

Finally everyone had had enough of being beaten, battered and nearly dying. For that reason Valka told Stoick before he got everyone murdered they're going home and this time they take the scenic route and he'd pay attention this time on how it was done!

So she'd him sit in the backseat of Cloudjumper and made unquestionable sure he was paying close attention as they took the scenic route home. One by one the children demonstrated how to not only fly a dragon properly, but also the special bond and how it would work well for his job as chief.

Toothless demonstrated for Chiefing it worked well after catching Ruff and Tuff yak tipping. Stardust helped with getting rid of some boars and Nightrainbow and Una closed the evening by taking everyone above the clouds to see the most amazing sight and view the sun setting on Berk.

"I've seen every inch of Berk. I've climbed its hills and swam it waters. But I've never seen it like this."

"It's beautiful from up here, isn't it Stoick? Imagine what it be like if we as a family could be up here together enjoying views like this all the time? Or playing or something?" Valka proposed to her husband as they held hands.

"This is truly amazing to see all of Berk and its people safe and know my family is safe. It's a good feeling. I love this feeling. So many feelings from way up here," he whispered into his wife's ear and she smiled.

"Yes, a sense of freedom, a sense of wonder and so many more when you find your dragon that shares your heart and soul. Come time to get the wounded to bed," breaking her husband out of his revere as they came in for a landing at home and she hopped off and helped the children inside for the night to tend to their wounds.

Stoick on the other hand stay outside for a few minutes lost in the new feelings and eyeing the sore dragons in an odd way.

The kids slept late the next day still recovering from their injuries from the day before and their mother was just changing their bandages when they heard something they didn't recognized come from outside.

"What was that noise? It sounded almost like a house falling in!" Boden exclaimed as his mother was finishing putting brace together for his sprained wrist.

"I'm getting a very sinking feeling I know what it is, Boden and I don't think anyone gonna be happy today. C'mon!" Hiccup cried as they hobbled to the doorway as they're still badly bruised with sprains and cuts and all of them looked up shocked and a bit angry as yes Stoick had stolen Toothless and was working him to death and still beating him up from flying him improperly.

And they saw the Riders were shocked and disturbed by it as they saw they stop in the middle of the chores to watch the spectacle, a painful spectacle that lasted throughout the day.

Stoick may've called borrowing his children called it stealing but he stole Toothless from sunup to noon before the injured Night Fury could do no more so he took Stardust and she gave out at four and then Nightrainbow to sundown.

And since all the children themselves were battered as their dragons with their mother caring for them they couldn't protest the theft of their dragons. In fact they're so beaten up, Valka had asked Astrid to come over to help her with giving Boden and Una their lessons.

"Well, Una, you're very good at adding and subtracting. Boden you're doing well with basic multiplication and division as well. So your math scores are okay," Astrid was saying as she was going over their math test Valka had come up with.

"Alright, that's encouraging to hear isn't it?" Hiccup asked towards his siblings who nodded and knowing what they wanted to know before they could ask it he turned to Astrid, "How they do on their spelling test?"

"Boden misspelled five words and Una' six. So about the same and it was the same words they misspelled. The only word Una misspelled that Boden didn't was Typhoomrangs, but as that's a new dragon species I can understand that. As the spelling test was to spell the names of known dragon species we've seen."

"Did we do better on other test, Astrid? Like geography, history and knowing the facts of Berk?" inquired Boden hopefully.

"Both of you did well with the maps and knowing your geography terms, so you passed with flying colors there. You know the dates and how to tell time very well. And your history and knowledge of Berk is well. So I say your schooling is coming along over all well. Your mom and big brother are good teachers."

"Thank you, Astrid. Mommy and BBBFF work very hard on our education! Still I wish Daddy listen to his own laws and know stealing isn't right! He stole all our dragons and we couldn't stop them because we all were well…"

"I understand, Una. I mean your mom wouldn't have asked me to fill in as your teacher today if you all weren't battle worn. So if you need your dad off your dragons why don't you just give him the old honey and hatchet tomorrow?"

Look at each other blankly she sighed and explain. "You tell him something he wants to hear that the honey and then you hit him on the head with something he doesn't that's the hatchet."

"Why does your advice always involve weapons, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her and she simple shrugged and smiled. "It's just what my Uncle Finn told me when I was a little girl."

And then Hiccup's powers activated at that and they all saw the precious memory of Astrid's heart showing her first hearing this advice and how much it meant to her before it died away.

"Sorry! I can't control it always. Sometimes it actives on its own when something is thinking about a golden memory and I'm just around!"

"It's okay, Hiccup it was nice to share that with everyone."

"Well, we'll try it tomorrow, but can you help us over to the Anquetils house while Dad is passed out? We need to do something very quickly before we give him the honey and hatchet." Hiccup informed her.

"Okay. Do you need me to carry Boden or Una or both?"

"I'll carry Boden I can manage that. Give Una a piggyback ride and let's get this done under the cloak of night!" and he got his brother on his back and she took his sister and they made their way to the Anquetils.

They didn't even get to the house before Dotta Anquetil came out of the door hurrying over to them. "Oh, you three look worst then I thought! Stormy sent me a message you'd be seeking my family help tonight. But she didn't mention you look like a herd of yak ran you over!" the middle age woman with fading blond said as she shook her head in dismay.

Taking Una from Astrid she ushered them inside where she'd a light snack and hot drink waiting for all of them almost as if she knew they're coming. In a way she did.

"Thanks for having a snack waiting for us. Mom didn't have much time make dinner between taking care of us and trying to get the schoolwork made."

"Not to mention getting ready to scold your father I take it. Man a great chief but should've listen to you three better yesterday. I can say for sure the villagers of the past are both laughing at him and feeling pity for you three and the dragons."

"How do you know that? I mean I get your family is blessed too but not sure how," Astrid asked as she drank the refreshing berry juice and at the bread with berry baked into it.

"The people of the Anquetil bloodline have always as we put be spiritual gifted, Astrid. But don't let it get around. We already have that ass Mildew mocking Hiccup, Boden and Una's blessing from the Gods we don't need him mocking us.

Not when they'll bite him in the ass at the perfect moment. Though gifts my family has always had its what we call inner knowing, an ability to know things without knowing how, able to speak to the other side, sense evil, immune to evil influence and expel evil influence others and we suspect but haven't proven yet open portals to the other side. We also somehow can sense what the dragons are saying just not on par with Boden.

Therefore it's a little like all of their gifts just not on par. On the other hand we strongly believe they've just begun to tap would will ultimately be something far stronger and unimaginable when they unleashed their full potential and reach their zenith. My family looks forward to that day for you Hiccup and your siblings."

"We hope that day comes, Dotta. We at least have in common like how your family is stronger together my siblings and I are together. Though we don't seem to need to find special crystal you call sister stones like you and your late sister Firestorm and Skullette and Firefang did."

"Well we all uses our gifts differently. Still I believe that's why our families are such good friends. We are very much alike in so many ways. Special gifts, similar beliefs and we all possess great love and compassion and knows what actually matters in life and death."

"It's still a shame what happened to your sister and her husband before we could end the war. We still feel bad about that Dotta," Boden confesses and she smiled knowingly.

"Don't fret, Boden. My husband Braggret and I don't hold ill will towards you family and the dragons. Neither do my daughter or niece. And I know sister and her husband Dragonfang in Valhalla never hated the dragons either.

We talked about with our own gifts after you three got rid of the Red Death and they already understood dragons we're doing what they needed to do to live like we do.

The only sad part really is losing family and how Berk no longer has two of its dream teams. My husband lost his best friend and they're best friends, almost brothers and Dragonfang was the best carpenter Berk ever had and as my husband best with construction. Together everything they built together stood up to even the most hellish dragon fire. It's sad that's gone now.

And myself? I lost a sister and Berk lost its best animal caretaker and healer and without her sometimes it's hard for me to keep up with my orders as best seamstress on Berk.

As for Skullette and Firefang? Firefang lost her parents and my daughter her aunt and uncle. Still we all do our best. Now they're upstairs practicing their gifts but you can go ask them for their help with hiding your dragons now. As I know that's what you want."

"Thanks, Dotta for both you're hospitably and just being a family friend. We'll do our best to return in kind." Hiccup promised and smiled back at him.

So they ran up to the second floor to the bedrooms and found the cousins who saw themselves as sisters. Skullette with her two different eyes and Firefang with her sandy blond hair with scarlet tips.

"Oh hey Hiccup! Nice to see you and the whole brood! What can we do you for?" asked Skullette as she went to wash up by her pretty painted wash basin.

"We need your help as do our dragons," he started to explain and Firefang cut him off.

"Your dad stole your dragons today so you need us to take them deep into the old Sanctuary tomorrow so he can find and abuse them again?"

"Yes! Was that your powers telling you or simply logic?" Hiccup asked and they turned and replied. 'Logic this time. He caused such a ruckus today we figured you be knocking before midnight tonight to seek our help. Let's get going! Night won't last forever!" Skullette replied with a playful voice and they took off.

The next morning the kids after they'd had a hearty breakfast that their mother had done her best to make for them long before their father woke up gave them enough courage to try Astrid's advice.

"Where are all the dragons? I've looked all over the house and can't find one dragon! Where are they?" he asked clueless.

"Um we are not sure, Dad. But you look great, Dad! Did you do something with your beard?" Hiccup tried and Boden and Una were about to add some other flatteries when their father raised his hand to cut them off.

"Okay no more honey just give me the hatchet please."

"Wow, he's good," whispered Boden to Una who whispered back, "Or maybe flattery doesn't work so well with some people."

"Okay, Dad it's like this you can't keep taking our dragons. They are OURS. You have to find your own."

"Yes, honey and please find one who can handle you as well. Neither I nor the Anquetils feel like being nursemaids again to the sick and injured. Not after what your lack of listening did to both your own children and their dragons," Valka added staring her husband down with an irate expression in her blue eyes that caused him to cringe.

"Okay fair points all around. So find me one. A dragon as good as all of yours and that can handle me. That shouldn't be hard for the Heads of the Berk Dragon Training Academy or their mother, should it?"

"I'm staying strictly out of this, Stoick. I'm only here if you jeopardize the children or the dragons' lives for a second time, however the training falls to the children _and you listening to them_ for a change." Valka stated firmly.

"How about we get to the arena and just see if the dragons there match up to me? And not have a fight over breakfast at eight in the morning?" he tried to defuse the situation calmly.

"Your breakfast is on the table with a large mug of warm yak milk I added an extra kick of surprise to with a surprise flavor of the day. I've been experimenting again so perhaps Gobber can stop complaining about my lousy cooking. After you eat we'll see if we can find you a dragon," she said before turning to the kids.

"Kids it's safe to get your dragons and go set things up in the arena but take your time. We'll be there in about 45 minutes."

"Okay, Mom. We'll do our best," Hiccup replied though Boden muttered under his breath which his mother caught. "But this still gonna be a disaster."

"Boden watch your tongue and if you keep up the disrespect you know I'll have to punish you. You don't want that do you?" she whispered as she gave him a sharp look.

He got a scared look at his face and shook his head. "No Mom I don't want to be punished. We'll get things ready in the arena. Let's go bro and sis! Now!" and they scampered with their mother smiling.

Valka didn't believe in displacing her child by physical force so she wasn't one to spank or hit her children. Sure she embarrassed them if they did their chores is a half ass manner. On the other hand you didn't die from embarrassment.

Her punishments were more creative and less harmful but nevertheless still a punishment.

For example she told them if they ever tried poison of any kind like alcohol gambling or anything she declared poison, their punishment would be stuck rowing a boat on an empty stomach on choppy water for a whole day.

Or if they did really break something not on accident she force them to make five copies from sunup to sundown to replace it.

So basically a punishment to fit the crime in a creative but not directly physically harmful way.

They'd all gotten time outs and written lines before yes but for a more serious punishment those are what they'd knew she'd do to them if they really step over the line.

Though even before their father got there to the arena they already knew how this would play out. They know the Riders and their dragon well enough and their own father and knew none of them were a match.

After all Nightmares set your pants on fire as Snotlout showed enough time. Astrid was a proud warrior like Stormfly but the spines were too sensitive, the twins and their dragon? Self-explanatory and Fishlegs and Meatlug were way too motherly.

So it was no surprise to them their father wasn't happy with any of their friends' dragons and they pointed out the fact their dragons were as far they knew were one of kind and like their mother's the only ones on Berk.

He was getting frustrated and his face was getting red as his beard when Gobber hoppled in "Stoick another boat getting attack by that rouge dragon again!"

"We've got to get their right away!" and he was looking at his family dragon and Valka sighed and helped him on Cloudjumper but made it clear she was driving and they took off as a family to deal with this.

They head off about two and half miles off shore where Bucket and Mulch were under attack by something and then bursting from the water was a bright blue dragon attacking with a sonic roar.

"Wow! I don't believe it! It's a Thunderdrum! They say it gets it power from Thor itself!" Hiccup called out over the wind.

"Um….T.H.U.N.D.E.R.D.R.U.M, right, Mommy? I think I missed the second R on my spelling test yesterday. It has two "R" right?" called out Una to her mommy who was mildly surprised her daughter was thinking of schoolwork now.

"Yes, honey it's spelled with two R. Boden, sweetheart are you picking up any thoughts or feelings or we flying blind?" called out their mother who didn't want to jump in blind.

"Well it's a male and he's very determined at what he is doing. But all his other thoughts he might be having right now are just blocked out by his sole determination to get those fish. His only thoughts are getting the food.

I'm sorry I can't get what other things he might be thinking or feeling or snippets of memories since it's all blocked out by the sheer determination he's got for doing what's doing at the moment," her son replied to her inquire as helpful as he could be.

Stoick meanwhile was less concerned about the exchanges his younger children were having with their mother and instead yelled at his eldest to have his dragon fire a warning shot.

Hiccup complied though he felt they should proceed with caution still he'd Toothless fire a warning shot before they landed ready to escort Bucket and Mulch home before the Thunderdrum returned.

And yet before they could even get the words out of their mouths that Thunderdrum snatched up Stoick and took him under the water. "Daddy!" screamed Una in a panic and Valka had to stop her from jumping overboard since she barely knew how to swim.

Instead they're looking and looking and then were shocked when the dragon and Stoick slammed on the deck and Stoick was yelling in elation. "He's a fighter! He's got spunk!" and threw a net on top of it pinning it to the ground.

"This is the one! I've found my dragon! So when do we get to the rest of the training so I can fly him?" and everyone was left trying to pick up their jaws and Valka almost dropped her daughter she was so shocked.

Well after getting Bucket and Mulch back to Berk and getting a muzzle on the Thunderdrum and apologizing to him for it the kids were more than a little apprehensive.

Valka was more than ready to swoop in and save the children as she already in the arena as was Skullette and Firefang with dozens of bandages and ice standing by for when this went horrible wrong.

Stoick had laughed and said it was unnecessary after all he'd found a dragon who could handle him. His wife retorted could he handle the dragon, plus he still had to bond with the dragon. She'd only believe the children weren't in danger when she saw it with her own eyes.

Again the children repeated once more then fundamentals of dragon training, riding and what a rider and dragon relationship was. And tried to have him think of important relationships to him to help understand how to approach the dragon.

Valka realized they'd asked him when they told him think of the dragon like his best friend how he'd met his best friend because he put Hiccup in a headlock.

"Oh Gods no. I can't believe he act it out! Well actually I can," as Hiccup was gasping with Boden and Una trying to help him breath.

"What? What as that about?" asked the sisters to Valka and she told them. "Stoick met Gobber at our wedding when I was taking a breather from the dancing. Gobber had already too much to drink and well made a pass at me. Stoick saw it and put him in a headlock and told him " _That's my wife your talking too you one legged lout!"_

The sisters exchanged surprised looks and then asked Valka seriously. "Is this your reason for calling drinking poison? Since our family has a similar reason for calling it poison as well."

"One of many reasons, yes. Gobber can be pleasant and acceptable most of time when he's sober but drunk? He's beyond foolish. And right now it's my husband whose the fool as you can see," she said gesturing how he had clearly not listened again to his children and punched the Thunderdrum and was wrestling with it.

"Okay we'd better save Hiccup and the others before he blasts them by mistake. Wind Dancer you and I'll get Boden. Firefang you and Airclaw get Una and Valka get Hiccup!"

Which they did get in the nick of time because again of Stoick's foolishness the arena was a disaster as he flew out of it after nearly destroying it.

"Mom?" Hiccup said as he sat in front of his mom and she ruffled his hair some.

"Yes, Hiccup?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I don't think Dad ever gonna train a dragon and I think this is hopeless. He's always had trouble listening, but we are truly wasting our breath here."

"I'm starting to think you're right, honey. I'm starting to think your right. C'mon let's go find your father. Chances are if we find Gobber we'll find your father."

"I wonder if the dragon okay." Boden wanted to know from sitting on Wind Dancer with Skullette.

"I hope Daddy doesn't kill it or even himself in the process. I love Daddy very much but this does seem hopeless," as Firefang gave her a hug and kissed her head and they flew off to find Gobber.

Gobber was finishing some dental work on a Gronckle and hadn't seen Stoick but they didn't have to wait long till the battered, but nonetheless cheerful Chief showed up.

His family hurried over to him asking what happened even if it was obvious. He confirmed their theory the dragon threw him off and flew off and when they pointed it out was because he was fighting him and not treating him with respect or compassion he rebuffed with he loved it and all three kids stated firmly he obviously _**did not.**_

Stoick waved off his family and said they could stand there all day arguing or they could go get his dragon and everyone was once again shocked and then the sisters just asked aloud.

"Is the Chief always this oblivious? Is he always in this much denial?" Skullette really wanted to know.

"Yeah no-one can be that thickheaded can they?" Firefang said in disbelief.

"My husband is very stubborn, strong-willed and not one to easily admit his mistakes. He's got many good qualities then again just as many flaws as well, girls. On the other hand, I'm afraid to admit that yes he can be at times flat out like this in denial of the truth.

This isn't the first time in our marriage something been smack dab in his face and he refuses to see it. Now to you wish to help or not? Since he's gonna drag the other riders into looking for the dragon."

"Well help for the sake of the dragon and your kids, Valka," Skullette answered and Firefang added, "After all Hiccup, Boden and Una are like siblings to us too. Not just friends but like our own siblings as well."

Valka smiled and whispered to them, "Don't let them know I told you this but they all consider you both sisters as well. Not just friends and allies but sisters as well. Now let's go before Stoick kills them or the dragons!"

It was true Stoick did rope the other Riders into finding the dragon. So the Anquetils went with the Twins north, Valka went Snotlout west and Astrid and Fishlegs went east. While Stoick and kids headed south.

Trying yet again in what they felt was now futile they tried to tell their dad how to bond and work with the dragon if they found him. Suddenly Hiccup felt something tugging him a certain direction.

"Toothless head south by southeast towards the water. Someone in trouble I can feel it," he instructed his dragon to which his father first seemed a little annoyed.

"Hiccup we're looking for my dragon."

"Dad, I can sense when someone in trouble because their heart calls out to mine and I can feel that. I can't ignore that call if someone in trouble. We help someone in trouble. We'll worry about the dragon later!"

"Besides Dad I think we may find your dragon this way. I'm sensing a dragon presence in the direction Hiccup's feeling the call for help. Ow."

"Something wrong, Boden?" Hiccup called out concerningly as they got closer to the source he felt the call for help.

"It's my right arm. It hurts like it was burned or something. But that's impossible, I don't know how else to describe it, bro. Other then I feel like my right arm has large burn in it."

"Hey I think I see the Thunderdrum over there by that small cave!" cried Una as they landed and their dad took out a hammer. "Daddy don't!" cried his daughter then they noticed a purple Thunderdrum with a burn that made a hole through its right wing!

"Holy smokes! I think I just got a new power!" cried Boden in shock and Hiccup said it for him. "Look like it little brother. It seems if you're in close proximity to a sick or injury dragon your body mimics their symptoms or injuries. But how did he get hurt?"

Una suddenly stumbled backwards into Hiccup's arms and he asked her if she was alright. "I'm alright but as soon as you said that I got the answer. I was look at the Thunderdrum which is a she by the way and I got the answer.

She and the Thunderdrum Daddy's trying to train? She's his little sister and they're out swimming minding their own business and ran into trouble with a pod of Scauldrons.

The Scauldrons were busy hunting a school of migrating fish which they thought these two Thunderdrums were trying to steal from them. A fight broke out and Daddy's Thunderdrum tried to protect his little sister and he managed to beat them back but she took two blast of scalding water to her wing which burned right it.

They barely made it too shore and so he's been trying to feed her and keep her alive. He's like you Hiccup. He's being a good big brother."

Stoick was taken aback hearing what his kids' abilities were telling him about this dragon and who the other dragon was. He then made his orders clear, "Go get the others and have Gobber get ready. I'll stay here and protect them till you get back."

"But we can't just leave you here alone Dad!" Hiccup started to say when his father glared him and said firmly "GO!" and without another word they left.

Stoick then slowly approached the still muzzled dragon and tried to calmly talk to him. "I want to help you and your sister. I understand wanting to protect your family. Those were my kids. I love them and want to protect them. Let me help you protect your family please," as he tried to reach out his hand but the Thunderdrum still wasn't ready to trust this man.

However then a pack of bloodthirsty boars came and Stoick said, "They smell your sister's blood, well they're not gonna get her at all," and with that he picked up his hammer and started swinging.

Seeing this and soon joining the fight to protect his little sister it went well till they realized only together could they save his little sister, so this time when Stoick stuck his palm out they touched and finally Stoick felt the bond.

Ripping off the muzzle he climbed on and then the Thunderdrum let off his biggest and best sonic blast and Stoick said in delight "Look at us we're bonded."

That's when everyone else showed up and asked what the hell happened. "Oh we battle some boars and then bonded. You know with dragons it's about trust and respect. You know they're friends and family."

"So you were actually listening to us?!" his kids screamed at him.

"Yes I listen."

"So about we get Stormy back to Gobber? Is that a good name you approve of for your sister? Stormy? It was my mother's nickname. It's that okay with you?" Firefang asked the Thunderdrum who gave a smile to show he approved of the name.

"Let's hurry and get her back. My arm's hurting again!" Boden told them and hurried Stormy back to Gobber who went right to work getting Stoick's new dragon little sister all better.

A few days later the family was trying to teach Stoick a new game now that he and the Thunderdrum got the basic of flying together done. It was called Dragon Air Tag.

Which is simply like the game of tag done on a dragon. Stoick was It and then he had to try and tag another member of his family who were laughing gleefully showing off their dragon flying skills and the family was happier than ever to be bonded together both with each other and their dragons.


	7. How to Paint a Lie

How to Paint a Lie

It was yet another average but still traditional day for the Vikings of Berk. Though sometimes traditional could be prove to be quite wrong and that why the saying "The more things change the more they stay the same" but also that it was also important to 'break traditions and start new ones.

So no-one knew today that would comprise of both traditions, breaking traditions and changing things for better and it would all come from a very simple painting. A painting that started off with a very big lie but by the end of the day would show the truth as it should be shown.

It was traditional that once the Chief's son came of certain age that he and his father were to pose for a portrait to be hung in the Great Hall alongside the other Chiefs and their sons.

Though there was already great conflict over this before the first stroke of the brush even reached the paint. Hiccup was very uncomfortable to begin with being in the painting and his father wasn't helping lessen his nerves telling him how to pose or telling how wonderful it be with the kids' grandfather when their painting been done.

Boden and Una had both thrown a long tantrum that despite tradition said only the Chief's son could be in the painting it didn't change the fact their father had _three kids and therefore they all should be in the painting._

Hiccup had agreed and pleaded with his father to let them be in the painting, but his father was like this was about sacred traditions and this only added to Hiccup's nerves. It's hard to pose correctly with your intimating father, when you already suffer from sever anxiety, plus you know this unfair to your brother and sister and you want them in it too.

Valka was not only on the children's side on this she also disapproved on his husband choice of the artist for the painting. It wasn't she did think Bucket was competent she just knew of someone who was more talented and would paint the most beautiful and most accurate painting. And also would've insisted the all children in the paint.

It was one of the mothers from what one might call the Berk coffee clutch if Berk knew what coffee was. Valka was very good friends with several mothers of young children on Berk, whom she hoped one day to arrange a playdate with for Boden and Una so they could hopefully have friends closer to their own age to play with.

One of them was a lovely young woman named Breezy Milun who was the most imaginative and artistic person Valka had ever seen. Any type of art you could think of, drawing, painting, woodwork, sculpting anything she was the best at.

She'd told Stoick she'd wanted Breezy Milun to paint the portrait. The only reason Breezy had been denied the honor of doing the painting was simply because she was a woman. Every single one of the portraits of the chiefs and their sons had always been done by men. As tradition demanded.

Valka had used some very choice words that Stoick was very surprised that she even knew as normally Valka almost never used profanity. Though clearly she was extremely disappointed with him adhering to tradition when it was time to make break them and out with the old and in with the new.

Finally after a very long two hours the painting was done and Hiccup quickly walked over to his brother and sister to apologize to them for not being successful in getting them in the painting.

"If it was up to me I would've had you with me. I was feeling like I was jumping out of my skin the whole time. It would've been easier to have my portrait done if you're there next to me."

"Yeah that could easily be seen in your eyes, bro. I'm an empath but I don't need my powers to know you're really not handling it well."

"I hate that so many things for 300 stinking years have been exactly the same! I don't think things for the rest of time will be the same! I mean there are two things we can be sure of in life, BBBFF!"

"What's that LSBFF?" he asked even though he already knew the answer but let her say it anyway.

"In life two things are for sure. We one are all gonna kick the bucket and two things are always gonna change! No two sunrises or sunsets are the same. No two days are the same and the land itself doesn't stay the same!

So why should we hold on to the same stupid traditions for all time! I mean whoever made the rules didn't they have to change rules that came before?" she asked him to which he nodded and sighed.

"Yeah that's true everything is in constant motion and changing. We made a big change with training the dragons and now we all live side by side. Still getting other thing to change sis? Like how people think and act? And possibly other customs? That might take longer. And it may be what some people think are important and what other thing can be changed and what shouldn't be changed."

"But Hiccup what's the big deal if a painting showing all of the chief's children is changed? That hardly seems like a big deal! It's not the most major change. It's a little thing! We ain't asking for something so huge yet! We just want all three of us to be allowed on the Great Hall wall is all!" Boden protested bitterly.

"I don't think it's a big deal either, Boden. But some people thing small things are a big deal."

"Well then people got their freakin' priorities really screwed up, Hiccup! I wonder how many other stupid 'traditions' we'll be forced to deal with before some much needed changes come along!" spat Una in the most unladylike way she could and Hiccup glanced around very quickly.

He dropped to his knees so he was eye level with his siblings and whispered quickly and quietly. "Boden? Una? I'm upset and angry too, but will both of you cool your flames right now?"

Then turning to face his little sister he spoke directly to her. And Una don't spit like that, you know better than that. I taught you better than that. That's something beneath you, that's how the Twins and Snotlout behave like. Not you or Boden. So please don't sink to their level," as reached over to clean her face off.

She fidgeted while she blushed as he did this then mumbled, "Sorry, Hiccup, I never want to be like those boneheads. What are the boneheads up to anyway?"

"Looks like their mocking the other past chiefs and fighting over a piece of paper from what I can tell," Boden reported to his siblings his gaze on the other side of the hall where the Riders were. It also looked like Gobber was scolding them after snatching the paper from them.

Hiccup, Boden and Una came over just as Gobber left and asked Astrid what that been about she replied Gobber had confiscated some treasure map that was impossible to solve because no-one ever had and many died trying.

"Impossible? How can something be impossible to solve?" Boden asked in confusion and even Una looked at disbelief Astrid in disbelief. "Yeah whoever made the map would've intended someone to solve it so it _can't be impossible._ Every puzzle has a solution the trick is understanding how the pieces fit together to solve the puzzle."

"Yeah, it's simple matter of concentration, focusing, a little patience and just doing a bit of thinking. Nothing is without solution, Astrid." Hiccup asserted to his special friend as he and Astrid were still taking it slow and easy.

"Whatever you three say. But Gobber said even your father couldn't find that treasure. And if the best Viking ever to walk Berk's shores couldn't do I doubt that anyone can solve that treasure map. Well it's almost time for your painting to be revealed. Don't you want to see that?" she asked changing the subject swiftly.

"Not too much to be honest. It's not gonna be nearly as nice without Boden and Una."

"Oh c'mon Hiccup it won't be that bad!" Astrid assured him. She was right it wasn't bad it was worse. It was even worse than worst it was in fact the most ridiculous, ugliest and disgusting thing Hiccup, Boden and Una had ever seen.

Not only was Hiccup painted to look as big as their father he just looked hideous as a buff 'traditional' Viking and the expression the painting had him wearing made him look even more hideous. It wasn't him at all.

They're speechless from a mix of sadness, anger, disgust and shame from the painting. Made worse by their father looking _happy about the painting. Hearing the Village liked a 'proper' painting done. Not some weakling._

They didn't know what to say and frankly neither did Valka but two people did know exactly what to say. Despite all the villagers all praising the painting and going on about how traditions was honored and all things fit the political norms two voice rang out clear as day and they were appalled and clearly angry and disgusted.

"SO THIS IS WHAT BERK CARES ABOUT? THE WHOLE DAMN ISLAND RAHTER PRAISE AND LOVE A LIE?

THEN ACCEPT THE REAL BOY WHO IS ONE OF THE NICEST MOST LOVING AND CUTEST BOYS EVER TO WALK BERK SHORES?

YOU RATHER HAVE WHAT YOU THINK IS NORMAL AND RIGHT OVER THE TRUTH? THAT'S DISGUSTING AND RIDICULES PIECE OF TRASH ON THE WALL FOR ALL TIME THEN THE TRUTH? WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT ALL OF YOU?" Skullette Anquetil snarled loudly with a look of absolute disgust at the painting and her little sister was equally enraged and made it known too.

"FOR THE GODS SAKES I WONDER HOW MANY OTHER CHIEF'S SONS HAD TO BE LIED ABOUT AND NOT SHOWN ARE THEY TRULY ARE ON THE WALLS OF THIS HALL!

THAT'S WHY TRADISON IS WRONG! THAT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT IT NEEDS TO BE CHANGED AND WE MUST ACCEPT WHAT IS AND NOT WHAT A BUNCH OF BOGUS LIES! MARK OUR WORDS NOTHING GOOD GONNA COME OUT FROM THAT LIE! AND IF THE GODS DON'T GET RID OF THAT LIE SOMETHING ELSE WILL DESTROY IT!"

And with that both sisters with their sister stones flashing brightly walked in a huff and not far behind holding back their tears till outside with Astrid was Hiccup, Boden and Una themselves.

It wasn't till they reached the last step of the Great Hall they all burst into tears and began letting out their own despair about the painting. All of them were clearly distraught over the painting.

"This is wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to begin! To know our own father rather have a painting of me looking like…like…"

"Like the ugliest thickheaded idiot 'proper and perfect' son that _tradition demands! UGH!"_ Boden gagged and almost threw up by how disgusted he was by the painting of his older brother.

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head, little bro. And the sick part is Dad liked that picture better than the _real me! If he loves that over me what does he really think of the rest of us? And as for me is he ashamed I'm a hiccup? God! I'm even named Hiccup! He must be disgusted by that! Ugh!"_

"Your right Hiccup! Now I'm glad me and Una weren't in that picture! What lies would even painted for me? We're all hiccups too! Little runts! What would've had Bucket paint me as? The moody hiccup child? How would _I be painted to be a proper son?!" raged Boden getting really moody and Hiccup didn't even try to calm him down._

Una's blue eyes were flashing dangerously even more dangerously then when she confronted Alvin to tell him who she was.

"Daddy said he loved us and that we were important! Daddy always is saying that he knows the two most beautiful women in the whole Nine Realms and that's Mommy and me!

But after seeing that painting? Makes you really question how does he _really feel about me?! Am I not beautiful the way I am?! A little hiccup daughter?! His only daughter not pretty enough the way I am?!" she was so incensed by her daddy apparent feelings._

" _ **Why can't our father accept us for who we are?!"**_ the three of them raged together which instantly drew their dragons right to them who did their best to calm them down as did Astrid.

"You father does love you and accept you. C'mon guys your overreacting to a painting! It's not a big deal! This really isn't something worth making a fuss over!

"Astrid for once this is a big deal! It's not just a painting. Anyone who sees that painting long after our deaths will think that's the real me and it's not! It's a lie and that forever gonna be a lie! How do you think that makes me and Boden and Una feel?"

"Yeah it matters to _us! We want the truth to be known! We want people to know who we are! Not what others want to see but be seen for who we really are? Do you want others to remember a false imagine of you forever or the truth about you?"_

"Astrid lies are always lies whether they be a little one or a big one. Because no matter how well you keep a secret there always a person who knows the truth and that's yourself! Can you really live with yourself if a lie is forever shown to the world about yourself?

When you're dead and gone the truth is lost forever! Who is there to speak for the dead? Well besides me? That I can speak to the souls of the dead on occasion but normally they don't have a voice.

Point is lies are always wrong and the truth will set you free and the truth is always right! And we have the right to be accepted for who we are and not what others want us to be! And that should be shown for everyone to see! Truth is more important than image and what 'normal' Honesty is more important than whatever is consider normal. That's what matters!" Una really was trying to validate what they're feeling and why.

Astrid was really listening to what they had to say but she was walking backwards then tripped over Fishlegs who'd been standing by Gobber's workshop and they fell down in a heap.

"Fishlegs!" growled Astrid as she tried to get untangled from the large boy and he was trying to whistle like a bird instead of helping Astrid.

"Where are the rest of them?" demanded Hiccup out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she finally got out from Fishlegs's blubber with Boden and Una's help.

"He means the Twins and Snotlout, Astrid, obviously." Boden answered with his green eyes rolling.

"What are you three dunderheads doing? Beside trespassing and breaking and entering? Not to mention stealing? How many criminal offensive can you commit in just a 15 minute time span? Or should I add the fact the three you have no brains between you as a list of crimes?" chastised Una to the three 15 year old teens who'd been climbing out of Gobber's window.

"Hey! I don't need sass from a child! So go run and play with your dollies like a normal little girl! Man! You're a strange oddball of a girl! Little girl hiccup that's what you are!" Snotlout snorted at Una as he tried to hide something behind his back. Then he felt it snatched from his hands and yelled "Hey give that back I stole it fair and square!"

Boden was quick on his feet as he laughed as Snotlout started towards him only for Una to simply stick out her foot to trip him and he land on a yak pie. Which caused everyone to laugh at the jerk.

Smiling gleefully Una skipped merrily back over to her brother as Boden handed him what Snotlout stole and he then looked at Snotlout with a bit of annoyed look.

"Snotlout how predictable can you be? Seriously?"

"Wait let me guess, he and the Twins waited till everyone was busy looking at the painting so they could steal the treasure map of Hamish II and had Fishlegs as a lookout? Snotlout that's one of your dumbest ideas in the history of dumb ideas!" Astrid barked with laughter.

"It's not dumb! I'm gonna find that treasure! I'm gonna be both rich and a legend! I'll be sung about for the next 300 years!"

"You'll be dead as dead can be! And we'll all be dancing on your ashes! We'll be celebrating my next birthday over the fact your dead because you tried to do something not even Stoick the Vast could do! Even he couldn't find that treasure!" Astrid was smirking as she said this and tossed her blond hair as it glistened in the golden sweet sunrays.

At this two sets of green eyes and one set of blue eyes suddenly become more brilliant then the sun itself and began looking at that map in a whole new light.

"You thinking what am I thinking?" Hiccup looked at his brother and sister in the eye they nodded. "Oh yeah!" they squealed with delight and looked at the map with great interest.

"What are you three crackalating in your brains?" Astrid want to know.

"We're not only gonna find that treasure that no-one else can find, we're gonna show Daddy and the village that three little hiccups are worth more than that ridicules painting shows!" Una said simply with head popping up for a moment as she went back to looking at the moment.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Are you three nuts?! Do you really want to go off with them and die over a painting?!"

"It's more than a painting, Astrid. There's a lot more to this then just a painting and I can't help but feel this map and those paintings on the wall are intertwined somehow already!" Boden answered.

"Beside if Dad couldn't do this we really show him if the three of us could do something even the great Stoick the Vast couldn't do. The supposed Greatest Viking of Berk ever! So you with us or not?"

"I'm gonna give you three a hard time every step of the way. I promise you that. But I will also promise to watch your three's back because we have two ideas, a jerk and then we have Fishlegs.

So if it really means that much to you three I'm in, but you better not end up dead. So what's the first clue?"

"Okay here the first clue. " _Where land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will begin"_

"That's the first riddle? Doesn't sound so tough." Ruffnut said.

"Or really? Then you and Tuff give us the answer if you don't think it's tough," Una request of them and it didn't take less than thirty seconds before the Twins forget not only the riddle was but what they're supposed to be thinking about.

Boden pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his brother exasperated already because they already knew the answer. "Should I tell them or should you?"

"Tell us what?" demanded Snotlout looking crossly at the ten year old who looked at him flicked his ponytail and replied "Duh, the answer."

"Wait you know the answer? Already? How?" Fishlegs asked stunned at the ten year old.

"Easy we pay attention to details and we noticed it first thing this morning when we gathered to have that bogus lie painted. Una and I were throwing our tantrums right under it and you looked at it yourself." Boden explained as he started to lead the way to what was the obvious answer to the first riddle.

They're back inside the Great Hall and he jabbed a finger at the portrait of the Hamishs and then looked like his moods were really going south. "See for yourselves? The Master would be Hamish I Hamish II's dad. And his knee is pointing to a spot on the beach. That's where we got to go next. So you gonna saddle up and fly or not?" Boden stated as he called for Stardust and Hiccup ruffled his brother's hair fondly.

"Good job Boden. You've such a good eye for detail. Let's get going Riders! We're burning daylight!" and the siblings hurried outside but everyone else was trying to pick up their jaws.

"How the heck did a ten year old boy do that? Figure out that clue when people have been driven to the brink of insanity just from reading it?" Snotlout asked in amazement.

"Don't know, Snotlout but if you want that treasure we better follow them!" and they called their dragons and hurried after them where the siblings were already waiting at the beach looking fairly impatient with them.

"Okay, Boden you read this one," Hiccup handed his brother the map and he read loud and clearly. " _From here you see the sea that's been sewn, look to where water turns to bone."_

"Was Hamish's brain scrambled or something like an overcooked egg? That makes no sense! This is stupid!" whined Snotlout and Una had to take a deep breath before she explained what it meant.

"Snotlout do you know what the word "Metaphor" is or even means?"

"What's that an illness?"

"You really should've paid attention in your schooling or try and be creative instead of having a brain the size of a grain of sand, Snotlout. A metaphor is a figure of speech or is describing something but not in the literally sense but in the creative sense.

Hamish doesn't really mean water into bone, you bonehead. He's speaking metaphorically. Meaning some akin to bone. Which means something hard and white which obviously means ice which means that glacier right over there.

Do none of you have an ounce of creative in your whole bodies?" Una asked in astonishment as they flew to the top to a cave.

Meanwhile back at the Great Hall Stoick was going ballistic because he found out that Gobber hadn't destroyed the map and the children had gotten hold of it. Now they'd gone on an insane mission to solve an impossible puzzle and he was ready to go collect them before they ended up killed.

For once it seemed Gobber and Valka were in agreement. Valka again didn't hate Gobber he was a friend. She didn't approve of some of his behaviors but she didn't hate him. And he may not understand some of her behaviors but again they both knew with solid certainty why Hiccup, Boden and Una went off to do this impossible task.

However, Valka, unlike Gobber and Stoick had the belief her children would solve the impossible puzzle. Though she wouldn't let that escape her lips, but what she did let out wordlessly as she left the Great Hall with her husband and Gobber was the words.

"Get rid of that ugly piece of crap!" to Skullette and Firefang who'd been conveniently standing outside the doors of the Great Hall almost as if it was planned. They exchanged a fleeting smile and nodded with the Chief's wife.

The second the three of them vanished on their dragons the two young girls slipped into the Great Hall unnoticed and without anyone even seeing them stole the painting telling a lie about Hiccup and hightailed out of there.

They got on their dragons to fly far out to sea till they judge themselves far enough away from Berk then flung it into the air where the dragons both blew it up with a fireball each.

"Okay, we've done the job requested of us by Valka now." Skullette laughed with some giddiness.

"Thank goodness we got rid of that eyesore! I hate to have to look at that picture one second longer or have it hang every day for all time in the Great Hall. What should we do now, sis?" Firefang inquired to her older sister who thought about it a moment then replied.

"We probably should go help them find Hiccup and the others. Hiccup, Boden and Una may have good heads on their shoulder and so does Astrid. The others? Not so much. Who knows what trouble they've gotten into? So let's find Valka and help her find her children."

"Yeah, they're like our own brothers and sister. Can't turn your back on family when they need you. Let's find them. They shouldn't be too far from the beach. They just left and Valka will have wanted to scold Stoick for at least 15 minutes for this one!"

So while these two events were going on the other kids had made a great discovery. Inside the ice cave they'd found an important discovery. The first key to unlocking the treasure.

The riddle to get it was read by Una " _Call on Magni; you'll go astray Freya, though will show you the way."_ Snotlout started to bang his head into the ice and Hiccup had to safe him from being beheaded.

"Are you really that stupid? Really are you that stupid? Don't you know your gods? My middle name is the goddess of love! So I know all the gods, goddess, Valkyries and everything and anything in-between like the back of my hand!" she demanded.

She growled a second trying to pull her blond and lilac hair out but went on to explain. "You can't break the ice. That's _Magni or Strength. You want Freya or Fire,"_ then after a moment she couldn't help but add. "Duh." And turned to Nightrainbow. "Nightrainbow low heat, " and the rainbow colored dragon let out a low burning rainbow colored fire till the metal piece was revealed.

Una waited a moment till it cooled and picked it up and pocketed it. "Well we got key number one. There got to be a more keys to unlock whatever this treasure is."

Then everything came crashing down and they barely escaped but three of three of them were quite pleased with how far they'd gotten in only about two hours. They doubt their father got even past the first clue.

In fact their father was on the beach with their mother, Gobber and his dragon. Gobber was trying track them by smell. Valka was holding back her words for the moment and Stoick's unnamed dragon at the moment was catching up with his sister Stormy in the shallows.

After Gobber had healed Stormy she of course didn't want to leave her big brother. However she hadn't been able to find a rider or at least not yet. The kids had at least successfully trained her so someone could ride her and she'd given Berk her allegiance.

Therefore she'd found a way to stay close to her big brother even if she didn't have a rider of her own yet. She was living in a nice little grotto just outside the harbor and her job had become to safeguard the ships when they went out to fish from enemy ships or other rouge dragons.

That way she earned her keep and stayed close to her big brother and hopefully one day find a rider. But as the kids had coined it "There dragon for every Viking and Viking for every Dragon" Nevertheless that still meant you had to find the right fit.

It was about the time the Anquetils arrived that Stoick was getting verbally assaulted by Valka, who was really lacing into him after she'd knocked off his helmet first, so he'd listen to her about what he did that was so highly offensive, and how it was high time for things both big and small to change on Berk.

"Okay! Val! I got it! You can stop whipping me now! I get it!" he was pleading for his life now and it was a shocked to see the chief cowering at the sight of his wife who looked very pissed off.

"Well I hope you have got it! I mean how did you expect them to react when you favor a LIE over the TRUTH?! I mean so I'm sick to death that all the thoughtless fucking village cares about is being is a bunch of arrogant ego-driven muscular thickheaded imbeciles who can't get their fucking thickheads out their asses!

I mean that's why we need to change a LOT of traditions including how people think and feel and change begins right this moment! That's why I wanted Breezy to paint the portrait _since she would've shown the truth_ and it would've shown a least some change that women are capable of many things too!

Therefore let's swear today if we find the kids in one piece that we make a number of extremely BIG CHANGES! I WANT YOUR WORD THAT THINGS WILL CHANGE BIG AND SMALL AND THAT BETTER BE A HADDOCK PROMISE OR SO HELP ME STOICK YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE FOR A FREAKING MONTH! AND THAT IS A HADDOCK PROMISE!" Valka had about yelled herself hoarse shaking with so much rage.

Everyone was stunned silent and Gobber just whispered so quietly his voice only carried to his best friend and he said, "Stoick I think it be best interest in the both the village and your life to just nod and say "Yes, ma'am"

So Stoick took Gobber advice and did what he said and just nodded his head and said "Yes, ma'am we shall do everything you saw to the letter when this whole adventure is over. Though first we have to find the kids. So how about we do that first?"

"Well they at least got farther then you two knuckleheads. That's obvious," Skullette laughed as she pointed to the falling apart glarier.

"What? We spent a week digging in the sand and they got farther then we did in a month? How that's that possible?"

"Well duh, Chief. They must have used something you didn't clearly used. They used their brains. Which I'm guessing no-one ever bothered to use with these riddles. The three of us have all agree that if anyone gonna solve and find the Treasure of Hamish II it's gonna be Hiccup, Boden and Una." Firefang told her chief confidently who glared at the 13 year old for her slight disrespect but Valka got in front of her.

"She only speaking the truth, Stoick. I've no doubt by the end of the day your children will solve something that supposedly impossible. And for them it will be like a cake walk for them. Now how about we make sure we find them before something does go wrong?"

While this heated exchange had been going on the kids had made it through three more clues.

The first one had been solved by Hiccup and had led him to get his piece of the key. The riddle had been " _At the edge of the world, a mist a raging sea, in the serpent t's mouth lies another key."_

He'd spot a rock formation that match the description of the riddle and with a little help from Fishlegs and Meatlug they'd been able to retrieve the key and then headed off to the forest the next location on the map.

As they'd gone through the forest everyone was talking about what they do with the treasure; on the other hand all Hiccup and his siblings wanted was to prove themselves and uphold their own integrity.

Finally coming to a wall of rocks Hiccup handed the map to Boden who read aloud the next riddle. " _The world is right when stars align, when not in sync danger you'll find"_

When Snotlout started to bitch about not wanting wait till night Una finally lost and then gave him a kick to his pants and Hiccup didn't reprimand her because he was getting tired of it too.

"Did I already explain about metaphors or weren't you paying attention. He doesn't mean real stars you freaking bonehead! Look at the wall! There shapes carved into! We are looking for two stars that we likely have to pull at the same time to get it!

Geez Hiccup was everyone on Berk born with sand for brains? Or they have so many muscle there was no room in the skull to put a simple brain? _I mean it's not that hard to think is it?"_ Una demanded so angrily her hair actually flared up giving her a slightly evil look with the lilac tips curling.

"That's tradition for you again sis," her brother replied, "Viking value strength and muscles over being clever and keen of mind."

"Well your brain will save you a lot more times than your stupid muscles will, bro. Brains trump brawns every time!" Boden declared passionately and the siblings nodded in agreement.

Looking at the wall they soon found the stars and told Ruff and Tuff to do their thing which they did. They then enter then enter the cave and Boden started to get twitchy.

"What's up Boden? You're jumping about like a June bug."

"Too many voices in my head. It's driving me batty. Like a lot of little voices and its making me jerk about trying to escape them.

Also I'm feeling some kind of dragon ahead but it's really strange. Never felt it like this before. It's like a lot of minds but with small voices."

When they got to center to chamber the soon discovered what exactly Boden's empathic abilities were feeling. The room was home to hundreds of Fireworms! So yeah many time dragons!

The Riders with their big dragons tried to scatter them but it was still using up a lot of oxygen fast as Hiccup, Boden and Una ran into the center with a lot of pedestal and keys made of different metals.

"Take them all and let's get out of here!" cried Snotlout and Hiccup calmly said "No it's a choice! _"Something pure, something strong, look first to yourself and you won't go wrong."_

"Go for the iron one it's strong!" cried out Fishlegs.

"But it's not pure go for the gold!"

"You're both wrong! You're missing the point of the riddle all over again! As well as the point of this whole quest! It's been obvious the whole time this about looking within yourself, using your head plus about metaphors! This one the answer!" cried Boden bluntly as he snatched the only one that showed a reflection to get his piece of the key.

Now all three siblings had a piece of the key and were standing in the center of the room. The Fireworms then scattered and the very second they did the floor gave out from under the siblings and they screamed as they fell into a black abyss.

"NO! HICCUP! BODEN! UNA!" screamed Astrid as now the whole room was coming down and as Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow were darting down to catch them.

"We've to go after them!" cried Astrid but Fishlegs grabbed her so hard he bruised her arm. "Astrid if we don't get out of here ourselves there will be no-one to save them! C'mon there an opening! We've to get out to get them out!" and reluctantly they escaped.

Deep down below the pedestal room the siblings were just starting to come too. Hiccup first instinct was of course to make sure Boden and Una were okay and not think of himself.

"Other then we got headaches we're find, Hiccup. Though how we are supposed to get out is another story," Boden told his brother and then Una cried out "BBBFF! There something you need to see!"

"What is it, sis? What did you find?" inquired Hiccup as he walked over after cracking his shoulders and Una pointed to the ground where a weird shape hole was.

"I think this is the keyhole. Look if we put all our keys together it should open whatever this is supposed to unlock. I may not be getting any visions or anything but I'm feeling a lot of tingling of excitement, aren't you two?" she asked and they nodded.

Slowly they put their pieces together and together they turned the key as a pedestal rose revealing a room and they figured might as well see what was inside. So holding hands with their dragons covering the rear they went inside.

Topside their parents, Gobber along with the Anquetils had finally caught up to the Riders and just found out they'd been buried alive in a cave in and were now frantically trying to dig them out.

They had no idea they're perfectly okay as they entered the burial chamber of Hamish I full of a lot of materialistic stuff, yet they knew that couldn't be what Hamish II wanted the people who solved his puzzle to find.

Surely not gold and they're right. There was another pedestal in from them with a rolled up scroll. It took them a moment to realize it was actually two scrolls rolled together. The first one was blank except for a simple message.

" _This treasure was passed from father to son, I leave it to you the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another be proud of who you are."_

Unrolling this scroll they're shocked they saw the _true Hamish II._ He was a hiccup just like them. But there was more, something more shocking. Next to him who he was holding in a loving embrace was a little girl who looked about two years younger. They'd a lot of similar characteristic between them and she too was a hiccup.

Then they looked at the second scroll which was a letter. " _For the ones who solve our test and proved themselves worthy of our quest I Hamish II and my little sister Helen have one final request._

 _We're close as close could be. I looked after her and she looked out for me. So when a lie was told about me and she wasn't even shown we knew the truth had to be told someway and now we hope that day has come from you the worthy ones._

 _So please do us this honor by making sure one no more lies are painted and hung on the walls of the Great Hall and that one and all are always shown not just father and son but brothers and sisters as well._

 _This is the final request of Hamish II and his beloved sister Helen."_

As the three of them looked at the letter and the picture all three of their powers went into overdrive.

Hiccup was able to absorb some of the memories lingering on that picture of Hamish and his sister and see he was a lot like him and his siblings.

Boden absorbed their emotions as they'd devised this test and how they'd managed to also persuade dragons to help after kindly let them out of some traps. And felt their bond as siblings been as strong as their own.

Una was seeing in her mind's eye just how that day of Hamish II painting went down and how he and Helen made this puzzle up and how they knew in their hearts more than one person would make it to this room. How they felt it would be another set of siblings just like them.

Just then snapping them out of their power daze was the pedestal going down and another riddle on the floor with two more pedestals with a hammer and feather.

"Uh oh, quick Hiccup what does it say?" asked Una to her brother.

" _In between the body and mind, a choice must be made of what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth."_

"I don't like the sound of that, nor the sound of what is clearly the cave in that is happening around us!" Boden as everything started to crumble around them.

They all looked at each other and nodded and in the chaos went in one direction.

Their parents were hollering that their kids were buried in there and suddenly the hillside behind them literally seemed to sink in on itself and Stoick cried, "HICCUP! BODEN! UNA!" and raced over there faster than anyone else.

But when the dust settle they're standing with their dragons unharmed with Hiccup holding the feather. And they all just simply said nonchalantly, "Hey Dad/Daddy."

"KIDS!" and they all raced over to him and he scooped them all up in a bear hug to which they turned blue and squeaked out "Dad/Daddy we can't breathe!" as he finally set them down.

Everyone bombarded with questions with what happened till Snotlout demanded where the treasure and they all unrolled together the painting of the whole Hamish's family.

"What in the name of Asgard is that? Where the treasure?!" demanded Snotlout looking around for gold and now Skullette and Firefang shoved him to the ground.

"That is the treasure you idiot!" Skullette informed in a disgusted voice stating the obvious

"Yeah don't you get what this whole puzzle was about? That's the _real Hamish II and looks like his little sister!_ This whole quest was exactly what today started about. A painting that not only lacked integrity it also lacked the element of family.

Obviously Hamish II was like Hiccup who cared deeply about both integrity and his little sister so they wanted some way for the truth to be known after their death. But want it to be shown by those worthy to show it."

"So since the only ones be worthy be the ones who'd have the exact same problem that's why they came up with this puzzle. After all that's why it says on the first part "Only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another be proud of who you are!" Valka noted and looked at her husband with arched eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not the only father who a fool and I'm sure Hamish I own wife was kicking him in his own butt for letting tradition dictate what shouldn't be overshadow the truth.

Looking at this picture which was obviously drawn by both Hamish II and his sister since they signed it. It's clear their father loved them as much as I love you three.

Though you all are right. The truth should never be covered up for sake of what others think is right or normal or what they think is proper and tradition. It's time we break more than a few traditions and start a lot of new ones.

Starting with the one left by two young kids who my own three brilliant kids were able to bring them some lasting peace.

Come I think we have two paintings that need done and Valka is your friend Breezy still available to do them?"

Smiling "Oh she's always ready at the drop of helmet to do any art project. Let's get too it. But first finish apologizing to the kids."

Turning to his kids he said, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and making you have to do something this crazy to prove yourselves. But you are just fine and beautiful the way you are."

"Thanks Dad/Daddy but we had to do this for ourselves. But we love you just the same!" and they all hugged.

By the end of the day the Great Hall hung on the wall showing the truth of two different families. One showed the truth about Hamish I and his children the other showed Stoick the Vast with his family exactly as they were.

And from that day forth it was start of something new as many other traditions start to change for the better. Some big some small but in the end better for one and all.


	8. Dragon Flower

Dragon Flower

It was a beautiful and yet typical day for the people of Berk. Or what was typical for most. Though for the Haddock family what was typical for them wasn't the same as the others of Berk, for they were anything but your typical Viking family in more ways than one.

Currently all five of them were occupied with a project that was connect to their dragons in some way and enjoying themselves with their project with the windows opened enough to let the sweet fresh air and sunshine inside.

At the table was Hiccup who was currently drawing Toothless for the updated and revised " _Book of Dragons"_ it was combining the children's book with the old one that the people of Berk kept for 300 years. The one Berk kept was highly inaccurate but there were at least some elements of truth.

Consequently the kids had been working with the Riders to make write a whole new book by combining the knowledge they gained in the Academy with both books to form a perfectly accurate " _Book of Dragons"_ Today Hiccup was trying to start what was going to be what little was known on Night Furies and later help Boden and Una with Stardust and Nightrainbow's entries.

Boden was getting Stardust ready for when it was her turn to pose for her picture. She was in a sense little vain and loved to look her best and knew she was a beauty. As a result he'd spend one day a week devote at least two to three hours polishing her attractive silver scales till they gleamed like new. Which wasn't easy to say the least.

Una was also getting things ready for Nightrainbow own entry by trying to write down the notes to the kind of songs he came up with, nevertheless felt incredibly frustrated because it would be easier if she could play the notes herself, though she lacked an instrument of her own. She always felt she be best on a string instrument.

Sitting in their rockers were their parents each working on their own projects, they each were humming their love song as they worked, Valka on fixing her dragon staff and Stoick as he was polishing his dragon's new saddle.

Everyone was quietly working on their own thing when suddenly Boden shot up and started to act strangely.

"You know something? Does anyone need help? Like how about I just do everything for everyone right now? I can do it all! I don't need any sleep! Why do we live in these silly wooden houses, Dad? How about we live in homes made towers of iron or glass?

You know Hiccup let me do all the pictures? In fact I'll write all the entries for all the dragons for the next twenty years! I'm the Dragon Whisperer of course! I'm so much more important than you or Una with your weak powers!" he was speaking very fast and running around the house in a fit of extreme energy.

"You know instead of flying dragons why don't we all just jump of cliffs and fly ourselves? Let's go have some fun now?! Like fly high in the air and jump off?!

I feel so happy right now everything just so perfect like let's go take on the Outcast and kick Alvin butt or bet yet go drive a stake through Mildew and…" Boden carried on with this high energy fast talking grandiose inflated ego for a good twenty minutes.

The family looked at the ten year old and looked at each other before saying aloud, "Trader Johan will be here in three days. Great a trading day. Now everyone gonna act like both chickens with their heads cut off and fighting like dogs over a scape of bone!" Stoick ran his large hand down his face in displeasure at that thought.

"I'll get the children's medicine right now. They'll need it right now and not at bed time. Hiccup? Try and get your brother under control. You know how what we call these "Manic" episodes are like. Una help him," their mother requested as she headed to a high but locked cupboard to get their 'medicine and Hiccup and Una tried to get control of their brother.

Boden was both an empath and though mental illness was an extremely long way off from being truly discovered, understood and diagnosed he would've been diagnosed as a Type I bi-polar if the Haddock lived in a time that mental illness was understood in.

It seemed strangely whenever the local seafaring Trader Johann was three days away from coming to Berk his powers and mental illness collided. It always forced a manic episode because his empathic abilities already picked up the 'manic' energy everyone was going to produce when Johann showed up.

Again the Haddocks were anything but typical and for Hiccup and his siblings they're anything but typical. Not only were they're all on scrawny side with frankly for their time period had high IQ but they had their strange powers bestowed to them from the gods for reasons unknown to them at least for now.

The other things strange was they're all left-handed, gifted in art and musical talent whether it was playing musical instruments or singing.

But what their parents referred to as 'eccentrics" was in fact all of them suffered from various mental illness. And well they may not have proper treatment of proper medicine and therapy that was available in the far future. But it didn't meant their parents hadn't at least made do with what they're able to find around them.

Their parents had finally at least told Gothi since she was the elder and maker of medicine their children other secret and since she couldn't repeat it she'd had agreed to try and make some medicine to help with their symptoms.

Both Stoick and Valka had kept two journals for their children's entire lives. One to track the progression of their mental illnesses and their symptoms and the other was for the same thing with their powers.

What they needed for their kids were basically mood stabilizes, anti-anxiety and anti-depressant and something to help Hiccup with better able to stay focused at times.

Since if they'd been properly diagnosed in the future their diagnosed would've been for each of them. Hiccup would've ADHD, sever anxiety and depression. Boden again was a Type I bi-polar and Una would be diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome.

Subsequently none of them exactly had a good stew brewing in their heads alongside their daily lives and their growing strange powers. Hence it was kind of important to have some kind of medicine to at least attempt to get some control on the mental aspects of their life.

Thank the Gods Gothi was long in this world and knew of countless herbal remedies and also that grounded dragon scales also could be used to help make special meds that the children could all take twice a day with a mild dose of their mother's sleeping potion mixed with her hot chocolate every morning and every night before bed to control their symptoms.

However in this case an emergency dose was needed and anyway the kids all took their meds together at the exact same time to ensure that their journal was kept accurate.

Also so no-one knew what was written in either journal it was written in the secret code that Stoick and Valka had come up with when they'd written each other love messages before they'd wedded.

"Okay I know it's a little early but we need Boden to settle down and given the past times this has happened it rubs off on you two. And we know what happens when it does," their mother was saying as she got a small chest out of the cupboard with some bags with light chocolate coated pills and her sleeping potion ingredients.

"We know, Mom, we know. If one of us is having a mental health day going wrong it soon makes all of us go south. We are that close when one is having a bad day we all have a bad day. OW! Boden! Stop squirming!" cried Hiccup in pain as he tried to hold his squirming brother who'd accidently kicked him in the groin.

"You better hurry Mommy with our medicine. I think Trader Johann visit gonna have a big impact on Berk this time, given how manic Boden is. The crazier the Trading Day the more manic he is!" Una reminded her mommy.

"I'm working as fast as I can with your meds. Thank the gods again Gothi can't repeat your secret and her niece Lily at least is willing to keep her mouth shut too. Since she helps her with making your threes meds."

"Well, she's your friend and doesn't she have children of her own? Wouldn't she understand if she didn't want something that might not be well received or understood about her sons not get out?" replied Hiccup to which his mother nodded.

"It seems all the mothers I'm friends with we all think and feel alike on many issues. Okay your meds are ready. Now drink the potion slowly with your pills and remember swallow them whole, don't chew," as she handed them a couple of pills.

The pills were all in odd shapes with a very thin layer of chocolate over them. It was there to try and hide the bitter and chalky flavor and always taken with a mild dose of sleeping potion mixed with Valka's hot chocolate. Enough to calm them down but not put them to sleep.

After they took their meds she and Stoick wrote down some information in one journal and things settle down for the rest of the evening.

Three days later indeed Trader Johann did show up and people were so excited by it they did act like chickens with their heads cut off and began fighting for his wears like dogs over a scrap of bones.

As the Haddocks approached the boat Valka was holding onto Una's hand so tightly she almost cut off her circulation and Hiccup was also gripping Boden's hand similar. Their mother was going over the rules of "Trading Day" with them.

"Mom! Must we go over this every time Johann shows up? We know this already since we heard a thousand times!

I'm not to let go of Boden's hand and to watch each other back and not let anyone get stomp on and not touch anything that looks dangerous!

We're just trading a few things and doing a little shopping! It's not like going into a warzone!" Hiccup snapped irritably only to earn a hard look from his mother and he cowered as did his siblings.

"It is practically a warzone whenever he shows up and I don't want my children's ribcages to be broken and you all die from asphyxia because people lost their heads over a sale.

So don't talk back to me again like that, son. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom," he squeaked terrified as they finally got to the boat and proceed to shop looking around for what they each wanted. Trader Johann seemed like a really friendly guy who always claimed he had everything you could possibly be looking for on his ship.

Valka went straight up to Johann and seemed to be waiting for something since she didn't say a word but he just smiled and went over to a black box that was full of ice and brought out another smaller box and handed it over to Valka.

"Here you go, Lady Valka, your stander order of the finest strawberries in all the archipelago. I got them from the secret isle I alone known the location too where they grow all year and are the biggest and ripest. Also as you've tasted for yourself most delicious."

"Thank you, Johann, you're good as your word for our little arrangement. No charge right?"

"Of course no charge when it comes to your strawberries Lady Valka. You know our deal. You did nurse me back to health after I party a little too much after a good trading and that was when your with your first child."

"Yes, and my husband had to save you from an angry sea dragon and repair your ship. That's why we made this arrangement of me getting free strawberries every time you come as a thank you for nursing you since I was already carrying Hiccup at the time I was taking care of you for two weeks!"

"Sorry again for the trouble I caused you and your husband those two weeks. But that's in the past and we have our little arrangement now so my debt is paid. How else can I be of service today to you and your lovely family?"

"Well, think can help Una find what she's looking for?" she asked as she took her box of strawberries from him. "She's been eager to find a musical instrument for herself for our family Music Nights and is looking for a string instrument to be exact."

"Yes, something small and has a magical quality to it!" squeaked the little girl next to her mommy.

"Hmm, Mistress Una I've just the thing in stock. Would this please the daughter of the Chief of Berk?" as he reached into one of his chest and pulled a golden lyre and she squealed with delight.

"This is exactly what I was looking for!" she was jumping up and down for joy.

"Simmer down Una! Or you'll break my ink bottle or crack Boden's pumice stone or his bottle of polish," Hiccup spoke up from behind her.

"Oh, sorry Hiccup! But look!" she cried showing him the lyre. "Great! Perfect! Now we can all jam together!" Boden declared happily.

"Yeah, great. Now let's go try and trade for our items so we can keep them," Hiccup told them as they all went over to Johann and began to haggle. They always left this up to Hiccup who as the oldest seem to know the best way to do it.

"So what do you three have for me this time? And no more spyglasses I've gotten five from you and I only have two eyes."

"What about this wench we built? It will help you pull up your gangplank. We also got for extra this lantern light for message and this foghorn as we call it." Hiccup offered him the things they built.

"I designed the lantern light. You see you put a candle inside and then flashing with different slides you can send messages to shore or at least let people know you're coming in the dark by letting out a bright spotlight," Boden informed him.

"The foghorn is really a large horn you can attach to your ship so if it's lost in a storm or thick fog it will emit a very loud and long range blast of sound so people can find you and with the lantern light it will really help you out at sea," Una explained.

"All three of your tools will be very useful for an ailing working man. Consider it a fair trade for all your items."

They're about to get off the ship when they noticed their father playing with another sword and rolled their eyes. "Dad do we really need another sword?" asked Hiccup to his dad.

"If you must know, Hiccup it's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the Chief of Shivering Shores. The last man who showed up without a gift left without his head."

"Yikes! A little extreme." Una whispered as she joined her mommy on the docks with Boden following. "Yeah and a tad selfish to make people bring you something just so you don't lose your head!"

"That's the Viking way we just seem to love dismemberment. So how long you gonna be gone, honey?" inquired Valka as her husband was heading their way.

"Oh normally five days, but on Thornado I'll only be gone likely two."

"Thornado? You finally named him at last?" Boden asked as he rushed over to the front of the dragon and start to talk with him.

While Stoick was explaining the name came from the fact the dragon had the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado and simply it was the only thing he answer too anyway for being stubborn, Thornado was explaining to Stoick's middle child why he liked the name.

Yes, he was stubborn and also those other things Stoick had said about him were true. The real reason though he'd finally settle on the name "Thornado" wasn't because it was the only thing he answered too. It was because his little sister Stormy said she felt that was right name for him. That it was perfect name for a big brother and it made her happy and feel safe.

This made Boden chuckle and wonder if he should inform his dad of the truth of why Thornado accept the name as he looked up to see him hugging Una goodbye and noticed his big brother walking off Johann ship looking very sad.

Running over to his brother he reach him in time to hear him explain to their dad what was upsetting him.

"Toothless accidently broke my ink bottle and Johann doesn't have anymore," he replied sadly.

"I'll see if there any ink on the Shivering Shores while I'm gone, Hiccup and if there is I'll bring it back to you, okay, son?"

"Thanks, Dad. Hope your meeting goes well and that Thornado gets you there in one piece."

"I'm sure he will, no remember Hiccup you're the man of the house while I'm gone. Take care of the family while I'm gone."

"Will do, Dad, you can count on me."

"Have a safe trip, Stoick. When you get back I'll have baked the most scrumptious strawberry pie I've ever made. Since my cooking is never awful when I use strawberries, you know."

"I'll be looking forward to that pie when I get back then. You three behave and mind your mother while I'm gone."

"We will, Dad/Daddy."

"Good, love you all. See you in a couple days. Up Thornado," as he flew away Una ran down the length of the pier till her mom caught her wrist before she fell off.

"Watch where you're going, Una. Why don't you three go to the Academy and get some training done and I'll take your things and the strawberries back to the house?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mom. I just wish…"

"Don't worry, Hiccup, I'm sure your father will find an ink bottle to replace the one that got smashed. Just go have some fun training the dragons and remember in a couple days we'll be having pie."

"Alright! See you later Mommy!" and with that the kids flew off to the old arena to meet up with other Riders.

They arrived just in time to see the Twins setting a large statute they gotten from Trader Johann by trading a family member skull. Hiccup assumed it was for decoration that was until Barf and Belch sent a hot one at it.

"That was AWESOME! My turn! Hookfang fire!" Snotlout crowed gleefully as more heavy fire were sent at the statues.

One by one the dragons either sent fireballs or in Stormfly's case her spines. Though when Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow all tried to join in the fun they couldn't summon their attacks they all let out control sneezing. Even scarier was the fact Boden sneezed three times in a row as well.

Hiccup went a little pale when his brother copied the sneezing of the dragons as did Una as both their minds went immediately back to when they found Thornado protecting his little sister Stormy.

"Boden are you feeling okay? You don't feel like you're coming down with a cold by chance?" Hiccup wanting to know if this was perhaps a coincidence.

"Nope, I've not felt sick all day and I didn't feel like I was gonna sneeze either. It just happened because our dragons sneezed. Something amiss. This means trouble, Hiccup," his younger brother looked up at him with big eyes of dread.

Una started to shiver a bit like she had a chill and Hiccup asked if she was feeling sick and she shook her head, "Not sick but as you know part of my powers is really strong intuition and right now I'm having a very bad feeling the trouble has only just begun."

"C'mon let's go fly and clear our heads. I don't want some doom and gloom filling us up with dread when it doesn't have to. We might be overreacting let's not jump the sword blade here okay?"

"C'mon I'll fly you home," Astrid offered as they started to make their way home and at first things were going okay. Hiccup was trying to keep things lighthearted by reminding everyone about their mother's awesome pie when Astrid spotted some beautiful flowers that she wanted the others too sea, but no did because that's when the dragon siblings lost all control and down they went.

All of them nosedived into the ground and hit the ground hard. For a moment everyone seemed okay then Una started crying and Hiccup got up and rushed over to his sister to find out why she was crying.

Turned out when they hit the ground and she'd been thrown she skidded pretty badly across the ground and her left knee was bleeding from scraps and cuts it received. It wasn't a pleasant sight to look at and Una's tears showed it really hurt.

"Calm down, sis. I got this. You'll be okay. We just need to get you home and clean this up and bandage it so it doesn't get infect. It will be okay."

"Hiccup, I don't mean to sound like a downer with Una hurt, but a little update the dragons are really sick. Because I'm feeling sicker around them and that Terrible Terror walking by over there," Boden answered with a moan as he put his hand to his mouth. He looked very green around the gills.

"I'll carry Boden you take Una and let's hope the dragons have the strength to walk the rest of the way home," Astrid said as she scooped the little boy in her arms as Hiccup cradled his injured and still tearful sister.

The dragons barely made it back to the house where they found Valka in the mist of getting things ready to start baking her pie and she let out the exclamation. "What in the name of Lady Frigga happened?!"

"Astrid can you explain to Mom what's going on? I've got to take care of Una's knee," Hiccup replied as he went over to washbasin to get some soap to clean Una's knee first.

"So that's what's going on. The dragons just starting acting sick and apparently Hiccup neglected to mention an apparently new ability of his little brother is he mimic sick or injured dragons symptoms," Astrid was finishing telling Valka as Hiccup was finishing with Una as he kissed both her knee and her forehead to make it all better.

That made her stop crying at last and just hug one of her big brothers best friends forever and made him remember what he'd promised to do when he was five as he led Una back over to the rest of the group.

"So you have no explanation of why the dragons are suddenly acting like this?" their mother asked as she was wiping her hands off on a towel.

"Um no, Mom. But I'm getting sick of feeling sick like them," Boden replied so his mother tried to find something to give him as a pick me up.

"Well then I've one thing to ask and one other thing to advice."

"What's that, Mommy?"

"My advice is don't try one of Gobber's home remedies for a cure-all tonic. You don't want to know what he puts in them. Since if he says "Best not to ask" it can't be anything good to begin with," she then wrinkled her nose at something because she added "Beside every single tonic he's ever made looks and smells like yak urine so that's not something anyone wants to put into their bodies either."

"Okay note to self never ask for Gobber help for anything to do with medicine. Duly noted, Mom. What the other thing you have to ask?" Hiccup inquired to his mother who replied.

"Are any of the other dragons starting to show any of the same symptoms?"

"Not that we notice of yet," then a lot of screaming through the window, "But I think we just got confirmation that other dragons are sick," he said with a cringe as they went outside and saw all the Riders and the Anquetil sisters who'd been trying to help on their dragons were all out of control and sick.

Boden held his stomach and start to sweat, "Mom, this is really an epidemic and I can tell you right now. Not a single dragon is immune to whatever causing this outbreak. We need help and right now. So anyone got an idea? A good one? Because my stomach can't take this any longer!"

"Well, there only one person who will know what to do. Since she's helped all of you with your mysterious illnesses she should know what do to about this one." Valka replied simply.

"Huh? You mean Gothi Mom?"

"Yep? I'll carry Boden as he's got no strength to walk. You carry Una since I don't want her to aggravate her knee for a couple of hours. Astrid you should come too help fill in Gothi about the dragon symptoms. Let's get going," as they left the house with the younger children getting piggy back rides.

Astrid only paused for one moment to whisper to Hiccup, "What mysterious illness do you all have that Gothi knows the cure too?"

"Shush! Keep your lips zipped about that, Astrid. Never let anyone on this island know me and my siblings are sick in a way that no-one will understand!"

"I'm your special friend, Hiccup and your mother said if you and I are to have a relationship that works there must be trust. So if you tell me I swear I rather die and go to Helheim first then spill it."

"You swear that's true and you'd never let go any farther just you?"

"You kept your promise during dragon training about my secret concerning my feelings and your siblings. You can trust me with your secrets."

Looking around and getting really close to Astrid and whispering directly into her ear he explained about his and his siblings mental problems and that she better keep her promise about NEVER letting anyone ever finding out about them.

To assure Hiccup she'd never let this pass her lips she sealed her promise to him with a quick kiss.

He did blush but didn't have time to say or do anything more because they'd arrived at Gothi's and were greeted by a lovely young lady who brownish blond hair and honey colored eyes dressed in burgundy top and skirt with fur boots.

"Nice to see you, Valka. How is your day going?" she asked in a cheery voice to which Valka allowed a small smile.

"It was going well for a little bit, Lily. I was just getting started to bake a pie when my children came rushing into report the dragons are falling ill to some kind of epidemic."

"Oh my. It must be bad given how your son, Boden look. I remember you telling me at our last mothers brunch how he just discovered a new ability. He mimics sick or injured dragons. He look like he's sick to his stomach."

"It's really bad," he moaned like he had the worst bellyache ever with glossy eyes from his mother's back.

"Um, can anyone else give me a list of symptoms? Before we consult my aunt?" Lily asked. "It will help her better if she knows if she has some idea what to work with. And maybe I can give you Boden some relief."

"Can you also give us something for Una's knee?" inquired Hiccup.

"What's wrong with your sister's knee?" Lily looked at the charming young man and his pretty little sister.

"Well it's like this…" and he and Astrid started the story and when they got to the point of the crash and Una got hurt from it Lily instantly ran to a shelf and got something in a small squares bottle which was greenish paste.

"Remove the bandage a little. This will make sure there will no infection at all," so Hiccup removed his little sister's bandage and Lily smiled, "You did well cleaning the wound, Hiccup. You're a good big brother, but this will keep anything nasty from getting in. Sorry if this stings Una." Lily apologized as the little girl gripped Hiccup's hand tightly as the cream was applied to her knee and the bandage was put back on.

Lily gave the bottle to Hiccup, "Apply twice a day for three days. Clean it everything more with soap and water and apply a new bandage," she ordered him to which he nodded.

She then turned back to the whole group and said, "Time to go see what my aunt has to 'say" don't worry she never whacks me if I misread her words. Though she'll whack anyone else.

Um did you bring by chance any dragons? It will also help to see a patient?"

"We have three of them," Una gesture to their sick dragons who had followed them and Lily showed a lot of sympathy to the sick. "Well this is really bad. We only need one. Astrid there are some pillows and blankets in that chest over there. Why don't you make Stardust and Nightrainbow more comfy and we'll see what Toothless can tell us?"

So they helped Toothless over to where Gothi was and Lily called to her aunt. "Auntie Gothi? We have a problem. There appears to be an epidemic spreading to all the dragons.

It's only affecting the dragons and it's real bad and spreading quickly judging how fast it spread and how fast Stoick's second son start to mimic the symptoms. There a lot of sneezing, aches, pain, um what else are you feeling Boden?"

"Overall just hurting all over. Like you constantly what to throw up, your heads splitting in two and just sick and sick can be," he reported.

"Yeah that's how he's feeling but take a look at Toothless too. So, I'd like to know if you got something to at least take the edge off Boden's sympathy pains and then we can find out how to cure the dragons?"

She wrote something down and she nodded "Okay huh alright I'll go get it." And went over to the many shelves and got another position bottle down a bronze one this time and pour a thick pink liquid into a wooden spoon.

"This is gonna taste very nasty Boden, but it should at least numb some of the sympathy pains your empathic powers are making you feel."

"Do I have to take this?" he wanted to know and his mother stroked his hair and said, "If you want to stop feeling sick till the dragons are cured, yes honey. I know medicine taste nasty, but do you want to feel as bad as the dragons till they are cured or at least have the edge taken off?"

"Okay, but this better taste better than how you say Gobber tonics look!" as he accepted the nasty pink medicine. The way his face looked and he gagged for a moment it obviously didn't taste good as he coughed some but it stayed down and Lily gave him a drink to get the taste out of his mouth.

"How do you feel, Boden?" she asked hopefully to the young child who just looked repulsed by the stuff he'd been forced to take.

"Better, but that stuff was yucky with a capital Y!" Boden was clearly not happy by this turn of events and Gothi niece looked at him also with great sympathy.

"Well, let's try getting the dragons better, because I think you'll have to take another dose of that yucky stuff again if we don't. What do you think Auntie? What do you think going on?" Lily asked her beloved aunt.

Gothi went to work with her bones and other methods and finally wrote the answer to which her niece translated. "My aunt says there something new on the island that the dragons are allergic too. Something that must have come from Trader Johann since he was just here. She says we must get rid of everything immediately or the dragons will get sicker.

Oh hang on she does also have a suggestion so this doesn't happen again when Johann comes back. She says deepest apologies to you Valka as she truly understands that your children's gifts don't work on command.

But if your daughter could try to figure out which object is the 'bad' one we'd know in the future which item to forbid Berk to have on this island."

"What is your aunt suggesting, Lily?"

"She saying to dig a pit and have people throw their items in one by one and since you've let it be known Una reacts to items sometimes she feels if this item is dangerous she'll a reaction to it. So she's suggesting Una touch every object before it's thrown into the pit and see if Una can pinpoint which one it is." Lily finished.

Valka ran her hand through her hair and looked at her daughter. She then let out of a long sigh before replying.

"I don't know if it's possible as again Gothi their gifts don't work on command and what they can control is best at 10% and some just acts as a reflex or out of instinct but we'll do as you say."

"Hiccup you and Astrid oversee the pit and make sure people throw their stuff in. Keep an eye on your brother and sister. If Boden starts to feel better or Una has a reaction let me know. I'll try and keep the main village calm and that things go well from the other end."

"Okay, um it might be to have Skullette and Firefang care for the dragons while we're doing the pit. Someone needs to tend to them."

"Good idea. Let's get to it."

"Before you go take this. I have a strong feeling Boden gonna need another dose of it even if it is yucky." Lily told Valka pushing the pink medicine into her hands.

"Thank you, Lily. See you at Ewe's house next Wednesday for brunch. If all goes well that is."

"See you there. I know it's my turn to bring the eggs to cook the breakfast part of the brunch. You just let Romi and Remi know they need to bring the lunch part."

"Will do. Will do. Let's go."

Well things quickly got underway for the pit and it was beyond exhausting work for all four of them. Astrid was basically the one having to care for Boden while Hiccup had to care for Una who was beyond exhausted from having to touch literally every single item everyone bought hoping it be a trigger object.

Still after three hours they're getting near the end of the line and still nothing. They're now getting to the Riders themselves and it wasn't the stupid statute which had to be rolled in, nor was it Fishlegs's botany book which he was very reluctant to part with. Or Snotlout's mirror which made him fall even more in love with himself then he already was.

"I'm really tired Hiccup. Are we almost done? I've had no reaction and I'm sure Gothi right. I would have a reaction to something deadly and dangerous to the dragons and Boden still not feeling better either."

"And the line almost at the end. Wait where is Gobber? I know he bought something. Astrid go find Gobber and get him down here."

Astrid didn't have to go far till she found Gobber and dragged him down to the beach and shoved him in front of the Haddock siblings. "Okay Gobber where your item you bought?" demanded Hiccup with a cross expression.

"I didn't get anything."

"Yes, you did Gobber! I was there you bought silk, if I remember correctly you traded your broom attachment that you said you used in one your crazy Boneknapper stories to get it. So where is it?" Astrid pressed with a fist cocked.

"It's currently in use, it's my skivvies! They are glorious!" and that made everyone look a little ill.

"I'm not touching that to see if that the item!" protested Una firmly.

"That's gross!" Boden agreed.

"Gobber just throw it in the pit and you're lucky I just trust my gut that silk isn't what making dragons sick." Hiccup told him as he pointed to some rocks.

"Fine" and both Hiccup and Astrid quickly covered Boden and Una's eyes so they didn't have to see what everyone could've gone their whole lives without seeing.

The next day given how Boden walked into Hiccup's room looking still green around the gills and sweaty with glossy eyes it was clear none of the dragons were better.

He was looking for his big brother to make him feel better and so was Una to make her feel better as well. So it feel to Hiccup to tend to Una's knee and giving Boden another dose of that yucky pink medicine and then they had to take their normal medicine on top of that before going outside to hear the Riders bitch at them for their dragons still feeling sick.

It really was unfair to hear Snotlout yell at them like it was their fault he spent the night scrapping dragon barf off his walls, or the Twins whine that their dragon wasn't fun anymore because he wouldn't blow anything up anymore.

Things got extremely bad after Hiccup started to suggest they make a list to find out who didn't give up what they bought. This triggered Snotlout to go into such a tirade he lost all self-control and very nearly attacked Boden and Una.

Which of course caused Hiccup and him to almost to get in a crazy battle of their own when Stoick's voice called out breaking it up before there was a murder done on Berk.

"Hiccup! Put this in the " _Book of Dragons"_ "Never fly on a stomach of undercooked mutton" ugh the Shivering shores will never be the same again," his father shivered.

"Daddy!" Una cried as she ran into his arms crying for she was both upset and quite frankly at that moment fearing for her life.

Stoick was shocked when he picked up his daughter because he recognized how she was crying. These were tears of happy to see him, she was very upset and scared and he took a moment to survey the situation before turning to his sons.

"Hiccup? Boden? What's going on? What happened?"

"It's the dragons, Dad. They're sick and I can tell you from what I've been feeling for the past day and half it's really bad. Oh Odin make it stop!" as Boden buckled to the ground and his brother tried to help him.

"It's that bad?" Stoick turning to his eldest while looking at his middle child. "Yeah, Dad it's that bad and the worst part? We don't know what's causing it and they're just getting sicker!"

Later that evening Una had cried herself to sleep for the moment so she was resting in her mommy lap while Stoick threw some fresh logs on the fire. He then sat down and let Boden who was still feeling beyond sick lay down on his lap because Valka's was occupied.

Even the medicine was taking the edge of anymore and Hiccup had just repeated what Lily had told him to do for the second time today. He was now trying to make the dragons feel better after tending to his brother and sister.

"So that's what's been going on, Dad. Gothi and her really nice niece Lily told us the dragons were allergic to something and we did exactly as they told us to do.

But Boden's still mimicking their symptoms and Una didn't have a reaction to any of the items thrown into the pit.

And I trust in my gut it wasn't Gobber's underwear made of silk. No way was Una touching that! So I don't know what to do now!" Hiccup want to pull his hair out of his head.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't Gobber's underwear either, son and no Una surely wasn't touching that. So it's got be something else. The question remains then what is it?" Stoick asked aloud and Valka shrugged herself.

Just then both Boden and Thornado let out a huge sneeze and Stoick had a look of horror on his face. Carefully still holding his second born the family hurried outside to check on the Thunderdrum and Boden was having a sneezing fit.

"He was fine till we got back. And Boden wasn't sick in the house for a couple of hours. So it must take at least a couple of hours of exposure to whatever the contagion is to cause a reaction," Hiccup theorized.

"Well, then lets retrace your father's steps and see if anything that wasn't here before is nearby. Chances are whatever is causing the illness is close by since Thornado been by the house since your father come home. He hasn't even checked in with Stormy.

Who by the way Thornado all the sick dragons have been moved to the old Sanctuary and are being tended to by Skullette and Firefang. They know the best about caring for sick dragons. So your sister is in good hands," Valka informed Thornado who managed to give a weak smile before he let out another sneeze and so did Boden.

Well by now Una had been aroused from her sleep and was more than awake enough with Fishlegs and Astrid help to look around to try and find something that wasn't there before.

It was Hiccup who found something that definitely not there before. It was a flower bush with blue flowers and the closer they got the more sick Boden got like he couldn't stand being next to the bush.

"That bush is like poison! Whatever those flowers are they may look pretty but it's a pretty poison!" he coughed and finally threw up and it was on his father's shoes but his father did get mad.

Instead he just used his cape to wipe Boden's mouth and noted that the flowers had only appeared when he got back.

"I know what these are!" exclaimed Fishlegs excitedly as he took a flower from Hiccup and smelled.

"You do? How? What is it? And details quickly please!"

"It's a Blue Oleander. I read about it from the botany book I got from Trader Johann. They're noted for being very soft, beautiful, and perennial and…. _poisonous to reptiles!"_

"That's means poisonous to dragons!" all three siblings yelled at the same time.

"Oh gods! This is bad! Did your book offer a cure, Fishlegs?" Valka asked desperately looking at her children and the boy looked more than a little shameful and scared.

"Um I didn't get to finish it before it was thrown it to the pit. And I hadn't exactly memorized what I did read, ma'am."

"Then go back and dig it up!" yelled Hiccup loudly and Fishlegs was running faster than a boy his size should be able to run.

"Okay we know what is causing the dragons to be sick. But where did the flowers come from? Since they are obviously not native to Berk. Who brought them and how come nobody saw them if someone did plant them?" Astrid asked aloud.

"Um we saw who planted them." Ruff spoke up as she rubbed her head. She and her brother been butting heads literally.

"Yeah it was Mildew. We saw him plant them at 3:00 am after Johann left. We didn't think much of it at the time mainly because Ruff and I were out well making mischief."

"Yeah, we had plan to pull a prank on Snotlout and spot Mildew planting the flowers though he didn't spot us."

"You two were out at Devil's Hour and saw Mildew planting these flowers? And it doesn't occurred to either of you that anyone out in the hour of evil is doing something evil? When they are a bad person?" Una asked them in astonishment.

"Um what do you mean?" the Twins asked confused and once again the Haddock siblings all did face palms.

Then all of sudden their powers kicked into overdrive again on their own. Hiccup who'd been holding a flower suddenly saw the whole event that the Twins were talking about. He saw it from their point of view and to his disgust Mildew's point of view of how these flowers were deliberately planted.

Boden was now just not sick with the physical symptoms of the dragons he picked up to his disgust the emotions of Mildew as he'd planted these flowers that really made him feel ill.

And what caused Una to feel sick, enraged and disgusted was she saw the events that led up to this and what Mildew been doing while everyone else been suffering. She saw how he'd conceived this plan, how he'd ordered the flowers from Johann and how he'd paid for them with his bad cabbage (Mildew had the worst cabbage on Berk no doubt about it) and how he'd been drinking happily while they'd been sick and suffering.

She looked at her knee with rage now. She wouldn't have been hurt at all if Mildew hadn't done this. Boden wouldn't be sick like this if Mildew hadn't done this. And Hiccup would've been burden with either their sickness or injuries or nearly murdered by an out-of-control Snotlout if Mildew hadn't done this.

Well in five minutes the whole family nearly broke down the door on Mildew's house and he was demanding what was the meaning of trying to demolish his home and they replied it was because he'd once again tried to murder the dragons.

"What? What are you all blathering about? I've done no crime whatsoever. Nothing you have actual physical proof of anyway. And don't bring up that nonsense that you three are 'supposedly blessed' by the Gods.

The rest of the island may have bought that bunch of lies hook, line and sinker and may also believe you tamed unholy beast and they're your precious friends. But I've commit no act of treason that you can truly prove."

"But you did buy and plant Blue Oleanders and don't lie, Mildew. You did plant those flowers." Valka stated through clench teeth.

"So I bought flowers and planted them. That's not a crime."

"But why plant them at 3:00 am? Unless you didn't want anyone to see you do it? Unless you knew they do something that wasn't gonna make a lot of people happy? That is highly suspicious and Mildew we know you hate the dragons and those flowers are poison to dragons.

So it's a very good circumstance case even if my children's gifts can't be used in a court. There are facts we can use against you. One you bought flowers that is in print poisonous to reptiles, 2 you waited till the evil hour to plant them, and three you do have a motive."

"It's still circumstantial and you're blowing smoke Stoick. You've got nothing to hold me on. Face it you've got nothing. Now I'd like to be left alone. Goodnight." And he slammed the door in their face.

"One of these days," growled Valka as they walked back to the village and found Fishlegs with both his botany book and the revised Book of Dragons. Hoping it was good news they listen to what he had to say.

While the botany book had nothing useful he did find one dragon did had sort of an immunity to the flower and if had venom they could make an ant-venom like with snakes and spiders to cure the dragons. Though according the book the dragon in question the Scauldron didn't have venom.

However this was one of the few times Gobber despite his faults was worth his smelly pants in gold. Since he dealt with this dragon before and confirmed it did indeed had lots of venom.

With little time left they quickly came up with a plan. Valka, Boden and Una along with the Riders would stay behind and help tend to the sick in the Sanctuary with Skullette and Firefang. At the same time they'd get things ready to make an anti-venom.

Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup with two other and Mildew who they'd force to come would find a Scauldron and get the venom. But not till after they forced Mildew to dig up each and every bush he planted.

Valka oversaw Mildew digging up the flowers and when he was done she threw the old man against a building then gripped his arms so tightly she nearly broke them and hissed a very clear threat that she made certain he understood wasn't a joke but deadly serious.

She made it perfectly clear to Mildew that if he _ever, ever endangered her children or their dragons again she murder him where he stood. With her bare hands he be dead. And that was a Haddock Promise he'd be dead and she meant it. She swore in the name of Odin's wife she meant it._

And finally, finally that ancient man looked petrified as he finally got it point blank he was dealing with someone who'd in fact would execute him and they wouldn't hesitant at all to break him in two.

Valka was ready to carry out her threat when her husband and son got back from a showdown with a Scauldron. Hiccup told her how the whole thing had gone down.

From how beyond vulgar Mildew been, how scary it been trying to get the venom, how Mildew refusing to help almost cost them venom and it was only because the dragon had bitten him in the ass that they'd gotten the venom at all.

After hearing this she actually pulled her husband aside and seriously asked him if it would be alright to let the venom work its magic and get rid of Mildew for them and then collect it.

After all no-one liked Mildew. He was a danger to their family, the dragons and his cabbage could very give the village food poisoning. Plus he already committed high treason and would likely do it several times more. Therefore why not let this be the death penalty and let him die so they'd be put out their misery and everyone be happier and safer?

Stoick actually was very much in agreement and sadly couldn't do it for two reasons. The two reasons it would be a bad example for their children. The second reason?

Even though they could've lived with one bad example for the children the other was the fact if they let the venom kill Mildew it might not be viable afterwards for an anti-venom.

So simply because they needed the venom for the dragons was the only reason Mildew got to live past that day. Otherwise they'd have gladly let the Scauldron solve their problem for them and no-one think any worse of them.

Gobber on the other hand had to go scream in the forest since he'd never seen anything more disturbing then Mildew bare ass.

The next day after all the dragons had recovered the family was once more gathered in their living room all enjoying Valka's strawberry pie and glad to be happy and healthy.

Just another typical day on the Isle of Berk.


	9. When Lightning Strikes

When Lightning Strikes

Since the people of Berk had made peace with peace with the dragons there had been more then a few problems they'd dealt with. Right now they're were dealing with a recurring one.

Dragons couldn't stay up in the air all the time, they did fly but they did have to come down and rest, however when they came to rest on a house? The roof fell in in because it could support the weight of any of the dragons.

Well of course it fell upon the Haddocks to come up with a solution to make the both the dragons and the other Vikings happy. So they went right to work. It didn't take long for Hiccup with the help of his equally intelligent and clever siblings Boden and Una to come up with the idea.

So the next few days on Berk when the weather was very favorable the village work together to build large and strong metal perches so the dragons would've a place to rest that wouldn't collapse under their weight.

Naturally the Riders were a bit put off they had to help or at least the Twins Ruff and Tuff complained that they were _preventing destruction_ and Snotlout was complaining even if he was a man he was missing out on serious workout time to improve his body by doing this stupid stuff.

Fishlegs didn't really say anything but did his work without complaint and Astrid was doing the job of supervising from the air with Hiccup along with the Anquetils sisters Skullette and Firefang.

Down on the ground Stoick and Gobber were working very hard with the building while Valka was getting help with her younger children from some from her friends from her brunch club to give the workers refreshments.

Another member within Valka's circle of friends was a woman named Bloodthorn Anderson. She was a baker and her husband was a famer; like her own children being way smarter than their time period so where Bloodthorn and her husband.

The couple had been working since they're Hiccup age and throughout their marriage on their smaller farm to improve the quality of food on Berk by experimenting in both baking and growing new fruits and vegetables.

Bloodthorn was always trying new baking techniques and using the new fruits and vegetables her husband Numbskull grew. He was always using different seeds he collect from around the archipelago or got from Trader Johann. Then tried in different mixed soils, water and compost and saw what the result was.

It had yield many encouraging results that had made Valka and her husband smile the last few years and made a lot of winters much easier to endure and many children less picky eaters.

Right now they're serving they're serving people some slices of bread both baked with a new kind of berry her husband created through crossbreeding and also made with a jam they'd invented from also another crossbred plant.

Boden and Una were serving some of Boden's best berry juice with help from two more of their mom's friends who were like the best helpers on the island. Two women who was masters of all trades on the island and not just one.

Romi Carlieff and her best friend and almost sister Remi Marta since they're both neighbors and had the same birthday. Just like their beautiful and enthusiastic daughters.

The building of the perches took five days to complete but the end results at first seemed worth it. The dragons at least had a place they could sit without breaking anything and all seemed well.

The night they're completed the family along with Gobber were enjoying a nice dinner which Gobber was wise enough not to speak ill of. The kids just finished feeding their dragons and hopped onto their seats at the table where their father in the middle of telling their mom and Gobber they'd need to move the perch by the well at least.

"Okay, that be prudent to do first thing in the morning, Stoick," as Valka took back everyone drinking cup and then went to see if they'd any juice leftover.

"You know we're talking and the perches could just be the beginning of what we could do for the dragons," Hiccup started to say excitedly.

"Yeah now that they now longer have to be hidden underground there so much more we can do for them! Like we can build stables or landing areas for examples!" Boden carried on equally excitedly.

"And there so much more we could teach them then just teach people to ride them too, Daddy! I mean my brothers and I think we can even teach them how to read or do basic math! Think how useful that be if we're on mission or dealt with a future enemy or something! Dragons are quite smart you know!" his daughter was probably the most keyed up being only five.

"Okay all of you settled down. Those are all fine ideas and it would be nice to put them all into play one day. Still never forget people also live on Berk and we still need to be able to still live on this island one well."

"Vikings before dragons." Gobber said and all the dragons looked up hurt at the blacksmith who looked back and said, "Yeah, I said it deal with it."

"Are you all done squabbling and ready to work out a compromise like we can be civilized for once?" Valka asked as she returned with some juice and was just starting to pour the juice when a loud clap of thunder and crash made her drop the pitcher.

Everyone hurried to the door and saw that lightning was striking everywhere in the village and it was starting to cause fire and it was so scary Una buried her face in mommy's skirt and was trembling in fear.

Valka quickly scooped up her frighten child and held her close to her chest to assure her she was alright. She looked at her other two kids to see how they're reacting to this strange storm.

She noticed Boden had a look of fascination and she knew for him this was something that he didn't fear but was rather intrigued by it. All his life Boden had been rather fascinated by nature and all the elements. He'd also had what the family consider a slight obsession of how the elements could be used as a power source when he saw what they did in nature itself.

He was more or less determined to understand it, so one day he'd harnessed it and use it to make a way for Berk and its people have a power source to really make their lives easier and help them defend themselves better. So for him studying the lighting and its behavior was what he was doing right now. So he was scared at all, he was just in wonder not fear.

Hiccup on the other hand was listening to his father and Gobber talking about an old tale about the last time this sort of thing happened. They recalled when a man a drifter name Barnstadt who robbed a lot of people and Thor punished him by striking him with lightning. Then they shipped him off the island and ever since then lightning never hit the village.

"That's a nice recollection, Stoick but the village is now being struck by lightning and we are in danger. So let's handle this crises!" Valka spoke sharply and then everyone fell over as the dragons all fled the house in a panic clearly scared out of their mind.

"Toothless! Oh man! I've never seen him or his sister or brother looked so scared!" Hiccup confessed.

"Well, they've never been out in a lightning storm either, honey. I'm sure this is terribly frightening to them. The lightning, fires and chaos," his mother replied as she was still trying to calm down a frighten Una.

"Okay, this is what we're going to. Gobber and I'll get a fire brigade together to try and control the fires. Valka you get Boden and Una to the Great Hall they should be safer there. Hiccup try and find Toothless and his siblings and get them to Great Hall as quick as possible so they'll be safe too. But don't try anything stupid and heroic!"

"Got it! I'll find Astrid and get a ride from her."

"Okay everyone meet up at the Great Hall as quick as possible. Cloudjumper?" as her Stormcutter came as soon as she called and they flew to the Great Hall.

It was still utter chaos as the rest of the Riders with the help of Skullette and Firefang were acting as an airborne fire brigade putting out the fires. Valka's circle of friends were scrambling to get people inside the Great Hall to take cover from the chaos and Astrid and Hiccup were swerving in and out trying to get to Toothless who was trying to get his sister Stardust and his brother Nightrainbow the safety of Great Hall.

But the trio of Dragon Siblings were being attacked by the lighting as they leapt in fright from perch to perch since they were scared out of their minds and didn't know what else to do.

Like Valka had said they'd never been in a storm like this before and they're only as old as their Riders. Though at this moment they're just three frighten little kids who had no mommy or daddy to protect them from something that was scaring the daylights out them and they're just reacting in a panic.

Of course Mildew didn't see three little kids scared of a storm and acting out of fear and terror just wanting someone like a mommy to protect him. Even if that was the truth as the dragons finally made it to their humans.

He started to incite a riot claiming it was the three dragon's fault that Thor was angry at the village and this chaotic storm even happened. They were The Dragons of Legend after all. One was the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. The other was able to shoot lightning and known as the Ghost Dragon and the other could chant who knows what dark evil words to anger the gods.

The kids were shocked as they're trying comfort their trembling dragons and wanted to defend their dragons once again from Mildew but their parents beat them too it.

"Mildew stand down and shut that vile trap you could your mouth for once!" snapped Valka angrily as she got really close to him.

"If Thro is angry I don't believe he's angry at our children's dragons as the Gods are both responsible for blessing both our children with their special gifts and their dragons.

It's highly unlikely they'd suddenly be angry at the very dragons they granted them to aid them in whatever destiny they're to fulfill one day."

"Oh don't give us that bullcock story about so call special gifts or another lie the Gods also now gave them these unholy beasts, Stoick!" shouted Mildew.

"It's the truth, Mildew! Whether you refused to believe or not! I was there when it happen and I felt the power of the Gods at work and how it happened it could only be the will of the gods at work!" Valka got his face that she actually spat at him.

"Now we will find out what truly is making Thor angry or what is actually going on one way or another, Mildew. But we _are not throwing our children's dragons off the island._

They've saved the lives of Berk too many times to be considered evil and there must be some other explanation. So everyone calm down we will soothe both Thor and make sure nothing else happens to Berk."

The next day the Haddock siblings, Anquetils sisters and the Riders were all gathered around trying to figure out how to solve the problem before the next storm hit.

It was clear another storm was building and it would hit by nightfall so they had only till then to try and figure out what to do try and stop Berk from being under siege of lightning once more.

Well the teenager kids all started thinking this was a godly problem. Which started off with the Twins. "You know if we want to make Thor happy it seems he might have been hungry since he tore a hole through the Great Hall. So about a feast?" suggested Tuffnut stupidly.

"Or about we just sacrifice you? That should make him happy. The gods love that kind of stuff and it make me happy." Ruffnut replied with a smirk as she slapped him behind the head.

"Okay where should I go to be sacrifice? There better be fire involved."

"Tuffnut we ain't gonna sacrifice anyone! Ruffnut just because you don't like your brother sometimes is no reason to have him barbecued!" Hiccup told her with his hands on his hips.

"Fine, geez! Can't I have a little fun?" she pouted in a disgruntled tone.

"Well the gods never been mad at our family," Fishlegs as he did a bunch of superstition acts supposedly to protect you which made Hiccup, Boden and Una roll their eyes.

"You know if we ain't gonna sacrifice anyone and I don't think what Fishlegs just did is gonna help any maybe we have to do some kind of tribute. I mean my aunt was cursed by Odin once for committing some kind of wrong.

So she'd to appease him by sailing to the ends of the earth. Though she must have gotten lost along the way since she kept showing up from the opposite direction." Astrid admitted though she looked a bit confused by her aunt's punishment.

That when Snotlout barged into the middle acting like he was all that. "You want to know how to make a god happy? If I was a god I want a giant statue of myself! So I could gaze all day at my glorious magnificent self."

"Aren't you already in love with yourself enough, Snotlout? Like do you really need to have a statute for your already oversized ego?" asked a disgusted Skullette to the teenager.

"Yeah, you can't even respect the women of Berk and your so in love with yourself it's amazing the island hasn't sunk by how swollen your head is already!" Firefang added to her sister's comments.

"Well, it's not actually a terrible idea." Hiccup started to say and everyone looked shock.

"Hiccup?! Bro?! BBBFF!?"

"No! I'm not saying we need a stupid statute of Snotlout! Like the gods be happy with that! They would sink the island or send a plague to kill all of us for that for sure! I mean Thor might like a statue of himself and maybe that could stop the lightning."

"It's sounds like a very good idea. Since Berk never give Thor or any of the Gods of Asgard any kind of statue or proper tribute before." Fishlegs pointed out.

"So we should get on it right away!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly.

However before they could even started to do anything Boden raised his hand like he was in class and Hiccup turned to his brother and said, "Yes, Boden you have something to say?" in a kind voice.

"Um not to sound weird or stupid which I know to everyone else I will. But as it occurred to any of you that this may _not have anything to do with the gods? Not everything can be blamed on the gods you know!_

Things do just happen in nature all on their own which are just natural phenomenon. You can't say everything in life is an act from the Gods. I mean we as humans have free will and nature been doing things on its own for years before we even came to this land."

"Yeah, there are plenty of things we do for ourselves both human and dragons can do that have nothing to do with the Gods will and so must things in nature itself.

My big brothers and I have for years when we still secretly rescued dragons amongst other things attempted to comprehend the natural phenomenon of the world around us.

Like for your aunt for example, Astrid. If she kept showing up from the opposite direction I think we can logically conclude the world is round. Therefore there is no end to it." Una spoke in a calm and rational way that seemed strange coming from a child her age.

"It is true what my younger siblings are saying. We learned best by simply through studying the world everything in it by observation, problem-solving then coming up with different hypotheses. Which we'd then set about to either prove or disprove that hypotheses through different experiments and trial and error. That's simply how you learn and anything in life is actually accomplished.

Boden really does have a great understanding how the elements of nature, their power and energy. His main goal is to one day somehow learn enough to harness the elements and use them in a way to create a power source for Berk to help benefit our people.

My sister Una she's the most musically talented in the family and really been trying to understand everything to do with sound. So she's spent all her short lives trying to unlock the mysterious of sound." Hiccup finished explaining with earnest and a rather proud smile lit up his face.

The others were staring at him and his siblings again like they're oddballs. "Are you all just freaks by nature?" Snotlout asked for most of the riders when the sisters stood in front of the siblings and told the others straight up something they should've gotten a long time ago.

"What Hiccup, Boden and Una are is just ahead of their times Snotlout. And unlike the countless idiots of Berk again they've brains and use their hearts to solve problems. Not just jump into things and throw their weight around." Skullette chastised the insolent jock while glaring furiously at everyone except for Astrid.

"Yeah, it might really help for once just one time, if more people tried acting like them more often. Instead of ostracized them or anyone else for being different. Like it's some kind of unforgiveable sin!

For it's those who are different who will transformation the world for the better and do great and miraculous achievements believed to be unachievable in the past. It's everyone else who looks, thinks and acts the same who will never make a difference at all!

As a result conformity isn't a good thing at all! If you even know what that word means which I doubt you do!

Though once more it's those who've great minds plus pure hearts like them, in addition think for them, as well as don't follow the crowd, will make this world a much greater more diverse and amazing place, to live in for all people so no-one has to be alone and outcasted in the future!" Firefang also reprimanded glowering at Snotlout and that did shut everyone up.

"So while you all are busy making a statue for what you think is a problem with the gods, myself, Una and the sisters will be studying the evidence left behind by the storm and trying to see what it has to say for itself.

I'm willing to bet even though we can't let Mom hear that word, but I'm will to bet this is a problem found in nature and has _absolutely nothing to do with the gods at all!"_ snapped Boden so angrily he was getting really mad and Hiccup went over to his brother and hugged him while whispering something and his brother began to take some deep breaths and with each exhale was imagining something that made him happy.

"You feel better now, Boden?"

"Yes."

"Okay I love your idea and it's a smart one. But Skullette is the one in charge being oldest. So she's too look after you and Una. You may be knowledge but the buck stops with her, okay?"

"I understand, bro."

"Okay so you four go and do your part looking at the evidence and gather what data you can and the Riders and I'll build a statute of Thor. That way both sides of the problem are covered and either way we have a backup plan to take care of the problem okay?"

"Sounds reasonable to me."

"Good, but mind your temper and let Firefang take notes. As she's got the best handwriting out of anyone on Berk. We know Una's learning to write but well not very neat even at her best, no offense sis."

"None taken."

"Okay, so you two can watch my siblings and do your job of gathering data on the logical side of this?" he asked and they nodded and Skullette kissed the side of Hiccup's face which made him blush.

"Hiccup you three are like siblings to us. We won't let anything happen. You do your half to try and solve the problem we will do our part. Let's all just try and shut up our comment enemy of Mildew, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"Okay let's get too it!"

And with that the two parties split up to spent the day working on the two different solutions to the problem. The Riders worked hard to put together the statute of Thor and the other four went about in a very scientific and logical way going over what they'd seen last night and the evidence left behind trying to understand what actual took place.

Well the unveiling of the statue went over well with the people, but that night the next storm brought twice as much lightning. Gobber being a doofus was at the front door saying "I don't get it we gave Thor a giant statute! How could he not be happy?!"

"Gobber get away from the door and shut it now!" ordered Stoick in almost angry tone.

Gobber was a little shocked tone but when he turned around he saw it was more because Stoick was with his children trying to quell their dragon from panicking again and also keep his daughter from being scared. So he wasn't really angry more like concerned and frustrated.

"Well I think we can finally concluded that if the statute didn't make the storms stops and lightning still striking this has _nothing to do with any of the gods especially Thor in Asgard. Do you agree, Stoick?"_ Valka asked sternly as she finally got everyone too settled down with a mild dose of her sleeping potion.

"Yes, I'm with you and the children. This most likely had nothing to do with Thor. Though Hiccup you still did a very good job with building the statute so it was a valiant effort on your part. So don't feel bad," his father tried to make him feel better so his feeling didn't get hurt.

"Thanks for being concerned about my feelings, Dad, but I'm okay right now. So my feelings aren't in danger of being hurt."

Smiling at his eldest he then turned to his second son and asked him. "Okay, Boden, this your area of expertise. What did you find out today?"

Fishing out his notebook he read what his finding where. "Well, Una figured out can time how far away by timing the interval between the flash of lighting and the sound of thunder.

We also able to determine lightning is way, way, way hotter the fire itself and if I when it gets discharged from the clouds towards the grounds it wants to find the fast way down to the ground and it usually hits the tallest thing it can find first.

Like trees for example, though right now the tallest things we have our metal perches but I think there a bigger reason than just the perches are tall they're being hit, Dad."

"Wait, back up a minute, Boden. You said the perches are hit because they're tall right?"

"Yeah, but I suspect there more to it than that."

"I just glanced out the window and saw lightning hit the statute and seemed to follow a path through it like a river and out it. It's like the lightning attract to it not just because it's tall, but because it made of…"

" _Metal!"_ they all cried at once.

"But what if this attractions is also kind like they say opposite attract as well?" Una proposed. Like that's also how their drawn together too. Not just because their metal and tall? Another factor could be that the tall metal perches might be like I'll say negative because we have some negative things going on and the positive energy since energy is pure is coming towards it?" she was jumping excitedly.

"All this is very fascinating and I'm sure if we had more time to prove it things might end well, but you three should get going," the father warned them.

"Why?"

"You may've been too worked up in your latest discovery for your powers to warn you, but we already can hear Mildew's lynch mob coming for the dragons. You three need to flee for now and we'll try and talk them down and maybe if we can them calm down we can explain your finding rationally to them." Valka told them even if she sounded doubtful.

"Here, take these," Gobber told them handing them each a small dagger. "You need something to defend yourselves. Now get out Hiccup's window and get out of here. We'll hold them off as long as we can. Now go!"

The two trio of siblings fled as fast as they could escaping by the skin of their teeth before the mob broke into the house. Which Stoick and Valka yelled at them first for breaking into their home and then told them the dragons were gone.

Mildew said Thor spoke differently and that the evil beasts were still on the island and they'd hunt them down and get them off the island.

Knowing Mildew more then ship the dragons off Valka and Stoick got on their dragons and hurried to try and stop this insanity. They're joined by all of Valka's brunch club, the whole Anquetil family, Stormy and Bucket and Mulch trying to stop this insanity.

Still the insane lynch mob did successfully capture the dragons but they didn't do harm to the children other then make them watch their dragons be taken away.

Still all on the Chief and Valka's side stood in front of the three dragons refusing to let harm come to them, though Bucket and Mulch seemed a bit uneasy, more Bucket then Mulch.

Everyone was pleading for people to come to their senses and listen to reason which no-one was willing to listen too till some spine shots came between the two parties and the kids dropped in curtsy of Astrid.

"STOP! STOP! JUST LISTEN FOR A DAMN MINTUTE AND WE WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOKI'S DAUGHTER GOING ON!" screamed Hiccup loudly as he was holding a long metal staff.

Surprised to hear him scream everyone was quiet and let the children speak and heard them out.

"Look we know your first impulse when something goes wrong in life is to find someone or something to blame it on. Its human nature and you're blaming our dragons or more to the point you think the gods are blaming our dragons.

However you can't play the blame game for everything in life! When every so often in life it's no-one's fault at all! As it is in this case this is no-one fault! It's not the gods, our dragons or anyone on Berk's fault for the storms or the lightning!" Hiccup was pleading with them to listen.

"Yes, it's no-one fault at all! This is just how nature itself work! We are being the victims of simply Mother Nature, not of the Gods or anything else but simply how Nature itself works!

The evidence we collected speaks for itself and if you open your eyes and your minds and look around you'll see it for yourself!" Boden was also pleading as he took out his notebook and began reading his findings and as he did Una did her best to point it out each spot that showed proof what they were saying.

"Don't you see everything we are saying? Look everything my brothers and I are saying makes logical sense! Look! See for yourself just stop and think about it!

Those perches and statues have two things in common. They are both tall and made of metal. Then think about the timing. We didn't have any lightning hit us till we had either of those things in the village!

Doesn't it make logical sense of what the difference is between what happened in the past and what is happening now? If you see the different factors? And how the lightning is ONLY hitting TALL METAL OBJECTS?!

And ONLY AFTER WE PUT THEM UP DID THE LIGHTNING START RAINING DOWN ON US?!" Una screamed loudly in her pleas.

"As for what Mildew saying the Gods are angry at our dragons?! And his supposed reason?! One look at the source you're hearing it from. Two those words were about them come from people who knew nothing about them and people fear what they don't understand and know nothing about so make up all kinds of tall tales that have no real facts!" Hiccup yelled and everyone looked at Mildew and remembered why they hated him.

Seeing that Hiccup went on to remind Berk of something. "Our dragons grew up in the UDS. They never experienced a lightning storm before and they're the same ages as myself and my brother and sister. We're all terrified and panicked by the first storm.

They're just as petrified and freaked so what Mildew was calling the Gods acting out of rage or vengeance? In reality was just three frightened little kids who didn't have a mommy or daddy to protect them and were freaking out because they're just scared like we all were!" he explained what was really going on.

"All lies! You saw what going on! Have you ever heard such nonsense in your lives?! These three are the traitors and insane ones! They should be shipped off as well! Before they destroy more of what Berk is with their poisonous lies!" Mildew screamed losing all self-control when he saw he was losing his sway over the crowd who were seeing the truth of what the kids were saying.

"For once Mildew you ass we can proof what we are saying. Astrid fly me up." Hiccup had Astrid fly him up to a nearby ship and got ready to a very dangerous demonstration to prove what they're talking about.

"You sure about this?"

"We got all the facts we're gonna get for now. So we are about 98% sure our hypotheses is correct."

"So you have a 2% doubt?!"

'Just get clear."

"Okay, now watch as I attach this rod to the mast and the lightning will hit it and prove out theory for all of you too see what we've discovered is the truth…" but he didn't to set up the rod as the lightning discharged prematurely and he got hit and fell.

"HICCUP!" everyone cried and he hit the water which crackled for a moment showing another fact that water and lighting didn't mix. But the dragons got loose at that moment and act quickly.

Stardust sucked up the lightning into so her brother was able to dive into get Hiccup who when they pulled him out wasn't breathing. No-one knew what to do and then Nightrainbow sent out a strange song out like he was crying for help.

What happened next would be a miracle for all of Berk. Everyone gathered at the docks swore there was a golden silhouette of a winged female whispering something into Valka's ear. Valka then with Stoick's help began to do something no-one ever seen done before that was actually CPR and finally Hiccup coughed after his breath of life returned to him.

Then everyone still swore this golden winged silhouette ran her hand over his body which seemed to glow very faintly so faintly you couldn't really see it. Then this golden silhouette disappeared as if they're never there and no-one was sure if it was just a trick of lightning and moonlight or not.

But the kids and dragons had proven their point and the Haddocks then took the comatose but breathing Hiccup back home to hopefully wake up later.

Hiccup did wake up two days later and thankfully he had no injuries. Which was a miracle because normally if you got hit by lightning and fell into water you'd be dead or seriously burned or paralyzed.

It seemed whatever or whoever that golden silhouette was she had performed a miracle that taken away all the life-threatening or life-altering injuries and he was perfectly fine. And whispered how to perform CPR.

Stoick and Valka knew in their hearts who'd just played a part in saving their child. The same person who was always watching over their family since before their family even started and kept that a personal secret till the time was right to reveal it.

There were some lasting effects from that night but at least none had to do with anyone dying. They had to take down the perches for the village safety and figure out another time a safer way to give the dragons a place to land.

They moved the Thor statue outside Mildew's house or rather the Twins and Snotlout did when told to move to a high point on the island so they still could honor Thor and having him protect the island but it be no danger to the village.

No one minded Mildew getting his ass burned by cold fire as they felt he deserve to reap what he sowed anyway.

Boden's obsession with the elements, energy and power got stronger and now he was more determined than ever to truly understand it all even lightning to one day be able to harness it and able to give the people of Berk a real power source.

And after the villagers came with their apologies gifts for the dragons and children everyone was smiling thinking happily how this was one time how science had prevailed over just blindly thinking everything has to do with a supernatural deity.


	10. Twinsainty

Twinsainty

Up in the thick clouds above Berk, Hiccup and his siblings were attempting to instruct the other Riders in a training exercise for their Dragon Riders. Naturally it wasn't going very smoothly. Mostly with the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut who didn't exactly have the highest IQ or understand even the simplest instructions.

"I can't see anything up here!" Tuff was complaining about as he rode his head on the twins Zippleback Belch.

"This is impossible! How are we supposed to see or do anything up here?! We're blind!" concurred Ruff on her head Barf as they're in a thick cloud.

Sighing Hiccup flew up beside them on Toothless to once again explain the point of the exercise.

"This is whole point of the exercise, as I've already explained ten times already, guys. When you can't see or hear you've to trust Barf and Belch to see and hear for you.

This is about trust and depending on someone else to be your eyes and ears when you not able to do it yourself."

"Yeah, like say you're hurt or injured and your dragon needed to fly on its own or perhaps dangerous weather conditions. You've to trust your dragon to get you home safely," Boden said appearing out of nowhere on his Silver Phantom Stardust.

"It's not really that hard to understand. Just let go and let the dragon take over. You don't have to do anything really except simply have faith and trust in your in both yourselves and your dragon to get you home safely." Una told the twins kindly.

"Now come on, you two. The others have already made it do the rendezvous spot. Now it's your turn. So just have some faith and trust and finish the journey and we'll meet you at Skull Rock with the others in ten minutes. Boden? Una? Let's go!" Hiccup called to his siblings who nodded and disappeared leaving the twins on their own.

"Why do they always talk in riddles?! What are they talking about faith and trust?!" demanded Tuff in under confession.

"I'd say we trust us and not the dragon. We're smarter then dragon!" Ruff suggested and her brother nodded in agreement with his sister. But unfortunately they gave each head a different command so the dragon didn't know which way to go which caused them to crash in the forest below.

To further complicate the problem the tree they landed in was cracking under their wait and yet again they couldn't agree or trust their dragon to rescue them so they again give it two different commands and the dragon didn't know what to do.

Fishlegs who'd been sent by Hiccup to see what was taking the Twins so long to make to Skull Rock saw the danger they're in after they knocked him out of the sky and then using some kind of hand gesture Meatlug was able to save the Twins and the Haddock siblings saved Fishlegs.

"So thanks for saving Berk's favorite pranksters, Fishlegs," Boden chuckled at the amusing sight as Meatlug was flying with the dangling Twins 45 feet away.

"Welcome, Boden. They maybe fools but they still our friends."

"Yeah and at least they make you laugh so things don't get too serious with their antics. I also sense they do have the smarts in them, if they just use them. They ain't complete idiots! They just choose not to apply themselves is all!" Una said in a disappointed way as she shook her head sadly as the wind whipped about her golden and lilac hair.

"So besides saving the Twins' lives we'd like to know what were those hand gestures about?" Hiccup asked curiously to the boy sitting behind.

"Oh that, I crafted some hand signals for Meatlug in case we got separate and was trying them out. Seemed to work out well for the first time."

"That is brilliant, Fishlegs! Wish we'd thought of that! That got be what we do next for training! Let's get back to the Academy and get started with that right away!" Hiccup exclaimed happily.

"Hey bro! Let's make sure Skullette and Firefang are a part of this class! They ride their dragons Wind Dancer and Airclaw all the time. It be useful for them too!"

"Plus it would be nice if they did join us for classes every now and then. They did help us for years in secret when we still had the UDS. Should they at least be part-time members of the Academy?"

"Your both have good points! They should be part of this class and be part time students whenever they can make it too a class. We'll let them know when get back. But first let's get back."

"Okay!" they squealed happily as the three of them with their dragons flew in one of their favorite formations.

Later that same day everyone had come up with different commands that they spoke both out loud and with either hand gestures or some other type of body language.

Things for Astrid and Fishlegs were going very smoothly and quite useful even Meatlug's 'hug'. Snotlout was still working on Hookfang's "annilhalte" but it was getting there.

Skullette and Firefang who were now official part-time members of the Academy and only asked what took so long for them to ask them. Laughing gaily about it they'd settled nicely into the group acting very sisterly to the whole group in general.

Their dragons were already sisters so they made sure their hand signals worked in tandem with each other. They did have two signals as part of their names. One was "Dance" which was for an aerial dance meant to look threaten then "Claw" when at the end of the "Dance" they would rack the ground with their claws.

As for Hiccup and his siblings? Hiccup had "Battle Ready" "Plasma Blast" and "Smile" Boden had "Shimmer" and "Lightning Blast" and Una had "Song" and "Fireball"

All in all things were going well for individual commands and if they could get the dragons to do well on their own the next step would be working them together as a team. Though before they could do that there was one last set of Riders to see if they could do their hand signals correctly.

That fell on the Twins. Everyone was standing around to watch and it was clear whatever had started that morning was beginning to escalate into something more than a minor spat between the Twins.

They still were giving out contradicting commands and fighting and bickering between each other. Hiccup tried to remind them despite their dragon had two heads he was still one dragon.

However that only escalated the fighting even further as now the Twins used their dragon to attack and harm the other. Even having one head tried to eat Ruff whole till Hiccup put his foot down and tried to regain control over the situation.

"Okay enough of this! Both of you calm down and chill! We're not tolerating this sort behavior at the Academy. Now unless you two can behave yourselves and work with your dragon appropriately your two are done for the day.

So can you two get along and work together on today assignment or do I have to send you home?"

"I'm taking my dragon and going home! I never want to see him again! C'mon Barf we're leaving!" Ruff screamed and tried to pull her half of the dragon one way and Tuff started to yank Belch the other way.

"No way are you taking _my dragon!_ And I'm _never working with you again!"_

"Fine we are over!"

"So over its done!"

And with that both stormed out the arena but both left going two different ways.

"What the heck was that about?" Astrid asked to Hiccup who shrugged. "They'll be back in the morning and all should be normal."

"I don't think so, Hiccup. I don't think this one of their normal spats. Not this time." Skullette spoke up behind him as her sister and his brother and sister joined them.

"What do you mean, Skullette? What makes this fight different?" Boden wanted to know.

"Yeah, my brothers and I have had arguments before and we always make up. What makes this argument between the Twins different this time?" Una wanted to know.

"You want to know what makes this argument different between _Ruffnut and Tuffnut different this time."_ Firefang corrected them and they looked like they'd been slapped.

"That's kind the point. Everyone always calls them the "Twins" like they have no distinction between them. There only a 'we' no "I'. Our own powers," Skullette had dropped her voice as they glanced at the boys behind them were cleaning up the arena.

"There too much we between the two of them and not any me between them. Meaning everyone just sees them as a single person but not two people." Skullette began and Firefang continued on explaining.

"I think it's coming to a head with them after 15 long years of feeling like they have no really separate identities. I mean look at you and Boden, Hiccup.

You two look almost identical except Boden wears his hair long. Everyone wants their own unique identity and that goes for even twins. No-one likes to think they have nothing unique or special about them."

"So you're trying to say what's really going on it's not really about the training exercise today it's just the Ruff and Tuff want to be treat like they are their own person and not one person?" Hiccup started too say slowly.

"So two different people each with their own mind, heart, body and soul?"

"And all they're really wanting beside that is just respect as well? Not to be treated like a single package. That despite being very much alike people to remember they are two different people all the same and most likely at home have things that just belong to them and not be shared?" Una finished.

"That's what we are saying, yes. Though they at least have to understand there is only one dragon for them and that is the one thing they are always gonna have to share." Skullette finished.

"You three said it yourselves. "There is a dragon for every Viking and a Viking for every dragon. And for Ruff and Tuff that dragon is that one. Whom doesn't seem to have a clue right now what to do," Firefang noticed in a nervous way.

"How do you two have such insight into these things?" Astrid had too know.

"We're both cousins and sisters with our own special gifts, Astrid. On the other hand some people just have naturally better insight into other's minds and hearts. You know some people are just people persons." Skullette answered honestly.

"Our family always been good at reading people. Thus that just a natural part of our family. Not a special power or anything just a natural talent of ours." Firefang admitted with a faint blush.

"Well, we'll take what you said into serious consideration and hope we can talk about it more with the twins tomorrow. It's late and we all got to get home for dinner now or our parents are gonna have our hides. So thanks for joining us for class today," Hiccup thanked them as he shook their hands.

"No problem, little brother," giggled Skullette after all she was only seven years older than him.

"Yeah, just let us know in the future if there's an important class you think we should join and we'll see if we can make it. See you later, Astrid and you too, friends and our brothers and kid sister! We also got to get home or we're gonna get nailed too!" Firefang said her goodbye with a hug and kiss to the group each.

Then with that everyone left the arena to get home for dinner as fast as their dragon wings would carry them.

The Haddocks had two things swimming in their minds as they hurried up to their front door. One was what Skullette and Firefang had said about the twins and how they'd handle it the next day. The other was dealing with the revelation that they saw them as their siblings just as they'd seen them for years as sisters and how it would all work out in the future.

So while that was stewing in their minds they weren't expecting a dreaded sound or an even more dread comment when they opened the door to their home. They just were expecting their mother to ask why they're late for dinner.

Not hearing their father's gasping for breath and their mother scolding him again for not losing the 15 pounds she had told him to lose so he'd fit into his ceremonial belt.

"I've told you this again and again Stoick if you want that thing to fit you need to lose at least 15 pounds. But you never listen to me! What's the point of me trying to help you diet two months before this visit every year if you sneak and cheat behind my back? Oh Frigga!" Valka threw her hands up in frustration like she did every year when this happened.

"I really do try to diet, Valka! But how do you diet and run a village and not stress eat?!" Stoick shot back like he did every year as Gobber was behind him trying to get the darn belt to fit.

"How many years have you used that excuse, Stoick? It may have worked the first five years, but you should be able to control that after all this time. But we still gonna have this same conversation when we are old and gray and have great-grandchildren!"

"Valka! Please don't lecture me like this! This belt hurts more than enough. Your words don't need to lick salt into my wounds, okay?"

"Sorry, Stoick. I just feel so frustrated. I'm trying to help."

"And you do a fine job every year even if we still have to come to this same problem."

"I suppose your right," and she turned and saw her kids arrived home all looking at the situation looking pale and unhappy.

"Kids, when did you get home? Sorry I haven't not had time to make dinner yet."

"We can see why, Mom. Please don't tell us it's really that time of year again! Please!" begged Hiccup almost crying.

"Afraid so, son. Tomorrow is the treaty signing with the Berserker Tribe."

"They really got to change that name," murmured Gobber as he still worked on the belt. "After all they've not been to war for 50 years! Not with a chief like Oswald the Agreeable.

"You've got to be kidding! This is gonna be three days of torture for us!" Boden was moaning. "You might as well kill us now!"

"Yeah, I don't even need to have a dream about it to know it's gonna be a nightmare for us for the next three days!" screamed Una and now all the adults looked uncomfortable and tried to ease over the tension.

"It's not really that bad is it?" asked Gobber tentatively.

"Oh maybe not for you, Gobber! You just stand by Dad's side like a smiling lackey and make stupid jokes! We have to deal with Oswald's lunatic son Dagur for three days of Hell! Even Loki's own daughter Hel isn't as demented as he is!" Hiccup exclaimed loudly and seriously

"Yeah, Dagur's little sister, Heather? She's as beautiful as she is cunning! However she at least treats us kindly and never done any of the cruel things that nutcase loony done to us!"

"You really forgot what Dagur done to all three of us each and every visit for these treaty signings? Because all of them stick out clearly in our minds! Especially since Hiccup's memory power can pull them up and we don't even need his power to do it!" Una was still screaming about it.

"Yeah, like Una just said I don't need my gifts of memory recall because each of those visit is burned like a burn scar so visible in our minds it's impossible to forget!

Take last year for example he used me as a knife throwing target!"

"He tried to drown me!" yelled Boden recalling how Dagur had hogtied him and threw him over the side of a boat and Hiccup barely rescued him in time. He was lucky he hadn't had to add aqua phobia to his list of fears!

"And did you forget what he did last year to me that almost didn't get the treaty signed? He stole a bucket of sheep's blood and sheep entrails from Silent Sven's wife Ewe whose Mommy's friend and then proceed to dump it all over me during the tour of the island!"

"It took us a month to get the smell out of Una's hair and Ewe was so upset about the thief and the cruel prank on Una she nearly killed Dagur and we almost did go to war with the Berserkers! If Oswald and Dad hadn't been able to smooth it over!" Hiccup yelled so furiously he slammed his fist into the wall causing some shields to fall off.

"Alright, it's never a picnic when that boy is on the island. I can only imagine what it's like on Oswald's home when he's got to deal with is son at home. But again we ask this question every year as well.

Would you rather put up with three days of misery or go to war with a tribe that plays for keeps that has the longest and bloodiest history in all the archipelago?" their mother asked them to which they all gave their normal sigh and begrudgingly gave their normal answer they'd would take the misery over the war.

"Okay. So we all put up with some misery for three days and then put it off for another year. Now that's taken care of your father like to tell you what your job this year for the treat is."

"It's not just making nice and smiling with Oswald's kids and not trying to not die?" Hiccup questioned his father who laughed despite the situation.

"No, you three have a very important job to get done before Oswald and his family show up tomorrow. You got to get every dragon into the UDS and make sure all the entrances and exits are concealed."

"What? Why? We're confused Dad. So back up and explained."

"Hiccup, they are the Berserks and even if we had peace for 50 years they are known to well snap at the drop of a helmet. They could see the dragons as a sign of aggression.

Even with Oswald as chief someone else in the tribe might rebel or something. So it's better blissful then bloody. We don't want another war. You all know from your history lessons how bad those were in the past correct?"

"Yes, and I've seen some visions of more than a few bloody wars of the past, Daddy. That's why you had come into my room and comfort me from my nightmares in the past." Una confessed to what her 'nightmares' were really about.

Before they revealed their powers to their father if they accidently did something or exposed in a way in public or in front of a father they'd to think fast to come up with an excuse to cover up what it really was.

With Una being able to see things in her dreams it been easy for her to chalk up her dreams to just imaginative dreams or nightmares if Stoick overheard her talking or she woke up from horrible dreams of the past or when the voices of Valhalla got too much for her.

They'd used similar cover stories for Hiccup and Boden or their mental illness known only the family had been good cover for a long time for their gifts but now that was all in the open things were better with complete honesty.

"Oh and on that note as well. Not only do you have to get all the dragons underground and concealed we don't want anyone else in the archipelago finding out about your gifts. So uses all your self-control to not let anything happen to reveal them."

"So we've two things to do then. One is get the dragons underground as quick as possible and make sure the Berserkers don't find out about them. Nor do we want anyone from their tribe or any other tribe to find out me and my brother and sister are blessed by the gods. That's what you're saying, Dad?"

"Yep you got it and you better get on it right now. Your mom will get something made for you but you three along with the Riders and the Anquetils better get working on this right now. We don't have much time aww! Gobber!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, Boden? Una? Let's get moving!"

"I'll have some sandwiches brought down later when I bring Cloudjumper down, okay, sweethearts?"

"Okay, Mom/Mommy!"

Everyone quickly sprang into action to get all the dragons underground making sure they're comfy and cozy, that it was just like old times. Every time they'd brought a group down the sisters would do a headcount and check names off a list of every dragon on the island.

Finally by nearly daybreak they seemed to have all the dragons accounted for as the Riders were just dropping off their own when the sisters realized there was a single dragon unaccounted for.

"Um Hiccup. We've gone through it five times to be sure. But there one dragon not down here." Skullette told him in a frightful voice.

"Which one?! We spent since twilight and working through the night to get every single dragon rounded up! Who could possibly be missing?!" he demanded in an exasperated tone.

"It's Barf and Belch and we just realized that Ruff and Tuff didn't help at all last night with getting the dragons down here. They were absent all night!" Firefang exclaimed.

"Oh great! What are we gonna do?!"

"My sister and I need to stay down here with the dragons. You and your friends have to get to the twins and get their dragon here quickly before the Berserks…" and horn was blowing … "show up."

"Oh great!" Hiccup moaned.

"Hiccup we have to get going! If we don't get to the docks in five minutes they'll be even more suspicious!" Boden said quickly and he knew he was right.

It was custom that the Chief's family greet the visiting Chief's family and that meant they all had to be present.

"You two stay down here with the dragons, Astrid you and the other Riders try and find the Twins and Barf and Belch and get them all down here fast and unseen! We'll do our part to keep the Berserks from seeing anything! Now do this fast and without being seen!"

"And if we pull this off, BBBFF without starting a war that will be a miracle!" as they bolt barely making it too the docks in time.

Their mother quickly noticed the fact they're both out of breath and the sheer anxiety in their eyes so she knew they're not completely in the clear. She was about to whisper this to Stoick that they still had some slight emergency it was too late as the lead ship apart of the Berserker envoy just docked and the herald was announcing the arrival of Oswald and his children.

"Announcing the arrival of the most gracious and humblest of chief and one of the most patience of fathers in all the archipelago and the most agreeable man you'll ever meet, Oswald the Agreeable!" the herald announced.

Though unless you weren't really good at notice little details you might have missed a few small key things about the herald which all the kids notices, though they didn't know if their parents picked it up.

Their eyes and ears told them things as did their powers but it was their eyes and ears that told them volumes before the herald even finished speaking.

Despite both his words and actions spoke of respect and loyalty his voice and body language told a vastly different story. If you listened very carefully under his respectful words you'd hear it in his voice that he was highly resenting his chief and his whole personality.

His eyes show the same hatred for his chief that Mildew held for them and how he grinded his teeth as Oswald slowly got off the ship with two young teenagers got off too. A 16 year old boy and 14 year old girl his son Dagur and his daughter Heather and just the look that was passed between the herald and few other of the tribe as the family passed was clear this was a high resentment for the Chief and his kids.

Then the kids' powers kicked in and it was hard to keep their faces straight as they tired not show what they're seeing and feeling. Hard for Hiccup to not show he was seeing flashes of the different memories of all the people in front of him having a chaotic battle in his mind. Harder for Boden to deal with the intense flood of overwhelming emotions coming off in waves from both Oswald's family and the rest of the Berserkers and Una feeling danger all around her and get vision of both past and future at the same time.

Only by their sheer force of will and years of coping skills did they keep their composure long enough to suppress their powers and not pass out from the amount of energy it was threatening to steal from them.

Their father step forward to shake Oswald hand and greet him formally. Both men were almost the same in build and height only Stoick was taller maybe by three or four inches.

Oswald had lengthy locks and a short well-kept beard both so red they're almost black with astonishing bright green eyes and he was dressed like any Viking Chief would be.

As for his children? Dagur was dressed in a style reminisce of Loki as he was about as crazy as the god too. He had a purple tattoo over one green eye that looked like three slash and bright red hair in a braided ponytail

Dagur's own title he'd given himself some years ago was "Dagur the Deranged" as he was clearly psychological unbalanced. But unlike how Hiccup, Boden and Una's parents had tried to help them manage their mental illnesses Dagur adamantly refused any help from his father or sister to manage his own mental problems. (Which given everything we seen of him he's probably be diagnosed with schizophrenia)

Heather was indeed both beautiful and a cunning warrior and her title or least what her brother in what the Haddock assumed was Dagur's form of affection called her "Heather the Unhinged"

They're weren't sure or not it was supposed to be affection or not. But there was no doubt Heather was beautiful and a skilled warrior. She had jet black hair in a braided ponytail and the same bright green eyes as the rest of her family.

Her outfit was a black tunic shirt and pants with shoulder pads, skirt and wrist guards made from mental molded to resemble dragon scales and she always carried a double headed ax.

Her personality was a mix of being sympathetic, friendly and a little flirty. Though at the same time she could be a little snarky, tough and strong-willed and didn't take crap from anyone.

"Hello, Stoick how are you doing today?"

"Fine, Oswald. How was the trip? The winds favor you on the way here?"

"Oh we made good time and had no trouble from the wind or seas. Things went well enough," Oswald replied before turning to Valka and bent to kiss her hand.

"Valka, Stoick truly did marry there most beautiful woman in all the archipelago. How are you doing yourself?"

"We are faring well. Stoick and I've been together for 16 blissful years of marriage. It has its ups and downs but we surely couldn't ask for more then what we have already in our marriage.

We again offer our deepest sympathies for how bad these past 8 months must have been losing Oydis to that fever she contracted. Again all of Berk felt your pain."

"Thank you, Valka. Oydis may her soul be at peace in Valhalla and know your gifts were welcomed to our tribe after her passing. Which is why I really want this year treaty signing to go without incidents," he shot a look at his kids.

But already one incident had already happened. Dagur had just throw three knifes at the Haddock kids all having to duck to avoid being hit.

Oswald sighed and turned to excuse himself a moment. "Dagur!"

"What?" he replied in his own disrespectful way looking like a normal teenager who didn't care what his father had to tell him.

"I will not tolerate your ill behavior this year. Not after your mother's passing. You will for your mother's sake behave yourself. And also when we get home you will start to finally get the help your mother wanted so desperately for you."

"I'm fine, Dad! Geez! I'm a Berserk! So I like to have fun like one! Why is that such a crime?! I never understand why having fun for being myself is so wrong with you and Mom!"

"Dagur please? Can you just try and reign in the craziness for Mom's sake? You know her dying wish was for all of us to be happy and whole and she really wanted you to not be well "Deranged" So please just try to control the impulses please, brother?" Heather begged her brother while looking thoroughly put out by him.

Dagur looked really annoyed and seething but gritted his teeth and settled for a silent tantrum instead.

"Okay how about we get on with the tour and then our feast and continue from there?" Oswald suggested to which Stoick nodded and took the lead with Gobber leading the way while Valka hung in the back.

The kids were all together and again they'd to control themselves for their powers did pick up a lot of different things. Things from the other Berserkers, but also the mixed feelings from Dagur and Heather that they couldn't make sense of.

"So what do you do for fun here on boring Berk if you can't go berserk? Like what fun about no bloody battle and no carnage?" Dagur was pouting as he was gripping his sword ready to use it.

"Dagur I like to use my ax, but can't you just relax and enjoy some downtime?" Heather shook her head.

"Are you doing okay, Heather? Like what's been going on your island for the last 18 months?" Hiccup trying to make conversation to distract them from anything that might be going on in the village.

"You know the usual boring junk in the village. Silly meetings about silly unimportant meetings, some feuds needing settling about who owned what lands and gathering food. Just typical everyday stuff," she replied like it was no big deal.

"Um are you sure you and Dagur are doing okay? You know since your mom passed away? It must be very hard on both of you, I imagine." Boden spoke up as he held his brother's hand firmly.

"Yeah, we'd be lost if we lost Mommy or Daddy."

"No, we're cool, people die all the time. We are the Berserk and we're Vikings. Death is a fact of life. Before we're born we are already figure out to die in the craziest of battles! Though dying because of a stupid fever is a lame way to die!" snapped Dagur as he whirled around with his sword pointed at them and they backed away.

"Dagur put that away! Chill or I'm telling Dad! Oh look we're falling behind! You know you should be paying attention as your next in line as chief! You outta learn something about diplomacy. Mom was always saying you knew nothing about it!" she snapped bitterly at him and the two siblings started to bicker as they ran to catch up to their father who was right now with the Haddocks examining the food storage and armory.

"Hiccup! Over here!" hissed Astrid waving them over from a nearby location and they bolt over out of breath.

"What is it Astrid? Did you get the twins or Barf and Belch? Because we can't stay out of sight for long!" Hiccup hissed to her.

"Sorry no luck so far. I thought you three could help. Do you think your powers could give us a clue from these?" pointing to the footprints in the ground.

"We can give it a quick go," as the three siblings put their left hands to ground and concentrated and 30 seconds later quickly told Astrid what their powers just relayed to them.

"They're just here in the village and saw some fish and thankfully got out before we walked in. But I don't know which direction they headed. Sorry that's the only memory I could pick up."

"Their two minds are so muddle and confused because the twins are fighting! When the twins aren't in harmony neither is Barf and Belch! They're out of sync because the Twins aren't in synch. So until the Twins work out what is likely what Skullette and Firefang said their dragons not gonna be able to get either head on straight!" Boden stated with a groan of frustrating.

"And if we don't fix this mess and get all the dragons underground before sundown there will be blood spilled on Berk's soil! I'm seeing blood and its dragon's blood! We need Ruff and Tuff quick!"

"Alright me, Snotlout and Fishlegs will try again to find Barf and Belch and get him to the UDS and also get the Twins to help. You better get back before your missed!"

"Alright hurry and get this done without being seen! Oh Odin we need a miracle!"

They just managed to get back to find both Heather and Dagur were still bicker over what they didn't know but they'd weapons drawn and Hiccup tried to intervene.

"Hey remember our parents our nearby to sign a _peace treaty._ It wouldn't be a good idea to kill each other right? Let's all take a deep calming breath and all just relaxing."

"Whatever you say, brother." Dagur remarked snidely and turned around to look at some bloodless swords muttering how they were too clean.

"So, Hiccup where did you three disappear to for the last ten minutes? You know we did have to distract our parents for you. So you want to tell us where you three went off too?" she asked in her most flirty way as she knew how to flaunt it to get anyone to tell her what she wanted.

"Um I was just talking with my friend Astrid for a few minutes," he stuttered honestly.

"Oh your _friend? Or is she your girlfriend?"_ teased Heather and then Dagur practically jumped down Hiccup's throat.

"So little Hiccup finally got a girlfriend? When and where did that happen? And how did someone like you even get a girl to notice you?"

"You know why don't you leave our brother's personal life alone? It's not any of your business," glared Boden angrily with arms crossed.

"Besides they're not rushing into anything anyway. Mommy told Hiccup and Astrid to take it slow and easy. So they're not seriously involved yet. Things are just causal."

"Oh so you haven't even kissed yet?" again Heather was snicker and Hiccup's cheeks were burning and now they're saved from further talking about his love life by their parents asking where they'd been as it was time to go have lunch.

Valka stalled for a moment saying she had to talk to the children about something to do with their school work and she meet them at the Great Hall in five minutes.

"Okay what's the crises? What's the problem?" she asked when their father had gotten Oswald and his family out of sight and earshot."

"The Twins are having some issues and their dragon is wandering around because without the Twins in harmony the dragon can't think straight so we can't get him in the UDS still the Twins kiss and make up!" Hiccup answered in a rush.

"Okay, this is bad news. Anything else you want to add to the plate of bad news?"

"Well we think and our powers tell us there are some people who aren't so loyal to Oswald in his tribe," Boden added even if that had nothing to do with Berk problem.

"And I'm positive some Dagur and Heather unruly behavior this visit is because neither wants to admit they miss their mother terribly and haven't allowed themselves to grieve for Oydis. So for once Dagur being a nut has nothing to do with whatever is wrong with him in his mind. It's because of his heart and the fact that he's not allowing himself to feel for his lost mother!" Una allowed her own deduction to be heard.

"Well, let's solve the dragon problem here on Berk and maybe suggest the other thing to Oswald that we just have a gut feeling about his people and also suggest he have a heart-to-heart with his kids so they can all grieve for Oydis. But now let's get to lunch!"

Lunch was mostly like it was every year as the two tribes made idle chitchat, though this time the Haddocks tried to say without revealing how they knew but he may need to be worry about things like betrayal or a coup. Or something a little more important like how his children were coping with the loss of their mother.

Oswald didn't pick up on any of the hints and neither did his children. The adults then left for the next traditional part of the three day treaty signing which left Dagur and Heather to pick up where they left off with Hiccup and his siblings.

When they couldn't get anything juicy from Hiccup about him and Astrid Dagur finally lost it and said "I'm so bored! I want to kill something right now! Gods have mercy on my soul right now and send me a dragon to kill right now!" and then Barf and Belch ran into the Great Hall and Dagur looked like it was both his birthday and Snoggletog.

"Yes! There is an Odin! Come on Heather! Let's go kill and Dad will finally be happy again and so we will! You three can meet us up in the woods and this will make the whole treaty thing finally fun!" and Dagur dragged Heather so fast out the door and they're gone before they could blink their eyes.

Then Astrid came running in and was crying and panting. "I'm sorry Hiccup! We tried! But he got away before we could get him down to the Sanctuary! And I just saw Dagur and Heather and I know Dagur gonna kill him without a second thought and Heather could too!"

"We need the Twins now!"

"Well then let's get to their house bro!"

"And not waste another minute!"

When they finally got to the Twins' house only Tuff was there and he was packing and when they talked to him he did confirm what the Anquetils sisters suspected what the problem was.

But before they could try talking to Tuff or find Ruff Tuff ran off to his "Dark, Soggy Alone Place"

Running out of time they went to UDS got their dragons and threatening Snotlout found the twins in the lost cavern.

Finally they addressed the twins as two different people and Hiccup, Boden and Una told them they understood the problem. Going even further by saying how before Una was born people did tend to see Hiccup and Boden a lot of alike and not see the brothers as two different people.

"Look we understand how important it is to have your own identity and want to have things that are only yours and not to be thought of one person. Yes you are twins, but you're not one person. Your two different people who have the same birthday living the same house.

But you can have your own things and do different things. You are allowed to do things without the other if you want to do those things. But you will always have each other when you need each other and a special bond." Hiccup went on to say.

"But there will always be things you will have in common and share and things you can't separate and one thing you can separate is the only dragon for you is Barf and Belch." Boden informed them.

"The things you can't separate like your special bond and your dragons? Those are special things. Your bond with each other and your dragon are special and unique because that something no-one else in the world has and it's yours alone.

Like how all of us have a unique bond with our dragons. And like I have a special bond with my older brothers and that bond is my bond and no-one else will ever have that but me."

"But still right now you need to take all that and come together for Barf and Belch who needs you like you need him. So what do you two say? Ruff? Tuff? What do each of you say?" asked Hiccup.

They looked at each smiled before spitting into their hands and butting heads and seeing who spit more. "Okay problem resolved but we have to hurry before Dagur kills your dragon because he won't admit he miss his mother!" Una cried.

"What?!" everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm a girl! I'm in touch with me feelings! I'm not an empath like Boden but again I know what feelings are!"

"Okay!"

"Bro is up to you. Where is your heart telling you Barf and Belch are?" Boden asked and Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment to get a mental picture and he snapped his eyes open.

"I know where they are and if we hurry we can get to them and get everyone back underground and still save the dragons and the treaty! Let's go!"

They came to a forest clearing about half a mile from the main entrance of UDS and luck would have it a secret entrance was concealed behind two nearby oak trees inside a hollow hill.

Now if they could only get Barf and Belch in it without giving everything away. But things just got very complicated quickly because Dagur and Heather both were caught up in the hunt and ready to kill Barf and Belch.

They needed to act fast and they also noticed from the air their parents were coming. No way could Stoick or Valka could do anything and Gobber was useless too.

Then it came to them how to get out of this mess without raising any suspicious and also making the treaty go very smoothly. And it helped Skullette and Firefang were also nearby to hear the plan.

"Dagur! Heather! What are you doing?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! Watch out!" cried Oswald as he could see the bloodlust in his children eyes as they're going in for the kill.

"Oh no!" whispered Stoick and Valka under their breath and then something bolted out the sun and everyone looked up for a second to see what was going on. Two Deadly Nadders were flying overheard in an attack pattern before they came swooping down with their claw rack and tried to grab the Berserkers teens and their father was barely able to grab them.

They fell back even though everyone reached for their weapons this dragon attack continued. A Nightmare forced them further back by spewing a hot one at them and another Nadder's spins with pinpoint accuracy disarmed all the Berserker and pinning the 50 feet away.

Then a Gronckle came in from the right and start to crush them all before Stoick manage to get it off. Then their kids showed up saying more dragons were on their way to attack before saying watch out for the Zippleback!

Everyone took cover as the Zippleback was trying to defend itself and the Berkians were now defending the Berserks and doing a very good job of saving them from the 'dragon attack"

What Oswald, Dagur and Heather didn't see was behind the rocks and in the trees around them where the Riders all directing their dragons with hand signals and after each 'attack' the dragons then disappeared with Skullette and Firefang's help to the secret concealed entrance to UDS.

The Haddocks and Gobber continue to act the part of playing the brave saviors of protecting their honored guests and to put the icing on the cake was when the "Dragons of Legend" showed up and the kids couldn't help but really show off a bit with 'defeating' them.

Finally all the dragons from the 'attack' had been bravely fought off and disappeared and everyone was safe thanks to Chief Stoick's family.

Once the dust cleared and everyone had a chance to recover Oswald and his family thanked the Haddocks graciously for saving their lives but then Oswald turned on his kids and started to berate them for putting themselves in needless danger and what would their mother think?

"You don't even talk about Mom! You haven't really talked about Mom since she died! Every time you do talk about her and look at me it's like I should've done this or done that! Like it somehow my fault Mom died!

Dad! I'm sorry I can't always control whatever is wrong with me! But it's not my fault Mom died! And I like you to stop acting like it is! I miss her too but I can't stand feeling like you think I'm somehow to blame and if I was saner she still be around!" Dagur broke down crying really crying something no-one had seen him do before.

"You treat me so unfairly just because I'm a little not right in the head. Mom…she was a little fair and she made more an effort to help and I didn't resent her kind of help.

You may be agreeable but you act ashamed of me because I'm not right in the head because your title is "Agreeable' and having a mental ill son who is the image of the old Berserks who you've tried so hard to change seems to make you so upset.

Mom never judge! She was kind, patience and understanding and I wasn't ever 'crazy' to her I was just her son!"

"It's true, Dad. Mom wasn't one to judge either of us. Even on my bad days she simply was a friend. You're a good dad in many ways, but Mom…" Heather bit her lip as if she couldn't get out what she wanted to say about her mother but finally let it out.

"Mom always made things better even when you couldn't do it. She just loved both of us and everyone else no matter what. It was like whatever to her. She was just so loving."

"When I started to show signs of being crazy she just take my hand and we go for walks by ourselves and every one of those walks felt like a holiday. She'd tuck me and Heather in at night and chase all the monsters away."

"I remember how she read us stories and sing us lullabies and hold us after a bad dream while we cried," as both Heather and Dagur were really letting lose their feelings of grief now they'd nearly 'died' and where ready to talk about their mother's passing.

"She promised always be there to watch and protect us so we didn't have to be scared. And when she said "I will always love you" we really knew it was true. Whenever we got lonely she took the time to play and could find a rainbow when it was gray!" they just couldn't take anymore as they both fell to ground crying as they let it all out.

It was a surprise to the Riders still watching in secret to see well a Berserk actually given into emotion or see Dagur or Heather in particular act like this given the years of visits they never acted like this before.

Even the Twins who just resolved their own problem were stunned by the hearing what someone else had been feeling about their own family problem.

That's when for the first time in their lives Hiccup, Boden and Una didn't feel anger or resentment towards Dagur or upset at any of the Berserks.

Instead for the rest of the visit even though they still they're hiding the dragons right under the Berserkers feet the rest of the Riders and even Skullette and Firefang tried to be really nice and offer the two Berserk teens real friendship and talk about their own times of grief or pain.

And it seemed by the end of this three day visit it seemed for once it seemed things might be different. They didn't know how things would be different but they just felt because of the actions both from the fake dragon attack and how they treated both Dagur and Heather something good would come from it.

For both Berk and the Berserks. But even Una who could occasionally see the future in her dreams admitted she couldn't see that future all she and her brothers agreed somehow something different had happened this time and something had changed and what came from changed could be either good or bad and they hoped it would be good.


	11. The Brother Sister Challenge

The Brother Sister Challenge

It was a very pleasant Friday morning at the Haddock house and the house was buzzing like a beehive as Hiccup, Boden and Una were busy trying to complete the chores.

As their mother Valka had stated before they could have fun their chores had to be done and they'd to be done correctly. Even their father couldn't do his job as Chief unless his half of the chores were done correctly or Valka would severally embarrass all of them. Furthermore she'd carried out that threat more than a few times so it wasn't a bluff.

Her children a little out of breath all fell into line before their mother oldest to youngest about a quarter to nine as she was going over a checklist with them to make sure all their chores were done.

"So you all clean your rooms properly?" she asked them to which they nodded and all replied in unison.

"Yes, Mom/Mommy!"

"Hiccup you collect all the firewood and properly stored it correct?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Boden you swept and dusted the whole house correct?"

"Everything is dust and grim free, Mom!"

"Una you did all the laundry correct?"

"Wash, dried, folded and put away properly, Mommy!"

"And you all worked together to do to the dishes right?"

"We all worked together to wash, dry and put them away!" they again said in unison.

"And you all completed your dragon chores as well?"

"Yes all our dragons chores are all complete as well!"

"And looks like your father did his half by getting our share of our weekly supply of stables," Valka glanced over shoulder with a smile. "So it looks like everyone and everything is done correctly. So your free do what your plans for what you had for today."

'Yay!" they cried in delight but their mother held a hand to silence them, "But you need to tell me what you're doing first."

"Well there no Academy business today. So we were going to get a few things from our tree house and spend the day at Lover's Cove and just have a day to ourselves there. If that's not a problem, Mom." Hiccup said in a hopeful voice to his mother.

"Yeah, Mom. We've had so much to do with the Academy we haven't had any time just for us in a long time or slip away to our tree house or Lover's Cove!" Boden admitted sadly.

"So we figured we get some of our possession we keep at the tree house and just have a sibling day at Lover's Cove. Don't you think we deserve that, Mommy?"

"Yes, you all do. Just make sure you're all back before dark and in time for dinner."

They're hugging when the front door was knocked and they all looked up and Valka looked a little embarrassed. "Oh I forget it was my turn to host the Berk Brunch Club this morning!"

"Don't worry, Mom! Before we get going we'll help you get things settle for you and the other moms!" Hiccup told his mom as he and his siblings went right to work.

Hiccup went to the door and greeted very politely the other moms. "Good morning and welcome to our humble home. You all look so lovely this morning. Come in. Mrs. Anderson, Mrs. Milun, Mrs. Luka, Mrs. Sarryck, Mrs. Carlieff and Mrs. Marta," as Hiccup led in his mother's circle of friends.

"Thank you, Hiccup, you are too kind. Valka! Nice to see you again!" called out the first woman he'd addressed as Mrs. Anderson. She had long dark blond hair and hazel eyes was dressed in an indigo top with a very dark red skirt.

"Bloodthorn, nice to see you again. How is Numbskull doing with his latest experiments?

"He's trying to crossbreed different fruits from two different islands in soil from two other different island using water from the UDS and compost made from the dragons dropping," she replied.

"Well that sounds like a genius idea to me and I'm totally in awe by the work you and your husband been doing to try and improve the food on our island. My brother and sister always like seeing others trying to think. Una likes anything to improve our diet really. Since she's tired of eating the same old thing every day!" laughed Hiccup.

"As we're sure is most of the island Hiccup. You and your siblings own intelligence is such a gift and an inspiration. We're really impressed when you deduced how lightning works.

My husband and I adore when people uses their brains and not muscles to solve problems. So also solving the Treasure of Hamish II was equally impressive to us."

"Yes, that actually impressed all of us. And I was greatly honored to paint your threes true painting as well as honor Hamish II and his sister Helen's request. Now that was a great honor," spoke a woman with curly black hair with greenish hazel eyes in a brightly colored outfit.

"We're honored that you painted the truth, Breezy. And by doing so helped bring about new traditions. Care for some of my famous berry juice, ladies?" asked Boden politely as he brought over a tray with some goblets and started to pour each a glass of his berry juice the only thing he could make.

"You three are gifted in so many ways. You're all so smart, well-mannered, and compassionate and then you can tame dragons plus those blessing from the gods. You three are very remarkable in so many ways. You're parents are really lucky to have all of you and you them." Lily Luka compliment them making all the children blush.

"Well, everyone is lucky to have someone who loves them and you're all lucky to have wonderful children of your own. Even though we're sorry that for Lily, Romi and Remi you must raise your children on your own.

I also apologize that my powers weren't trying to invade your privacy; however they did showed me how you lost your husbands. And I do again apologize…"

"Una, dear it's alright," Romi a tall woman with a long cornflower hair in a side ponytail and forget-me-not blue eyes stopped her. Her best friend with straggly dirty blond hair with lavender eyes and a beauty mark nodded in agreement only to smile at the little girl before speaking gently.

"Yes, as your mommy reminded all of us at each of our Brunch Club get together that while you and your brothers we're gifted by the gods with the powers of love, empathy and to be a bridge between worlds, you don't have complete control and still learning how to use them." Remi's voice was gentle as well as sympathetic which made Una feel calm. So she knew she hadn't done something wrong.

"We all understand that the three of you as your mother told us at best have only 10% control of your abilities. The rest is exceedingly random and takes a lot of self-control and force of will to make it work when you want it too.

Therefore none of you need to feel shame or embarrassment if you get something that might tell you something about us." Ewe Sarryck assured them all kindheartedly as she pulled her rust colored locks from her dark ocean blue eyes full of kindheartedness and thoughtfulness.

Feeling better the Hiccup, Boden and Una still stayed around long enough to help get the table set as well as get the food for the brunch set up before receiving one more set of hugs and kisses from their mother before leaving for their sibling day.

"You really are the envy of Berk, Valka. You're the luckiest woman on all of Berk," Lily spoke enviously to Valka who'd been watching her kids departing backs and was startled at the comment.

"What?! Why would you say that? Why would I be the envy of Berk? Have you forgotten how many years I was considered the nut of Berk for opposing dragon slaying and then how many years my children been torment? Why would I be envied all of sudden?" she inquired with a lot of doubt and some laughter in her voice as she took her seat at the timeworn wooden table.

"Well, maybe you're thinking of only the fools of Berk who can't get their fat heads out their fat asses and don't get what matters," replied Breezy as they finished filling their plates with their brunch food as Valka made sure everyone had both a glasses of berry juice and her hot chocolate.

"I think you need to clarify from the start and not the middle what you're all trying to elucidate to me?" she requested as she sipped her son's berry juice.

All the moms sighed heavily and Bloodthorn began gradually what all the mothers thought and felt collectively when it came to Valka and her family.

"You know we've had this little club for how many years now? I'd say about since the time Hiccup was 12? It came about for the reason that you're lonely and needed someone to talk to and didn't have a friend since you felt like the odd one out."

"Yeah, you've not had a friend of your own since your childhood friend Frigha Grul well…" Breezy really couldn't say it out loud since it was such an awful thing and uncomfortable topic to begin with.

"You can say it, Breezy." Valka looked at her friend sharply even though she took a deep breath steadying herself for the dark memory of what happened to her friend. "I know there are more than a few days that are basically taboo to speak about in the village.

My husband forbade people to speak of the night Cloudjumper took me to spare himself and the children of what he thought could've happen to me. Though that was pointless given what was going on in secret," she took another deep breath to again steady herself before she could get out the next few words.

"Though the day I've forbidden the village to repeat is Hiccup's own birth which he is to _never gonna find out about. Seeing how both he and I nearly died and I_ _never want him to know how he was born!"_

There was an unearthly silence for a few moments as it took a few moments for Valka to regain her composure of the traumatic event of her going into preterm labor and nearly dying and losing Hiccup all in one night.

Once she collected herself again she spoke of another traumatic day in her life but this one she felt should be spoken about for different reasons and not concealed which it had.

"On the other hand the day my childhood best friend did the unthinkable and commit suicide? Because she was bullied by the villagers for being the so-called unforgiveable sin of being different? I _do wish_ people would talk about it more. Like not keep it as a skeleton in the closet.

If we could remember her and learn from the mistakes that lead up to such a senseless death then I wouldn't be half as worried about my own children who I will finally confesses have their own inner problems.

However, that doesn't leave our circle, understood? They each deal with their own mental battles every day of their lives. On the other hand they're all an extremely susceptible to depression. Especially given what their lives been like already!

Therefore if the village _would remember_ what happens when you push someone to far it could result in someone taking their own life? I wouldn't worry nearly as much about my own children killing themselves!" she was crying very hard as the other moms held her tightly.

"It's alright, Valka we all understand what's it's like to worry about your kids. Every now and then we worry since we lost our husbands how they're doing without their dads." Lily informed her despondently.

"I know that it can't be easy for any of you. Lily trying to raise two sons without your husband or for you Romi or Remi either."

"Well, I think the hardest part was explaining to our children what happened to their dads. I mean at least Lily could explain to her sons their dad died of a weak heart," Romi pointed out as Lily thought about how her beloved husband died about three and half years ago when his own heart attack him for some reason.

"So at least her sons had some resolution and knew more what happened. But our daughters? We don't exactly have that closure since we don't really know what happened to either of our husbands.

Just one day our husbands go fishing and they never come home. All we know is they can't be alive after three and half years." Remi whispered with a gloomy sigh.

"At least you have your aunt to help you Lily and you two have your older brothers to help you as well." Valka replied thoughtfully to the widows.

"Yes, my Aunt helped already raised me after my own father died for the same reason as my husband so she knows how to raise a family. So I'm grateful for that."

"And my brother Mulch is helpful and Bucket good for his sister too and both love their nieces very much." Romi agreed and Remi nodded favorably as well

"My husband alright since he's silent for now. Nevertheless I know there will come a day he'll break it and I wonder how that will change the marriage and how we raise our daughters," spoke up Ewe clearly not looking forward to that day at all.

'But again back to this point why I am the envy of Berk?" Valka wanted to know curiously as they all took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You said it once before," Bloodthorn reminded her as she wiped her chocolate mustache. "You've a good husband who loves you for you, three happy healthy wonderful children and a good life. You've all you need in life.

You've a home, love and family. You've all your heart and soul needs so really what more do you need? Despite all the bad stuff you've had to endured in life you still have so much love and happiness at the end of the day. So you really are to be envied since you can still smile despite it all."

Smiling, "I never thought just because I've the simple but necessary things in life that I was to be envied, however I guess when you've all you do need that really matters in life you really are to be envied."

"It's amazing how wise you really are, Valka and what you've taught all of us and what your children really have taught this village if more would just listen. It's not just the dragons they trained it's what their teaching us about what matters in life!" exclaimed Breezy passionately.

"Yeah, like the three of them have already taught us something very important through their actions of what they lived before the dragons even came out of the UDS.

You're family and your children have already taught so many and many more should learn this lesson quickly if you ain't got love then it like standing alone on a rainy day with all the windows shut on you." Breezy continued on in a dreamy tone and Lily persistent as she spoke in the same dreamy way.

"They've shown us what truth faith in life is and that every now and then life is like trying to climb a mountain and then it turns out to be a grain of sand. Because what we've all been searching for in life been in our hands all along.

Because when you figure out love is all you'll ever need everything else in life seems so small."

"Yeah, because it so easy in life to get lost and think all the problems in life are too big it like getting swallowed up by raging river. And you feel so helpless and unable to change anything. Just like it seemed your children couldn't change anything about the world around them for so long," Ewe reminded Valka.

"But then they realize they couldn't spend all their time worrying about all the things that could go wrong," Romi started and Remi finished. "They realize time flies by way too fast so you better make it count right here and now. Because you won't ever get it back."

"Because your right in my family we do realize love is all that really matters and when you do have love everything else in life does seem so small," Valka smiled proudly about that before titling her head back and breaking into song about her children.

Valka did have a habit at the Brunch Club of at least singing one song and with her amazing voice everyone couldn't wait till she spontaneously broke out into whatever song came to her at the moment.

" _I hope our children never lose their sense of wonder may the get their fill to eat but also keep their hunger._

 _May they never take one single breath for granted and may the Gods forbid love every leave them empty handed._

 _May they always feel small as they stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes on them may one more open for them._

 _Let them promise us they'll give faith a fighting chance and when given the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _Let them DANCE. Let them DANCE._

 _We hope they'll never fear those mountains in the distance. That they'll never settle for the path of least resistance. That they'll remember living is about taking chances but their worth taking._

 _That loving might be a mistake at times but it's always worth making. That they shouldn't let some hell-bent heart leave them ever bitter. Or when they ever feel close to selling out always reconsider._

 _And when you gaze up at the beautiful skies above do more then give them a passing glance. And remember when given the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _DANCE. DANCE. ALWAYS DANCE!_

 _Time is real and it's in constant motion always we are always rolling along._

 _Tell me do we all want to look back at our youth and wonder where those precious years have gone?_

 _May they always feel small as they stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes on them may one more open for them._

 _Let them promise us they'll give faith a fighting chance and when given the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _Let them DANCE. Let them DANCE. I hope they always DANCE!"_

Valka finished with her normal round of applauds with she accepted with her normal humble smile. "Thank you. I'm always glad to provide a little entertainment at our little get-togethers. Though usually my singing is usually followed by wait your all yearning for the most at the time. So what are you all yearning for the most?" she asked in her knowing way.

They all smiled in a knowing way and laughed before replying all together, "We wished to have what you possesses. The most prized thing on the island."

"Now what do I possesses that you are saying makes me the most envied woman on the island? I think we all can agree we all have many things that we all need in life. Home, love and family, but what do I have that you don't?"

"Well, you and Stoick have something that no-one else has on this island or in this world or any of the Nine Realms!" Bloodthorn began with great envy in her voice.

"Yeah the thing we all long for as moms on this island that makes you the luckiest woman and mother on the whole island of Berk," Breezy added in a cryptically.

"Okay why don't you stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out?"

"You have Hiccup! He's only the best big brother in the entire Nine Realms! I mean anyone with any sense can see it. Any mother can see that!" Lily blurted out which shocked Valka.

"You're all jealous I have Hiccup as a son and he's a big brother to Boden and Una?"

"Well look at how well he does the job? And he's way better at that then he and his siblings are at taming dragons. I've never seen in all my life someone whose as wonderful and loving as a big brother as he!" Ewe spoke with great longing in her voice.

"You keep talking how you want Boden and Una to spend time with our kids? The truth is our kids keep speaking how they long to have their own older brothers or sisters that they envy Boden and Una having in Hiccup!" Romi educated Valka who was very surprised at this news.

"And we wish we all had someone like Hiccup for our children. We don't know what Stoick told him before you had Boden but every time we see your three children together? Well it's a true miracle to behold and we only wish we could have that same magical miracle for our own children is all, Valka." Remi responded with a long sigh.

"That's why we all envy you so much Valka you are truly the luckiest woman alive. Even if you did almost die giving birth to Hiccup you are so lucky to have the husband you do and the amazing children you have." Bloodthorn spoke for all of them.

Valka was taken aback and feeling a mix of pride for herself but also sympathy for her fellow mothers and wishing to grant their wish. "Well, fate works in mysterious ways.

Somehow I think we are all about to get what we want very in a little while. Still let's talk about tomorrow playdate for Boden and Una. I've a very strong feeling you'll all be back tomorrow night and we'll be talking about how to make your wish for amazing big brothers and sisters for your kids coming true. Till then let's enjoy the rest of our brunch, shall we?"

So the moms of Berk continued with their brunch club and not knowing how true Valka's words would be as it did seem fate worked in mysterious ways for sure and like wishes could come true.

Very late the next morning almost noon in fact was when Hiccup got to the Dragon Academy alone and the other Riders were ready to pounce on him for his tardiness.

"Where in the name of Asgard have you been, Hiccup? According to the sundial you're over three and half hours late! Can't you tell time at the age of 15?!" demanded Snotlout looking ready to punch him.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had a few things to do before I could get here."

"What could be so important that you being so late, Hiccup?" Tuff asked with a snicker as Ruff was also snicker ready to twist a knife into his back

"Yeah you being late actually is making _us look good_. Usually we're the ones late and irresponsible but we actually got here _early today._ So what's your excuse?"

"They're not lying either Hiccup. Ruff and Tuff actually showed up an hour early. So it's quite astounding you're late when you usually here an hour before anyone else shows up," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I had things to do with my brother and sister before I could get here, guys. They had a playdate with the children of the moms in my mother's Brunch Club and because my dad had to go to an early chief meeting and Mom woke up with a minor cold it fell on me to get them ready and take them."

"That's the worst most pathetic excuse to blame it on those two stupid shadows glue to your hips! Why can't they just take care of themselves for once? They can't need you for everything and you make more of this big brother thing then there needs be!" snapped Snotlout irritably.

"Excuse me, Snotlout, but I did have a lot to do! Because Dad was gone and Mom was sick I had to be the one to make breakfast, help them get dress, mend a rip in Una's dress and then help them brush their hair.

Then I had to give Mom her cold medicine and feed all the dragons. After that I had to take my siblings to meet the other children where the playdate was being held and stay a little while to make sure they're okay.

So again I'm sorry if taking care of my family and my siblings is a little inconvenient to you guys! But as for being a big brother not being a big deal?

Let me tell you something Snotlout! My job as a big brother is the hardest job in the world! Training dragons compared to being a big brother is a cake walk! You'd never ever understand what I've to do and I'm responsible for each and every day!" he screamed at the gang wrathfully.

They just laughed at him like he was making a mountain out of a mole hill like it wasn't as big a deal as he said it was. For once even Astrid didn't seem to be on his side.

"Hiccup, I've spent a lot of time with you and I don't see how being a big brother is as hard as you make it out to be. And I've spent a lot of time with you and your siblings."

"You're just hanging out with me and my siblings, Astrid. None of you have siblings of your own to take care of! None of you are responsible for a younger siblings. You don't have to be a teacher, protector and provider. You don't have to fight the fight I have to every day! To make sure your family never falls! You don't get what the mission is!"

"Mission? Fight? Now I know you're crazy! Please Hiccup! You're really pulling our leg. We could all do this older sibling thing with our hands tied behind our backs." Snotlout said with a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, it be a piece of cake," the Twins agreed while snickering.

"Really don't see what the big deal is. How hard could it be to be an older sibling really, Hiccup?" Fishlegs said in his own dismissive way.

"I'm with them on this one. It's like not a big deal."

"Then if none of you think it's a big deal what our big brother does every day are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" called out a voice very similar to Hiccup's.

Coming into the arena were Boden and Una rushing to embrace their brother and they looked a bit angry and furious.

"If you all like to think what our BBBFF does each day as joke I think it's more than time you took a walk in his shoes. It just so happens we have the perfect time and way to do it. Don't we Hiccup?"

"Oh yes, thank you, Odin and the fate itself," he said rubbing his hands as they all did.

"Huh?" the Riders didn't get what was going on.

"You see at yesterday Brunch Club our mother's friends were all saying how much they envied that I was my mother son and such a great big brother to my siblings and how they wished their children had their own great older siblings. Now we can temporary grant that wish, can't we, Boden, Una?"

"Oh yes, we can, Hiccup. Since you have all gladly volunteered to be big brothers and sisters and the kids we're playing with today told us how much they wanted as wonderful a big brother or sister as what Una and I have.

So since tomorrow Sunday we shall say for next two weeks or 322 hours you shall be our mother's brunch club friends' children temporary big brothers and sisters. Won't that be loads of fun?" Boden spoke in a slightly sarcastic way. He had a strange gleam to his dark green eyes as he said this. In fact all three of them did.

"And since I had a dream last night that these children will one day be the Riders of your own dragons' future children I'll be telling you tomorrow which will be your temporary siblings based on my dream!"

"So we shall talk it over with the moms tonight and draw up the rules of the challenge and so you'll go through we'll make the challenge interesting. If you do survive and it's easy as you think it's the three of us will be your slaves for a week.

But if it turns out we are right? You'll be our slaves for a week. So are we all in agreement?" Hiccup finished to the group who'd been stunned silent after all this exchange and then they all nodded.

"Great see you here at eight tomorrow morning! Sleep well you're gonna need it!" they laughed sarcastically and headed home.

Well the meeting at the Haddock house with the Haddocks, the moms and surprisingly the Anquetils didn't start well nevertheless it sure ended well with everyone knowing this would start poorly on the other hand in the end going go down like a treat with a happy ending.

The next morning when the Riders showed up at the Arena with their dragons they found Hiccup and his siblings waiting with ten little kids all having a large knapsacks with them.

The kids looked between the ages of ten and five and there were more girls than boys and they all for now just looked quiet and nervous so the Riders didn't know what to expect as they all were sizing each other up.

"So we shall do some introductions before we give you your siblings and go over the basic rules of this challenge," Hiccup began as he walked over to the Riders giving them a journal as Una gave one to the kids.

"We're giving everyone a journal that they're to write their thoughts and feelings in everyday about how each day is going and please be honest about your feelings. Una will read the kids journals every morning and I'll read the Riders journals. Boden will see to the dragons.

Now the two basic rules are during these two weeks the kids are your siblings in every sense of the word. Therefore they'll be living with you and that means everything I have to do for Boden and Una you'll be expect to do for them.

The second rule is you cannot ask me for advice. You're all to learn the meaning of siblinghood on your own for the next two weeks. So it's basically your own your own and figure it out on your own." Hiccup informed them.

"I'll still be keeping tabs on the dragons again to make sure they're not stressed out or hurt during the time period of this challenge." Boden informed them.

"And we have some activities planned to help but otherwise you are to act like it's a normal day for all of you and just see where the cards fall." Una informed them.

"Now with the introductions," Hiccup called them up in pairs and made basic introductions.

First up where Brimstone and Bloodfire Anderson ages ten and five. Brimstone was a boy with greasy blond hair, stormy gray eyes and dressed in bright green and red. His younger sister looked just like her mother however wore her hair in long plaited pigtails and dressed in a saffron and tangerine outfit.

The next pair was Birger and Ria Milun ages 8 and 7. Birger had curly goldenrod hair and the same eyes as his mom and wore two different shades of green. Ria looked like her mom only her jet black hair was straight and eyes brown and she wore brilliant red.

After them came Lanon and Larkin Luka ages 7 and 6. Both of them had honey colored eyes but Lanon had dusky black hair and Larkin had the same colored hair as their mom Lily. Lanon wore a dark green and burgundy outfit and Larkin's was light green and orange.

Then came the Sarryck daughters Alle and Velika ages 8 and 6. Alle the older one had long raven black hair in long braided pigtails and wore a purple and green outfit and her eyes were ocean blue. Her little sister had rust colored curls with red hair ribbons, light sky blue eyes and wore a dress of rustic colors.

Then came Mulch and Bucket's nieces who like their mothers had the same birthday so they thought themselves as sisters. Creel was Mulch's niece and Gala's Bucket's niece. They both were 8 years old. They looked like mini versions of their mothers' right down to how they dressed.

Once basic introductions were made then Una told the children who was gonna be their 'older' siblings based on who their future dragon was gonna be.

So Astrid got Bloodfire, Birger, Ria and Larkin. Snotlout got Brimstone and Velika. Fishlegs Alle and Lanon and the Twins got Creel and Gala.

Hiccup and his siblings sole advice was for them to at least try and get to know each other and told them that was the only advice they get from them. Because once they walked out of the arena they're on their own.

Well neither party exactly got off on the right foot that was for sure as no-one was really sure how to talk to each other. And then it came to lunch time and the kids looked at the Riders asking them what was for lunch.

Snotlout being himself said. "I'm going to Great Hall. Don't know what you're all doing but I'm getting my own grub. See you."

"Um Snotlout did you already forget? You have to take them with you. So I think we all better go to the Great Hall for lunch," Astrid reminded him.

"But… you can't be serious…" looking at the kids in disbelief. Grumbling a few minute. "Fine. Get on."

"Um, is that real safe? I mean none of them been on a dragon before. Maybe we should walk to the Great Hall instead Snotlout?" Fishlegs suggested and he looked even more disbelief.

"But it's like gonna take us over an hour to walk then and only five minutes to fly!"

"But we can't let them get hurt by flying untrained, Snotlout!" Astrid pointed out and he grumbled again as they started to walk and then more trouble started for everyone.

"Um can you help us carry our bags? This is really heavy. I think I pack too much! Please?" Creel whined too Tuff who looked at the little girl like he couldn't believe she was asking this of him.

"Um why should I carry your bag? You're the one who over packed it. You should've not pack it with so much stuff you couldn't carry it."

Then Alle start to bombard Fishlegs with questions and even rip his book from his hands and wouldn't give it back and only asked more questions.

Velika wanted Snotlout to give her a piggyback ride. Ria wanted Astrid to hold her hand and Bloodfire was nervous about something and seemed to want Astrid to comfort her and all the boys were arguing about something and still Creel and Gala were trying to get the Twins to help them with their bags.

Needless to say it was the longest walk to get lunch. And the rest of the day only got longer. The kids want to play and the Riders didn't want to play and when they begged them instead to show them what they knew they didn't do that either.

When they got home they didn't help set up a space for them in the house and for the Riders parents who been informed of this situation by their chief weren't exactly happy with the two week living arrangement.

The Riders and their new siblings' first night was harder than the day. The kids turned the houses upside-down. They got into everything, broke a lot of stuff and invaded everything that was private.

If that wasn't enough there was also a lot of bedwetting, being scared of the dark and trying to climb into bed with the Riders and none of the Riders knew what do or even wanted to deal with kids.

The next morning the kids expected the Riders to make them breakfast and they're so tired having got no sleep they really didn't want to make breakfast and couldn't believe it only been one day.

They barely managed to get to the arena where they found the Haddocks all smiles and they asked very cheerful. "So how did day one go?"

Of course the Riders lied and said everything was great and this was still easy and not a problem at all. And the Haddocks could easily see they're already eating crow but choose to act like they didn't know they're lying through their teeth.

"Well, glad you all are doing so well. We are doing our first bonding activity today. It's a rather simple thing. We're going to do some fishing then have lunch then have some swimming lessons. Let's see how well you do at that, shall you?" Hiccup asked with a bit of a cocky look he just couldn't repressed.

Now the Riders were forced to somehow get the kids safely on their dragons and make sure they could keep them safe and not fall off as they flew to the fishing spot.

But then they realize the point of this was to teach the children how to fish and swim. This required great deal of patience, understanding, and a lot of encouragement.

Hiccup was again a natural as he was taking his time and was patiently showing his brother and sister how to set up their fishing poles then cast out and then sit and wait.

The other Riders knew they couldn't ask Hiccup for any advice so had to do this on their own. But trying to teach something was harder than they realized. It was very hard to control your temper and frustration when your siblings had trouble understanding what you thought was simple and easy.

Or helping them by showing them again and again. Or giving them encouragement and building up their self-esteem and when they felt really down having make them not feel down.

The kids weren't enjoying themselves at all. They thought this would be a great experience and would've enjoyed it even if they didn't catch anything but the Riders ineptness at knowing what being a good big brother or sister was made them feel so miserable they didn't enjoy the fishing.

Or at lunch how they still didn't really talk to them or want to get to know them and didn't really talk about themselves so there was still no real bonding going on.

Thus far the challenge wasn't going well for either side and even teaching swimming was bad though at least no-one drowned in the water but the kids were start to cry and the youngest girls threw a few tantrums which of course none of the Riders knew how to deal with.

By the fourth day the Riders were cracking and feeling they'd really bitten off more than they could chew and didn't even know how they could possible deal with the rest of the ten days.

"This has been the worst four days of our lives! Can't we just throw in the towel and admit Hiccup won?" Tuff suggested as he was flossing Belch's teeth.

"I'm ready to admit defeat as well. I rather be a slave then deal with this anymore." Ruff admitted as she brushed Barf's teeth

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I rather tell Hiccup he was right then deal with this another day of failure!" Snotlout admitted as he was running a file on Hookfang's spines.

"Yeah we all got in over our heads and we just can't do this!" Fishlegs admitted regrettable as he was scrubbing Meatlug clean.

"Even I feel like loser and I hate the feeling," Astrid confessed as she was brushing Stormfly's spines and glanced at the children who looked bored on the other side of the arena.

"Mind if we give you some advice that might help you in this challenge since you're more than a little lost?" spoke up a voice behind them.

Wiping around the Riders saw Skullette and Firefang standing behind them with looking at them with half amusement and half disappointment.

"You know never thought I see the Riders of Berk give up on a challenge after a few bad days. Or just not ask for help when they're a little lost." Skullette shook her head sadly.

"We can't ask Hiccup for advice remember?" they told her.

"He's not the only one on Berk with a sibling you know. And also maybe you should've learned from your own mistakes by now. But we'll be happy to both give you advice and point you in the right direction." Firefang replied.

"Huh? You guys?! Why help us?! Don't you see yourselves as their big sisters?!" the Riders asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we see ourselves as their sisters, but we also want to see you all learn something important too. And don't want to see you fail or let those kids down either. Besides in teaching you'll learn and in learning you'll teach," Skullette replied.

"Huh?" they all gaped at them for a second time.

"Teaching and learning goes both ways it means. The teacher teaches the student and student teaches the teacher. You're all a little lost because you've never been in this situation before and never had to put anyone before yourself before. Never had to be responsible for anyone but yourself before.

But the main thing about being an older brother or sister is you have to put your needs aside and think of someone other than yourself. It's your siblings needs that matter. And you're the role model the one who must be the example and show them the way.

Consequently selfless duty calls for you to put your own wants and needs aside in the name of someone else. Someone who you love and love and admires you." Firefang explained patiently and slowly to the dumbfounded teens.

"On the other hand, you also have to make time to do what they want to do as well. As well as learn to listen to them. Not just hear them _but listen to them_. You haven't even really _talk to them let alone listen to them. Nor have anyone of you been selfless at all."_ Skullette informed them once more all of them looked taken aback at the sisters' words.

"Also you haven't even become their friends and a brother or sister should also be a friend too. Therefore try and keep those things in mind. That a big brother and sister is a role model who must be self-sacrificing, a good listener, protective and good friend. Who's willing to teach but also willing to learn."

"Is that all the hints you're gonna give us?" Astrid wanted to know and they nodded.

"We gave you enough hints and push in the right direction now see if you can figure out the rest on your own. See you later," as they took off on their own dragons.

After thinking about it long and hard they all came to the conclusion the first thing they really had to do was really get to know who their new siblings were as people and perhaps the best way to do that was to do something fun.

"Let's have a beach party! There that white sandy beach on the far side of the island. It's really nice and seems like an ideal place to have fun and just relax. Tuff and I go there all the time to have fun," Ruff suggested.

"I can have my mom makes us all a big basket of the best food ever for a great lunch for a beach party." Fishlegs suggested.

"We should do something the kids wanted to do so why don't we ask them if they have some kind of games they wanted to play and I'll get what they need." Snotlout offered up stunning everyone.

"That's amazing for you, Snotlout. I'll get the rest of things ready and the dragons ready." Astrid informed everyone.

That beach party was finally the turning point in the challenge. The Riders cooked the food and helped the kids with the food they could cut or too big for them. They did provide a little music for the kids who finally started to have a good time.

They even played a game the kids had invented call "Dodge the Fireball" which was just dodge ball with the ball painted to look like a fireball. The Riders had such a fun time everyone was roaring with laugher and smiles when the game ended.

Then the Riders asked the kids to tell them stories about themselves so they could finally get to know them and it went back and forth as the kids shared stories about their families and who they were and so did the Riders.

Then the kids finally feeling a little bonding going on ask the Riders to help them with some problems they did have. As if they really were their big brothers and sisters and could possible help them with these problems.

Bloodfire told Astrid she really struggled with reading as she never could spell well and words looked strange to her and Astrid agreed to help her with her problem.

She also agreed to help her other new siblings with their respective problems as well. Birger was very good at organization and giving out directions but for the life of him was terrible at geography or follow them on a map. Ria had a klepto habit and Larkin was very bad a math.

And with that the rest of the Riders became committed to help their own siblings with their personal problems.

Fishlegs' siblings Alle and Lanon respective problems were because Alle was so clumsy she couldn't dance and wanted help with that and Lanon was also terribly at math as well.

Snotlout's sibling Brimstone and Velika's problem was Brimstone was actually a stutterer and Velika was scared of the dark and had night terrors wanted help overcoming that.

The Twins' new siblings Creel and Gala each had a fear of their own. Creel was deathly scared of bugs and spiders and Gala was petrified by loud noises.

Therefore the Riders agreed to help their new siblings with their problems and in turn their siblings decided to help their older sibling with their problems. Which at first they didn't comprehend what that meant.

However the next day they understood it was assisting them working on their faults. Afterwards the following days passed more easily as things started to click between the teens and the kids to the point they started to develop genuine sibling feelings.

Without a doubt by day 9 not only had things gotten to the point they're defending their new 'younger brothers and sisters' if someone was bullying them, or stopping them from doing anything dangerous, they could even finish each other's sentences.

On day ten they're even teaching them the basics about their dragons and how to take care of them since according to Una one day they'd be the Riders of their own dragons' children.

As day 14 was approaching everyone was beginning to feel very sad and depressed because they're having too good of a time now and really didn't want things to end.

But then came the end of the 322 hours and everyone was gathered at the arena to say their goodbyes but it was so depressing it was like a very thick black rain cloud and all the Riders went up to Hiccup.

"Okay we get it now. You win. Being an older sibling is indeed the hardest job in the whole Nine Realms!" they told him all together but they seemed to be holding something back before they all continued with tears in their eyes. "But it's also the most fun and enjoyable thing in the all the Nine Realms too! And we wish it didn't have to end!"

Hiccup smiled and looked at Una who was smiling as she just heard the same thing from the kids and Boden smiled as the Dragons just told him about the whole thing from their point of view from the past two weeks.

So then the Haddock siblings all smiled and said. "Well guess what? You're stuck with the job for the rest of time. So congratulations!"

The 15 people in the arena all looked at the three Haddock siblings like they'd lost their minds and all just said collectively "HUH?!"

"Well, during these past two weeks Skullette and Firefang have been very busy writing up a lot of copies of the official document to make it official both in the eyes of Berk and Gods to make you all siblings." Hiccup explained.

"And Dad, Mom and all the other moms have already given their blessing and been working out a really cool ceremony which will take place tomorrow in the Great Hall to make it all official."

"As a result everyone gets what they wanted. You all get to stay big brothers and sisters, your younger siblings get to keep their older brothers and sisters and our mommy's friends finally don't have to envy Mommy anymore now that their children have good big brothers and sisters for their own kids.

So it's a win-win for everyone!"

"You played us! You knew this was gonna happen before you even issued the challenge didn't you?!" the Riders accused the Haddocks who just laughed.

"Really what else was gonna happen when love and siblings are involved?"

The next day in the Great Hall everyone was gathered. The Haddocks, the mothers of the kids, the dragons, Gobber, the Anquetils, the Riders and their new siblings.

The Great Hall had been beautiful decorated and there on the table were some fancy looking documents that all matched the one Stoick was reading from. And even Hiccup and his siblings were taking part in this as they insisted in being part of the Vow of Siblinghood as this Ceremony was being called.

Stoick had done his best to look his very best as had everyone else since it was such an important ceremony and he was gonna make sure all the kids gathered here understood that.

Stepping proudly before the group of young teenagers and their younger siblings he was bursting with pride as their mothers were all having liquid pride streaming down their faces as they sat to the side with the dragons also baring witness and for once Gobber wasn't doing anything stupid but sitting quietly.

"I cannot express what an honor this is for me today to hear the commitment all of you are making to each other and what it truly means for yourselves, your brothers and sisters and whole family that is Berk itself. It's frankly very overwhelming.

I would like everyone now to take step forward now with their siblings. And please take a moment to embrace the joy that is both family that can only come from a brother and sister. Now are all of you truly ready to take the Vow of Siblinghood before the witnesses of this island and before the Gods of Asgard?"

"We are!" everyone replied at once.

"Then all of you repeat after me."

"That we the brothers and sisters of Berk solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters."

"That we the brothers and sisters of Berk solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters," they repeated back.

"That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them."

"That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them."

"We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises."

"We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises."

"We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibility."

"We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibility."

"Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and needs of our family and community."

"Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and needs of our family and community."

"To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

"To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

Stoick finished reading from paper now and everyone slowly step forward to sign the paper of what he just read. Once it was signed they step back because the ceremony wasn't finished just yet.

"Now that each of you has committed and signed this Vow you are bound by your words to live it out. Therefore I have a warning for all gathered in this room. For now that all who are gathered here know exactly what you are to do and have just made the vow before the people in this room and before the eyes of Odin and the Gods of Asgard themselves?

You are doubly accountable for your actions from here on out. For I can assure you like I told my own son before his first sibling was born that while this may seem easy right now. That you have confidence right now in this moment in what you just committed too, because right now because at this moment nothing has happened yet.

There have been no challenges, no controversy and no conflicts. No dangers, no risks and nothing to truly test you yet. But I can assure you the time for all that will arise and the battle to make sure you and your family will not fall will come sooner than you think.

For that you will need courage a courage that you don't even know how to describe it. Not until you're put to the test will you really know or understand what you just truly have committed too.

But for now we are thankful for all of you taken up this vow for the younger generation to have protectors, providers and teachers and that most importantly we are all family bonded by friendship and love. So for that Berk is most grateful.

Thank you."

And with that everyone took their copy of the Vow. It would be hung in everyone house and the copy Stoick read from be hung in the Great Hall.

After the ceremony there was small party and then everyone got on the dragons and flew into the sunset and at least one thing was true. Home, Love and Family just got much stronger on Berk that was for sure.


	12. We are family!

We are Family!

Everyone on Berk was psyched because one the start of one the best weeks on the island, Bork Week; to celebrate Gobber's ancestor who helped give them a foothold on dragons and started the first book of dragons.

This year it be really worth celebrating because they'd made peace with the dragons and they now had a proper book of dragons, plus there was to be a dragon airshow at the celebration.

There were about three things Vikings knew how to do well. They knew how to be stubborn fools, fight to the death and boy did the people of Berk know how to throw a good party and party like there was no tomorrow!

Though currently the ones who were to perform the airshow were deep in the woods laying out a large patchwork quilt to give their younger siblings a place to nap.

For the past week prior to Bork Week all the Riders and even Hiccup had taken a break from dragon training to give their younger siblings basic lessons in combat and self-defense as well as how to handle the weapons that their parents at least approved of.

(Their mothers were clear nothing more dangerous than daggers and shields were to be used in their training. Absolutely no battleaxes, bludgeons or any other weapons were to be used in training. They didn't want serious injuries at all.)

So their past week in training had been very exhausting for all of them which is why the younger children were now all napping even Boden and Una were curled up with their dragon dolls sleeping peacefully from their own combat training.

"They all look so adorable and I can't believe I'm even using that word!" whispered Snotlout as he slipped a pillow under Velika's head to make sure she was comfy.

"This is a big change for all of us, Snotlout but please remember to tiptoe so you don't wake them up," reminded Astrid as she gestured for him to come join the rest of the group a short distance away. They're far enough away to not disturb their younger sibling's nap but still close enough they could keep an eye on them.

"Okay everyone keep your voices down. No need to wake them up after we already trained them so hard the past week we wore them out to the point they crashed and burned," Hiccup told his friends who were still learning about being brothers and sisters and look to him for direction a lot of the time.

"Alright, but what are we supposed to do now? Since you had to rely more on us to help you with the combat and self-defense classes we've been doing this past week?" Ruffnut asked him as she sat down on a rock with her legs crossed and tossed her braids over her eyes.

She and Tuffnut glanced back at their little sisters making sure they're sleeping comfortable. It hadn't been easy for them to work together to train them since they'd need a lot of self-control on themselves, not to give into their normal impulse of being silly, when they needed to be mature and serious about what they're doing.

It was strange for all the Riders as they really embraced their new roles of being big brothers and sisters to still wrap their heads around many new concepts including the phrase "In teaching you'll learn and in learning you'll teach."

So while they're teaching their new younger siblings they at the same time we're trying to help improve them by help them work on their faults and other problems to become better people in turn.

Though back to the point on hand was Hiccup asking if everyone had been working at least at home on their dragon calls since they'd be needed for the upcoming dragon airshow for Bork Week to which they all answered they'd done that and their siblings been helping them with it.

So he asked to hear a very quiet demonstration to which they all gave and a few of the dragons matching their own flew by.

"Excellent. Nice to know so much is going so well and everything is working out so well. I just hope practice for the airshow goes well this week as well. My siblings and I have a few ideas we like to try for the airshow. Have any of your or your new brothers and sisters come up with anything?" inquired Hiccup with a cheery smile.

The others looked uneasy as if they didn't want to say the next thing but they did say it and tried to say in the most tactful manner they could. "Well, Hiccup we have all come up with great ideas with our little brothers and sisters for our own dragons yes. But we've all more or less been wondering the same thing and kinda of surprise this hasn't come to your brilliant mind at all," Astrid began and Hiccup looked dumbfounded which wasn't a look he had often.

"What are you talking about, Astrid?"

"It's just all our dragons have others of their own kind to fly with and do special parts to show with and our own siblings according to your own sister's special gift will one day be the Riders of their children.

So we're all kind of looking forward to the day our dragons fall in love, find their mates and have kids. Though we've been feeling kind bad that can't happen for the three of you or your dragons," Fishlegs replied in a very sad but sympathy voice.

"Yeah, Hiccup and I'm for once not trying to be a bully or twist a knife in your back but as far as anyone knows there never been any other dragons like your three. They are simple by their own story "The Dragons of Legend" and by their own story only one of each," Snotlout point out.

"Yeah, by your own admission when you full explain the origins of how you and your siblings began your work with the dragons, your powers and the UDS you said they all appeared as if by magic, remember?" Ruffnut reminded him.

"And you told us that why your dragons are each other family since they don't have a family of their own. You issued this challenge to give us the blessing of being big brothers and sisters so we have what you have.

But your dragons still don't have a blood family of their own and did it ever occur to any of you they might want someone who looks like them and can do what they can do once in a while?" Tuffnut inquired.

By the look on Hiccup's face their words had battered against him in a way they had not intend but hit a tender spot he didn't know he had. He turned away for a few moments like he couldn't look at them and like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Um it getting close to sundown we should get everyone home for dinner. So let's get everyone up and take them home for dinner and we'll see each other tomorrow for the airshow practice," he let out in a shaky voice and rushed away and they knew he was feeling hurt and troubled by what they'd said.

But they didn't say or do anything more as they'd to get their own siblings back home in time for dinner.

As the Haddocks headed home for dinner Boden and Una knew something had been said to their brother that was upsetting him and he told them and then they all felt upset.

This carried over to their own dinner with all of them lost in their own minds and merely picking at their food till their mother cut through the thick fog of their brains.

"Uh hem, I know I'm not that great a cook, but I've never cooked anything so bad you've never eaten dinner. So what is really bothering all three of you?" Valka inquired to her three children who all pushed their plates away from them and looked at their mother.

"Is it true? That our powers and memories are truly telling the truth and that Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow are in fact alone and have no-one else? And what you told us really happened?" they questioned their mother as if pleading her to tell them for once their powers had been wrong and there was some slim ray of hope.

Valka looked to Stoick and both sighed before she recalled what she remembered in perfect detail of how her children and their dragons met.

"Sweethearts, I told you and even Hiccup's memory recall powers might not be perfect I remember it perfectly. You were all six months old. I took you all to the UDS when your father was called away to a chief's meeting on another island.

I placed you all on some blankets and furs in the far corner near we kept the rest of the blankets while I was busy with Cloudjumper tending to the rescued dragons. I turned back for all of twenty minutes.

Then I heard a cry of the greatest joy and you're holding the remains of an egg that didn't hatch the normal way. And cuddle up next you was your dragon. I'll never forget the look in either your eyes or your dragons or the smile both of you shared.

Then when I went to get a closer look at both of you and try to figure out where the dragon came from since I would search the Sanctuary from top to bottom and never found where their eggs come from but there no explanation where they came from.

But when I came back to you both you were cuddling together and then you all said in baby talk to me the same thing by telling me who your dragon was by name.

It was the same exact miraculous event three times and all your father and I can conclude after we filled him after the Red Death's death was the gods must have something great in store for your three's destiny.

Why else would you be blessed and Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow show up out of nowhere with no logical explanation? Why would you best tested in the way you have been so far and likely be tested in the months and years to come?" their mother finished in a soft gentle voice with sympathy in her eyes.

"We knew were blessed when each of you were born and we know you are all special in many different ways even if you didn't have your powers, but we do know all three of you and your dragons must have a great destiny in store for you as well. And one day you and the rest of the world will know what it is," their father told them and they just sighed.

"Right now, Dad we aren't so crazy about whatever our destiny may be." Hiccup told him with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, we are happy we are special and unique and all that junk. But we'd just be happier if our one wish right now could be answered."

"And that Mommy and Daddy be if Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow had family of their own. _Real family dragons that looked like them and could do what they can do. So they wouldn't be alone."_

"Excuse us, I think we'll all go to bed early tonight. Night, Mom. Night Dad." As Hiccup, Boden and Una excused themselves without really eating and went upstairs and closed the door to their bedrooms.

"I can't stand seeing them feel so sad, Stoick. I really can't, but I don't know how to cheer them up given what happened and as far we know there isn't another of any of their dragon kind. And I think that be the only thing that make them feel better."

"Don't worry, Val. I think I know something that might make them feel a whole lot better. I'll surprise them with it tomorrow. Why don't you at least go check on them?"

"Alright. Why don't you go make sure Thornado and his sister Stormy are doing alright? Since we are talking about family and we should make sure all our family is alright."

"Good idea. I know he's visiting her tonight at her grotto. I'll make sure they're okay. See you in half an hour."

The next day Hiccup and his siblings only got more depressed as they watched all the fun everyone else was having with their own siblings practicing and getting their dragons all ready for the airshow.

It made all of their heart's break in two and made them cry too they didn't even want to practice their own moves even though they should be practice too. Their dragons seemed to be pick up their bummed moods and tried to cheer them up.

Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow weren't sure why their best friends were upset or why they kept apologizing to them or shed several teardrops on them. It just confused them and wonder why they're making them unhappy.

"I'm so sorry buddy that you'll never feel the joys of love. You're so handsome and cool and deserve a beautiful and kindhearted female by your side. If you only knew how I felt when Astrid was near me, bud. I wish you could feel that joy too," Hiccup was crying in sorrow as he petted Toothless who purred.

"You're so beautiful Stardust and if only you had some girlfriends to talk to like Mom and just have fun with or a boy to show off your beauty too. That make you happy I know it would," Boden also said in a sorrow and bitter tone.

"If you had other dragons like your Nightrainbow and your age you've tons of friends to play with and make beautiful music with. And again you find a love of your own." Una mused as she plucked a few strings on her lyre.

"Yeah, they'll never have either a best friend or a love. Any of them. It's a shame a real shame."

"They do have a best friend, all of you. Best friends don't have to be the same race or species for that matter. So don't worry about that one, you guys," called out Astrid as she came walking over holding the hand of her little sister Bloodfire who was skipping merrily.

"Yeah why you so blue anyway? They sure ain't. They seemed to want to turn all your guys' frowns upside down! C'mon Una don't you want to play? You always seem to be one to make others happy even if it's done in a rather unusual way."

"We don't feel like playing, Bloodfire. I know you can't understand this feeling so well, but we're feeling sad because our dragons are alone."

"How are they lonely, Una? They got all of you!"

"Bloodfire you can be in a room full of people and still be alone. My BBBFF were alone most of our lives on this island when everyone else thought of as the village disappointments. Because we were different and they thought of us as oddballs and fools."

"But you're just special!"

"Still we feel for our dragons because if you look around there a great many of other dragons for every other dragon to play with or fall in love with. That's not true for our dragons.

Do you get why we feel sorry for our dragons now?"

The other five year consider that and nodded, "I get what you mean now, Una. It's like how all of us and our mommies felt sorry for you and your family for so long, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's that same type of ach."

"Well, if any of you need someone to make you feel better don't forget we are all here for you guys," Astrid remind them.

"We know that Astrid, but we want to do something for our dragons, yet how can we do something so when this realization hits them they don't feel this heartache we are feeling doesn't break their tender hearts in two?" Hiccup wanted to know.

Before Astrid could open her mouth they heard three young voices calling to be heard over the wind and looking behind them was Birger, Ria and Larkin.

"What the matter? Did something go wrong with formation? Or we're you having trouble with the other jobs we assigned you to do?" Astrid asked and then saw Hiccup confused face and she quickly explained.

"We asked the children to help with getting the decorations made and put up as well as make the refreshments made for the Bork Week party," she quickly explained.

"Oh, good idea. Wish I thought of that."

"You've had a lot on your mind. So we thought of it for you," then turning back to her younger brothers and sister she asked them, "Okay one at a time what's in the name of Helhiem going on?"

"Well, since our mom is the best artist on Berk Ria and I were busy making decorations with the help of the Twins' little sisters," Birger answered one of Astrid question.

"Oh and since my mommy and daddy try to improve food Brimstone and I are working with Alle and Velika to make refreshments," Bloodfire chirped from Astrid's side.

"And Lanon and I are being the go between helping out where we can and then will all put things up and serve the food together." Larkin finished.

"Okay, is that all you wanted to inform me of or is there something else?"

"Oh we have a message for them," the three children pointed to the Haddocks.

"What the message?" they asked and they replied, "You dad looking for you and says he has a big surprise for all of you."

"Well, let's go see what Daddy's surprise is then. Have fun all you with your siblings!" as they flew up to the Great Hall.

Turned out Stoick's surprise and idea to cheer up his kids was to make them the keeper of all of Bork's papers and everything to do with any and all dragon knowledge.

It did do the trick for several hours to make them happy as they went to Hiccup's room pouring over the papers as their powers from time to time offered even more information than the words on the paper.

Just as it was about time for bed something slipped out of the last journal almost as if it been hidden on purpose. Curious they picked it up and was like hitting the jackpot so to speak.

Bork was speaking of a lost island he called The Isle of the Lost where the rarest of dragons lived. Dragons that couldn't be found anywhere else and that everyone else assumed were only one of a kind. Even dragons thought to be mere legends could be found here.

But according to his notes he had lost the original map to due dragon fire, but there was a copy in a cave he spent the night in during his travels.

"Well, I think we know where heading in the morning, but before first light and no telling Mom or Dad, got it?" Hiccup instructed Boden and Una who looked confused.

"Hiccup are telling us to lie?!" they asked in bewilderment.

"No, I'm not telling us to lie…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just saying we just don't mention this too them. You can't tell a lie if you never bring it up in the first place, can you?"

"Well, I guess not technically no. If you don't tell someone you aren't lying since you have to tell someone something in order to lie." Boden reasoned.

"Alright no telling Mommy or Daddy, unless it gets dangerous. Then we tell them, deal?"

"Deal."

Though the next day they really didn't keep their own promise as it did get a little dangerous, almost life-threatening in fact. Their judgment was being overshadow more by their desire to make their dragons happy then their sense of right.

Because the next day adventure had been a close call with the Riders and their siblings dealing with Changewings and Thunderdrums on the outside of the cave while they'd nearly been buried alive by a cave in on the inside.

Though in the process they did learn of a cool new ability of Toothless that Una named echolocation and figured out the whole processes of how it worked since she'd been studying sound all her five years alive.

After replying the whole event over in her mind she understood that Toothless had sent out high frequency sounds that just still were in the realm of human hearing. And like an echo they had bounced off the surrounding objects and then back to him and must have formed some type of mental picture in his mind gave him all the information that his eyes couldn't tell him.

So it was simply using sound to see for him when his eyes couldn't see him. Other animals might even have this ability too she concluded. It couldn't be exclusively to Night Furies. Surely other animals had evolved and adapted to use this echolocation if they needed for how they lived too.

Still it was no time to celebrate this new scientific breakthrough or dragon evolution as they study the map that night carefully memorizing to the Isle of the Lost.

"Do you think there a reason why no-one else found this island or other dragons go near it? It's pretty far out and isolate for sure," Boden pointed out as he double check other maps.

"Yeah and if lost and our dragons' relatives most likely here I think it be logical to assume these dragons make it their business to be either very territorial or have some kind of protection to keep their island lost.

I mean maybe that why Bork's page was hidden as it was a warning not to go there like he barely escaped it or something?" Una suggested.

"You both could be right. We shouldn't endanger anyone else and if these dragons are likely very rare and do contain others like our own which is very probable it be best if we went under the cover of night and got there early morning. Not to be so hostile and make the rest so upset and the others don't have our gifts or dragon knowledge that could aid them if things went south."

"So you're saying we should leave right now?" his siblings asked.

"Yeah, while Mom and Dad are asleep as is the rest of the village. C'mon just grab a few supplies and let's get going."

"Shouldn't we leave a note?" Una asked as they packed their satchels.

"Do you want Mom and Dad to get killed by going to an island where there a bunch of rare dragons that could kill them?" Boden demanded to his little sister.

"No, but they'll freak out if the find our beds empty in the morning. We should at leave something to behind to tell them where we are going so they have some kind piece of mind. We never been that irresponsible."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave a note! Don't need Mom and Dad to have a panic attack! But you two finish getting your things together!" order Hiccup as he ran over to his desk tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a hastily written note with the gest written on it.

Then they took off flying under the full moon's light assuring their dragons they find their family and to calm their nerves they sang a song they sang sometimes on music night called "We are family" as they flew.

" _We are we are not your ordinary family! That we can all agree, but we are closer than close can be!_

 _It doesn't matter what we look like because we look perfect to us. We know every kind of love there is we are so very lucky indeed. The rest of the world can keep on talking it doesn't matter to us, because we are family! Family!_

 _For we are family! Family! Family! We are! We are! We are! WE ARE FAMILY!_

 _So what? We don't look, act, walk or talk like you do? So what? If we just hang because want too. There no shame in that in doing what you want to do._

 _Because we come from everywhere simply looking for the ones who care! And we found it here we found us our home!_

 _We are we are not your ordinary family! That we can all agree, but we are closer than close can be!_

 _It doesn't matter what we look like because we look perfect to us. We know every kind of love there is we are so very lucky indeed. The rest of the world can keep on talking it doesn't matter to us, because we are family! Family!_

 _Okay so they think the links in our chains makes us weak and strange but in truth they make us stronger. And we never replace a thing! Mother, Father, Sister or Brother!_

 _Why? Because we come from everywhere simply looking for the ones who care! And we found it here we found us our home!_

 _We are we are not your ordinary family! That we can all agree, but we are closer than close can be!_

 _It doesn't matter what we look like because we look perfect to us. We know every kind of love there is we are so very lucky indeed. The rest of the world can keep on talking it doesn't matter to us, because we are family! Family!_

 _For we are family! Family! Family! We are! We are! We are! WE ARE FAMILY!"_

By the time they got done singing that it reminded them both of something very important and why they're doing this to begin with. It also didn't take a long after they finished singing such an energy packed song that they finally came to the Isle of the lost.

There was so much excitement as well as a great deal of trepidation as they landed on the beach of the island and dismounted and began to walk a little ways inland. However they didn't even take 10 steps before their own brains and powers tipped them off that something was right

"Um, Boden and Una, are your powers sensing anything at all?" Hiccup whispered, "I'm not feeling anything either like a bunch of memories nor is my heart feeling any sort of cries of help or anything and I was sure I feel something setting foot here."

"I'm not feeling _anything._ No thoughts, feelings, not any dragon souls. Not a single dragon presence or an injuries. I'm not sensing anything. Absolutely nothing!"

"I'm not getting anything either. No visions of the history of this island in the form of flashbacks, I don't hear any voices from humans who might of stumble hear like Bork. All I'm getting is a bad feeling and I'm think this is a…"

"Trap!" they all yelled at once and then made a mad dash for their dragons and suddenly bolo tied them up and their dragons and all of them were being held down or to be more accurate sat on by Outcast Vikings.

"Alvin!" they cursed hatefully when he came out of the shadows however not alone but with Mildew and they seethed more and knew what happened.

They couldn't help it they all unleased a slew of curse words they wouldn't dare say in front of their mother to that malicious revolting traitorous maggot knowing how and why he'd done this to them.

Though both Hiccup and Boden attention was diverted for a short while from Mildew to Una as they're all being thrown on to an Outcast boat. Una was squirming and crying out in pain because Alvin was all but strangling her as he carried her to the boat.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW ALVIN! SO HELP ME IF YOU HURT HER I'LL…." Hiccup began before a sword was pressed against his Adam's apple.

"Shut up, Hiccup. None of you will be harm, yet. I need you all alive if you're to train my dragons. So for now you all get to live as we go home to Outcast Island. So don't get so fussy about this puny little girl. When you should be worrying about all the necks on this boat. Now let's get home," as he threw Una hard on to the deck and she hit the mast.

She was really crying now and Hiccup's blood was boiling as was Boden seeing that Alvin been holding Una so tightly he'd left a bruise mark of his own hand around her neck and partly around her face. There was a bruise forming on her temple from hitting the mast.

The abuse didn't end as they got closer to Outcast Island either. Even Boden was subjected to some cruelty but he got it from Mildew who wasn't just satisfied with taunting them.

With them tied up and kept apart Mildew purposely struck Boden purely to enjoy his screams of pain with his cane and it only made Hiccup more enrage seeing the tears in Boden and Una's eyes and the bruise marks on their bodies.

Hiccup had never been one to want to take a life but at that moment if he had been free he'd have killed both Alvin and Mildew both and not thought twice about it. No-one, _no-one hurt Boden and Una and got away with it. Not on his watch!_

The moment they got to Outcast Island things got even worse from seeing the abused dragons, their captured dragons and then hearing the screams from Boden and Una as they're dragged away from him.

Hiccup was shoved into a tiny dark windowless room with a very low burning fire with only Alvin and Mildew before him. He was both scared and seething with angry even though he was still chained by his wrist and ankles he was ready to kill both men.

"Well, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, welcome to my humble abode. Now how about we get down to business?"

"What do you want Alvin?!" Hiccup demanded angrily.

"Temper, temper, boy. That's not gonna do you well with our little bargain. If you want the bargain to work in your favor. I'll make a very simple bargain. You train my dragons and I don't kill your dragons or your brother and sister."

"And if I don't?"

"Then first the dragons get served as tonight's dinner and if you still don't you can watch your brother and sister bit the dust at dawn."

"You don't have to hurt anyone, Alvin. As long as you return Boden and Una to my side we'll do anything you ask. Even train your dragons. As long as no harm befalls them we'll do anything you ask."

Laughing he smiled his rotten and broke teeth smile at the small scrawny 15 year old boy. "You really are easy manipulate and break like Mildew said."

"It's not about breaking me, Alvin. I made a promise, my first Haddock Promise when I was five years that I would do my duties as a big brother no matter what and I rather die than see harm come to either Boden and Una." Hiccup told him honestly while still giving him a death glare.

"Is that right? A promise? Tell me how much stock do you put into that promise of yours? Enough to be willing to tell the truth?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Mildew's been running his mouth about something that sounds a lot like hogwash. I want to know if its hogwash or the truth. So are you and your brother and sister really 'blessed' by the gods or is he just trying to avoid being killed in the future?"

"We are blessed," he replied instantly and told the whole truth. He spilled his guts to Alvin about all he and his siblings could do. However he also impressed upon what they couldn't do and how their powers were at best random and only having about 10% control as of this moment.

Alvin like most people didn't seem to hear the latter part only the fact Hiccup and his siblings could train dragons and had special gifts. He know saw them like the perfect tools to help him rule the whole archipelago.

They could help him raise a flying dragon army and with their powers help him become invincible. All he really had to do it seemed was not harm the little brats and they do what he say.

Snapping his fingers the younger ones were brought back into the room and there was a moment the three of them all cried and whispered to each other quietly and knew what had happened.

"So you three ready to help me train my own dragon? Or do we have to threaten your dragons now?"

"No we are ready." Hiccup told him as he was holding tightly to his brother and sister hand though he could still see vividly the bruises all over their bodies.

They're forced into the Outcast Arena with Alvin and saw guards posted everywhere tried to remain calm and simply instructed him step by step how to train a Whispering Death.

They knew enough about Alvin to read him like a book and knew he'd gloat and that would distract the men and sure enough he did gloat and brag when he'd done it. Trained a dragon and all his men were all paying attention to him.

No-one was paying attention to the Haddocks so they didn't notice how Boden had just finished using his lock picking tools to undo their chains to get them free or open the door the arena.

It wasn't till they'd gotten far enough away that they notice they'd escape and the whole island was after them. But thanks to Una knowing how to play hide and seek better than anyone else they manage to avoid the Outcast even when they ran right past them.

"Okay, we've lost them for now. But we got to get to the beach. I've a feel that's where Mom and Dad are the Riders are gonna be to get us out of this mess. My heart is telling me there going to be there. But we're going to need a distraction to buy us the time to get us there," Hiccup told them after they avoid the second Outcast patrol.

"I can help with that, give me a minute." Boden took a deep calming breath and mentally called out to all the dragons on Outcast Island and asked them all to aid them in their escape in any way they could to which they agreed.

"Okay bro the dragons will keep them occupied any way they can. Let's get going."

"My intuition and visions will show us the clearest and safest way to go. And my danger sense will alert us if anyone on our tail. But for now let's call to our dragons to let them know to find us."

"Yeah we all know in our hearts they've all escaped on their own."

So pausing only long enough to call out to their dragons they began to run and Una was shouting out directions left and right about which path to take and how to avoid danger.

Hiccup's heart power again wasn't just able to tell him where others were when they're in trouble it was to bring others to him when he was in trouble. And to three of their relief like a miracle they reached the beach just as they hoped was their parents, the Riders and Gobber who apparently been given a lift by Stormy.

"Mom/Mommy! Dad/Daddy!" they cried happily as they rushed to embrace their parents who held them so tightly as if they never let them go and likely probably wouldn't let them go again or at least for a very long time.

"You three have some serious explaining to do when we get home," their father told them all sternly.

"Yeah we known," they all replied with their heads hung guilty.

"I mean we barely figured it out! If Gobber hadn't discovered Mildew's abandoned house and you hadn't left a note explaining briefly where you're going.

Then if we hadn't found traces of the Outcast ship on that deserted island of if we hadn't spotted Johann! I don't even want to think about what would have happened to my babies!" Valka was looking at all of them like they were babies again and they knew they'd really messed up.

They're really wanted to get off this island to properly apologies when the Astrid yelled. "Incoming bogies at 10:00!"

"It's like nearly 3:30," the Twins started to say and stopped when they realized not the time to ask something stupid.

"Everyone get back. Alvin and Mildew's blood is ours!" Stoick and Valka both said in a strangely calm voice as they rushed at the whole army approaching and everyone realized at that very moment why it is true that you should never come between a parent and their child.

Stoick slammed Alvin to the ground and was attacking with the fury of a beast trying to kill him for both the kidnapping of his children and for the bruises on Una.

Valka was ready to fulfill her promise to murder Mildew for the multiply attempts on her children's lives and she was trying to rip the man's black shriveled and hairy heart from his chest with her bare hands.

The other Riders despite what the Chief and his wife order decided to provide cover and Gobber was trying his best to protect Hiccup and his siblings. The battle was brutal and the Berkains were winning till their came three yells.

Hiccup, Boden and Una had been recaptured when Gobber been distracted and everyone stopped what they're doing and knew if anyone so much as twitched their heads be sent rolling.

Then all of sudden help came leading the charge was all the dragons of Outcast Island led by Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow and then Berk Dragons also broke free and fired at the Outcast together freeing the siblings and then chased the Outcasts and the traitor Mildew with all their asses on fire as far as they could go with their tails between their legs.

When they're sure they're in a full retreat the trained dragons return to their Riders and the wild ones all came together and bowed in respect to group before taking over to causes more trouble for the Outcast.

Everyone took that as their cue to go. Stoick scooped up his daughter and Valka scooped up Boden and Hiccup flew between his parents and their parents sang to all their children a lullaby they sang to them when they're babies to make them stop crying. It made them all feel better and know they're safe.

The next day they burned the pages that Mildew used to trap them before helping get the last of the things ready for the Bork Week Party and then took part in the airshow.

The other siblings did a fabulous job with the decorations and refreshments but they also did a good job with something extra that was a surprise to everyone else. After thinking about it and having only a few hours to practice it all the kids perform the song that Hiccup and his siblings had sung on the way to what they thought was the Isle of the Lost.

To remind all of Berk what truly made a family. And they were all one big and amazing family!


	13. The Iron Gronckle

The Iron Gronckle

It'd only been a few short weeks since the abduction of the Haddock children by Alvin and Mildew and in that short amount of time things on Berk had already changed a lot.

Due to the fact Alvin now knew the basics of dragon training and was aware of the Haddock children's gifts he was a far more deadly advisory then before. Also the traitor Mildew was with him which was some concern but not as much as one might have thought.

Everyone always knew in their guts Mildew held no true loyalty to Berk. Therefore the only constellation they had with him is he'd no real valuable information he could give to Alvin about Berk's most precious secrets as everyone in the village been smart enough to keep that top secret from him.

Consequently Mildew didn't know in truth anything whatsoever about the UDS, anything in the proper book of dragons or that the Anquetils family was also gifted or a few other well-kept secrets of Berk.

Still everyone was filled with a slight panic because Alvin already launched one attack on Berk already. While the island was currently safe there had been a lot of drastic measures taken by a vast majority of people in response to Alvin's first assault on their home.

Skullette and Firefang had been charged with two important duties by both Stoick and Valka. The duty Valka had given them was to make sure the UDS was still well stocked and operational in case of an emergency and for a surprise attack of their own.

Stoick on the hand had assigned them to train the riderless dragons who'd been living in the village and used in the airshow during the Bork week to patrol the island in shifts as the Riders couldn't be everywhere and up 24/7 and that included Thornado's little sister Stormy who'd been working extra hard to guard Berk's waters.

Therefore the two cousins/sisters been working overtime with these two assigned duties to do their part to protect their home as well as working hard to hone their own secrets gifts which Alvin wasn't aware of too hopefully protect Berk with as well.

Gobber had been kept busy for a short while making a new set of saddles for the Riders of Berk to accommodate their new younger brothers and sisters to ride with them. It was almost like primitive car seats to be honest. They're molded to fit the kids perfectly with cushioned sides with a strong sturdy leather seatbelt.

It was just safer for them when they're riding with their adopted big brothers and sisters who since taking the Vow of Siblinghood almost never let them out of their sight.

Other than when the kids were with their parents for meals, chores and sleeping they spent every waking moment with their adopted older brothers and sisters who were still learning job. Nevertheless everything between the siblings got better each day. Hiccup was still a good teacher now that he was allowed to give them a few pointers.

Right now the Riders with their siblings were flying about trying to find an Outcast ship that was supposed to be spot. The kids were enjoying the thrill of the ride while also trying to use their sharp eyes to look for the ship.

Though they could hardly not notice the tension between the older kids when they landed and there was some arguing about whose fault it was they missed the ship and Snotlout pinned the blame slowly on Fishlegs.

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say bro!" Brimstone spoke up from behind him trying to stand up for Fishlegs.

"Hey, little bro, I'm only saying the truth."

"Still, big brother it's not nice. Didn't you Dad ever teach you the three Rs?"

'The three what? What you talk about V?" inquired Snotlout to his newly acquired little sister Velika who he liked to sometimes called V.

"It's what Mommy taught us, me and Alle. The three Rs are Respect, Respond and Responsibility. It means respect others the way you want to be respected. Respond to their needs as they would respond yours. And take responsibility for your actions as we all our responsibly for our actions," recited the six year girl proudly.

"You know your little sister, Snotlout is one smart cookie. You should listen to her more often," Una giggled from her own brother's side and Hiccup smiled down at his sister with a pleased smile.

"That's some great wisdom on your mom's part Velika." Boden complimented too little curly haired girl.

"Well, mommies are usually some of the wisest people in the world," she replied simply with a shrug.

"It was very harsh," Astrid agreed and her siblings all nodded in agreement.

"Guys I glad you all feel for me, but he does have a point I did slow you up. You should all go ahead and I, Alle and Lanon with circle back and check out the sea stakes for a while."

"Are you sure, Fishlegs? You sure you're okay with that?" Hiccup asked and the husky blond Viking nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Okay well call us with your dragon call if you need us. Everyone let's go but let's do it a little slower. I don't want our first few test flights with the new riding seats to go bad and find out Gobber's work was shoddy," Hiccup warned as the took off.

"You really okay, Fishy?" Alle asked from behind him as the rest left and they flew off.

"I'm okay A. Still I wish they'd put up more of a fight for me."

"Well if you didn't want to fight for yourself why should they fight for you?" Lanon asked him as they flew off not towards the sea stakes but rather a small desolate rocky patch.

They landed and Fishlegs help his little 8 year old sister and 7 year old brother out of their seats and let them frolic about while he just sat and moped a few moments.

The children couldn't help but notice their new brother was down and tried to cheer him up.

"You know Fishy I get made fun of all the time because I'm so clumsy! Mom says I'm like I'm a yak in the blacksmith shop! She says I take after her mom who she says I look just like, aww!" and she start to trip over a series of rocks only to be caught by Meatlug.

"Thanks, girl! See what I mean! I'm so clumsy! Sometimes it just helps to laugh at yourself. Beside you can do things no-one else can…aww! Meatlug watch it! You almost ate my boot!" as Meatlug seemed out of motherly concerned at all the rocks that Alle just tripped over.

But she didn't stop there, once she taste a few rocks she got more hungry and began to eat more and more and the more she ate the faster she began to eat them.

"Meatlug! Slow down! Stop eating! You'll make yourself sick! Stop it!" Alle cried out in desperation trying to get the Gronckle from eating everything in sight.

She didn't hear the frantic cries from her friend Lanon who was trying to warn their brother Fishlegs he shouldn't be eating the nearby blue berries that he was consuming just as fast.

"Fishlegs stop eating those berries! I know what those berries are! My Great Aunt Gothi told me those are bimberries and they taste good but eating them in vast quantity cause all kinds of intestinal problems! You'll be sick to your stomach for over week if you don't stop! Fishlegs stop!"

And yet both dragon and Rider failed to hear the warning of the young children till they collapsed to the ground moaning like a sick cat from the killer stomachaches they'd given themselves.

"Oh great! We got a Gronckle who can't spew lava to rid herself of a stomachache and looks like our brother gave himself the mother of all stomachaches!" Alle complained in exasperation.

"I think it's gonna be worse than a stomachache for our brother Alle since he just ate half his weight in bimberries!" Lanon groaned with face in hands.

"Why what are bimberries?"

"Well in small amounts they are tasty and are nice treats in baked goods. Large amounts causes all kinds of problems in the guts. Like it can be a simple stomachache. On the other hand you can also can become constipated for a week or it can be the opposite of that. But either way you'll have major cramps for a week and it will feel like two daggers twisting in two different directions at the same time!" he now threw his hands up in the air!

"Man that sounds bad! And your great auntie told you this?"

"Yeah, she told me and my little brother a lot of things since it's our job to get her ingredients around the island!"

"Well, should we take Fishlegs to see your aunt and Meatlug to Gobber if we can manage to get them back to the village at all?"

Shaking his head he moaned, "We have to take them both to Gobber. It's my aunt's nap time. She may never harm family, Alle, but if you wake her up when she's taking her nap? Well she'll crack your skull in two!

No matter whatever wrong with you doesn't matter you don't wake her up when she's taking her afternoon nap for nothing! Even Larkin and I ain't that stupid!"

"Okay well then help me get them into town so Gobber can fix them. Hurry!"

It took the two children two hours but they manage to at last drag their brother and his dragon to Gobber who turned around by the combined sound of moaning and the sounds of strained groaning.

"Okay you two what happened to Fishlegs and Meatlug? And why do you two look like you just spent three days walking without any food or water?"

"Well there was minor disagreement with the other Riders," Alle started even though she was ready to collapse so Gobber gave her and Lanon some water.

"Thank you, Gobber. Anyway long story short? The others teased our brother, he and Meatlug threw a pity party and overindulged on rocks and bimberries and now are sick!" Alle finished up.

"Yeah and we need you to fix them and don't ask about my Great Aunt she's napping! So you got to fix our brother. So can you fix them?"

"Let me see what I can do. Phew! They both have a bad case of dragon breath! Are you sure it was just rocks and bimberries they ate and not something that was rotten?"

"It was rocks and bimberries," Lanon confirmed, "Can you fix them or not?"

"Well, I can fix Meatlug no problem. Not sure about your brother. But this will at least bring Meatlug some relief," as he went to his toolbox and got out a white feather and began tickle hear and she then spewed like crazy large amounts of strange color and everyone sought higher ground.

"Wow! This is the strangest lava I've ever seen from a Gronckle or and the largest amount of it." Alle noted as she peeked out from her spot on the rafters where she made it.

"Yeah, this is very odd. You think it had do with what she ate?" Lanon wondered from the windowsill where he was trying to avoid it.

"Well," moaned Fishlegs, "I'm glad Meatlug feeling better now can someone help me?"

"Fishy! We love you brother but we are not interested in seeing what color your vomit is!"

"Yeah, there a nearby outhouse! Go there and tickle yourself and next time listen to us when we say you're eating too much! And believe me you're gonna feel cramps for week from this! Even if you do manage to cure your stomachache!" shot back Lanon as he and Alle were doing their best to escape the lava covered blacksmith shop.

Three hours later Fishlegs was feeling better having relieved himself in the outhouse but was starting to feel the beginning of the cramps his brother warned him of.

Trying to ease Meatlug's cramps they're giving her a soothing hot sponge bath as that was the best advice Lanon had for both her and his brother. Both his mom and aunt agreed the best cure for cramps was a hot bath.

It was at this time the other Riders with their siblings and the Anquetils sisters were gathering around the main squared to report in for the day to Stoick and Valka so they went over to join them as they still had to give their report.

But no-one got to say a word of their report that day because before anyone could get any words out they're all interrupted by Gobber who was flashing a newly made sword that looked different.

"Fishlegs look at this beauty!" he cried happily and Stoick and Valka looked annoyed.

"Gobber we are having an important meeting. And it's very rude to interrupt and you know what this meeting about," Valka started off sternly with her hands on her hips.

Gobber wasn't paying attention to the growing annoyance of the chief and his wife as he babbled on about the strange lava and how he'd forged a new sword and showed them what this new mental from this lava could do and everyone was stunned as it cut the sword Snotlout been holding in two with ease.

Now Gobber had everyone attention as he showed off this new metal he called Gronckle Iron. It was lightweight but practically indestructible and could cut through anything!

Everyone was immediately making demands till Stoick said "Enough!" and everyone shut up.

"This is an amazing discovery and a very useful one given the trouble times. But I don't want to see a riot or chaos if this south by any means. So before you fill the orders which I know you've got from the rest of the village since you can't help but run your mouth Gobber. I do have some request orders you've got to fulfill first."

"Okay," and he knew he was in trouble because Stoick was right he'd blabbed and the whole island wanted the metal. "I know without even asking as Valka knows her friends and as a mother herself that all of them would at least like it if you made small daggers for each of the kids, correct, Val?"

"Yes, we did discuss that just yesterday at the Brunch Club that we did want our children to at least have some small weapon to defend themselves. Which is why we agreed at least a small dagger was okay when we allowed them to be trained in basic combat and self-defense."

"Then you're to make all the children here each a small dagger to at least defend themselves with. That's your first order before anyone else, Gobber. Second Fishlegs? Since your dragon's making the magic lava for now you and your siblings will help out but again make sure this doesn't go south. We don't need a riot or chaos, got it?"

"Understood, sir."

"Thirdly everyone else keep to your duties and stay alert as we know the Outcast are still poking at our defense. So do that and if there any of this new Gronckle Iron you'll get your pick at something."

Valka motion for her children and whispered to them to get to back of the workshop to their space and make something for themselves. For they knew and their father knew they'd needed special weapons as they'd targets on their back so go ahead have at it.

So the next morning was the start of Gronckle Iron business. Gobber did as he was ordered and made ten dagger each with a unique handle for all of the children which their big brothers and sisters took to them.

Hiccup, Boden and Una finished in secret in the back their unique weapon that were a mix of their genius intelligence and the Gronckle Iron. Hiccup had a multi-purpose shield, Boden a multi-purpose bola and Una her own uniquely designed dagger.

Once the ordered orders had been filled everyone was making a bit of a mob wanting all their weapons, helmets and everything under the sun made of this stuff. Still Fishlegs was supposed to get Meatlug to make the lava Alle and Lanon were doing their best to keep the calm.

Elsewhere the other Riders who'd been thoroughly chastised in true child fashion by their younger brothers and sisters to realize just how important Fishlegs was and reminded that everyone on a team was important for each role they played. Which the children had done by saying so with a lot of 'duhs' and in singsong fashion while they were chastising their older siblings.

Though if the Riders thought their siblings were giving them a lot of sass and punishing them for not thinking of how important Fishlegs was it was nothing about the trouble Alle and Lanon were trying to help get Fishlegs out of right now.

What they knew was gonna happen sooner or later happened sooner than later. Meatlug had finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach and so they're out of the special lava.

And even though they'd gone back to the spot where the trouble had started they're honest with Gobber about what had happened and they're weren't sure any more than their brother what made the lava.

Still they're worried about their brother as they tried to keep the crowd settled as he and Gobber tried to make more Gronckle Iron. They didn't make Gronckle Iron the first time, but it was something useful even if Gobber found it worthless.

Fishlegs and the kids filed that rock and substance away for later to recreate that substance knowing it prove useful later in its own way. Though the next rock they didn't find useful at the moment since it just made things very hot. But again anything they did discover could prove useful at a later time. So again file it away for a later time.

Finally it was clear there gonna be a right though it was accidently started by Hiccup who was just trying to get Fishlegs' attention and couldn't been seen because well he was very short and scrawny!

Out of desperation and as it was the only idea that worked anyway was to stuff a large combination of rocks into Meatlug and hoped that made Gronckle Iron.

While this was most likely the answer to what made the Iron they still didn't have the right recipe obviously and because they're no geologist and didn't understand what kind of rocks they're dealing with or what properties they had natural within them they'd no idea had all what they'd just fed Meatlug was a large amount of lodestones or naturally magnetic rocks.

Though it was clear when everything that had either iron, cobalt or nickel in start being attracted to her and she was in a full blown panic and well everyone quickly sprang into action trying to herd her away from town.

Well, actually the teens were more into the herding part of this chase. The children on the other hand? They'd learned by example from how Haddock siblings had deduced how lightning worked to pay more attention to the world around them. Thus for their part were being exceedingly observant and trying to take a scientific view point on the whole event before them.

Namely so they'd come up some hypotheses to test out later and try and figure out what was going on and use it to their advantage later. A lot more people were starting to use their brains on Berk now that it was proven how useful being smart was over just throwing your weight around.

As a result nowadays they didn't just have "The Book of Dragons" they also had "The Book of Natural Wonders" which was really their science journal, which was starting to get filled up just as fast as their proper "Book of Dragons" to be perfectly honest!

They're successful getting Meatlug away from town and away from more metal objects, however then Hiccup got careless. He tried to approach her and talked her down. He didn't even remember he was wearing his new shield on his back and didn't stop to think it was gonna get attract to her and she flew off to who knows where.

"Oh Gods! Okay um Fishlegs we know you like slow and steady but can you handle a little fast and furious?" Una asked him causational as she was gaze out trying to spot her brother.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You know your dragon best and you can calm her down. We got to get our brother. C'mon! There isn't time to lose! Now get on!" snapped Boden pointing to Toothless and when Fishlegs wouldn't get on Toothless threw him on and they went zooming and Fishlegs was screaming "Too much fury! How do guys go this fast without barfing?!"

"Just tell us how to get our brother!" they yell at him as they're closing the gap as they notice he was almost upside down and not looking well.

"Okay we need to get in her blind spot and give me a few seconds now!" as he dove underneath and was eye level with Hiccup who despite the awkwardness tried to apologize to Fishlegs who cut him off saying this wasn't the time or place for this.

Then Hiccup yelled and pointed and the four of them noticed that evasive Outcast ship they'd been looking for.

"Okay we finally found it, bro! Now do you have any idea how to get rid of it?" Boden wanted to know.

"Oh I do. Follow my lead you two. Fishlegs we have to time this just right. Meatlug dive!"

"Dragons!" Savage saw them and start to rant and then he realized who was coming at them and he was not sure what to do. Should he attack or not? Should he kill the dragons and try to get the kids as Alvin did make it clear he wanted Hiccup and his siblings alive for some reason.

Hiccup was counting on this fact that Savage would hesitate to fire. He knew in his gut Alvin would order his men at best to still attack and try to destroy Berk. But wanted him and his siblings alive since he knew they're still highly valuable.

Because he knew perfectly well they still had more knowledge he needed on dragons and their powers. Therefore his men couldn't do anything to truly harm him or his siblings if Alvin standing order was to bring them to him Alvin. Alvin be smart enough not to tell his men why but make it clear they be killed should they fail in this order.

They just flew by unsure what to do and by the time they'd made up their minds to at least try and knock them out of the skies in attempt to capture them it was too late.

Meatlug had stolen all their weapons and other metals because of the magnets inside her! Then in their normal tag-team way Stardust did a figure eight in the bright sunlight blinding the Outcast while Nightrainbow weaved in and out of the figure out singing one of his best tunes to deafen them for a few moments.

With the Outcast temporary blinded and deafened Fishlegs tickled Meatlug and she puked up the rocks and all the metal objects she had collect fell from at great speed and hit the wooden Outcast Boat sinking in it.

Laughing Hiccup was back on Toothless and Fishlegs back on Meatlug with everyone giving each other high-fives and going home knowing they at least took out one Outcast ship!

Back home now that Gronckle Iron had run out Stoick had issued a decreed that everyone but the children and his own included had to surrender their weapons made of the Iron and put them in armory as this was a time of danger and till that danger passed that were they could best be used.

No-one complained or was upset that that Riders' little brothers and sisters or Chief's kids got to keep their weapons. In the case of the Riders siblings they knew children needed to protect themselves and with them being the Riders little brothers and sisters that meant triple protection.

As for the Chief's kids? Considering they're marked and how it seemed all the danger in the world tried to do them in every time they left the house? No one was anything but relieved they had this stuff to help protect them.

The other thing that happened was for a couple of weeks they really took to studying the rocks of Berk more carefully and came to understand fully the concepts of natural magnets with loadstones, how to make glass which was highly useful and that black rock that overheated Meatlug they figured could be useful someday for a weapon once they figured it out more or actually heating their homes in winter again with more time and study.

The other thing was they'd would in their spare time and under control conditions continue to try and find the right recipe to make Gronckle Iron.

All in all right now Berk was doing well in the areas of family, protection and science so it was growing and learning and preparing for whatever danger was coming.

They had no way of knowing just what kind of dangers were coming in the near future or just how bad things were gonna get!


	14. The Night and the Furies

The Night and the Furies

Everyone who was a member of the Berk Dragon Academy was present and account for and currently getting a refresher course courtesy of the Haddock siblings who were going over literally everything they'd ever learned about dragon training with the Riders and their siblings.

Berk was still on very high alert so that's why they're having this class and though everyone was groaning when Astrid came to the front of the class they knew what she had to say was important even if her classes always left them sore in more than one way.

"Okay, thank you very much, Hiccup. You and your siblings did a very good job with your part. But here comes the real tough assignment which is tonight assignment.

Before any of you guys groan and make a fuss because you hate my classes and I know you do from past experiences we need to do this one nonetheless. We need more than just a refresher course on all this dragon training. We need to retrain ourselves on how to survive and function without our dragons as well.

We need to make sure our own natural skills don't get rusty and we don't ever get too depend on the dragons that we can't even remember how to fend for ourselves if some dire circumstance arise or we cannot use our dragons.

So tonight we are heading off to Dragon Island for a survival test. Too hopefully to show we remember our own natural skills and if not relearn them and hone them once again."

"Great! This is gonna be so much fun tramping around an island full of wild dragons in the middle of the night and hoping we all don't get lost or eaten just to make sure we remember how to not die! Great!" Snotlout who surprised everyone he actually knew how to use sarcasm correctly.

"So what should we pack? This sounds like a lot of fun having a camp out and being up all night! We always have to be in bed like an hour after the sun goes down and…" the children all started saying before Hiccup held up a hand and got in front them with a firm look.

"Sorry to make you feel bad but you guys aren't coming along for this exercise. And don't argue! Look I know since we all took the Vow of Siblinghood you've been part of every class and learning everything side-by-side with your brothers and sisters.

All in preparation for the day my sister Una's vision when your own destined dragons will be born. And so you can spend time with your brothers and sisters and learn a lot of valuable lessons which goes both ways," he shot looks at both parties as he said that line before returning his gaze to the children.

"But these orders come from the top and you know what that means."

"It means that our mommies don't want us on Dragon Island in the middle of night because they think it's too dangerous," muttered Ria correctly guessing what "Orders from the top" meant.

"Yeah, sorry, Ria. All your guys' mothers have to approve of what we can and cannot do with you all. We may be your big brothers and sisters but the buck still stops with them as they are your moms." Astrid replied sympathetically.

"It's still not fair! How are we supposed to learn anything about survival skills or anything that might be useful if we can't join you on this exercises? And we know Boden and Una get to go!" Birger whined to which Astrid went over to her little brother to play a bit with his curly goldenrod hair.

"Oh don't whine like that, my brave soldier. You're brave and tough. Beside you'll all get your chance to learn what your big sister gonna crush the rest of these guys in tonight this weekend."

"Really?" he said brightly.

"Yeah really, Birger. Since we'll be taken you on a campout this weekend. That your moms did approve of since it's in Berk's backyard."

"So should we get prepared for that while you're all gone this tonight?" squealed Larkin excitedly as he danced about so much his brother Lanon had to get him settle down before he had an accident.

"Sure, it be a good idea for you all to gather a few essentials for the campout while we all get what we ready for our test tonight," Fishlegs told them and all the kids ran around a few minutes in glee which made it difficult for the Riders to catch them.

"Okay, we need to get you home so we can get ready for our test. So everyone get in your seat now," Ruffnut said in a firm voice which she was starting to develop since becoming a big sister and Tuffnut also said in a firm more mature tone to his and Ruff's sister Creel and Gala, "And you two no backseat driving this time," as the twins finished getting them buckled in.

"Why?" the eight year olds asked innocently and the Twins actually looked exasperated, "Because for once it wasn't our fault for causing trouble, it was your two's fault we nearly blew up the Chief's dragon's sister home because of your backseat driving."

"Yeah and we barely smoothed that over with Daddy, you two. So you should feel lucky my BBBFF were able to help save Stormy and her home and I was able to charm my Daddy into for once not punishing your brother and sister!" called out Una as she was feeding her dragon Nightrainbow a treat.

Blushing crimson Creel and Gala decided to shut up and let the Twins take them home in silence.

Before Astrid left with her four siblings she asked Hiccup where he and his siblings were going. He told her they needed to go meet up with Skullette and Firefang in the UDS to check out how things were down there and get some supplies for tonight.

As Hiccup pointed out they'd be fools not to bring some emergency supplies. And Astrid agreed they would be very foolish not to bring some supplies with them. But remained him they'd leave two hours before dark to make it by moonrise to Dragon Island.

There was always a calming effect when the Haddocks went into the old Sanctuary they grew up in or at least spent a large part of their life working secretly in. Before the Academy this is where they spent a lot of their time in secret with the dragons they and their mother would work in secret to rescue, train and learn from.

They had allies with one family who helped them. A family that had always been close to theirs. The Anquetils who unknowingly also were blessed in their own way.

Skullette and Firefang though they're actual cousin no-one saw them as cousins but sisters. Even they called themselves sisters. Firefang lost her parents when she was five in a dragon raid when the house burned down and since then been raised by her aunt her mom Firestorm's older sister Dotta. Her cousin Skullette who was truly was her big sister was nine years older. Still both of them viewed Hiccup and his brother and sister as their own siblings too.

Skullette was only seven years older than Hiccup in fact. And Firefang two years younger than him. But still overall Berk was made up of a lot of friends and friends were all family.

"Oh good to see you all. Been expecting you for a while. Can you help us with feeding these dragons? They just finished their shift," asked Skullette her two different eyes full of kindness as the siblings came down the steps.

"Sure, Skullette. It must be very tiring for all of them even working in different shifts to keep patrolling Berk," Hiccup expressed as he got some of the more rare fish they saved for special treats and began feeding the Nadders who just came into roost.

"They seemed all very worn out. I'm feeling their exhaustion," Boden said as he let out a long yawn.

"I'm not really surprised and I don't think you need your empathic abilities for that one, Boden," Firefang replied as she looked up from her writing desk. No doubt about it Firefang had the best handwriting on Berk. She also invented shorthand writing and did amazing poetry but she was very secretive about whom she shared her poems with.

"Did find out anything new? Or is everyone at least healthy? We don't want anyone to get sick even if they're trying to protect us," Una asked concerning as she was using the invention they'd come up with to fill a lot of buckets at once to gather water from the underground stream.

"I love this water gathering system you three built but I thought you said you'd finish it so we'd make like water troughs that the water could be empty into so we'd wouldn't have to pour it in ourselves?" inquired Skullette as she helped Una carry the filled buckets.

"We've not had time yet with everything else going on. So this invention and few other things we had planned been put on the backburner for now. So for now you'll have to work with half the invention. Sorry," apologized Hiccup who was feeling somewhat guilty they hadn't had time to work on several ideas they'd wanted to do for weeks now.

"Well, don't feel too bad, little brother. You'll get too it eventually. And yes it's been hard on the dragons. We done our best to train them for different flight formations and attack patterns with the help of Wind Dancer and Airclaw, of course," Firefang informed him kindly as she gave their dragons a pat on their noses.

"That's good to hear, big sis." Boden acknowledged.

"Yes, it is. Here you can take this book to your parents later with our tactical plans with how we've train them. Perhaps your mom can come up with some other ideas and Cloudjumper can help with some of it."

Tucking the book in his vest he nodded, "I'll make sure Mom gets this after tonight. Which brings us to the point of why we are here. We have a training exercise tonight. A survival test on Dragon Island and we came to get some basic emergency supplies. We be fools not to bring them."

"Sure we'll get them for you. Boden? Una? Can you come with me and we'll get them. Hiccup can you finish helping Skullette with the other dragons?" Firefang asked to which he nodded as the younger children with the 13 year old to the backroom to get supplies.

They spent about twenty more minutes together and just giving each other goodbye hugs when all of sudden both of Skullette and Firefang's sister stones or the gemstones in their helmets that helped them focus their gifts flashed and they shivered.

"What's wrong? You alright?!" cried the Haddocks in alarm. The five of them all shared an incredibly bond of all being again like siblings and with the fact they're all blessed it was something no-one else on Berk would understand at all.

"There are great darkness awaiting you all on Dragon Island," whispered Skullette so lowly they almost didn't hear her.

"It as dark as moonless sky. It's something that not human nor beast. Just a darkness, sick and twisted and just evil." Firefang replied in the same chilled whisper.

"Can't you give us more than that?" Hiccup wanted desperately to know as he knew their gifts were more spiritually inclined and he knew one thing they could do for indisputably was sense evil.

"No, Hiccup that's all we got. We just sense an extraordinarily strong and highly potent evil is awaiting you on Dragon Island and all we can describe it as it's neither human or beast but something in-between," the sisters shook their heads sadly at their failure to provide further information.

"Then we'll just have to be extra alert tonight. Thank you. C'mon."

"Be careful! And warn the others of the danger dear brother! We don't want you or anyone to be in more danger. Wild dragons we know you can handle this evil we are sensing? This is something you can't handle unprepared. Just be careful," they warned them and they assured them they would warn everyone.

They did give everyone the cryptic warning the sisters had given them about this great evil on Dragon Island but as far as they could tell only Astrid and Fishlegs seem to take it in any serious consideration.

Though they felt it wasn't because Snotlout was a jerk or the Twins were dumb, because ever since becoming big brothers and sisters, all the Riders had gradually been improving as people, and starting to shed their less than desirable traits.

As a result this time it was more likely they're just distracted about the exercise and not that they're didn't care about the warning. Which was very likely given how everyone was behaving when they'd arrived on the island and it was pointed out one person had to keep the dragons from helping.

So Tuff was told to keep an eye on them in a nearby but concealed cave and the rest were told to take a path and make to the other side of the island. Once they're all on the other side they'd call for their dragons and go home.

And then they're off. Everyone took a different path and tried their best to get to the other side of the island.

Hiccup had no doubt Astrid would beat everyone and be the first there. Boden and Una figure it be a tossup between Ruff and Snotlout who'd have the most trouble getting to the other side as all three were fairly certain Fishlegs would do better than either of them but not nearly as well as Astrid.

The only thing they'd to worry about Tuff was could he actually babysit the dragons properly which given everything in the past was likely no. So they're hoping that their powers would at least work somewhat to keep them alert to everyone's positions on the island to make sure no-one got hurt in any shape or form.

Still holding their new Gronckle Iron weapons whilst trying to use their own skills and making sure everyone else was safe with their powers was a lot to focus on at once. So it was no surprise with so much going on in their minds they didn't see themselves walking into a trap till they caught in a net all screaming "What gives?! Help!"

There was some rustling coming down the path and all of them were trying to get detangled enough to reach for their weapons when they got a surprise about who emerged from the bushes and was looking up at them.

"Hiccup? Boden? Una? What are you doing here?" cried a familiar raven haired beauty in surprise.

"HEATHER?!" they asked in shock and skidded in behind her was her older brother Dagur and they're all think "Oh great the nutjob!"

But Dagur didn't look like the normal nut they knew him to be. He actually looked genuinely concerned about their predicament and was looking at the three of them like while as if they're all _friends!_

"What? How did you three? Oh that idiot! Heather help me up the tree and I'll get them down." Dagur said in a strange normal tone that didn't hold a hint of his normal craziness.

Heather helped him climb up a tree and he was able to get close enough to lower the net, then he jump down, made a small slash but not at them just to open a hole and then to their shock helped Una out first and handed her down to Heather, then Boden and at last Hiccup and then jump down himself.

"Um thank you?" they asked bewildered as they were even more bewildered as Heather was inspected them for injuries.

"You sure you're all okay. Knowing Axel and how he makes his traps they're always design…"

"HEY! WHAT ARE TWO DOING?! DID THE TRAP CATCH THEM OR NOT?!" called out a voice from the shadows that made them all feel like they fell into a pit of ice water.

"Axel," muttered Dagur. He turned to the Haddock siblings and whispered "Stay with Heather and I'll go have a word with my cousin about being irresponsible and personal safety issues," and Dagur went through the brush.

"Axel? Cousin? Huh?" they all asked in confusion and before anyone could stop her Una dashed forward but Heather grabbed her in time and pulled her back but not before Una and her brothers saw who Axel was.

They saw someone that made their blood freeze up in their veins. He was well over six feet tall with the palest skin they'd ever seen. He'd shaven his head pulled other than a very thin ponytail of bright vivid orange with startling catlike green eyes.

His outfit was a metal tunic the colored of dried blood and it was covered in spikes, fangs and claws. At his side was clipped a bloody battle ax but the thing that stuck out the most was the very large scar that looked like that ax he carried nearly spilt his face in two like an overripe melon!

"Who….who…who… is that?" chocked out Hiccup as Heather tried to get them out of sight before the fiendish teenager saw them.

"That's Dagur and mine's cousin Axel. He's my late mother Oydis's nephew. Her little sister's son. He's actually only 15 so he's younger than Dagur. But he's well he's crazy!"

"We thought your brother was the crazy one!" Boden squeaked out and Heather shook her head.

"My brother had his problems, but trust me, he's got a good heart under it all," Heather was quiet for a moment then revealed a fact that the Haddocks siblings weren't aware of but should've guessed given their own mental illness and family.

"When Mom was alive she was the only one who could truly help Dagur. Like I guess how your mother helps you all in ways only a mom can? Mom was Dagur's rock and when she was around he was less crazy. But when she wasn't around and after she died? He really lost it and the crazy spells came on more and more."

"We understand what you mean by that Heather, more then you'll ever know we understand what you mean," Hiccup assured her and she saw in his eyes he spoke the truth and guessed looking at Hiccup that maybe he and his siblings had similar problems her brother struggled with.

"But anyway, Axel? He's devoid of any emotion, extremely violent and unpredictable to the max! He like the definition of the old ways of our tribe times ten! Everything our father's worked his life to change!" Heather informed them.

"But if he's so insane and dangerous what are you two doing here with him at all?" Una wanted to know.

"He dragged both of us here since last week the herald from the treaty signing ran his mouth from getting too drunk about the dragon attack and about the Dragons of Legends and he's been obsessed with killing them. And he thought _we'd want to join him and kill them too."_

Seeing the look of horror on their faces Heather quickly spoke, "Don't worry I never want to kill anything again neither does Dagur. We're both sick to death of death. It's pointless to kill and the blood and carnage…it's all so pointless!

We now really understand why our father struggled to change things and why our mother was the sweet and benevolent soul she was and why she told us both to live in love and that life was sacred.

You three also helped us see that when you saved us without hurting the dragons and helped us finally grieve for our mother when Dagur and I wouldn't even admit we're upset about her death."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We've been spending the night trying to find a nice way get around Axel and go home. But now we've got to get you three out of here before he discovers you or he'll hurt…"

They heard a lot of yelling and a scream they all had to see what happened. They all looked into the clearing and saw that Axel had hit Dagur so hard he sent him flying several feet and he was laying on the ground not moving and Una couldn't stand it and without thinking she emerged from the bushes and went to see what was going on.

And with that they all had to come out as Hiccup wasn't about let his sister be alone with this kind of monster and he was actually worried about both Dagur and Heather's safety too.

"Who the hell are you three?" Axel wanted to know as he eyed Una as she was talking softly to Dagur and even tore her dress so she could wipe up the blood oozing from his face.

"Axel these are Stoick the Vast's children. They're on a campout on Dragon Island and stumbled into your trap by accident which is what Dagur was trying to address with you before you smacked him," Heather improvised as they'd even told her why they're there.

"So you're the three who conquered the Dragons of Legend," he chortled at that looking at them as most would. He started look at them like he was a predator and they're prey but Heather gripped her ax and brought it to bear.

"Axel, don't even think about harming them. They had no idea we're on this island either. Now why don't we all just try and find these dragons together and if we don't find them in an hour we go home?"

"Fine! Let's move out!" as he twirled his own bloodstained ax and she lowered hers for a moment to look back at the others and then felt a boot kick her in the stomach and now Boden was at her side.

Axel just laughed cruelly and started to walk away. "You got to stay behind us. We'll do our best to protect you. Just tell us where your boat is and we'll get you back there so you can escape him," whispered Dagur as Una helped him up and even let him lean on her.

"Um we didn't exactly take a boat to get here," Hiccup hedged and then added, "We aren't alone either. Our friends are on the island too."

"Okay this is very bad. It's gonna be a dangerous game of cat and mouse then. Since Axel not a house cat we can tell you that. Is there any way you can tell your friends they need to find some way to get to the other side of the island and we can get you there so you can escape him?" Heather whispered as they started to follow the psychopath.

"We do have our ways, yes. Not that we can explain them to you and surely not right now, but we have ways to communicate with them." Boden answered honestly feeling that by the end of the night they might have to let a few more people in on their secret.

"Well do what you can to let your friends know they need to get to safety and follow our lead in the meantime and Hiccup do your duty and keep your brother and sister safe. You've already seen what Axel willing to do. Don't think he'll hesitate to hurt your own brother and sister!" warned Dagur.

It really was a very deadly game they started to play as Dagur and Heather were being protectors and trying to distract their cousins while the Haddock siblings were also subtly using their powers to aid in the protection of themselves and their own dragon training skills to send signals to the others trying to warn them and the dragons of the impending danger.

By an amazing stroke of luck the Riders and their dragons all managed to avoid Axel and meet up at the rendezvous point and now were just praying for the first time that Dagur and Heather could get the Haddock siblings to safety and they could leave without any further complications.

Well nothing in life ever goes right and no matter how hard they tried Axel was a hungry wolf on the hunt for a meal and he found it. He found a cliff that hid him from view but gave him a perfect view of the Dragon Riders and he looked ready to dine.

"Well, well, looks like I finally found my prey! It's been a long day and a long hunt but I'm about to dine at last!" he chuckled as he seemingly pulled out of nowhere a crossbow that three arrows but Hiccup and his siblings didn't need their powers to tell them these arrows weren't just metal they're likely poisonous given everything they'd seen and heard about this guy.

"Axel no! Leave them alone!" cried Dagur and Heather but he was getting ready to pull the trigger. He didn't get the chance because in the next ten minutes all hell broke loose.

"NO!" and all three small scrawny Haddocks tackled the massive psychopath to the ground causing him to miss by mere millimeters but it was enough to cause the Dragon Riders to scattered.

And before Axel could harm the Haddocks Dagur and Heather both used their sword and ax to disarm him but he still was able to quickly disarm them and get back his bloodstained ax.

With all five of them at his mercy there was no choice now. Hiccup, Boden and Una yelled to the skies knowing they'd been following them all this time just out of sight.

"TOOTHLESS! STARDUST! NIGHTRAINBOW! ATTACK!" and to the murdering teenager surprise the Dragons of Legend descended from the sky and kicked his butt till he was out cold.

Dagur and Heather didn't have much time to absorb the fact that the Dragons of Legend had just saved their lives all they knew was Hiccup told them to get on board and they had to flee now!

As they fled for their lives the three siblings quickly as they could told the Berserker teens everything and also friends don't keep secrets from friends.

"You saved our lives tonight and we saved yours! You're our friends!" they declared firmly and then Una almost fell out her saddle as she just had a vision hit her like a bolt of lightning and screamed what tonight was actual about for Dagur and Heather.

As they flew quicker she exclaimed that Axel had been planning a coup for months with the Berserk tribe. That what their powers had told them at the treaty signing was in fact true. The tribe wasn't loyal to their father and had in fact been working for over a year with Axel to try and off them and their father so they could return the Berserks to their former glory.

So tonight was about getting rid of both of them and also getting rid of their father so Axel be by default the new leader legally and they could do what their tribe been itching to do for over 50 years!

Dagur and Heather were panicking about their father when Hiccup cut in he was alright. His powers were telling him their father had escaped the attempt on his life and he could see into their father's mind he was heading to a small island with pink flowers. Did that mean anything to them?

They informed them that's was his and their mother's secret hideaway and where the family agreed to go if this ever happened. They knew how to get their swiftly and silently and now knew they'd been on the run for their lives.

By now they'd gotten them to their boat and to help them get further out faster at least used the emergency supplies pull the boat out to sea quickly till Dragon Island was out of sight and told them good luck.

They told them thank you and they're friends till the end.

With that they're forced to leave their new friends behind and regroup with the Riders to go inform Berk of yet another new enemy because now they'd to worry about Axel the Ax-Murderer threatening Berk now!


	15. Tunnel Vision

Tunnel Vision

It was one of most unpleasant days on Berk but when one of the most important duties for the good of all Berk must be done. And yet getting it accomplish was never an easy task and it literally did take the whole village to get it done at times.

Today was Gobber's Bath Day.

Gobber was many things but one thing he was constantly was beyond unhygienic! He NEVER TOOK A BATH! And it was one of the few things that Stoick and Valka agreed that was a fault of Gobber neither could stand. In fact everyone in the village couldn't stand it when he got so beyond smelly from not bathing the air supply was beyond putrid from his body odor polluting it!

This time around they'd hoped it be easier to catch him and get him into the tub, though truthfully Stoick and Valka greatly disliked having to ask their children to try and use their blessing for this sorta task.

The kids also felt this wasn't the reason they're given these special gifts but felt for the good of people of Berk might as well put them to good use.

So the night before they're going to attempt this Hiccup had causally walked past Gobber's home to glean his memories and then reported all of he'd been able to absorbed to his parents.

Una had strained to use her powers to see both past and future events. So she was able to match both the memories Hiccup's information with past Bath Days as well as a glimpse of tomorrow so they'd an attack plan. So when that was all figured out Boden then mentally related it to all dragons who'd be helping them executed it.

The next morning when Gobber was leaving to start his day and whistling his favorite song he wasn't expecting the Haddocks to all be on dragon back waiting for him but when he saw them he knew was up at once and made a mad dash for freedom.

"He doesn't make it easy does it?" Stoick replied wearily."

"No he doesn't, my love. Hiccup you told Skullette and Firefang to watch him from above right?"

"Yeah they're tracking him from the sky so we should know where he heading next. If our calculations are right he should be hitting Astrid and her siblings next!"

"I'll signal to the sisters," Boden replied as he had Stardust shot a single bot in the air.

They got a burst of red light from Firefang telling them indeed Gobber was heading to Astrid. So that was Una's signal to have Nightrainbow sing a special tune to have Astrid get ready for him.

The family went to cut off Gobber in the rear Skullette flashed her stone which meant the Twins with their siblings should be getting ready with heavy duty soap and scrub brush.

And a double flash of light told Snotlout and his siblings to get by the tub to get it into position ready for him.

Gobber didn't stand a chance with this time with how perfectly coordinate everyone was. All he could do was argue the fact was a Viking was supposed to smell.

But the Haddocks were telling him they'd heard his stupid argument before and Valka wasn't really having it and neither was Stoick as they were telling him about 50 reasons he needed a bath and why he should be bathing regularly.

With his attention on them he didn't notice how their kids had moved behind him. Or how quietly Snotlout and his siblings were pushing the extra-large tub solely used just for Gobber just behind him.

Then during the arguing Stormfly out of nowhere shot some spines that made Gobber stumble backwards and as he stumbled he was also tripped up even more by three large tails of dragons.

He was blinded by the sister stones above him so Stoick and Valka held him down tightly as the Twins and their sibling were running forward with the soap and scrub brushes and Fishlegs and his siblings were supposed to be bringing a lot of water.

However all Fishlegs was able to dump was nothing more than a little less the enough to wet Gobber's face.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, Fishlegs," Stoick told him and Fishlegs looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry sir I can't! The well run dry!"

Everyone completely forgot what they're doing and the Haddocks were immediately at the well looking to see if it was true and sure enough the water was gone.

"How is this possible, Daddy?" Una inquired as she tried to climb up and he yanked her down.

"I don't know, sweetheart. It shouldn't be as we just dug this well two summers ago. And please don't play around the well. And empty well is very dangerous."

She flushed with shame and mumbled she was sorry. "Stoick this is very serious business. It took as a long time to find this spot to dig this well to start. It could take us a very long time to find another spot dig another one.

After all finding or dowsing for water is no easy task and we don't know if this could happen again." Valka replied with great concern to her husband who nodded.

"I know this is a very serious matter. The best we can do for now is ration water till we can find another water source to make a well. I want you, Una the rest of your friends to take care of the people and rationing of water in the village."

"I'll get the Riders and their siblings to go to other sources of water throughout the island to bring in as much as possible Dad. Though we might want to figure out what went wrong here first. So we can avoid it when we can build a new well."

"How do you plan to do that, son?"

"Well the only way is to go down the well and see what went wrong. Boden can watch my back."

"What?!" exclaimed Boden looking very pale and shaking and everyone knew exactly the reason why.

"Bro have you forgotten I don't do well in very cramp spaces?! I can't go down that well with you! I'm sorry but you'll have to get someone else!" he was shaking like leaf he was that scared.

Hiccup knelt down to his brother so he was eye level with him and took his trembling hands in his own and spoke softly and kindly. "I know you're scared and I know why. And I don't blame you. But I can't trust anyone _but you, Boden_.

You're the only one who can protect me and watch my back this time around. If I get in trouble down there I need you to help me and I can't do this without you. So can you be brave and watch over me this time? Can you try and face your fear and watch over me this time?" he asked him in a slight plea.

Boden looked at his brother and felt some very strange emotions but knowing his brother was counting on him this time to do what he'd done for him all his life he felt he'd to help him.

"I'll do my best to protect you and control my fear, Hiccup. I'll protect and watch over you brother."

"Okay let's go tell the other Riders where they've to go and then get Fishlegs and his siblings to help us," as he gave his brother a very proud smile.

So the other were given their assignment and it soon became apparent while they're helping gathering water it was up to the younger siblings to make sure their big brothers and sisters didn't do anything dumb.

Or at least Brimstone and Velika had to make sure their brother Snotlout didn't do a stupid "Get rich quick scheme". It was still a work in progress with the teaching and learning going both ways and everyone improving as people but sometimes bad traits still came through.

Back at the well Hiccup was busy tying the rope securely around him and Boden who was really trying to be brave. His little brother was already very pale and repeating a mantra saying "I'm protecting my big brother. I'm protecting my big brother."

"It's gonna be okay Boden" he reassured him as he got him on his back and gasped as his brother gave him a death grip and he gasped, "Boden, I can't breathe! Loosen up a little okay?" to which his brother did enough to let him breath.

"Okay let us down slow and easy Fishlegs." Hiccup ordered as Fishlegs was telling Meatlug what to do and Alle and Lanon were keeping an extra eye on the dragon.

Boden was still clutching to his big brother back for dear life with his eyes shut tight repeating his mantra while Hiccup held the lantern and was looking at where the water level was before it dried up.

"That weird it was way up here, nowhere close to going dry. And it's still wet so this seem to happen overnight. Um Boden you doing, okay?"

"I'm doing alright. My heartbeat is slowing down. But I can't open my eyes," he whimpered and Hiccup squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Okay, I understand, can you at least manage to throw a rock down below so we can estimate how far down this goes?"

"I'll try," he spoke in a shaky voice with his eyes shut tight he manage to find a rock and drop it and they heard it fall for a long time before it hit bottom.

"Hmm. That's strange it's like the bottom of this well was taken out. It's not like it went sideways or something. Something took out the bottom of the well. Boden please be brave. We have to go a little lower."

"I'll try brother."

"Fishlegs we need to go a little lower."

"Okay," he said but he wasn't seeing how frantically Alle and Lanon were tugging at the rope or trying to stop Meatlug from going after a pile of nearby rocks. Not until it was too late and the rope snapped and both Haddock brothers were falling down the well.

The screams echoed loudly and both their dragons barely fit down the well chasing after them. Hiccup twisted himself so his belly hit first so Boden didn't hit the ground first and then their dragons fell down.

"You okay, Boden? Boden? Boden speak to me!" he asked frantically to the ten year old who was still trembling with his eyes shut he was now hyperventilating.

"Is it over? Are we out of the well? Are we in a big space?!"

"Yes, Boden. You did a good job. You can open your eyes. We seem to be in a cave or something."

Slowly he opened his eyes and finally let out his breath and started crying and buried his face in his brother chest. "It's okay, Boden. You did well. You did good, trust me."

Just then they heard their dad calling down from above. "Hiccup! Boden! Are you okay?! What's going on down there?! Are you alright?!" he cried out frantically.

"Dad we are okay. Neither of us are injured, however it's too narrow to fly back up. Do us all a favor and don't let Mom know about this!" Hiccup called back up.

"Is there any way for either you to get back up before your mother does find out?"

"We seemed to be in a cave or tunnel system. It might be connect to Sanctuary or if not it's got to lead up to the surface eventually." Hiccup shout up to their dad.

"It might answer also where the water went too Dad. Don't worry I'll watch Hiccup's back while we're down here till we make it back up! I can do it Dad!" Boden shouted back up and his brother smiled proudly at him. He knew Boden was feeling he didn't do that inside the well and still wanted to do that down here.

"Okay but both of you stay together and be very careful!"

"Will do Dad!" they both replied and started down the tunnel but didn't make it ten feet before both of them were hit with overwhelmed anxiety.

For Hiccup it was because of his anxiety disorder for Boden it was because his empathic powers were picking up on the fact they're weren't alone and something very, very bad was awaiting them.

"Um, little brother tell me are you feeling a little more anxious being down here?" he asked as they made their way through the peculiar tunnels. "I don't think these are natural tunnels. They look familiar in a strange way. Like we've seen them somewhere else before."

"I'm feeling a very strong dragon presence up ahead, Hiccup. I'm also hearing like racing thoughts and like someone hungry very hungry! Um this way!" as he pulled him hard down the left tunnel and they came to a bunch of broken eggshells.

"Dragon eggs? Here? But how?" Hiccup inquired as he was inspecting the eggshells closely trying to identify the species.

"I know who brought them Hiccup! Look what they left behind!" Boden pointed to a broken box with the Outcast crest stamped in blood red ink on it.

"Oh no. If the Outcast planted these eggs then these are most likely Whispering Death eggs as that's the dragon we helped Alvin trained."

"It would also explain the unnatural tunnels we've passed through. They'd to be made from Whispering Deaths! And that means when Alvin attack us a few months back it was a distraction so he could plant these eggs! Which means…"

"Boden let's get out here fast!" Hiccup gaze was at the ceiling where dozens of tunnels were including one that was way bigger than the others. Not needing to be told twice both brothers and their dragons ran for it but tripped and the lantern.

It went out plunging them into total darkness which made Boden scream and in the split second it took Hiccup and Toothless to relight it they're surround by three very large Whispering Death Hatchlings!

"Oh shit!" Boden cried and Hiccup couldn't help but look at his brother and wanted to chastise him, but the real priority was escaping the Whispering Death.

Luckily neither Toothless or Stardust cared if Boden cursed as they fired both together a round of plasma blasts and lightning bolts, then threw the brothers on their backs and used Toothless's echolocation to find their way out of there.

Because they now knew where those dragons were heading. They're going up and gonna tear Berk apart and they'd to stop them.

It didn't take the Whispering Death long to get up to the surface where topside Brimstone and Velika had to really reign their older brother Snotlout about not taking advantage of people in times of need and making sure everyone was getting water.

But when the Whispering Deaths popped out of the ground the Riders forgot about everything else other than getting their brothers and sisters to safety. So in all of five minutes they'd round them up and got them to their mothers who'd being protected by Skullette and Firefang.

Stoick had given a horn to a random villager to signal the rest of the village and some people had formed a defense line protect those who couldn't fight.

Meanwhile Stoick and Valka summoned their dragons and along with the Riders were trying to do battle with the Whispering Death Hatchlings who according to Fishlegs were more dangerous than adults. Since they didn't have full control over their jaw muscle yet!

Luckily Hiccup and Boden made it up from the underground and got back with Una and together began using their Gronckle Iron weapons to help them take them down.

The Riders were flushing them out of the ground, then Hiccup used his shield to blind them with sunlight while Boden showed of his bola was good for more than tying things up.

He would fly in fast and close as he could while they're blinded and swinging the bola like a lasso above his head it released some type of small pellets. When they fell on Whispering Death they screamed in pain for the substance the pellets were made of burned when it came in contact with dragon scales.

And from the opposite direction was Una with her Gronckle Iron dagger that was way more like an Army Knife with more than a few tricks to it. As she came flying in fast she kept using it like a switchblade and every time it snapped a dragon claw came out to rack the Whispering Deaths.

As they manage to chase them away everyone was getting ready to count their chickens before they hatched but Hiccup said something was still to come and he was right.

Because rising from the earth came something that they'd never seen before but was something that did truly bore a hole through your hole. It was the largest and most terrifying thing anyone had ever seen.

A gigantic all white dragon with blood red eyes and its scream distorted the dragons thus Tuffnut named it right there and then Screaming Death. But Hiccup noticed something else that scared _him to death._

As that monster took off it was flying directly in the path of his brother and sister and they're still as stone and not even breathing! He and Toothless had to move faster than sound to knock them out of the way.

He saw they're truly paralyzed with fear from that thing. Worse he knew without Boden opening his mouth that Boden's powers were downright useless with that thing. His brother's big wide eyes and loss of speech told him right there and then Boden and his empathic abilities would _under no circumstances be able to work on the Screaming Death._

He wasn't even about to wonder if Una could offer anything he just shook his siblings till they could breath and move again. "Huh?! Is it gone?!" they cried in surprise.

"No, I'll take care of it. You two go find Mom and stay with her. The other Riders will deal with the hatchlings. You get to Mom _now. That's an order."_

"Understood!" and they flew off to find their mother, the Riders went to get rid of the hatchlings and Hiccup went to engage the Screaming Death.

The Riders quickly dispatched the Hatchlings and as soon as his father along with Thornado and Stormy caught up with him they manage to get the short version of what was going on.

"We've got to get rid of that thing now! How do you plan to get rid of it son?" Stoick want to know.

"I'm gonna lead it to the sea stacks, Dad. I don't know what I'll do when I get there, this is more about flying by the seat of our pants kind of planning, but we got to get it at least away from town!"

"Okay, I'll send the others you're way as quick as I can. Be careful!"

"Understood!"

It really was coming up with a plan as they went but they manage to use the Screaming Death attraction to the light and size against it to make it hit a large sea stack finally injuring it. The other hatchlings took it away and for now they could breath.

A couple hours later as the people of Berk were dealing with the aftermath Hiccup was telling his father what he and Boden had discovered down in the tunnels. It was very troubling to know how cunning and dangerous Alvin really was.

But for the moment they couldn't worry about Alvin or what else he'd might do with his dragons. They still had to fix their water problem but then Fishlegs and his siblings cried out Alvin had just fixed that for them.

Curious what they meant they went back to the well which was starting overflow. And Hiccup had to laugh at the irony of it all. "Well Alvin wanted his Whispering Death to destroy the town by eating the ground beneath our feet.

Which did lead us to losing our water and nearly the destruction of the town but now thanks to those same dragons and their tunnels they opened even more channels that we now have twice as much water. We'll have still dig another well but only because we'll need it so this one stop sloshing over!

So in trying to destroy us he did us a favor!" Hiccup couldn't help but laughing.

As for everyone else in town square at that moment they're all looking at Gobber who was trying to sneak away but everyone pounced on him like a cat on a mouse and while he was screaming for mercy they're finally able to decontaminate what had to be over three years of not bathing!

It was nearly dusk by the time Astrid saw Hiccup again whom she hadn't seen as part of the bath brigade which everyone else had participate in. She finally spot him in what seemed like a serious talk with his mother and he only nodded and looked very grave as he walked over to her as they stood by the cliff that overlooked the bay.

"Hey you okay? Why weren't you part of the fun of getting Gobber clean?"

"Mom pulled me aside and told me we need to have a serious talk."

"Was she upset about you and Boden falling down the well?"

"No. She was telling me I've to be doubly protective of Boden and Una now that we have to worry about the Screaming Death coming back. Since Boden's powers our useless against it and that thing scared both Boden and Una to the point they couldn't move."

"But that thing long gone, Hiccup. Why would you need to be more protective?"

"Dragons in general are very protective of their birthplaces, Astrid. Whispering Deaths are no different. They are known to come back and claim them as their own. It's what we learned early on during our dragon rescuing missions."

"You mean that thing could come back?" she asked gravely as she became as pale as the Screaming Death itself.

" _No, I don't think it_ _could come back, Astrid. I mean it WILL COME BACK,"_ as he too was as pale as the Screaming Death itself and they both looked at the setting sun knowing they just added a third threat to the growing list of threats to Berk.


	16. Worst in Show

Worst in Show

Two weeks after the Screaming Death made its grand but unwelcome entrance into world the ones responsible for bringing it to Berk in the first place were paying Berk their own unwelcomed visit.

Alvin, Mildew and Savage were now in the same cave that Hiccup and Boden had discovered the eggs and Alvin was yelling so loudly and furiously at Mildew it was quite shocking really that no-one topside was hearing him threating to behead Mildew for the failed Whispering Death plan.

He was also bitching at Mildew for being such a lousy turncoat as he'd offered any really juicy or anything of true worth of Berk itself as the people of Berk had at least been smart enough to keep all the vitally important information top secret for him.

"You're a useless bag of bones, Mildew! And your sheep smells as bad as you do too! Give me one good reason I shouldn't slice your jugular wide open right now? Because as far as I can see me old friend Stoick and his pretty little wife Valka were right about you!

You're a vile little maggot of no use at all and should just be put six feet under me boot! So give me one good reason in the next five seconds not to do it?!" as that sword was getting ready to slice open Mildew's jugular vein

"Um you know the old Viking saying "When life gives you fish heads make chowder? Well the Whispering Death may have failed in their job in destroying Berk. But their tunnels they left behind are your chowder. Think about all you could do with these tunnels, Alvin!

You could spy, plunder, and perhaps even get close enough to get three highly valuable children who you still need if you really want to take over the known world?" Mildew said in quick rush while sweating like he was in a room full of Fireworms.

Alvin withdrew the sword and slammed into the rock right next to Mildew's head still slicing off a good chunk of hair.

"Well, maybe you're useful after all Mildew. For now let's see if your chowder is any good. Savage let's see how good these tunnels are! C'mon! I want find out all I can of Berk and remember I want those brats alive!" and laughing manically he started down the nearest tunnel.

"He's still gonna kill me isn't he?"

"Not today, but I try my best to get him those kids. I don't get why he's still obsessed with them, but if we can get him those kids no-one has to worry about losing their heads, that's for sure. Now come on if you don't want to lose some fingers or toes!" Savage told him as they followed their sinister leader.

A good three and half miles out to sea the Riders along with their siblings were in the mists of practicing their rescue skills. Though to Hiccup, Boden and Una and the rest of the younger siblings' disgust all the other teenagers were displaying exceedingly bad in addition obnoxious behavior.

Something that truly was in fact highly immature and ironically they should be teaching their younger siblings not do to. On the other hand it was the _younger siblings today_ who along with Haddock siblings telling the Riders that their behavior was by far deplorable.

For the Riders were all being beyond arrogant, overly competitive, showing bad sportsmanship and the worst thing was turning the whole training thing into a competition which brought out an exceptionally horrid side of each of them.

Not a soul were paying attention at all to the wisdom from Haddocks and their younger siblings that life isn't a competition, about fair play, good sportsmanship and teamwork.

And most importantly they ought to be acting with respect, honor and humility. Being much more mature and responsible then they're being right now as a matter of fact. That no-one was better than another and everyone was good at different things but in fact everyone was important together as a group.

Though the competitive pigheadedness fever had too strong a hold on their older siblings and nothing any person was saying was gonna get through to anyone no matter what.

Which was what lead them all back to the Academy later that same day.

"Okay we have a solution to see who the top Dragon Trainer is and to prove once and for all who got the skills and who doesn't. I give you the even playing field," Fishlegs said as he opened a crate full of house cat sized dragons.

"Terrible Terrors?" barked Snotlout with laugher and looked at him as if didn't have a brain, "This is what you call an even playing field?"

"Yeah. We all get the same dragon and have 24 hours to train it. Then tomorrow we see who did the best and then we'll truly know who the best is. And to make it really interesting the losers all have to muck out the stalls of the other's for a month."

"Oh you're totally on!" Snotlout expressed with glee.

"When we win we'd like our dragon's stall to smell like a field of mountain flowers!" the twins informed the others as they took two bright yellow Terrors.

"I feel so sorry for all of you because Stormfly after she's had her chicken been known to have bits of the bones still in her dung. Hope you don't mind cutting your hands when you're cleaning her stall up!" Astrid taunted them as she took her Terror.

"Well, all of you are gonna get sizzled because Hookfang's crap is very HOTTTTTTT! OWW!" as his Terror bit him and he was groaning loudly from it.

"Well, we all better get going and of course all of you'll be helping us with training these guys. So you'll know what to do when you become real trainers. Let's get going!" As the Riders started to walk out without even noticing their own siblings hadn't even said a word this whole time.

The fact of the matter was the Riders really had been ignoring their siblings all day because of the stupid fever they had and now it was getting worse. So they looked to Hiccup this time for guidance since he was the only sane older sibling left.

"What are we supposed to do?" they asked him in unison.

"Well, I can tell you all right now I don't think this is gonna end pretty. What I'm gonna advise all you to do is this. Make sure your brothers and sisters don't get so competitive they fail to remember what's actually important."

"So we are supposed to try and keep them from doing anything too stupid?" the kids asked if they had the right translation.

"Yeah, I'll make it simple for you. Right now your big brothers and sisters are being a bunch of idiots. It doesn't happen often when the younger siblings have to be the voice of reason for their older siblings.

However it does happen sometimes and right now it's happening for you. So for now you all must take the lead and be the ones to watch over your brothers and sisters since they're lacking common sense and being both stupid and highly irresponsible."

"So for now you must be the grown up ones. It's not easy when the children have to be the adults, but sometimes we actually have the wisdom of the ages that our older siblings lack," Boden started to say and Una finished.

"Or in this case they not only lack it, they didn't learn it in the first place and aren't listening to those who actually know what's what. So you've got to be the rock. You must be the mature and responsible ones. So we wish you good luck."

"We shall do our best! You can count on us, Hiccup, Boden and Una! We'll make you proud!"

"Now you better catch up with them before they get so stupid they walk off the cliffs of insanity," Hiccup actually said in a serious tone and the children nodded and hurried off to be the responsible ones for a change.

"I'm scared for them, bro. I'm also scared the Riders are gonna do something incredibly stupid and dangerous because they're being really big idiots right now!" Boden informed his brother as they headed home with their own Terrors.

"And if they do do something really stupid they've got three people they'll have to answer too. Three really angry people. Because if their foolishness ends up getting one of their siblings hurt they got to answer to Mommy and Daddy and the mom of whoever they got hurt."

"Yeah, facing that kind of music won't be pretty neither will be the punishment they'll face because we all knew when we took the Vow of Siblinghood we were doubly accountable for everything.

And if they got one of the kids hurt? Well they would have to face a punishment nonetheless not just because of the Vow but just because of the village rules and I'm not even wanting to guess what our parents and the moms in Mom's Brunch Club would come up with as a punishment if the Riders ever got one of their siblings hurt!" Hiccup shivered as did his own brother and sister as they hurried home.

Later that evening just as Valka was getting things ready for the kids to take their bath their came knock on the door. Hiccup went too answered and was surprised given it was after dark to see Alle giving him a pleading look with her big ocean blue eyes.

"Alle, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you gone back to your own house by now? Surely Fishlegs didn't make you and Lanon stay this late? Or did he and the Riders keep you past your curfews?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know about the other kids but I had to come and get you. Fishy been so feverish he's been not only ignoring me and Lanon he won't even play with Meatlug! She's been trying to play "Toss the Sheep" with him for two hours and all he cares about is training the Terror he named Iggy! You've got to come! Please!"

"Hiccup? What's going on?" called out his mother.

"I've got to go and try and talk some sense into Fishlegs and then take Alle home. I'll be back in half an hour, Mom."

"Okay, make it quick. You still have to take your own bath tonight and I don't want all the good water to be used up."

Alle was practically dragging him to Fishlegs's house to point she nearly popped his arm out its socket. He sighed and opened the door and was immediately sadden by the sight he saw.

Sitting in the corner with a very depressed look was Meatlug and in the other corner was someone he didn't recognize. For yes he'd grown up with Fishlegs and he knew him. He was a timid good-natured bookworm who sometimes spewed facts without thinking about it.

But who was sitting in the corner talking to the small dragon wasn't that boy. It was someone with a very ugly personality one that Hiccup didn't like and neither did Meatlug or Alle who was look at Hiccup with a pleading look.

"Fishlegs!"

"Hiccup!? What are you doing here?! Coming to spy on me? Trying to see what I'm up too so you can win the competition? Never knew you to be a cheater!" he accused.

"Fishlegs do you even hear yourself?! I came here because your sister came to my house practically in tears because you've ignored her all day like your ignoring Meatlug.

Don't you or any of the Riders get it? It's the people we love that are more important than winning or losing which is completely meaningless to begin with? 

You may win a game Fishlegs but I think you and all the Riders right now are failing to see what really losing at. And what it truly means to be a winner or a loser.

I just hope it doesn't take a tragedy to help you all learn what myself, Boden, Una and _all your guys siblings been trying to tell you all day!"_ he yelled at him with clenched fist as he shook with anger.

He turned to leave with Alle then paused at the door before look right at Fishlegs. "You really won't know what really won till you've lost it, I'm afraid. As for who's the best in show, Fishlegs? None of you are. All of you are the worst in show by far. That I can tell you is a fact! C'mon, Alle let's get you home before your Mommy skins me alive."

As the door slammed behind him it just left Fishlegs stunned for all of five seconds before he went right back to his ugly self with Meatlug looking more depressed.

While the this fever been running amok with the Riders Alvin, Mildew and Savage had been making their way through dozens of tunnels. They'd ended up at least six yak farms along the way, as well as a detour around Gobber's outhouse which hadn't been pleasant at all, but finally after traversing all night they finally managed to get close enough to the Academy.

Moving from their tunnel to their new hiding spot to spy all three of the ugly and rotten men had the same three questions running through their minds as they watched the Riders and the children enter the arena.

The three questions where in this order. Question number one. What the heck where these Riders doing with small dragons like Terrible Terror? Question number two. Who the heck where all these small children lounging around the Riders' dragons? And question number three and most importantly what could they personally get out of the whole situation.

The children who were by now so sick and tired of their older brothers and sisters stupid and immature behavior didn't even bother to watch them make even bigger fools out of themselves.

They'd all plugged up their ears one way or another and instead focused on giving the dragons the love and attention they'd been neglected for the past day and half.

Hiccup, Boden and Una on the hand had to suffer through the continuously rising fever of the other Riders.

They went first just to try and get this over with as fast as possible and hopefully get everyone back to normal. Hiccup had trained his Terror he'd named Sharpshot to basically live up to his name. Boden trained his Terror Copycat to be able to mimic any ability he saw another Terror show. Una's Terror whom she named Harmony had the ability to calm down any other dragon as well coordinate them to work in harmony.

Needless to say none of the other kids were impressed. Astrid felt her Terror Sneaky was far more impressive with his stealth skills that made him almost invisible.

The Twins taught Butt and Head to ram each other in the head which could be useful as an attack one had to admit to that.

Fishlegs with flashcards taught his dragon Iggy be able to retrieve the item on the card.

All Snotlout's dragon Pain did was have a very powerful but painful bit but it was impressive jaw strength if it did take Gobber an entire day to remove him.

Of course the instant everyone was done showing off their Terrors they become the Brickerson Riders of Berk and even started to get a little physical with each other as they now were battling it out themselves of who was top dog.

Hiccup, Boden and Una now were caught in the middle of a dogfight trying to get everyone to calm down and knock some rationality back into them. It was at this time all the other kids had jumped up and tried to help break up the fight.

That is everyone but Alle that is. She had start to get up but then noticed Meatlug was going out of the arena as if she was sensing something not right. Curious she followed Meatlug who seemed to have caught the scent of something.

What she had caught was the scent of three Outcast and she blew the cover literally as the rocks that hid them were blown away.

"This would be a good time to retreat back to the tunnel," Mildew whispered to Alvin who retorted angrily.

"Alvin the Treacherous never retreats!"

"Then Alvin the Treacherous is gonna have to explain to Stoick the Vast what's he's doing on Berk!" Mildew replied back and he started running to the tunnel to which Alvin start to go when he noticed out the corner of his eye a flash of a pigtail a little ways away.

"Well I ain't leaving Berk empty handed and before Alle knew what was happening Alvin had her in his grip and he also managed in the same stroke to knock out Meatlug before she could try and get her.

Alle's scream was still heard all the same and everyone back at the arena heard that scream and quickly looked around and noticed who was missing.

"Alle?! ALLE!" they all quickly rushed out of the arena in time to see the Outcast escape down the tunnel with both Meatlug and Alle.

"NO! Meatlug! ALLE! ALLE!" and everyone was shocked and pale. The Riders tried to fire on the blocked tunnel for a few minutes till Hiccup yelled at them to stop and he couldn't help it he had to reprimand them right then and there.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?! Didn't I warn you all?! NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT MYSELF, MY SIBLINGS AND YOURS WERE WARNING YOU ALL ABOUT?!

NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WORRY MYSELF TO SLEEP ABOUT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT?! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT EVEN FEELING ANY PITY FOR ANY OF YOU RIGHT NOW SINCE YOU ARE ALL AT FAULT FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!

BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL SO STUPID AND FOOLISH WITH YOUR STUPID NEED TO TRY AND BE THE BEST THAT YOU PUT ONE OF YOUR OWN SIBLINGS LIVES IN DANGER?!

NOW DO YOU GET WHAT I MEAN ABOUT WHAT REAL WINNING AND LOSING IN LIFE IS?! AND NOW DO YOU GET WHAT WE COULD LOSE FOREVER IF WE DON'T ACT FAST?!

SO YOU ALL BETTER STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS AND HELP COME WITH A PLAN TO GET BOTH ALLE AND MEATLUG BACK RIGHT NOW!" he finished screaming and his face was so red and they're all taken aback but it was nothing compared to all the angry looks on everyone else faces staring at the Riders.

"We know the tunnels like the back of our hands," Ruff spoke up quickly.

"Yeah we've explored them with Creel and Gala. The Outcast are likely at the exit that lets out on the beach on the far side of the island." Tuff informed Hiccup.

"Let's get there now. And we need a plan how to rescue both of them safely!"

"Already got one cooking," said Astrid as the kids got loaded up fast and they took off.

Back on the Outcast Ship Meatlug was being finished secured as for Alle? Savage was trying to her up but she wasn't about to make it easy for him. She was still fighting for her life.

"Let me go! Let me go you ugly pond scum!" kicking him in the shin hard.

"Oww!" he winced in a lot of pain from it and Alle was ready to continue to "Sing". When they'd been trained in basic combat and self-defense Astrid had made sure all the girls knew the four sensitive areas of a man's body and told them to "Sing"

Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. All the girls had mastered it enough because they'd been allowed to use it on their older brothers who'd willing submitted to the punishment and well they'd nursed their pride for three days well by the time the girls were done with them.

Well, everyone but Hiccup, of course. The girls would never hurt the chief's son and he was too nice anyway. So it had been only Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs who'd been part of the training exercise, willingly yes, but they'd been the punching bags.

Alvin wasn't amused as Alle's wrists were finally bound behind her back and she was pushed up against the mast. He was also yelling at both Savage for having a pint size little girl beat him up and then turning to Mildew if he at least knew who the kid was and if she be any use to them.

Again despite this being a very harrowing situation thanks to the training from her siblings and learning some tricks from Boden from their playdate Alle was already on her way out of her binds.

Boden because of his claustrophobia was an expert escape artist and lock picker. And he knew how to conceal things for these talents so well an enemy would never find them.

So when the children been given their Gronckle Iron daggers he'd shown them how best to conceal them and get to them if something like this should happen. So while the Outcast were doing all their yelling her dagger dropped into her hands and she easily sliced her binds.

Then remember her training again she stabbed them all in shins causing them more agony.

"You little…" Alvin start to say and before he could get the next word out which was good since it not be right for an eight year old to hear it, flaming hot spine shots cut him off.

"What?!"

"Okay Stormfly! Hookfang! Combo attack again!" yelled Hiccup as Astrid had Stormfly shoot off more spins which then Snotlout had Hookfang engulf in flame in midair.

"We need steam now! Ruff! Tuff now!" order Hiccup and the Twins made a fast circle around the boat and caused a lot of steam and under the cover of the steam Hiccup was able to fly in with Fishlegs who was riding with him and they grabbed Alle off the deck.

She hugged her brother tightly but looked back as if to say without saying "What about Meatlug.

"Don't worry, Alle, the second wave is gonna get Meatlug," Fishlegs whispered.

When the steam cleared Alvin was screaming where was the girl and the Riders? And then things happened in very quick succession. From on top of the Outcast mast unnoticed by anyone was a very pretty lilac Terror.

She was chipper in different ways and each time she chippered a different way one of the Riders used their skills with the help of a teal terror copying the move of the other.

One by one Sneaky, Butt and Head, Iggy and Pain working with Harmony, Copycat and Sharpshot to free Meatlug. Very quickly and carefully Fishlegs and his siblings got back on Meatlug and secure on her saddle.

Then for the finishing touch Hiccup and his siblings finish off Alvin's ship with a combo blast of their own. So now no more chowder for Alvin. He only had fish heads as he had to hope all the driftwood would get him back to his own island in one piece.

Though as they flew home the Riders knew they were on a sinking ship as well. It went without saying because of this they'd all have to face Hiccup's parents as well as Alle's mother because they all were at fault for what happened.

Which meant they're all gonna have to face whatever punishment that both the Chief and two mothers saw fit for their foolishness and whatever it was it wasn't gonna be pretty.

However at least for Hiccup, Boden, Una and the younger siblings they're at least finally happy the fever had been broken and the lesson had been learned. And whatever punishment was in store for the Riders it wouldn't be one they forget!


	17. The Skrill Coup

The Skrill Coup

It was brilliant sunny day without a cloud in the sky not the kind of day you think would bring dark clouds of doom and yet no-one was to know in less the 24 hours everything would be nothing but thick black storm clouds of doom.

Currently outside on the grass just outside the Great Hall were Hiccup and the Riders all busy with helping their younger sibling with their schoolwork. It was such a beautiful and wonderful day it was better to have their school time and for the Riders it was nice for them to see the light of day after finally finishing their month long punishment for getting Alle temporary kidnapped by their foolishness.

Chief Stoick along with his wife Valka and Alle's mom Ewe Sarryck were not happy to put it politely to hear what had happened. And well Valka said the punishment should fit their crime which both her husband and Ewe agreed.

Stoick stated it should be long lasting and hard work which meant manual labor. And Ewe wanted it to have a lasting impression so they'd never make the same mistake ever again.

Valka finally came up with the punishment as she was clever as her children and already had in her mind several clever punishments in mind _if her children ever really crossed the line._

Consequently the Riders had been sentence for the past month to clean up all the dragon shit from all the dragon stalls _and_ UDS, without any help whatsoever. It had been very hard work as well as very smelly work too.

But hopefully it would make sure they didn't have shit for brains again and never do something that stupid ever again. They'd only finished severing their sentence three days ago so now that they could see the sun they planned to enjoy the beautiful warm day.

"Okay, now let's go over everyone math test scores," Hiccup was starting to say as the Riders were collecting their siblings' math tests which had been going over basic arithmetic.

"I hope we've improved at this, since me and Lanon are so bad at math!" whispered Larkin to which Astrid hugged him.

"Larkin you know me and Fishlegs been working with both you very hard to help you get better at your math skills. Just like I've been helping Bloodfire with her reading and spelling skills.

I'm confident all your test scores will be a lot higher this week then last week. Don't worry so much little brother. We get a little better each time."

"Yeah, Astrid done a good job at helping me improve my geography scores so I think our sister done a good job helping all of us with when it comes to our school work," Birger spoke up from behind Larkin proudly.

"All our brothers and sisters are doing well helping us with our weak areas. I've almost broken my klepto habit thanks to Astrid, though you did tell me Astrid to keep the skill if the need is really necessary, right?" Ria inquired with her big brown eyes to her big sister who smiled at her warmly too and played with the blood red bangs they'd just dyed the other day.

"It's a useful skill when used for the purpose of good, Ria, not when you do it for selfish purposes or without thinking no. But it could come in handy one day if we had a mission or a need to save the day," she clarified to which her sister seemed happy to hear that.

"Do all our problems have silver linings to them?" Alle wanted to know. "I mean is me being a klutz have good to it? I wish I could dance without stepping on feet, though really is being a klutz anything to be proud of?"

"Well you never know how useful that could come in battle since losing your balance could trouble a lot of enemies," Fishlegs told her in a bright voice.

"What about my….mmyyy…problem…? Do you realize its veryyyyy…hard to control this…stuttering?" Brimstone looked around looked very ashamed at his problem. "How is this usefullll?"

"I'll tell you, little brother. It makes people underestimate you. They get the entirely wrong impression of you and then you show them you're a real clever, strong and smart warrior. And don't forget every day we're working on how to better control it." Snotlout informed his little brother who he gave a friendly punch in the arm.

"What about my night terrors? How does my problem have a silver lining?" Velika demanded as she stomped her foot and looked her sky blue eyes into Snotlout.

"We all started out scared and the only way to be brave is to remember we all get scared, V. It's important to never forget fear as only a fool forget there such a fear or they be downright too reckless and stupid. So having fears keeps you doing anything too stupid and foolish."

"Okay that makes sense," she replied as he went about trying to fix her hair ribbons.

"Are we foolish to be scared of what we are?" Creel and Gala wanted to know and the Twins shook their heads.

"Nothing is ever stupid to be afraid, sisters," Ruff spoke softly and kindly.

"Yeah, everyone scared of something for one reason or another. For whatever reason their own. It's not dumb if it scares you it scares you. Just don't let it control you is all." Tuff finished and the little girls jumped into their arms to be hugged.

"Well, we are so glad that punishment seems to have gotten all your heads back on straight," remarked Boden from where he sat on his brother left side.

"Yeah and glad this lessons sticking this time. Since we don't think the last few punishments to teach you lessons really sunk in at all," Una replied darkly.

Before the Riders or their siblings could ask what the five year old with the strange hair meant by that Hiccup finished grading everyone's math test.

"Okay! Good news! Everyone did very well this week on math. Lanon and Larkin? You actually scored 18% higher this week then last week. So congratulations on the hard work you've put it. Also I'd like to thank both Astrid and Fishlegs for their time and effort with helping you both improve your scores.

Now that we've covered math it's time we go over what we've recently learned in the "Book of Wonders" and decide what we can experiment on and try to learn new in this world…what the heck was that?" he asked as his head snapped around and all of them heard a loud commotion coming from the Great Hall.

Knowing the all the school work was going to be abandon for the day and they never get to figure out a new science project the kids quickly packed up their satchels with Astrid and Fishlegs packing up the books they used to teach with.

Whilst they did that Hiccup, Boden and Una dashed up the Great Hall steps and went to investigate what was going on inside. Slowly opening the door and peeking inside they could see that Bucket and Mulch were in uproar about something.

They're talking in loud, fast, angry and anxious voices to their father and their father was looking very troubled by whatever they're telling him, not that they understood a word of it.

Their mother who stood a little ways a way was a little pale and shaking. Her beautiful light blues the same eyes that Una had inherited then caught her children spying through the door.

Quickly as lightning she was at the door and shoving them outside looking at them with an unreadable expression, but they knew they're in trouble for spying.

However their mother didn't say one word. She just gripped Hiccup by one arm and Boden and Una by the other and begin to drag them down the stairs. They didn't say or do anything but they couldn't even feel their arms since she was cutting off circulation.

Valka stormed pass where they'd been having the classroom time and simply jerked her head as if to tell the others to follow her and everyone just simply followed her and she lead them to one of the concealed UDS entrances.

She was still marching very fast and dragging her bewildered children with even more bewildered ones following her till they finally reached the ground floor of the Sanctuary where they met with Skullette and Firefang.

The sisters looked one part surprised and the other half like they're expecting them. It looked what they're surprised about was Valka's behavior not that they all shown up.

They waited a moment till Valka had released her children from her death grip so they'd be able to get the feeling back in their arms. Taking a large hint everyone quickly found a plush pillow to sit down on as Firefang quickly came back with a large bottle of spiced apple cider her aunt made for them and some other treats.

After everyone was served the sisters turned to Valka who seemed to be waiting for something and they nodded to confirm her fears, "Yes we felt it too. A great evil has returned. And part of that great evil is currently on Berk and if don't get rid of it only more evil will descend up on us!" the sisters confirmed in unison.

"So it is as we feared. The threats to Berk only continue to mount and we have such a short time to try and circumvent the one we only by luck of the gods found out about!" Valka exclaimed as she looked very tired and worried.

"Mommy what's wrong? What's going on?" pleaded her daughter from the corner with tears in her matching blue eyes.

Looking into the same blue eyes that reflecting her own Valka could only sigh and explain what was going on. "Last night Bucket and Mulch with Stormy as their protector had gone out fishing.

As you know this is the time of year that salmon are migrating across the ocean to head to the rivers. We really needed the fish so they went to catch them with Stormy's help.

They're doing a great job and caught a lot when they stumble across something that they weren't supposed to see, but thank Frigga they did.

Turned out some Berserkers who we now know thanks to both your three powers and the events of what happened on Dragon Island are now serving Oswald's nephew Axel.

They're trying to dig something out of an iceberg. Something they obviously wanted pretty badly and quickly as they didn't want to be seen doing it. Luckily they're so occupied with what they're doing they didn't see Bucket, Mulch or Stormy.

With a bit of clever planning Stormy was able to get rid of them and they brought back what the Berserks where digging out as well as the fish," she added in an afterthought.

"What would the Berserkers wanted that could be frozen in an iceberg, Mom?" Boden wanted to know and his mom was shuddering.

"There is only one thing a Berserkers would go to such length to get and be so secretive about. And even though we really can't see it well in the thick frozen ice. It's a dragon, but both your father and I _know what kind of dragon. It's a Skrill."_

" _A Skrill?"_ everyone asked in confusion and looked at the Haddock siblings who just shrugged in confusion. They'd never seen or heard of one so they didn't have a clue what their mother was talking about or why she looked like death was coming.

"My children don't know about Skrills for a two good reasons. Their grandfather, my husband's father used tell stories about how the Berserkers could command the Demon of the Skies. The Skrill. The legend stated the Skrill could bring forth the storms of lightning and thunder and rain down death upon this earth," shaking her head with worry.

"I never wanted you three to suffer nightmares with all you already were dealing with so I forbad your father from telling you those stories as bedtime stories. Plus given the fact we were still secretly down here in this very room rescuing and training dragons?" she let it hang there.

"And you're saying there's a frozen Skrill on Berk _right now,_ Mom?!" Hiccup looked like he was getting hysterical as she nodded.

"Well why you look worried then? It should be dead if it's been frozen solid, shouldn't it?" squeaked the little kids all at once and Valka shook her head again.

"This is something you're all gonna have to add to the "Book of Wonders" she paused a moment though they weren't sure if was for dramatic or to add weight to her words. "But I've seen and learned that there are quite a few species of animals that can lower their own body temperatures to the point they can stand living in conditions that normally kill other things.

Like its living death and this Skrill is in fact a living death creature. It's like it's hibernating so deeply and shutting itself down to the point it can live even when it should be dead!" she informed them though she didn't inform them how she'd come to learn of these conditions.

She wasn't ready to talk about she had learned accidently about what she called 'living death' creatures after trying to make sense of her friend Frigha Grul's suicide.

That'd be a discussion for another time and place and something for her to talk about her children with privately about her friend. For now they had to deal with the fact they'd to keep that Skrill from waking up.

"The fact of the matter is we need to find a place where that block of ice can stay frozen and hidden forever and quickly before it thaws out!" Valka expressed quickly and in a panic.

"Let's get on in then! Okay, the three of us along with Astrid and the sisters will go search the mountains quickly to find a suitable place to hide and seal away the Skrill.

The rest of you and your siblings get the Skrill ready to move as long as we find a suitable place. So strong ropes and ties and make sure it doesn't melt too much," order Hiccup and everyone nodded and got to work.

Things seemed to go very smoothly at first as they did find a large ice cave far up in the mountains with twisting maze of ice caverns. The center cavern was so cold the ice should never melt and they could seal the entrance and that should solve the problem.

Nevertheless life under no circumstances makes things easy, Good luck doesn't last and life not fair without reason. Things were proceeding well and it like they'd solve this problem without incidents. On the other hand, for the reason that life just has to be unfair and the universe just has to twist the ugly knife of misfortune into good people lives?

The universe's knife of misfortune decide the ropes had to snap, that the block of ice holding the Skrill had to slide all the way down the mountain till it hid a set of jetted rocks and smash. That the dragon had to be unleashed and then almost kill everyone before it took off.

Yep the universe just loved twisting its knife into the backs of people who really didn't deserve their lives ruined or happiness taken away. But that's precisely the reason why they're always chosen to have that knife twisted in their back in the first place. Because they didn't deserve it.

Recovering quickly from nearly being fried alive by the Skrill they had to figure out how to find that dragon and get it refrozen and hidden before Axel or someone else found it!

"Well I know the first thing I do if I was frozen for Gods knows how long I'd be pretty hungry. We should look for a food source," suggest Fishlegs which made both Alle and Velika cry out "Oh Gods no!"

"What's wrong V/A?!" asked their big brothers turning around to face them in their saddle seats and seeing them both pale as sheets.

"The nearest food source is our sheep farm!" exclaimed Alle in a panic.

"Mommy and Daddy are in danger! Daddy not gonna yell a warning! He's not spoken a word in years! Doubt he'll say a word if Mommy in danger either! Please we got to get to them!" Velika was crying in a panic and they didn't need more prompting to head to Silent Sven Sarryck's sheep farm.

When they got there the play was pretty shot up with lighting and one or two sheep gone, but at least Ewe was unharmed. The same couldn't be quite said of Sven who looked like he was a little burned.

Alle and Velika didn't care as soon as they're unbuckled ran to their mommy and daddy to make sure they're okay.

"We're okay, sweethearts, though your daddy gonna be smelling like burnt hair for a little while. Don't give me that look, Sven. I told you forget the damn sheep and take cover!" scolded Ewe with her hands on her hips.

"Um sorry about your husband, Ewe. Um is there anything we can do? Or can you tell us where the Skrill went?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Hiccup don't worry about the stupid sheep. My husband not dead, that's all I care about. And thank you for making sure this time none of my daughters or the other children got hurt when that crazy demon was unleashed," she added looking over Hiccup's shoulders at the others.

"You're welcome, Ewe, now about the Skrill?"

"Heading out to sea that way. I don't know if draws the storms to it or is the causes them since we've had nice weather for the past three days. But a storm building. Get that thing before that monster get hold of it. We don't need a fiend in control of another one," she told him pointing to the west.

"On it. And we'll be careful with the children! Let's go guys and hurry! We've got to get that dragon refrozen and quickly!"

"And be careful with the metal you know it attracts the lightning," reminded Ewe before they flew off.

Well trying to catch a Demon of the Skies was no easy task as it was deadly even without trying to zap them with lightning.

Boden was only so much help with telling him how to avoid it as Stardust was the only other dragon they knew who could shoot lightning. But her lightning was nowhere this dangerous and she was a benevolent soul.

This dragon was a demon in the way it fought too as it was violent, vicious and willing to tear them all apart and they finally had to pull back or risk the children's lives. They just couldn't figure out how to take it down safely no matter how they tried.

But the order to fall back may've come too late as a stray bolt shot close to the Twins and Creel and Gala and they fell out of sight. That's when Hiccup yelled at everyone to hightail it out of there and they figure out something later.

The Twins had manage to make an emergency landing without hurting themselves or their siblings behind some rocks, but it was their sisters who spotted something that didn't make sense.

Apparently its own wicked rage the Skrill had knocked itself out with its own lightning and fallen into the water just a little ways ahead of them. But it wasn't a Berserker boat dragging it aboard, it was an OUTCAST.

"What's going on? Why would the Outcast want that dragon? Hiccup's mom made it clear only a Berserker can control a Skrill," Creel whispered as she tried to stand up on Ruffnut's shoulder only to accidently cause Ruff's belt knife to fall off into a shallow pool in the process.

"Shush, sit down, Creel," warned Ruff and then turned her gaze to Gala. "You get back in your seat too Gala. Tuff we need to follow them and find out what's up."

"Okay, sis. You two? Be quiet and keep your Gronckle Iron daggers within reach at all times, okay?"

"Yes, big brother!"

And they took off flying to follow the Outcast.

Five hours later when no-one knew what happened to the Twins or Creel and Gala everyone was getting really worried.

Astrid was running up to Hiccup who just came back from his latest search looking grim.

"Any sign of them?" she asked worriedly.

"I was hoping my power to hear a heart call out for help would make it easy, but I have long concluded I've a limited range on that. So I don't think they're within my range if they are in trouble to detect."

"What about Boden? Or Una? Did any of their gifts pick up anything?"

"Boden didn't act injured so no injured dragons nearby or pick up any dragon presences. And Una's not having any flashbacks or future flashes. Nor are any spirit voices talking to her either.

But I did find something that might help us," unwrapping something Toothless's echolocation had found. It was Ruffnut's knife.

"That's Ruffnut's knife! What are you gonna try and do with it?"

"Gonna see if it's a trigger object and if Una can give us a direction to go. And if its go from there."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you've to stay here and watch over Berk. And the children. They're in a lot of danger and you're the most responsible. Please Astrid we can't risk anymore children then we already are. After all Creel and Gala are with the Twins already!"

"Alright, but be safe!" kissing his cheek.

"I will be, I'll be back soon," as he kissed her cheek too and went to rejoin his siblings.

"Okay, Una. Tell me does this knife tell you anything?" as he handed it over to her.

Gingerly taking it she was instantly hit with what the Twins along with Creel and Gala witnessed and where they're heading.

"Set course for Outcast Island. They've got the Skrill. That's where we'll find them, there not a moment to lose! Let's go!" and they're three blurs in the night sky.

"Hiccup you're gonna have to be the compass in finding them, bro. Where is your heart telling you they are? Since we don't want Alvin to find us when we get there!" Boden said to him and Hiccup nodded.

"Give me a minute we need to get a little closer so we'll be in range for my power to work or at least hopefully work. I'm starting to feel… yes…a little further…yes…got it! I know exactly where they are on Outcast Island!"

Twenty minutes later they surprised the hell out of the Twins and their sisters by landing right beside them in what they thought was a very highly concealed hiding spot which by the Twins standers was.

"How did you find us?" they wanted to know.

"Duh our gifts. What did you find out?" Una brushed aside the unimportant questions to get straight to the point.

"Well, it's not something you're gonna like that's for sure," Ruff whispered as she jerked her head towards what seemed to be an open meeting room.

"Here take a look at who having dinner with Alvin," Tuff said as he tossed Hiccup a spyglass who focused the lens and looked both pale and sick seeing a very pale skinned teenager with a large scar dressed in blood red.

"Axel. Oh gods. This is bad news!"

"Yeah, seriously bad, bro. We know he's in charge of the Berserks now, though it gets worse than that!" Boden reminded him and Hiccup looked at his little brother who looked grave.

"You know perfectly well we have no idea if both Dagur and Heather were able to meet up with their dad on that island. Or if any of them are alive and on the run or if Axel caught them and their dead or what!"

"And if he and Alvin team up? That's double trouble for Berk and us personally!" Una whimpered.

"You right about that sis. We need to get a little closer to actually hear what is being said without being seen. Any ideas?"

"Well, Gala and I noticed there another trail to the right of this one that leads up the backside of the room. It's dark on that side, but it's a perfect spot to see and hear without being seen or heard in return." Creel pointed to a weedy trail to the right of them.

"Okay let's go but do it quickly and quietly please and don't leave any traces we're here. So Toothless? You and the other dragons use your tails to swish away our footprints. Dragon footprints are fine but humans no," Hiccup instructed and the dragons did as they were told and they got around to the other side just in time to hear what was going on.

"Now Axel I'm a reasonable man. I got you your dragon and I thought we'd come to an agreement. We both want Berk don't we?" Alvin was saying and Axel was twirling his bloodstained battle ax.

"Yes, we both want Berk, but there is that little detail we can't seem to agree on.

You see you, Alvin, wish to keep three of the Berkians alive. And it just so happens it's those three same Berkians I wish to have brought before me to personally enjoying torturing for a very long drawn out death.

Now you see why we can't really come to the terms of an agreement unless we can settle on what do with the children of Chief Stoick the Vast and his wife?

Since you will not explain why you wish to keep those vile little twits who allowed by cousins and my uncle to escape?

I can't tell you how much I hate lose ends," slamming the bloodstained ax into the stone table. "Even though we Berserkers have been ready to go back to ways of bloody carnage we need to first find my annoying last ex-family members so by Viking laws there will be no questions asked later.

And I need those three dead as well so there are no witnesses as well. So with you insisting they stay alive when I need them dead? Well you can see where we have a problem?"

"Why are you worried about the legal stuff and three kids? You'll get your stupid Skrill and still have your power, but only if you cut me and my men in a share of the conquest power."

"We shall see. We shall see Alvin. But again, I'm not one for loose ends or one to tolerate those who don't obey my wishes. Just make sure the Skrill is ready and we shall see if can make a deal for all of us that work in our dreams of power and conquest." And with that he walked away.

"Okay this is bad. We have Alvin who wants us alive and Axel who wants to tortures us to death. I don't like either option, Bro."

"I don't want to die, BBBFF!"

"I don't like the idea of either these guys getting that Skrill or being a threat to us or the rest of the islands in the archipelago at all."

"Why don't we just get rid of the Skrill then? There can't be an alliance if they got no bargain chip?" Creel pointed out.

"Yeah and it's that Skrill be the tool to kill anyway. Take away the weapon they are a lot less harmless anyway," Gala pointed out herself.

"Good idea you two. We are so proud of you," the twins exclaimed proudly.

"Let's find that dragon then and get rid of it like we're going to do anyway. Boden can you find it?"

The more my hair stands on end the closer we are to finding it. Let's go," and they quickly followed Boden who was being led by both his empathic powers and static electricity.

But when they got where the Skrill was last they were in for a very terrible shock that made them physically ill.

Looked like the Outcast had been guarding the dragon but they'd been stabbed in the back and through the heart, literally. It looked as if four had jumped down from the ceiling and stabbed them from behind and in the front at the same time.

But they didn't stop at stabbing them there. It looked like the weapons had been coated in a poison as the bodies were showing signs of a poison attacking the corpse.

As if murdering them hadn't been enough you'd to make the corpse suffer even after the soul had left the body. The final touch was to make the same scar on the face Axel had on his own.

Now the three Outcast men were both dead and mutilated and the Skrill was gone as well!

Una the whispered they needed to get going or they'd been dead too. As she was seeing a vision of death. There was darkness, water, lightning and a poison floating around her mind.

They quickly got out of there and found their dragons and got in the air in time to spot what was going on between Alvin and Axel. And this was the nightmare of all nightmares.

Axel didn't even have anything touching the Skrill. He just was talking in strangely calm voice to it and simple gave it very short commands and it did what he said.

"Skrill! Take out the men to Alvin's left. Now." And the Skrill seemed to summon another demonic storm and hit with perfect precision and five more of Alvin's Outcast were dead. Killed in an instant.

Axel again spun his bloodstain ax and fingered his thin ponytail while smiling a twisted smile at Alvin.

"Now anyone who liked to live and not die get behind me right now. Anyone who oppose me will die where he stands. It's a simple choice. Live or Die. What do you choose?"

Everyone included Savage fled to get behind the teenager and Alvin screamed howling rages cursing them for being cowards, betrayers and yelled at Axel he wouldn't tolerate some kid telling him or his men what to do.

At this Axel's cat like eyes narrowed and he looked very evil and he hissed. "Don't call me a kid, Alvin," he hissed then continue to speak in a more dangerous voice he went on. "And don't think you or anyone in this whole damn world gonna tell me what I can or cannot do!

 _Let me inform you what my Aunt's family and the rest of the Archipelago should know from this night forth!_

 _In the dark of the night you'll be tossing and turning. With a nightmare that is bad as it can be. It will scare you out of your wits! It will be worse than a corpse falling to bits!_

 _For when you open your eyes that nightmare will be ME!_

 _I was once thought to be so insignificant by my own family. What such a foolish mistake! Boy they're surprise when their tribe betrayed them right before their very eyes!_

 _Now every man, woman child shall pay! No-one will get away! Let the Barbaric Archipelago beware Axel the Ax Murderer here to play!_

 _In the dark of the night my evil will thrive. In the dark of the night my will dawn. My triumph will be sweet as I watch everyone I defeat die in the dark of the night and they all be gone!_

 _I can feel my power is slowly rising as all the pieces fall into place and everyone else crawls into their place. So time for all the souls of this world to bid it Farwell!_

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike! That's the least I can do! In the dark of the night my evil will brew! Let me announce to the world it's the end of all of your lines!_

 _Come all my minions time to rise to your true master. Time let evil shine! For in the dark of the night we shall rise and this world will be mine!"_

"And now with that little number finished I think I'll have an encore that is a symphony of death! Skrill kill Alvin!" and with that the Skrill unleashed its most massive attack and Alvin dove into the water to avoid but if that made him safe it didn't.

The water was still crackling with lightning and if that didn't kill him Axel removed a small vial from his belt and dropped three drops of a blackish red liquid into the water.

It was like this was death in a bottle because everything that been in the water came belly up. Dead as a doornail. Smiling he put the vile back on his belt and turn to face his new men.

"Now anyone who doesn't listen to me or trying to betray me? I know many interesting ways to kill people. I can make it quick or slow. And when I make it slow I really make it slow. I can make death last for weeks.

So anyone one really gonna challenge me now?"

"WE ARE!" as he was blasted from behind and knocked off his feet and looked up in time to see the three Haddock kids on their dragons.

"You three?!"

"Oh yeah and how about a dragon duel? If you think your Skrill all so mighty and powerful? Think your Demon of the Sky can beat the Dragons of Legend?" taunted Hiccup who was baiting the dangerous teenager who took it.

"Skrill kill that boy and his Night Fury!"

But before he could even blast him Hiccup and Toothless had vanished into the night thanks to the fact the night belong to the Night Fury.

"Where are you?!" Axel cried out in frustration.

He then heard some strange singing and then ordered "Strike the little girl!" but that didn't work out either because it was just an echo and even though Nightrainbow was brightly colored he too knew how to work with his brother to be quick and unseen.

The siblings years of rescuing dragons in secret was coming in handy and the Skrill couldn't see or hit them with such tight spaces and every now and then they manage to get in a shot to melt some ice under Axel's feet as he'd gotten too close to some ice.

He got so angry and in a killing frenzy he just yelled loudly. "Set the sky alive with cold fire!"

That was a mistake for two reason. One he was standing in water and two apparently Axel didn't realize Skrills weren't the only dragons to command the power of lightning.

Boden had position himself careful so when the Skrill was getting ready to go for super storm Stardust was able to steal all the lightning which made Axel first act in shock.

"What?! Where is the rain of cold fire?!" he demanded looking up only to see it was now three times as strong mixed with Stardust's own as it both him and the Skrill sending them both two miles in the opposite directions.

"C'mon Skrill! Chase me!" Boden yelled at the dragon and it followed him and he soon led it to a very large iceberg far out to sea and into a crevices. He then had Stardust do a loopy-de-loop and the Skrill crashed knocking itself out.

Quickly his brother and sister joined him in sealing the thing back inside the ice and then with the help of Ruff and Tuff sealing up the iceberg itself leaving no trace of the Skrill.

Then the headed home quickly to inform Berk of the new development and just how dangerous things had just gotten for them and the rest of the archipelago!


	18. Free Scauldy

Free Scauldy

The day was bright and alive with laughter but it was reckless laughter from the Twins, which really hadn't been heard in quite some time. Not really since they'd become older siblings to Creel and Gala.

However, today the Riders were out on patrol for the Screaming Death and none of their younger sibling were allowed to join them on patrols. It was already dangerous enough with Boden and Una with Hiccup, but after the events of their second encounter with the Screaming Death and witnessing its power?

It was unanimously agreed by all the adults that the children wouldn't be coming along on patrols, save for Boden and Una who went wherever their older brother went.

That didn't mean, however, the children weren't making themselves useful against this dangerous dragon back home on Berk. They're under the care of the Anquetils sisters who acted like big sisters to everyone.

Their job when the Riders weren't on Berk were to take over protection duties. In addition with the assistance of the Riders' siblings, run practice drills of what do when the Screaming Death, made its inevitable return to their home.

Though it was also crystal clear when without their younger siblings the Riders more negative traits came to the surface as it was with the Twins being reckless and silly.

Which was what Fishlegs was trying to bring to Hiccup's attention though he was a bit preoccupied for the moment making sure his own siblings were doing alright.

After all this thing frozen them stiff the first time they'd encounter it and they'd barely been able to function the second time they encounter it. His talk with them was rudely interrupted when Fishlegs yelled at him. "HICCUP!"

"What?! Can't you see I'm having an important talk with my brother and sister?!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes! And in those ten minutes alone the twins have done a lot of very highly dangerous and reckless things. So I really want to know why we got stuck with them."

"Because we'd rather deal with their clownish behavior then Snotlout's ego!" shot back Una from the far left where she was flying on Nightrainbow.

"Beside you're the one who'd agreed to come with our party. You could've agreed to go with Astrid and Snotlout! It was your _choice to tag along with our group, remember, Fishlegs?"_ hark back Boden as the wind whipped about his ponytail that had grown at least two inches since they first encounter the dragon they're searching for now.

"They do have a point, Fishlegs. You could've gone with Astrid and Snotlout. I feel very bad Astrid got to deal with Snotlout alone. I know he'll be hitting on her all day long. That's gonna be a nightmare in two ways. For Astrid to put up with and Snotlout the amount of pain he'll be in at the end of the day!" chuckled Hiccup knowing Astrid quite well.

"Okay, point taken. Not like anyone can stand Snotlout's ego when Velika and Brimstone aren't around to help him keep it in check."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice that all your siblings help you all work on your fault. That's the great thing about how in teaching you'll learn and in learning you'll….hang on!" Hiccup cut himself off abruptly.

"What?!" everyone came to a stop in midair as Hiccup had a look on his face that they slowly were start to recognize. This expression meant he was sensing someone was in trouble.

"We've to change course immediately! Someone in distress! This way now!" and he took off like a shot in the opposite direction of what their planned patrol path was.

Boden and Una didn't need telling twice, though the others were a little reluctant, but eventually followed. It was still a little weird to them and frankly all of Berk that the Chief's three children had these freaky powers and not even the three of them understood how they worked or could control them. Or honestly all they do even!

Still they soon realized they're fast approaching a very dangerous island. Changewing Island. Changewings were dangerous dragons because they're very bad-tempered, shot acid and could literally blend into any environment with their chameleon-like abilities.

Yet that's where Hiccup, Boden and Una were going full speed ahead and Boden let out a cry of agonizing pain and looked at one of his arms that suddenly was limp and useless.

"There an injured dragon needing help down there, Hiccup. One whose left wing is hurt badly," called out Boden as they came in for a closer look.

"Wow it's a Scauldron! Why is it on land? And here on Changewing Island?" inquired Hiccup as they landed quickly a relative safe distance away from the frighten dragon.

The second they touched down Una swayed a bit but managed to regain her balance quickly. "He was separated from his pod when they're out hunting by a large typhoon. The force of the storm brought him all way here which set off an earthquake and pinned his wing before he could get back to the water."

"So we have not only a tidal class dragon out of the water which isn't a good thing, we have one whose injured, and also hungry and dehydrate. This isn't good."

"Not to mention brother he's a long way from his pod! His family!" Boden pointed out as he was trying to ignore the injury his arm was mimic.

"Okay gang we've to work fast to get this dragon out of here so he can get home to his family. Any ideas?"

"Um why should we help him? We can just fly away? Why is this our problem?" the twins wanted to know.

"Yeah we have acid spitting invisible dragons one way and venomous and boiling death the other way. We do best to leave."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Would you leave a member of your family to die? Or have you forget part of your Vow again?!" demanded Hiccup incredulously with his hands on his hips that made him really look like his mother.

"Yeah, don't you remember part of it was "That we treat others with kindness, respect and compassion."?

Or that "We work diligently to provide for the needs of our siblings, our families and community" Boden looked at them with narrowed eyes and looking as stern as his mother.

"And have you never heard the phrase "There is a lesson to learn in all of us so please be kind to those around us? That means if someone in trouble you help them!" Una told them in a way that really made you think you're dealing with Valka Haddock.

"Okay we'll try and help the Scauldron, but what about the Changewings?"

"We'll have to worry about them later! That Scauldron dying and we ain't gonna let him die without a fight!" Boden stated firmly as he and his siblings walked firmly over to try and make contact.

Though all they got for their efforts was a face full of boiling water which they barely avoided. And when they asked for advice they first had to tell Tuff his idea for sliced bread was nice but not the time for it and Ruff it was too dangerous to blast the boulders off his wings.

Fishlegs suggested getting him wet would help which they did try only for that to end in failure when the dragon knocked them out of the sky. Fearing they're running out of time and still not wanting to leave but out of ideas how to gain trust something happened by dumb luck really.

The Twins for some stupid reason all their own had started to argue about something totally unrelated to the subject had at hand. No-one knew what had started their topic and without their little sisters around to break it up there was little luck they'd be able to do.

Hiccup was about to go try when he had to dive to cover his own siblings because Barf and Belch had tried to intervene in whatever the fight been about and had thrown Ruff right in front of the Scauldron.

She was frozen with fear and so was everyone else. And Hiccup cried out. "Ruffnut don't move!"

"Hiccup! For the first time in my life you have my full attention!" and she pulled back in fear as the Scauldron start to sniff her careful and Boden who'd been tensed up started to feel very relaxed.

"He's calming down, Hiccup. He's feeling soothed by something about Ruffnut. His thoughts are fear and panic, but calmer. His mind isn't raging like a storm, but gentle waves."

"That's great to hear little brother, but what is about Ruffnut that soothing him?" Hiccup asked and Boden shrugged but Una was looking closely at what the Scauldron was doing.

"He seemed to be soothed by whatever aroma is coming off Ruffnut. Hey Tuffnut? What kind of soap or things does Ruffnut use when she bathes?" Una called out to Tuffnut who looked confused.

"She doesn't really wash her hair like a normal person. She says likes to have a greasy unwashed look so she puts fish oil in it. Why? Why is that important?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

"That's why the dragon calm! It reminds him of the ocean! Home! That's our way in!" Una exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, that's true, sis but it's only half the battle. We still need Ruff to train him enough so we can get close enough in to help him. And I don't know about you but I've some doubts." Boden replied in some skepticism.

"Well, let's just do it and if we have to do a step-by-step that's what we have to do. Ruff! You're gonna have to train the dragon so we can help him!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! I've only trained half a dragon!"

"You can do this! We believe in you and we'll talk you through it!"

"Besides his very life depends on you right now! So if you want to do one very good deed in your life its saving another life!" Boden called out to her.

"So please believe in yourself and trust yourself you can do this!" Una shouted with encouragement.

"Okay what do I have to do first?"

"Establish a bond! Start with giving the dragon a name and talking with him!"

"Hey call him "Scalding Painful Death: the Dragon!" called out Tuffnut which was followed by a loud groan.

"Don't use that! It's not a proper name. You're naming a dragon, not trying to write a book!" called out Una who'd kicked Tuffnut in the groin to shut him up. They didn't need anything to mess this up.

Though she didn't know she'd accidently alert the Changewings to their position. Scauldy may've been loud but Tuffnut's scream was really gonna draw them in.

"Okay I got it. Scauldy! So Scauldy, Una tells me you had some bad luck? It must have been terrible to be tossed around like a ragdoll and be separate from your family.

I miss my little sisters terrible right now. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she spoke in as causally a manner she could muster even though her knees were shaking.

It seemed to be working and then Hiccup told her to put out her hand and see if he'd touch it. Counting to three she reach out and he touched it.

"Okay, Boden go and help her. She'll need extra help and… WATCH OUT!" as Changewings emerged and acid was being spread every which way and Ruff was trying to keep Scauldy calm and the dragons were doing their best to protect them.

But it wasn't till a surprise combo attack of flaming spine shots drove the Changewings drove them back.

"Okay what have I told you about playing with wild Changewings? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you've got some explaining to do!" snarled Astrid as she jumped off Stormfly and yanked Hiccup by his collar and looked ready to punch him.

Boden and Una could already see Snotlout had gotten on Astrid's bad side no doubt by trying to flirt too much with her and not getting the hint. And fearing their brother was about to get a large black eye they rushed forward.

"Astrid! Astrid! It's not his fault! We had to deviate from patrol to help Scauldy!" gesturing to the dragon behind them Ruffnut was still trying to help.

"Scauldy? Okay you have five minutes to explain what's going on."

"One quick memory transfer coming up!" as Hiccup closed his eyes and all of his, Boden and Una's memories quickly flooded her mind and she dropped Hiccup like a sack of potatoes.

"Okay, this is a noble thing you're doing, but you could've sent some type of message instead of worrying us and…" dropping her voice "keeping me stuck with the most obnoxious disrespect womanizing jerk on Berk!" she said with her eyes narrowed arms crossed.

"Sorry it all happened so fast and we need to work faster to free Scauldy and get him home so he can return to his family!" replied Hiccup as she helped him up.

"Can we focus on getting Scauldy out of here before the Changewings come back? Please?" Boden pleaded and they nodded.

Boden quickly joined Ruffnut and it was the first time he'd ever held her hand but it was the only way to make her connection stronger to Scauldy at the same time to allow his own powers make a connection.

Una shortly joined her second older brother as well as Ruffnut and held her other hand as they all started to sing the Viking Lullaby together to keep Scauldy districted while the rest of the teens removed the boulders on his wings.

But Boden screamed in pain along with Scauldy when the last of it been removed and translated what was obvious. "It's broken, but since my arm doesn't feel that bad I don't think it's a really bad break. Very minor, we could most likely fix it with a splint that could fall off later when the bone heals."

"We still have to hurry. I'm getting very bad vibes that the Changewings are getting seriously unhappy with all of us on their island. We need people to go scout for them while others work on the splint.

Boden need to be here to tell us about Scauldy's condition and Ruff and I need to keep singing to keep him calm and soothed while the splint being made. So whose gonna go look for the Changewings?" Una asked at large.

"Astrid and I'll go! Alone!" shouted Snotlout aloud quickly and Astrid didn't have time to protest since time wasn't on their side and they went off to look for the Changewings.

"Okay, um you'll find what you're looking for over that way and some that way. And a little that way," Una was calling out and pointing to where her intuition was telling they find what they need as Hiccup and Boden told Tuffnut to take the extra stuff from their shield and bola to help, though he got hurt from both of them.

Though 15 minutes later just when they're finishing bad luck came rolling fast. Snotlout said something about not understanding women and Astrid yelled they had so many Changewings coming in they weren't even trying to hide themselves.

Though they felt they could leave the rope snapped and now Scauldy was doomed. If they didn't leave they'd be killed but it meant leaving Scauldy to die but without something to complete the splint in the next five seconds they all perish.

Ruffnut refused to leave without Scauldy as she was tugging her hair and then realized something and took her knife out and made one of the greatest sacrifices of her life.

When the Changewings came to the beach everyone was gone and all that was left behind was a knife for everyone had fled just in the nick of time and were far, far away from Changewing Island.

Ruffnut had cut her prized hair to save Scauldy life as they're watching him below swimming happily having already caught a few fish and was once again bright green and looking happier.

"That was one of the coolest and most selfless things we've ever seen, Ruff! You did awesome today! You really did!" the three Haddocks compliment her to which she blushed proudly.

"Thanks, I do it all again, after all it will grow back, eventually. Still we did make a Vow and well we should help anyone we can human or dragon whenever they need it. Are you sure we're leading him in the right direction?"

"Well, Hiccup's heart is a good compass so if we fly a little further for a few more minutes we at least guide Scauldy enough that he can find his way back on his own to his family," Boden replied.

"Yeah, I think he'll be back with his family by this time day after tomorrow. Though I also think he'll be friend for life to us. Once you make a connection to someone it never goes away."

"That's good! Give me a second," as Scauldy raised his head above the water so Ruff could give him a proper goodbye.

"Goodbye, Scauldy. I'll miss you, we all will. Come by Berk sometime to visit. You can stay with me. I'll just kick out Tuffnut to make room. Just get home safely, okay?"

He roared once and then they'll were surprised when he sprayed his water in the dying sunlight it made a rainbow and they knew it was his way of saying both thank you and they're friends forever.

"Okay, he'll be able to manage from here! Come on guys we've got our own home and families to get back too let's go." Hiccup said as they fly back.

Still they all smiled as they knew now you never knew when you make a friend or when that friend might come back to return the favor of helping them! So it's never goodbye it's just till we see you again!


	19. Frozen

Frozen

It was colder then cold could be. No-one in Berk or ever in history could remember it ever being this cold. It's had forced everyone to stay inside and burn anything they could to stay warm.

This freezing spell had last one week, one incredibly long week and now it was showing everyone was slowly losing their sanity to freezing cold and the cabin fever it had brought along with it.

Shut inside one of the Academy's dragon pens attempting to talk about wing control was Hiccup but the lesson was a loss cause between the fireballs and lunacy going on around him.

Frankly it wasn't even the Riders who'd succumb to lunacy it was also their little brothers and sisters and that was the most troubling thing to Hiccup, Boden and Una as they watched the strange, idiotic and loony antics of everyone.

Snotlout along with his brother and sister were all bugging Astrid and her siblings with Snotlout going back to flirting with Astrid and 20 questions. But then it got worse when they took up dueling each other with hot spines and it was an all-out brawl.

Fishlegs was talking to Meatlug's toes and now it looked like Alle and Lanon were starting to talk nonsense too.

Then looking at the Twins their dragon was chasing their tails and the girls were laughing at Tuffnut being foolish enough to believe he had a tail. But then Creel and Gala started trying to swing from the seemingly magically regrown hair of Ruffnut.

She'd woken up two days after they'd saved Scauldy and her hair was back to normal. The consensus was the Gods gave her back her hair for saving his life as there was no other explanation for how else it grew back to its full length so quickly.

"Brother please protect our sanity!" pleaded Boden.

"I don't want to become a nutcase," Una agreed.

"I'm doing my best, guys but unless we can escape I don't see how this ain't gonna spread to us."

Just then the door opened and they rush over to see their father coming inside and he was going on about how it was so cold his beard was frozen solid.

"Dad what brings you here?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Trader Johann hasn't report to port and if he's lost or stuck out in this he…"

"Let us go and get him! Our dragons are more than suited for the tasks! And our gifts can help find him too!" they all said in a rush and he looked at them worriedly.

"I don't know with the storm and how your mother would…"

"Dad if you love any of us like a father love his children and you care about our sanity you'll let us leave!" pleaded Hiccup gesturing to the room at large showing the loony bin they're stuck in.

Looking down at his children and seeing the looniest they're locked up in he nodded and they cheered but he held up his hand. "Make sure you're wearing the winter clothes your mother made for you last Snoggletog and you come back without getting frozen or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay! Thank you Dad/Daddy! We'll leave in twenty minutes after we get our winter gear! Thank you! We are saved! Yes!"

The winter gear was fur mufflers, extra-long knitted scarves and leather gloves lined with rabbit fur. They're quite toasty and warm as they flew off to find Trader Johann.

"Mommy knows how to sew very well and make well clothes. Only Dotta makes better clothes," Una commented as they lost sight of Berk.

"Yes, but Mom never wants any of us to die of hypothermia, which is why she worked so hard last year to make us new pillows and blankets so we be all snug and warm," Boden pointed out sensibly their mom's reasons.

"Yeah, Mom's always looking out for us, hey look below it's so cold the ocean frozen solid. Never seen that before. Think we should add that to the "Book of Natural Wonders?"

"Like trying to figure out how hot something has to be to melt certain things or how cold to freeze others, BBBFF? Hmm. Well it be nice to see if we could experiment that for our next lesson in that during our classroom time, I'll admit to that." Una said in approving manner.

"Well, I don't think I want to study whatever that is crossing the frozen ocean right now! Look!" pointed Boden as they all heard and saw something they couldn't identify below them hurrying away.

"Okay don't want to know what the heck that was. Let's be glad we are up here and it was down here. Now Toothless try and guide us in the right direction and then I'll do the rest. Hopefully I mean."

Toothless's echolocation did give them a starting point and Hiccup's power to hear a heart in distress did the rest. They found Johann no problem and he looked like he was very happy to see them. He said as much.

"Master Hiccup! Master Boden! Mistress Una! You're all a sight for sore eyes! I thought I've to abandon ship and walk all the way to Berk!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Johann. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Hiccup told him once he was seated on Toothless.

"It shall be a grand ride! I'll help pass the time by telling you all the great stories of my many adventures that are sure to warm your hearts and stoke the fires of your imagination!" and with that began the next 12 hours of listening to the most incredibly boring and annoying ramblings they'd ever heard in their lives.

All night Boden debated of shooting Johan with a mild lightning blast to knock him out but couldn't risk it without hitting his brother nor could Una use the Dragon lullaby without risking putting them all to sleep.

So even though they basically as they expression would come to be "wanted to shoot themselves in the foot" because of how annoyed and sick to death they're of Johann rambling they manage to make it back to Berk.

When they spotted Berk they simply whispered "Thank Odin!"

However, they changed their tuned and walked into town and it was a ghost town. No-one was home, neither human nor dragon, just empty and abandoned. What was going on?

"What happened? Where is everyone? Mom! Dad! Hello!" Hiccup called out as they slowly took a step forward, but when Una took an actual step within the boundaries of the village she fell down and held her head as if she was getting a headache.

Or at least Johann thought she had a headache he was surprised and not understanding why Hiccup asked her a question. "Una, are you seeing what happened?"

"Something happened last night while we're out getting Johann. The storm was really bad. Something very fast was racing through the village, it was freezing both people and dragons left and right. One was different from the rest and Daddy was shouting something. It was chaos all lost in the cold and snow. I can't make more sense of it."

"Hmm," then Hiccup turned right to his brother and again Johann didn't have a clue what was going on or why Hiccup now asked his little brother, "Boden are you feeling anything? Something out of the ordinary?"

"There some intruders on the island, brother. I know all the dragon presence that belong on the island. On the other hand? Right now there one _that doesn't belong here. We've been invaded by something."_

We need to find the rest of the village and who invaded while we're out. Look around for more clues," turning around to look at the bewildered trader, "Johann look for clues of something that shouldn't be here. We've been invaded!"

And with that the three kids took off leaving a confused Johann scratching his head completely clueless and obviously not been informed of the children's gifts. Still he went looking about for something not supposed to be there.

The kids didn't turn up anything till it landed on them when they caught movement inside one house. Fishlegs had dropped on top of them and Hiccup yelled two things.

One never scare them like that again and two never landed on them again because he could've easily crushed them to death! Then he asked him to tell them what happened.

Fishlegs explained Speed Stringers superfast flightless dragons that hunted in a large pack led by an alpha came last night and attack Berk. Which Una exclaimed explained her vision and Boden exclaimed explain the intrusive presence he felt.

Hiccup asked where the rest of the village was and their parents. Fishlegs says everyone at the cove in the woods with what remains of their food supply and he only came back to get Meatlug.

"How the heck did we miss a dragon on a rooftop?" they asked when they came outside.

"I guess because people don't look up a lot. I need help to move her. Come on."

"Boden? You and Una stay down here by the cart. Fishlegs, Johann and I'll get Meatlug down."

"Understood, brother."

"So she eats rocks you say? That's clearly apparent it!" as Johann fell off the roof from a fart from Meatlug.

"Great movement! At least the paralyzes is only temporary then!"

"Well, that is good news, but we still have the problem of getting them off the island. And before you ask we do know how they got here. The ocean was frozen solid so it was like stepping stones; an ice bridge for them to cross to get here."

"So you're saying it's not just a matter of getting rid of them?" Fishlegs said as they were still sliding her over the roof's edge.

"Yes," strained Hiccup as he tried to move the frozen dragon, "We've got to get rid of the bridge too. And heave!" and the dragon toppled into the cart.

"Um where Johann?" he asked in confusion.

"You dumped Meatlug on top of him, Bro!" called up Boden from the ground.

"But he was already out cold and she missed his manly parts, so I don't think he really felt anything and he'll still be able to kids if he doesn't talk another person' ear off!" Una shouted up as if that was the biggest concern.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at that as they made their way down and off to the cove.

The cove wasn't the most welcoming of sights given half the people there looked like wax figures as did the dragons from being frozen from the Speed Stingers venom.

But it was the person standing with his sword ready to fight that concerned them the most. Rushing forward they stop short and all looked with tears in their eyes and cried "Dad/Daddy. We should've been there we should've…"

"He gave as good as got, you three. It took SIX too take him down. He saved the village and the food. He bought the time we needed to get here and Thornado and Stormy been watching over him since we got here."

He made a mumbling noise. "You betcha chief!"

"What did he say?!" they asked desperately.

"Don't have a clue. I just don't want to make him feel worse than he does."

"Which I think is very kind gesture on your part, Gobber. Thank you," came a very beautiful voice and the kids looked up and cried out with delight. "Mom/Mommy!" and raced into their mother's wide open arms.

"I'm alright and Gobber's right about your father. And trust me there nothing you could've done to make a difference. There had to be close to three hundred Stingers.

Even Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow wouldn't have made a difference. And you all could've been paralyzed too. So be glad you're not."

"How bad is the casualty report, Mom?" asked Hiccup as she started to brush the tears away from his eyes tenderly.

"Well, at least half the village got stung along with pretty much all of the dragons without Riders save Stormy. Half our food was broken into and eaten plus there was a lot of property damage."

"What about the Riders? Their siblings? Skullette and Firefang? Your friends? How did they make out?"

"Well, all of my friends and the Anquetils sisters are alright and doing what they can to help the people in the cove. As for the Riders?" she glanced up in time to see Astrid getting ready to tackle Hiccup which she did knocking him off his feet.

"Hiccup! You had us all scared to death!"

"Astrid! Are you okay? Are the kids okay? The dragons? What's going on?"

"We got the kids safely here and the only one to get stung was Snotlout which he only got stung because he was finishing getting Velika buckled in. Though Fishlegs says the venom wears off eventually."

"Okay. That's good. So, Meatlug the only dragon to get stung and Snotlout the only Rider to get stung? Everyone else is okay?"

"Yeah everyone else is fine."

"We all glad to hear but doesn't change the fact we don't have long time to fix the problem. We need the Stingers off the island and that ice bridge gone as well before nightfall, son.

So what is your three's plan?" their mother asked them as she glanced over back at Gobber who again was trying to keep their father from being too upset.

"Well, we know three things about these dragons, right? They come out only at night, they hunt in a pack and they need a leader to tell them what to do."

"Yes, that all we saw and can conclude," Valka nodded to her son assessment.

"So obviously Mom we need to find where they are sleeping, capture their leader and get him off the island. Without a leader the pack won't know what to do. Then we can lure them away." Boden continued.

"And once we've them far enough out to see we melt the ice bridge to make it impossible for them to come back!"

"That easy to say, my children and hard to do. And we don't have a lot of time. We only have a at best 4 hours of daylight left and there a lot of places to hide. Plus we need some people here to guard the people and food."

"We can stay here with you Valka and do that. It might be highly dangerous but the Riders and their siblings will have to check the island themselves this time." Skullette spoke in grave tone as she walked up.

"Yeah we don't have time to argue. Get going now!" Firefang waved her hand.

It wasn't going to be easy with two members of the team still partly frozen as Meatlug's backend wasn't completely back and only Snotlout's head was unfrozen.

But they didn't have time to argue so they had to make do with what they'd. Covering every inch of the island and every going quickly through the UDS they came up empty handed.

"None of you found a single Stinger anywhere? That's impossible. They are here! I can feel them, I just can't pinpoint them!" Boden seemed steamed and then Una looked at Snotlout suspiciously like he wasn't willing to say something.

"Snotlout did something happen that you couldn't check your assigned caves? And don't lie! We don't have time for it!"

"He fell out of the saddle and we had to get him out the sand and it took forever!" explained Brimstone in such a rush he didn't even stutter.

"There was a cave nearby where he landed, but we didn't even check it because we more worried if he could breathe since he landed head first in the sand!" Velika admitted.

"That's were got to go then and fast! Dusk is in less than 15 minutes! Grab the cage and let's go!" Una declared.

"Okay I'm going in with Fishlegs everyone else stand by," Hiccup instructed the others as he went to get the lead stinger. He used his special shield and Toothless got him down but the sunset before they could get him out.

Soon chaos ensued as Snotlout took another sting to protect his siblings and the other dragons tried to scatter the crazy amount of stringers who were so quick it was impossible to tell where they all were coming from.

Luckily Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow were able to keep pace and protect Hiccup, Boden and Una who used their weapons to keep themselves safe and with a little creative planning able to get the lead stinger in the cage.

But if they expected this to make the others suddenly stop moving it only caused them to be more active and it was now an out of control storm and everyone was just preparing for the end when two sonic blasts came as well as torrent of fire.

Looking up they saw Stoick and Valka on their dragons along with Stormy had come to their rescue.

"Dad/Daddy! You're alright!" cried their three kids with delight and relief.

"Well, you three didn't expect us to let you have all the fun, did you?" asked their father as he got right up to the cage and looked the lead stinger dead in the eye.

"Remember me?" he growled as the dragon growled back. "Now get him off my island."

"You heard the chief!" the three of them cried out and Astrid smiled and said, "Gladly!"

And grabbed the cage and start off and the others were chasing the others off with shots to keep them running but they managed to sting Stormfly's tail and she went down.

Quickly the Twins and their sisters covered Astrid and her siblings in a ring of fire to keep them save and Hiccup and his siblings carried the cage further away but they too went down.

Then the worst thing to ever happen happened. All three dragons at the same time ran out of shots and their weapons also ran out of ammunition. They're trapped and not sure what to do when help came from above.

Snotlout may've been out of commission but when Brimstone and Velika ordered Hookfang to fire he did as they said. It not only saved the Haddocks it burned the ice bridge sending the Speed Stingers packing.

The next day the freeze was finally over and everyone was going about trying to rebuild as well as restock their food. Well everyone but Snotlout who still was frozen but Brimstone and Velika were taking care of him till it wore off.

Meanwhile Hiccup, Boden and Una returned Trader Johann to his ship which he again was very grateful for the rescue. To show how grateful he was he bestow them each a gift.

Hiccup got his long awaited ink he'd been wanting since Johann last visit to Berk, Boden got more polish for Stardust's scales and Una got a beautiful case to put her golden lyre in.

Though the minute they got them in their hands Johann started to say each had a wonderful story attach to them and began with the story about the ink to which they took off as quick as they could leaving the trader calling after them he hadn't even had a chance to start.

They just smiled as they head home and didn't have to listen to more boring rambling. Sunshine on Berk once more!


	20. The Eel Effect

The Eel Effect

Many months ago there an been an epidemic making the dragons sick, now the reverse had happened and the Vikings of Berk were sick with a breakout of Eel Pox.

Almost everyone was currently out of commission with the minor exception of a few selected people.

Right now at the Great Hall Valka, her brunch club and the Anquetils sisters were all perfectly fine and showing absolutely no sign of getting sick at all. It was almost like they're immune to the Eel Pox in some way even though they're taking care of the sick in the Great Hall.

Stoick was sick but not nearly as server as the rest of his people. Almost like he had had some of what was keeping the women playing nursemaids to everyone had only hadn't had as much.

"You feeling okay, beloved?" asked Valka as she dabbed his sweaty forehead some as she left the food line where Bloodthorn with Breezy where serving the most nutritious food and freshest water they could to the sick.

Stoick raised his head enough from the sickbed that Valka had made for him in the Great Hall and saw her other friends were busy caring for the sick in their own ways.

Lily was offering temporary medical relief till her aunt could make the proper cure. Ewe was giving out warm wool blankets and Romi and Remi were being mother hens tending to whatever needs anyone needed addressed.

"I'm happy to know Berk is in good hands, no better hands for it to be in then the hands of a group of the most fantastic mothers when everyone is sick," he chuckled weakly.

"Well, that's good to know. As mothers know best how to care for those who are ill. You just rest up some and don't make me tie you down. I'll be back, the sisters and I have to go meet the children in the arena before they head to Healer's Island with Gothi."

Stoick started coughing and she poured him some water and helped him drink it and once he stopped coughing he looked at her and said, "Make sure they are safe and if they say "When are they not safe?"

"I know say to them is that a trick question. Since they are almost never safe and we know our secret Guardian Valkyrie has her wings and hands full protecting them," she whispered as she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to his lips.

"I'll make sure they're fine. You just get well, Stoick, at least you're somewhat protected as are the children. Una's powers really gave us good forewarning this time."

"Thank the Gods they gave her this vision and we had two weeks in advance to prepare for this or I'd really be twice as sick."

"Yes," she smiled, "Our children are truly blessed. Now I need to check on our children. I'll be back in a short while just nap while I'm gone, alright?"

Nodding he rolled over and slept with a special smile on the beautiful Viking woman's face as she was soon joined by the equally beautiful and specially blessed girls as they headed to arena.

When the trio of women got to the arena they saw Valka's children and all the Riders along with their siblings. The only one currently not there was Astrid, though that wasn't a surprise as someone had to go get Gothi.

If you did a quick gaze at the group you could tell instantly who was likely to fall victim to the Eel Pox and who had this strange immunity and just what was the source of the immunity was about to be revealed.

Una came skipping over to her mommy with her brothers in tow to ask about their father's condition.

"Hello, Mommy!"

"Hello, sweetheart. How you're feeling?"

"I'm fine! As is anyone who had the special tea made from the special flowers found only at Dragon's Glen and Lover's Cove that we brewed that tea of. Just like my dream told us too."

"Yeah, Mom. Una's vision seems to have come true. Anyone who drank that tea twice day for the last two weeks have shown no symptoms at all and seemed to be immune to the Eel Pox," reported Hiccup honestly.

"The theory seems to have proven itself quite well, Mom and those who did miss a few does did get sick, like Dad but his symptoms are severally less. So the tea is truly a preventive medicine," Boden pointed out all the facts that had proven himself.

"If that is all true then we can be assured that no-one who missed a dose of the special tea will get sick," Valka concluded.

"Doesn't seem that way, Mom. However, Astrid missed three cups and I think Fishlegs was the only other one too try some but I don't know how much he drank. So it's like the others will get sick since none of them tried it.

But all the children were given it by their mothers so they all should be immune to the eel pox," assured Hiccup to his mother.

"Well, that's good news. Since sickness such as a pox are far more deadly to children then adults as they do have weaker immune systems to begin with," Skullette pointed out.

"We need to make sure that this tea is put in Gothi's Healer Guide along with any other preventive medicine you all may figure out with your powers or brains in the future. I need to speak to Gothi about her book anyway when she gets here," Firefang spoke up as she was playing nervously with her scarlet tipped hair.

"Does this have something to do with your secret library, Firefang?" questioned Una who made Firefang flush as scarlet as her hair tips.

"How did you know? Wait of course! I've already asked you for your…Oh here she and Astrid are back!"

And it was true at that moment Astrid had returned with Gothi who'd written a copy of a very long list of ingredients from her Healer's Guide of what cured this particular plague.

"Hiccup it's quite a long lists and we'll need to bring the kids with us to cover as much ground as quickly as possible to get everything. So we need to saddle up fast and get to Healer Island as fast as possible," Astrid told him.

"On it! Mom you sure you and the others can hold down the fort till we get back?"

"We'll do just fine, son. We are mothers, this is what we were born to do since all of you came into this world. But before you say don't. You and your siblings are never not safe.

So don't say "When are you're not?" Since the day each of you were born you've been in danger and saying when your not are is both a lie and only worries your father and I more."

The three of them all become colored with great embarrassment, "Okay then we will try to be more careful and not get into trouble. Even if it's drawn to us like those magnetic rocks we discovered." Hiccup promised.

"I guess that's the best you can do. I'll do the best to care for your father, but just come back in one piece and not in pieces, alright?"

"Yes, Mom/Mommy!"

As they're about to go Firefang came forward and called out to Gothi, "Excuse me, Gothi? May I have a moment of your time?" the 13 year old asked respectfully.

The mute held up her hand and looked at the girl with both the scar and scarlet tips who bowed in respect and then spoke very politely what she wanted. "I don't know if you are aware of this, but everyone on Berk agrees I've the best handwriting and I did invented something called shorthand writing.

I've also kept records for a long time during the time Hiccup and his siblings were secretly rescuing dragons. I've been using my talents in writing to recently to make copies of all of Berk's books of great significant.

You know so if the originals get damaged or destroyed their knowledge isn't lost forever? I've been keeping the copies in what I call my "Secret Library" which is an elemental proof truck I keep in a hidden location.

I was wondering if you'd like me to make a copy of your _Healer's Guide_? In the event it was damaged or destroyed your knowledge isn't lost forever. I can get it done within two days.

Therefore with your permission may perhaps I make a copy of your book and add it to the secret library?"

Gothi seemed to think about it for a few moments then gestured to her great-nephews and wrote something down and gave it to them to read to Firefang.

"Auntie Gothi says you've her permission to make a copy of her Healer's Guide." Lanon read aloud the first part of the note, "And she'll give it to you in three days' time to make a copy of."

"Great!"

"But you must treat it with great respect and not damage or ruin the original in anyway or expect a curse on your head after she whacks you three days," Larkin cautioned her finishing the note.

Firefang looked a little frightened but turned again to face the small but formidable woman and again bowed and spoke courteously. "Don't worry, Gothi I treat all written work and books with the upmost respect and care. Your book won't be damaged at all. Your property will be returned in the same condition you give it to me, I promise."

Nodding that they had a binding verbal agreement Lanon and Larkin got back in their seats and the group was off.

"You scared, little sister?" Skullette inquired her sister apprehensively as they departed.

"A little, big sis, but I do treat all written work with upmost care, so I don't think I've much to worry about."

"Well, I don't think you have too much to worry about then. Come we have the sick to care for. Let's get going," Valka ushered the sisters back to the Great Hall.

Getting to Healer's Island didn't take a long time, what took a long time was getting all the ingredients for the cure which was because of the amount of silliness going on.

Which both the blame was on both the older and younger siblings this time who couldn't help but act silly even when they had a serious job to do. So a lot of monkey business hinder their progress for a good hour and half getting the ingredients together because of the tricks going on between the ten children and their older siblings.

Which you had to expect that sometimes children will be kids and teenagers will be teenagers and that meant moments of silly pranks and tricks even when you needed to be serious and mature you just got immature and stupid because they just want some fun.

Finally after a long two and half hours they finally got everything with some very stern looks from Gothi who really gave her great-nephews looks that told them they're gonna get a lecture when they got home from their mother for goofing off.

Trying to make up they went over to their Auntie to translate her words for the group.

Um we aren't quite finished with getting everything here for the cure," Lanon reported glancing up.

"What?! But we got everything on the hag's list Oww!" Tuffnut got whacked for that.

"Auntie says don't interrupted and watch your mouth," informed Larkin looking back at his auntie's writing. "We have everything that can be found here on this island. However the last thing needed to cure eel pox isn't on this island. It's on another island."

"Another island? Larkin which island is your aunt talking about and what do we need?" his older sister asked.

"Um you really don't want to know, big sis."

"Yes we do since everyone sick. So don't hedge about it, Larkin, tell us," his sister order him.

Sighing he looked back at the writing and pointed due north. "You'd have to travel about three miles north to get to the island in question, sis."

"But wait! I know this because our older sister helped me improve my geography skills to pass this on our last geography test! The only thing north of here is Eel Island!" exclaimed Birger and everyone was like "What?!"

"If memory severs that's home to the blood bane eel. Your auntie saying we need one of those to cure the eel pox?" Ria inquired as if it was red or associate with her favorite color in any shape or form she knew about it.

"Yep, that's what we need. We need a blood bane eel from Eel Island to finish the cure or the rest is useless," nodded Lanon in confirmation.

"Well, that should be really easy! Go to an island full of eels which by the way we can't get to without a dragon who all are literally terrified by eels!" snapped Alle in the sharpest of sarcasm.

"Not helping Alle and we don't even know why the dragons don't like eels! There got to be a reason for it but we have to figure out that riddle later!" shot back Velika.

"Yeah, they must have a reason for fearing them, but we can't get out of this pickle without getting there with a dragon that is fast and getting one," Creel pointed out.

'And the faster we get an eel the faster the village recovers, because the longer the people are sick the worst their symptoms are gonna become and we'll have to play mother hens to them."

"You will?! Really?!" laughed Snotlout as he and Twins couldn't help but laugh but their siblings gave them a sharp look.

"You won't be laughing when we're the ones nursing you! You didn't drink the tea so you're gonna get sick, probably in a like three hours!" they predicted to which their older siblings shrugged in disbelief and finally Hiccup got in the middle.

"Okay let's not argue about this. Since time is health. My siblings and I have the fastest dragons so we'll go and get the eels. Hopefully between our powers and the speed of them we can nab one quickly and be back in an hour.

The rest of you get back to Berk and get things ready for making the cure. And Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? I wouldn't be surprise when I get back and they _are playing mother hen to you three."_

"Trust us you really should've drank that special tea we brewed," Una remarked as she threw her golden and lilac hair over her shoulders as she mounted her dragon.

"And when you're given the cure later don't blame us when we say "We told you so!" to your faces!" Boden let out a laugh.

"Astrid just make sure the others are taken care of till we get back, okay?"

"Will do."

And they were off but it took all of thirty seconds for Astrid to realize something and call out to Hiccup who lost the message to the wind. That they still had the ingredients in their saddles bags.

With little else to do they all returned to Berk to just get what they could prepare for when they could make the medicine. Though the village was in worst shape then when they left.

Returning to the Great Hall more people were laying on cots and clearly the fever from the pox was causing sever delirium. Some cases were worst then others given how Valka was using her dragon staff to try and beat Gobber away from her husband.

Gobber was dressed like someone great-aunt and acting very goofy and it was highly embarrassing and didn't even care that Valka was beating him up.

"Um what's going on?" Astrid asked to Skullette who was closer when she walked in.

"Well about 45 minutes ago was when the first people fell prey to delirium. Gobber's is causing him to think he's his Great Aunt Rose and he's been acting so kooky and trying to well be an aunt to Stoick and Valka been defending her husband.

"Yikes! I'm afraid to ask, but how is everyone else doing?"

"The rest of the village seems to be doing better than Gobber. Most of the other people delirium just cause them to talk to people not there but not manifest them into doing anything physical.

Bloodthorn and Breezy are still making sure everyone is still able to able eat solids and stay hydrated. Lily been kept very busy treating the minor symptoms she can with the help of Romi and Remi. And Ewe is keeping everyone warm and snug.

Firefang and I have been busy with keeping the beds clean, dabbing foreheads free of sweat and helping people to the bathrooms."

"Well, you do your best to keep the people here comfortable. I've to check on the other Riders. It's been three hours and according to a bet by the kids Snotlout and Twins should be getting sick since they didn't try that tea."

"Oh they are sick. We can feel that. You'll find them already starting to come down with the first stages of the illness when you get outside." Firefang came almost skipping over as if she was delighted in the fact they're sick.

"Why are you skipping?" Astrid wanted to know.

"Just because it's kind of nice to prove to them they need to listen a little more when someone tells them something. Remember the only reason they didn't drink the tea was because they believed and I quote "It was a lot of yak's dung?"

Well now whose the one who sick and having a bunch of kids under the age of eleven taking care of them?" she said with some triumph in her voice as she turned to her sister and cringed a bit.

"We're gonna need to help more people to the bathroom faster or they're gonna be a lot more accidents."

"Okay gross, but okay. Astrid go outside and help. You did drink the tea even if you missed some cups you'll be able to hold it off the longest. Go," Skullette dismissed her and she went outside and indeed found the younger siblings already playing mother hens to the older ones.

She also saw how fast the symptoms were coming on to Snotlout and the Twins.

"Here take this blanket, Snotlout or you'll get more chills." Velika was saying as she draped one of her mom's best wool blankets around him.

"Here's some of my mom's best baked goods, bro and some of the best berry juice from my dad's special berries. It will help you heal faster," Brimstone was actually helping Snotlout eat and drink.

"We'll take care of their dragons for them, alright. You just get your big brothers and sister back on their feet, okay?" Astrid and Fishlegs siblings informed Snotlout's and the Twins siblings.

So Alle and Lanon went to take care of Barf and Belch and Bloodfire, Birger, Ria and Larkin went to take care of Hookfang. Neither dragon seemed to mind to be cared for by the children.

"Alright, come on Ruff and Tuff let's get you by a fire and start making you all better," Creel started to say as she held Ruff's hand and was leading her in the direction of her home.

"Yeah, we'll get a fire going and then make some soup. That will help you both get back on your feet."

"They're doing a good job caring for them. That's surprising of them." Fishlegs said with a bit of pride.

"I'm proud of them too, but I've a job for you."

"Me?"

"We need you and Meatlug to go to Eel Island and bring back Hiccup and the others. They must have gotten into some trouble if they ain't back yet. And knowing them trouble found them rather quickly.

You did hear their mother didn't you? So go quickly and find them before they end up dead! I'll stay here and watch over the others. Beside you're the least likely to get sick since you drank some of the tea too."

"Well I had at least two pot full but how is that gonna protect me?"

"It just means you can fight off the pox longer. You have to go. I need to manage the here. So go now!" she screamed at him and he flew off like a shot.

Just as Astrid and Valka had said and predict things did go south quickly on Eel Island for Hiccup, Boden and Una.

They'd gotten there no problem. The problems had started when Hiccup tried to wrangle an eel with his shield and the eel had knocked him off Toothless and that caused Boden and Una to fall in the water too.

They'd immediately began to be chocked by the eels and Toothless dove right in to save all of them, but the only way to do that had been to chomp the eels chocking them.

Which meant Toothless had parts of eels now inside of him! Stardust and Nightrainbow had fished them all out and made sure they're okay. But Boden began to act very weird as did Toothless and Una screamed to back away as they're in a lot of danger.

And then Toothless went nuts and Boden describe what he was seeing and feeling and they'd so far been trying to track him with a combination of Hiccup's powers and Una's danger sense.

But all they could conclude was eels made dragons very, very sick and that's why they stayed away from them and the only logical conclusion to fix the problem was to get the eels out of Toothless.

But they couldn't wait for him to pass them or if they would even pass without killing him first. They needed him to throw them up fast, the question was now how to get him to stop shooting up everything long enough to force him to throw up?

The answer came crashing on top of them literally when Fishlegs showed up.

"How many times have we asked you not sit on top of us?!" yelled Hiccup as he got up from under Meatlug.

"Yeah do you not get the concept you're gonna kill us that way?!" shrieked Boden as he had to try and redo his ponytail that had come undone and Hiccup had to come over and quickly redo it.

"What are you doing here and before you ask the short version is this. Yeah we found eels but Toothless had save us from being killed by them and he got them in his stomach and we need to get them out of him. Now what news do you bring?!" demanded Una as she was dusting off her dress.

"Um okay, you're right that the Twins and Snotlout got sick and the children are playing mother hens to them. With the other half taking care of their dragons. The ingredients for the cure are in your saddlebags.

And when the fever gets high enough it causes you to do the strangest things since it make Gobber act like an ever greater buffoon then normal and your mother literally having to beat him off with a stick."

"Well I can tell you right now what that fever is doing to Snotlout and the Twins," Una replied.

"How can you know that when we are here and there back on Berk?" Fishlegs asked dumbly.

"Hello! I'm blessed! I see things! I can see images in my dreams of the past or future! I talk to the dead! I can read an object's history! I sense danger and I can see events when I'm at a location and sometimes I have waking visions.

And right now I can see in my mind's eye what's going on at home and this will make you laugh my BBBFF!"

"What's going to make us laugh?" Hiccup wanted to know needing a good chuckle.

"Snotlout's fever is making him a rambling fool trying to start a dragon rebellion and the Twins have become genius! I mean I can see them doing very advance experiments and that Creel and Gala are recording it all in the "Book of Natural Wonders""

"Wow! A smart Ruff and Tuff?! That is funny but in a good way. We'll need to check the book when we get back to find out what their temporary bout with genius came up with. But let's focus on getting Toothless better first.

I can tell you I'm not enjoying feeling like this." Boden informed them as his head was spinning from all the distortion he was feeling.

"Well if he's sick he needs medicine and none of you got sick since you came up with a way to prevent it with that tea."

"Then the medicine he likely needs is the one we already got! If we got the cure for eel pox that should help him. And guess what? I still have some of that tea in my flask. There enough for all our dragons to have one gulp. So maybe if they ever accidently come into with eels again this won't happen again!" Una suggest holding up her flask.

"Nice theory. Let's put it to the test and fast!" Hiccup cried as they quickly got a netter trap set and quickly set out to find Toothless only to discover this island was the homeland of Typhoomrangs!

"Okay danger level went up! We need to get out of here even faster! Let's move it! I can feel him over there! Let's go!"

They did find Toothless but a Typhoomrang also found them, the siblings though in Fishlegs' mind cruelly ditch him to deal with the dragons while they went to help Toothless.

Somehow by some miracle they not only defeated the Typhoomrang, but were able to stun Toothless with a mild lightning blast, get him in the netter trap and hold him there with Nightrainbow singing.

Shortly afterwards they gave him the medicine which made him finally throw up the eels. Afterwards Una poured her flask full of the special tea and all the dragons drank up their share and she told them they'd have one more doses when they got home to hopefully grant them immunity to eels.

Then they hightailed it home as fast as they could which was just in time to see Astrid was just started to fall victim to the pox but the tea had let her hold out the longest so it was indeed a true vaccine.

They spent the next three hours giving everyone the cure which near the end Gobber was saying he thought Snotlout needed a double dose and the Twins and triple dose when Valka told him the only one who needed another one was him.

All Snotlout needed really was more bed rest. As for all the genius ideas the Twins had come up with during a temporary bout of really high IQs?

They'd come up with ice-cream which would be called ruff-cream. Which all the moms were eager to try and make. They'd also discovered air resistance, some basic principles of physics, and even come up with trigonometry and calculus.

That night in the Great Hall all the Twins' findings along with what was discovered on Eel Island as well as an earlier then promised copying of the Healer Guide was being worked on by the Haddock Siblings, Fishlegs and Firefang.

Firefang was busy making copies for everything in the copy of the "Book of Dragons" "Book of Natural Wonders" and making the copy of the "Healer's Guide" as she was adding the special tea that prevent people from catching eel pox to begin with.

But she also had to yank Fishlegs off her own adopted siblings when he once more was crushing them after they'd thanked them for helping them cure Toothless and reminded him his weight was gonna kill them!

So much knowledge was gained from that sick day!


	21. Smoke in your eyes

Smoke in your eyes

The Haddocks were joining the Riders and their siblings at the docks for what for them was a surprise visit from Trader Johan. It was a surprise for them since Boden didn't have a manic episode which under no circumstances had happened before.

 _He_ _always had a manic episode whenever Johan showed up. That raised a big red flag right off the back. Something was really amiss with this visit._

The others were very jovial to see Johan while the Haddocks were very wary of him as they didn't get the reaction they're accustoming to getting when he came to their shores.

They didn't let on that he'd already sent up a big red flag with them. Instead they let him try to charm them with trying to convince Stoick to buy Valka a pair of stunning pearl earrings whilst the kids were trying to subtly use their gifts to pinpoint what was making things so suspicious already about this unexpected arrival of Johann.

But as they left the boat and Johann hurried past to go to the Great Hall to get something to eat he bumped against Hiccup and in doing so transferred some very fragmented memories into the boy's mind.

He buckled to the ground as his mother helped him up she asked him if he was all right and what did he see. Shaking his head he replied what he just absorbed was like tiny pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and he'd need time to put it together.

Valka and Stoick looked at their other children to ask them what they may've picked up from what they already consider very suspicious of Johann showing up without Boden going manic.

Una stated her intuition was giving nothing but seriously bad vibes as if warning her terrible events were about to unfold and a great danger was coming and may already have arrived.

As for Boden he just started coughing loudly and hard and when asked about it he replied he felt like he was slowly suffocating. Like he was in a room with smoke and chocking on it.

"We need to be cautions with what the children are feeling with their powers, my love. I trust their powers and instincts and my own. And I already feel something is not quite right, don't you?" Valka asked her husband as the five of them head home and he nodded.

"Yes, as Chief you learned to trust your instinct and as a father even more. I also know I truly trust my children not just because of their blessings, but just their own gut feelings. Kids?"

"Yes, Dad/Daddy?"

"Have you made absolutely sure that Johann has not been made aware of your blessing? That he's still in the dark? Since we've forbidden anyone on Berk of speaking of your gifts and we know everyone is loyal unlike Mildew and won't betray the secret. But you've made sure he's not aware of them right?"

"He didn't figure it out during the great freeze when we saw him last time, no, Dad. And we didn't tell him either. We know better to let anyone know about our gifts. Ever since Alvin abducted us." Hiccup said in a knowing way shivering at the memory that was only a few months ago.

"We were forced to tell Heather and Dagur when we helped them escape their psycho cousin Axel. Though no-one knows if they and their father are alive or dead right now. And anyway we feel strongly since they saved our lives from Axel they won't betray our secret," Boden replied honestly.

"I've had no vision telling me of Oswald and his children's fate nor have the voices of Valhalla told me if they ended up there. And I have asked a few times. So I assume Daddy they are alive and on the run. But my own intuition tells me if they are alive they won't betray our secret.

We also know Alvin didn't tell his men about our secret and the only other person knew was Mildew and as far as we known Axel most likely killed him since we didn't see him join him during the events of what we call the Skrill Coup." Una relayed to her daddy.

"Either way we must make sure no-one else ever finds out about your special gifts ever again. You three are in enough danger as it is. We won't have you ever been in danger again because the Gods blessed you three for whatever your threes destiny is."

"Understood. We won't ever tell anyone outside of Berk again. We swear, Mom/Mommy and Dad/Daddy," they vowed as they closed their front door behind them.

The next morning there seemed to be a funny fog linger in the around the village which didn't make a lot sense to Hiccup and his siblings who'd been trying to understand something about the weather and didn't think the weather match the right condition for fog.

However, they did find something quite unsettling as their family came to the main square to hear some complaints and saw something that sounded worse than the complaints.

"What's wrong? You all look upset about something? What's going on?" Hiccup asked the teens who looked very annoyed and Snotlout answered what the ruckus was about.

"We've been listening to since before sun up people complaining about their stuff being stolen last night. They all crying over it like babies in very whiny voices. It's giving me a headache."

"What exactly was stolen?" Boden wanted to know.

"Some people prized weapons, some of their family heirlooms like drinking goblets and Tuffnut's mace." Astrid replied.

"So you're complaining about people wanting their personal effects back? Or is there something more?" Una guessing there was more.

"Well there is something highly strange about the people who were robbed now that you mention it," Fishlegs spoke up.

"What?"

"All people who lost something are having the same kind of symptoms of being very sick. Look at the twins for example. They're both complaining of severe pain, muscle weakness, numbness and tingling. They've also been very nausea and been vomiting and Ruff's had sever constipation and Tuff's had massive diarriah."

"Have other people experienced these same symptoms who got robbed?" demanded Hiccup at once.

"Yeah, everyone who lost something all have the same strange sickness symptoms and also everyone also lost at least four pounds overnight as well."

"This is very serious. If this thief doesn't just take object but somehow makes people sick when it steals. Stoick I think you know what needs to be done." Valka said in an urgent tone having been listening to this with one ear to her children and the other to the villagers.

"Yes. We need to immediately quarantine those who've become sick and try and find a cure for whatever is ailing them. Valka you need…"

"I'm already on it. I'm going to go straight to Lily and Gothi and see if they can come up with a cure to whatever this sickness is. We still have to find out how these thefts and this sickness are connected."

Hiccup then turned to Astrid and told her in a commanding voice. "Astrid I need you along with the healthy Riders to round up all who are sick and take them to the quarantine spot

. But please first put on your dragon hide gloves and the protective mask we came up with for this crisis. We don't need you getting sick too."

"Are you sure? I mean we still don't get why you think that way."

"We just logically concluded that sickness is most likely spread from either breathing the same air or touching the same thing a person with an illness has touched." Boden surmised which they'd come to this conclusion not long after the eel pox breakout.

"Yeah and we did find out gloves made out of sheded dragon skins and masks out of the same material offer much better protection than the normal fabric available to us. So put on your protective gear and get to it!

We're gonna try and find out more about the thefts and see if we can find the source of the sickness." Una stated firmly as she was already digging through her satchel for her protective gear.

Nodding everyone did gear up and got to it and quickly went about to execute this plan. The Haddock siblings were heavily relying on both their brains and powers to crack this case. As well as some new tools they'd just spent the last few weeks inventing.

Boden was carrying the detective kit full of their new tools perfect for the job. Una was busy taking notes and sketches. Her skills had improved some despite her fine motor skills being affect by her unknown mental illness.

Hiccup was the one really taking a lot of notes as they examined each crime scene very carefully. They inspected every inch carefully and used their eyes, ears and brains.

It didn't take long to concluded whoever did this had done it at night, not been seen, able to get in without a problem and only took things that were mental. It was very puzzling but though most people would've thought ghosts or come up empty-handed the three of them didn't.

They noticed even with their mask on a distinct odor at each crime scene they investigate. It smell very much like smoke but they knew this wasn't from anyone fire pit.

Also they recovered from in the cracks of the floorboards a very fine trace amounts of some blackish gray powder. Careful use tweezers and a glass vile they took the sample back home to analyze closer under another new tool.

Using a new substance they'd discovered while trying to recreate Gronckle Iron, glass they'd invented magnifying glasses and with some doing how to use a lantern's candle to really focus the light in a single light on one spot.

So using many magnifying glasses going further and further down to get down to the bottom they finally were able to get a really close look at this powder and see that it.

"This isn't anything I recognize and we've been looking a lot of things under this thing since we built. This stuff isn't found on Berk for sure." Hiccup turned to his siblings.

"I'm getting very bad vibes from this stuff, BBBFF. I'm sure this stuff is a metal, but it's also a poison because the dead are wailing in my ears very loudly saying we shouldn't be near this stuff." Una informed him as she was hold her ears as if they're about to bleed from the shouting of the voices of the dead.

"What do you think, Boden? What's your opinion? Do your powers or brain have anything to offer?" inquired Hiccup looking up from the sample.

"There more to this stuff then being a tainted metal, Hiccup." Boden said with very strong convection. "If you look closer there definitely dragon scales mixed in with it. I think we're dealing with both dragons and a metal poisoning. But what dragons deal with metal that could possibly be poisoned?"

And at that moment the answer to their question came right into the room. They hadn't notice it was almost sundown but it looked like the thieves wanted to get started early and they wanted the very special tools as well as gifts that happened to be in Hiccup's bedroom where they'd been doing this analyze.

"Help! Help! Keep your mouths covered!" Hiccup screamed as smoked filled the room and they all barely managed to tighten their masks around the mouths and noses to keep from breathing in the toxic smoke surrounding them.

Then sound of something racing up the stairs and flapping of three powerful sets of wings blew the smoke away revealing culprits to thieves and the sickness. Smoldering Smokebreaths!

And they were trying to take away the precious gifts their dad had given them before they'd revealed the truth to them. Spurred on by anger they managed to rip the helmet, pendant and ring out of their grasp and the only thing they did manage to snatch was a water pitcher but they didn't come out the bedroom unscathed.

The three dragons were so enraged about the home invasion the managed each claw on of the fleeing dragons as they made a way with that stupid water pitcher.

"Thank you, guys. You saved our gifts and equipment. Which we really need right now. And thanks for saving our lives as well. Hiccup quickly analyze these scales and see if the mysterious metal is present in the dragon scales and blood." Boden told his brother who nodded.

"Toothless you and your siblings need to fan the house out so whatever smoke was in the house is cleaned out immediately. Quickly!" ordered Una and the dragons got to work fanning the air and by the time the moon fully rose in the sky Hiccup had it all.

"Those Smokebreaths aren't just stealing our metal to make us defenseless. They're also making us sick with their smoke. Their smoke breath? Whoever sent them our way obviously feed them large amounts of whatever this toxic metal is!"

"And I'm guessing if you breathe enough in it gets you sick very quickly and symptoms start immediately. But are they permanent and more importantly can they be reversed before they do become permanent?" Boden wanted to know.

"I don't know brother. But let's get all we do know and these samples to Lily Luka and Gothi so they know what they're battling so they can make a cure and also find Mom and Dad."

"Then let's find Johan, brothers. He's the one to have most likely brought them! After all Boden didn't have a manic episodes and this all happened right after he came and they had to have come with him!"

Nodding they got on their dragons and quickly found their parents and also Lily Luka and explained all they found out and what almost happened to them in their home.

"Oh my! This is terrible. What can we do?!" the small group that was gathered around of extra people wanted to know.

"Well for starters now that we know this is a metal poisoning and that Gothi and her niece have the source of the poisoning they can begin to work on an antidote. But anyone whose just been robbed and breathed in that smoke got to get to quarantine right now," Hiccup stated firmly.

"Stormy!" called Stoick as Thornado's sister came when she was called and looked up at Stoick with bright eyes. "Can you please help round up all that are sick and get them to Great Hall so we can provide them with medical care later?"

She gave a bellow and pleased smile and took off to do her duty to her big brother rider.

"Okay so we at least know the source of what's making us sick and we've got people who can hopefully reverse it. But now we need to talk to Johann and find out where he came across that scrap metal that obviously brought them to Berk!" shook Valka with anger.

"Well since everyone was kicked out of the Great Hall which is being used for quarantine, Mommy he's mostly likely in the town square talking everyone's ear off with his rambling.

"Let's go have some words with that trader then," her daddy replied.

Yes in fact Johann was eating two large pieces of chicken and talking a few healthy villagers' ears off. But when he saw the Chief and his family approach he shut up especially when Stoick yanked the chicken out of his hands.

"Johann we need to have a talk now."

"Yeah, story time over. It's time for the truth and not tall tales. Where did you get that scrap metal?" demanded Valka.

"Sorry Mrs. Haddock I can't reveal my sources. You know how business is," he hedge not really wanting to answer the family.

That's when the images that been so fragments in Hiccup's mind since yesterday formed a perfect picture in his mind and he saw exactly what had transpired. And he pointed a finger at Johann and yelled in an accusatory way.

"You got it from Axel didn't you?! You went to the Berserks Island to trade and they sold it too you saying they braved Breakneck Bog and you thought it was such a good deal?!

Isn't that what happened?! Or is that what you're planning on telling us as a lie to make up for making a deal with an ax-murder?!"

"You must be a very good guesser Master Hiccup or something more is going on."

"I've just got a good brain in my head and I know when someone is lying through their teeth. And you're lying big time Johann. So fuss up! Did you or did you not get that scrap pile from Axel?!"

"You all have to understand he did tell me he got from Breakneck Bog! But I didn't know about the dragons or the fact they're poisoned! He just said make sure Berk got it or he slip me something and I die a slow and painful death! So I just did what he told me to do!

You've seen what he's like! What choice did I have?!"

"You could've done the right thing and told us what was going on and we could've gotten rid of the scrap metal without leaving us defenseless and half the people sick or endanger of dying! Or you might have had the guts to give your own life for others!" spat Boden enraged.

"You talk is all these tall tales of yours of so many heroic deeds but when it comes to do the right thing here and now your just a coward! You knew you were deliver a weapon of death! And you could've dumped it or anything and yet you didn't warn us or anything!

How do you live with yourself hurting people who have done nothing but been kind to you?!" Una looked ready to punch him in the nose and likely break it.

"Children! This is getting us nowhere. Johann we'll talk about your lack of character another time. We as the people of Berk now need to think about how to help ourselves." Valka stated swiftly as she hurried her children away.

"What are we going to do Mommy?! He's a snake! How can we ever trust him again?!"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But for now we to do two more things. We need to find the metal and also find a way to cleanse it of this poison. We'll leave the job of pulling the metal apart to Gobber.

Stoick? Go tell Gobber to go meet up with Lilly and Gothi so they may put their heads together to figure out how to save the people and also decontaminate the metal once we find it and pull it apart from this new nest that the Smokebreaths have surely built."

"I don't think we have time to fan out all the house of Berk and anyway any linger traces amounts of this metal in the air could make us sick again, Mom." Hiccup pointed out.

"Then how do you suggest we cleanse the homes and make sure the village doesn't have relapse or get sick again." 

"Dotta, Skullette and Firefang Anquetils. They can sense and banish evil. Doesn't poison count as evil, Mom? You always call it evil. Surely they can cast out the evil in the village and make sure the last of its out?" Boden suggested.

"It's crazy enough to work. It's better than nothing. Can you have the Riders try to find the metal?" their mother asked.

"Well get on it but someone has to look for Axel because surely he's coming to destroy us. This was his plan and he'll be coming soon to kill us all and we need to think of a plan to get rid of him by then!" Una said in trembling fear.

It didn't take too long to get most of the plan executed as in Gothi, Lily and Gobber were all working together to heal the sick and figure out how to cleanse the metal.

Valka's other friends were helping in quarantine to treat the sick thankfully not having been robbed so they didn't have the poisoning and all were wearing the protective gear that her children had invented.

The Anquetils were busy cleansing the village of the evil of poison. That did happen to fall just under the line of evil, as it came from a murderer, so since it was a weapon of a murderer it was evil, so they could banish it.

The Haddocks, the Riders and their siblings found the nest but also heard at the same time Axel had been spotted on the horizon with an armada. Realizing they needed to get rid of him and the only option they had was to kill two birds with one stone they took it.

With what little metal that wasn't poisoned they flew quickly out before he even knew what hit him and dumped it on his boats. The tainted Smokebreaths not only dismantled his ships but also gave his crew an acute poisoning.

Consequently he was forced to retreat and give them all the antidote to his own poison and himself it or lose his army and his own life.

The next day was spent treating the people who were victims of the poisoning while also decontaminating the metal. Then to punish Johann for his role in this the Haddock kids force him to take the Smokebreaths back to Breakneck Bog and made sure themselves he did it.

This was gonna be three days no-one in the history of Berk ever forgot!


	22. Bing Bam Boom!

Bing Bam Boom!

Hiccup, Boden and Una were busy finishing working on their newest invention that combined all their skills to put together. It took Hiccup's talent in building, Boden's understanding of the elements and Una's greater understanding of how sound worked to make this thing but it was done.

Their father came over to inspect the strange contraption they'd built that they'd dubbed the Thunder ear and while he was impressed by how it looked and that they'd worked together combining their skills and talents to build he was confused about what it actually did or its usefulness.

"We can use it to listen for the Screaming Death, Daddy. Or that can be just one of its many uses. You see sound is made when things vibrate and those vibration become sound waves which if you could see I imagine would look like ripples in a pond," Una started to explain.

"Yeah air is needed to help sound travel and part of what makes air which we still haven't quite figure out yet but we do understand part of what makes up air carries the sound distance, Dad. Whether they be short or long.

It also what makes us able to understand others when they speak." Boden further explained to his father who was showing he really was still lost to their logic and science talk yet again.

"We also have come to understand and you can read this further in the "Book of Natural Wonders" that we've been really working on filling, it's really quite fascinating. It'd really do you well to read a little more often, Dad. However, that beside the point," Hiccup paused for a moment to catch his breath before continue on explaining the whole concept of the Thunder ear's design.

As I'm sure Una told you many times from her great understanding of sound since she truly gets sound and music that not only can some creatures hear sounds that others can't like how some animals either see better in the dark or smell better than humans we are trying to make us able to hear better with this device."

"Now you've all three really lost me. How again does this device help us hear better, for I really don't understand a word you've just said."

"By making the end of it larger we can hear farther that are beyond our normal hearing range, Daddy, it will be like helping a deaf person hear better in layman's terms.

Really all it is simply increasing the amount of sounds waves we can pick up and leading into your ears." Una finished explaining to her daddy who still seemed stumped.

Seeing how he stilled looked clueless about their science they felt they better just show him since he couldn't understand a lick of what they're saying.

"Um why don't you just put your ear to the end and listen instead. Then maybe you'll get it instead, Dad?" Hiccup gestured to the end where you're supposed to put your ear.

"Okay might as well see what this nonsense you're going on is about," as he put his ear to the device.

"Okay Stardust! You know what to do!" Boden ordered and Stardust shot a single bolt of lightning into the sky and about mile and half from shore Fishlegs and his siblings were singing the Viking song. Though not very well to be honest.

"Okay where are they hiding? Is this a joke on me? Kids?"

"Daddy it's no joke. Here look about 30 degrees to the north and then move about three inches to the right and focus. That's where you'll find Fishlegs who can't carry a tune in a bucket.

Alle and her sister are very good mezzo-sopranos I'll give them that. And Lanon and Larkin are both more of tenors to be honest.

If I had to say what Brimstone and Birger where when we've all been having music practice? Since I don't know if you're aware of this Daddy but the three of us and the Riders have all been teaching the kids to play musical instruments and sing.

But I'm the one really handling most of the sing. But Brimstone is defiantly a baritone and Birger is a countertenor. Bloodfire she's got the makings of a great soprano no doubt that and Creel and Gala are both amazing contralto.

As for what instruments the Riders are teaching their siblings to play we'll get to that another day but you can see them out there right there Daddy and they are not close enough to be heard by normal means are they?"

"No they are not. So the Thunder Ear got the Chief's seal of approval and I'm already thinking just how useful this will be. Also I'm sure your mother and the Brunch Club would love to hear a performance some time when this choir or band you're all doing is well fine-tuned.

Since I'm guessing it's not fined tuned yet, is it Hiccup?" glancing at his eldest son.

"Um, no, Dad, it hasn't gotten very far yet. We only started about six weeks ago so we are still really getting everyone started with what musical instruments suit them and Una's got a lot to work with helping everyone to learn sing.

At least she knows that herbal vapor that Lanon and Larkin also know how to make that soothes the voice before and after singing to help."

Stoick was about to ask more about this when he caught something with the Thunder Ear and swung it around and heard Gobber saying some not so true things that weren't exactly the nicest things to say either.

"Oh boy is Gobber gonna get it when Dad is thorugh with him," giggled Boden hearing their father whispering about what Gobber was saying.

"I don't think we invented this thing to be used as a tool of spying, but I guess that can be one of its uses. It will make both Mommy and Daddy happy for sure," Una also giggled.

Then they all heard something come through the Thunder Ear that really was horrible and threated to make their ears bleed and their eardrums pop. "Oh, I know you said Fishlegs was tone-deaf but what does he have now? Indigestion?"

"They already left, Dad! Whatever making that sound is something else entirely. We need to check it out! And quickly before our ears fall off!" Hiccup cried through the pain.

"Okay, let's go. Thornado!" Stoick called and not only did Thornado rise but so did his little sister Stormy. The two were inseparable. They'd a very strong loving bond.

Stoick admired it because he loved and valued family so much as family was the most important thing in his life and was happy that his dragon never had to leave his sister they'd protected together to become one behind.

Nothing means more in this world then the ones you love so nothing is more important than your family. Anyone who know what actually matter in this world knows that. That what matters most in this world are the people you love and can never be replaced.

It didn't take long to find the source of the sound and this time it wasn't because of any of Stoick's kids' blessings it was because almost instinctively Thornado and Stormy knew where to go.

Out on a sea stack far out to see where three baby Thunderdrums! At first glance you would assume they're all male. However the kids had been saving dragons since before they could walk and talk, they knew instantly how to tell a dragon's age and gender.

The blue one and teal one were male the purple one was actually a female. And they're likely siblings. They wanted to get more information and tried to get a little closer hoping their powers give them more information, but their father wouldn't let them.

"Dad! They need help! They're only five months old! We can tell you that much! Just by looking at them! I can also tell you by looking at them who's oldest to youngest and their gender and this isn't without our powers but just our dragon knowledge," protest Hiccup.

"Yeah, the greenish teal one is the oldest! The dark blue one is the middle and they're both male the last one though it looks male is actually female and she's the youngest. She just looks a little masculine is all.

But they are only hatched five minutes about from each other. So it's kind of like us I can tell you that much. I don't need my Dragon Whispering powers to tell you hatched first.

We saw enough dragon hatching and rescued enough dragons to know their hatch and see subtly enough signs in siblings to know who the oldest and it's the greenish teal, the blue and the female. So they're really like us in a way with colors too!"

"We really can't leave helpless children behind, Daddy."

"Don't use words like "cool," "cute" and "cuddle" with me or make me think these dragons can't take care of themselves. They're Thunderdrums. And they're the best and toughest dragons in all other archipelago. You've seen how well Thornado and Stormy do. These three will be fine! Now let's go home before your mother gets mad at us for being late for dinner."

"I don't think leaving these three alone will be fine, BBBFF. Not to us or Thornado or Stormy," whispered Una.

"This doesn't feel right. It goes against everything we've ever been taught as a family, Hiccup!" said Boden in a louder whisper.

"I know but as Mom says fate works in mysterious ways. Something tells me we're going see those guys again and the Gods are gonna make sure those three are okay, but I think I'm getting a new power or it's my heart telling me there will be broken hearts by the time this adventure is done."

Well their prediction they see the three Thunderdrums again did come true the next morning. Hiccup, Boden and Una were washing the breakfast dishes while their mother was sewing some of their clothes and Stoick was polishing his helmet.

Then they all jumped when a very loud noise was heard outside. A couple of dishes got broke and Valka said something she normally never say before her children when the needle went through her thumb and Stoick said "Beard of Thor what was that?!"

Their children had an idea what it was but were locked in place for a moment because of the word their mom had used. Though they quickly became unlocked racing to the front door to confirm their fears that yes it was the trio of baby Thunderdrums wreaking havoc all over the village.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Valka wanted to know as she sucked her thumb to stem the bleeding.

"Um yesterday when we're showing Daddy how the Thunder Ear worked we went to investigate a sound after he caught Gobber lying about something. We found three five month old baby Thunderdrums alone and Daddy told us to leave them where they were. Look like they followed us home, Mommy." Una confessed as she winced covering her ears.

Valka got a very dark look on her face turning to her husband and screamed even louder than the Thunderdrums. "Stoick Haddock! I cannot believe of all people you leave three helpless children to fend for themselves! You off all people be guilty of child abandonment?! I don't care if it's a human or a dragon a child a child!

What do you have to say for yourself?! Leaving three defenseless children by themselves?! Would you do that to your own children?!" and then a huge argument broke out between husband and wife leaving the kids and Riders to try and corral the Thunderdrums.

This proved impossible with the three babies getting into everything and blasting it apart with their uncontrolled sonic blast which they couldn't control at all. There was no way to outsmart them and the Haddock's powers were no help either.

Though they did get help in the end. Thornado flew in front of them and blasted a short but firm blast at them and immediately the stopped what they're doing and fell obediently to the ground.

Then Stormy came over to them and gave them some freshly caught fish which they eagerly ate. The way they ate indicated they'd not eaten in a long time. Then Stormy started too acted very motherly to them but nuzzling them and almost whistling what sounded like a lullaby which made them almost fall asleep when they'd eaten their fill.

"Wow that was unbelievable," was all the Riders could say.

"It's more than that. It's just like how Mom and Dad take care of us. Thornado was the one to put his foot down. Like how Dad does when we get too out of control and Stormy was the one to feed and comfort them." Hiccup was speaking very softly.

"It's like they knew just how to handle them. Just like how Mom and Dad know how to take care of us. They're natural parents even if they're brother and sister themselves they know how to be a mother and father." Boden concurred.

"Those babies don't have a mommy and daddy. I'm willing to bet they are orphans. Don't you agree, Hiccup? Boden? They're five months old! No baby that young be alone unless their parents are dead!

Dragons mate for life and babies never leave their parents till about six or seven. We know this as do Skullette and Firefang. Its part of what we recorded in the real book of dragons."

"Yeah, their real mommy and daddy are likely dead. I'm even willing to bet before they hatched as these three don't even have the basic skills to survive and its miracle they've made it to five months, sis." Hiccup could feel all they're guessing was the truth. Somehow they didn't need their powers to know this story they just felt in their hearts.

"So if they're orphans then they do need a mommy and daddy to take care of them. To love them, to teach them, and protect them. We'd be lost without our Mom and Dad. What I'm seeing before me reminds me strongly of our own family, doesn't it remind you of that too?" Boden inquired to his siblings who both nodded in agreement.

They heard footsteps approaching breaking them out of their revere and saw it was their parents still arguing.

"I'm still so ashamed of your behavior Stoick and only if we do give the kids a chance to train them will I let you sleep inside and if you don't grant them that chance you'll be sleeping outside for two months and I mean it!" Valka was saying as she approached yelling at her husband.

However the minute she turned to look forward she saw the same sight her children were looking at; the five Thunderdrums all looking like a perfect family; a dragon replica of her own and her heart suddenly felt a wave of new emotions.

They all looked at Stoick who was also looking at the five dragons but if he felt what they felt it didn't show. He simply told them they'd one chance to train these babies or they'd have to think of something else to do with them.

"Thornado come! We've got a lot of Chief work to do! Come!" Stoick ordered to his dragon.

Thornado who'd been watching the sleeping babies protectively was very reluctant to leave but did as he was told. He seemed to be assuming Stormy still be with them but it was not to be.

As Stoick climbed on to Thornado he paused and yelled at Stormy. "Stormy you need to get back to the harbor. We've ships going out in five minutes to fish and you have your duty. Go do your duty."

The beautiful and loving female was even more reluctant to leave but did leave the babies and fly off to do her duties. However the brother and sister Thunderdrums both looked worried about the sleeping babies and how'd they feel when they woke up.

"Valka I've got many duties to get caught up on. Can you take care of the Gobber problem for me, whilst the kids take care of this Thunderdrum problem?"

"I'll do my best, my love," in a calmer tone but looked sad as he departed.

She looked even sadder but didn't speak as she helped take the dragons to the arena to be trained though she didn't share her thoughts aloud and just reached into her pocket and handed her children some weird waxy stuff.

"It's beeswax. Put it in your ears it will protect you. This is gonna go down terribly and we know it," she told them in a melancholy voice and left and then all saw a tear on her face.

They all did feel sad and melancholy themselves as well as pity no-one else had any sort of earplugs. Because once the babies which the twins named Bing, Bam, Boom woke up it was once again chaos.

Nothing worked at all in an attempt to train them in any sort of way, not that Hiccup, Boden and Una really expected it too. They actually ordered the Riders to leave early with their siblings after they got a full on blast before they became permanently deaf.

Their best estimate is the children would only be deaf for three hours tops after getting blasted by Bing, Bam and Boom. Since despite being powerful it wasn't nearly as powerful or as deadly as a fully grown Thunderdrum. So to avoid further problems everyone else was dismissed.

It wasn't a surprise to them when after everyone else fled that Thornado and Stormy had reappeared and they could tell they'd barely managed to sneak away.

"Show us what you can do with them. On your own," they requested to the two Thunderdrums siblings who were all to glad to show off.

Watching them play was amazing to see them be a family. Playing follow the leader, hide and seek, and even seeing them teach the little ones how to work together to solve a puzzle.

This really wasn't training it was simply being a family and two parents raising their children. It didn't matter if the mother and father were actually a brother and sister they're to these three little ones "mommy" and "daddy"

Sitting quietly in the corner they called the babies over and poured them their mother hot chocolate mixed with a little sleeping potion to put them back to sleep before telling Thornado and Stormy they'd better leave before their father caught them shrinking their duties. They nodded and left quickly but it was clear the looks they gave the little ones.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup? They can't stay here but the only ones who can truly take care of them can't leave either. Or at least not on their own." Boden said in a very melancholy tone as he stroked the middle child in this Thunderdrum family.

"They need to be free and they need their mommy and daddy. You said there be broken hearts, but I think its Daddy's heart gonna break for what must be done."

"I know, sis, I know. We all know what the real solution to this problem is. Though can we really ask it of Dad? Could we really do that ourselves?"

"Doing the right thing sometimes isn't easy, my children. But when it comes to family and the ones you love? Sacrifices must be made for those you love. The right thing is never the easiest thing but it's always still the right thing."

Looking up they saw their mother approaching and she sighed. "I can see it clearly as you can see it. Bing, Bam, Boom don't belong on Berk. It's not the island for them and not the proper place for them to grow up and learn what they need to learn.

However, they cannot live without a mommy and daddy. They clearly don't have biological parents. Though as we've said more times than I can count. Family isn't about blood, it's about love.

Thornado and Stormy love those three as if they're their own. And as much as they're part of our own family we can't get in the way of their own. It isn't fair or right to make them chose between our family and their own.

Your father? As much as I hate to say this selfless duty means you have to sacrifices your own needs to help the needs of others and the world. It's never easy to say goodbye, but we all know what must be done."

"We have to say goodbye. But can Dad really say goodbye, Mom?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"We'll see if he has the strength to do what is right. He is a father himself so he knows what is right, but will he chose to be selfish or what is right? That I don't know. We shall on Dragon Island tomorrow. That will be the real test."

Subsequently the next day they did all go to Dragon Island and they didn't know what Valka was waiting for as she just stood there for a few minutes because she asked the children to stall with the babies instead of making this a quick drop off.

Though when Stoick finally caught the idea that they weren't actually leaving the babies there he start to get angry and say they couldn't come back to Berk that's when they got attacked by a whole mess of while dragons.

This is what Valka wanted to happen that Stoick had to see for himself the dangers and really these babies were truly just like his own children. Even if they fought some of them off they just kept coming.

Then Stoick yelled for everyone to cover their ears as the family of five Thunderdrums all attack in a 360 degree attack which won one battle but not the overall war.

"Stoick," Valka looked at him deeply as did his kids.

"I know you don't have to say it. I've know what's need to be done since we found these three on the sea stake. I've just been trying to avoid. But I know what a father's job is.

Thornado you'll always be a part of me and my best friend. I hope I've been a good example for you on how to be a father so you may raise your two sons and daughter well. And hopefully you're paying attention during the Vow of Siblinghood Ceremony so you can teach them what it means to be good brothers and sister as well."

Thornado smiles and seem to talk and Boden didn't need to translate as this was moment where words weren't necessary to tell everyone what the other was saying or feeling.

Valka walked over to Stormy to hug and give her a goodbye kiss. Also saying that she hope she'd been a good role model in how to be a good mother. Also gave her advice on children and the difference in sons and daughters.

The children said their goodbyes to Thornado and Stormy before bending down to give Bing, Bam, Boom some good advice on how to respect their parents and advice how to be love and protect each other and what being siblings was all about.

With one final goodbye the Haddocks left the Thunderdrums and knowing if they never did anything else with their lives they'd at least been a good example for one dragon family and that was something to be proud of.


	23. Cast Out

Cast Out

Right now a very dangerous training exercise was going on above the forest of Berk. So dangerous the Riders' adopted younger siblings weren't allowed to be present during it.

Their siblings were back at their houses doing their chores they'd neglected the last few weeks. Between helping their adopted older siblings run drills for the Screaming Death and prepare if Axel-the Ax-Murderer eventual arrival on their shores they really hadn't had much time to do their chores.

Though their mothers had been sorta understanding at first they'd like to have a few words with the Riders about having the same sort of feelings that their friend Valka had about chores and fun that she had for her kids.

That there be some new rules between the Riders and their adopted siblings. Like at least before they'd got together that the children had completed their chores or the moms could embarrass both their children and the Riders.

After all Valka firmly believed and carried with her own family and her husband who was the chief if the chores weren't done correctly not only could no-one have any fun or do their duties to the village she thoroughly embarrass them.

But coming up with a few new rules and boundaries would have to wait for another time. Though still be an overall good idea considering what the children learned what happened during the training exercise.

They're just coming to the old arena now the Dragon Training Academy after all doing a boatload of different chores and seemed to have walked into an argument of some kind.

The room was full of anger, talk of disrespect, reckless and problems with authority and sounded like someone could've been hurt very badly and there was also some silliness going on with the twins as well.

"Hello? Did we come at a bad time? Is everything okay?" called out Bloodfire who was the youngest child in the adopted siblings. Her adopted older sibling was Astrid though she and Una were also best friends among the children.

"It's not a seriously bad time, Bloodfire, we just had a rather bad experience with your sister today and Snotlout. Though don't worry your sister is alright." Una told her best friend as she hugged her.

"Why what almost happened to our sister?" the Birger, Ria and Larkin wanted to know as Astrid was their adopted older sister too.

"That jerk Snotlout didn't obey orders during the training exercise and because of a reckless trick I nearly became a pancake. He didn't even realize he nearly killed me!" she snapped angrily causing her siblings to go very pale.

Which immediately made Brimstone and Velika who were Snotlout's adopted sibling look also pale and guilty quickly ask Hiccup. "Are we in trouble as well? Do we share the blame for our older brother's actions? Are we responsible for this accident?"

"No, No, No!" he said in shock and looked at them confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of the vow we took and we are considered his adopted brother and sister," Brimstone replied quickly still looking fearful.

"Yeah, don't we share part of the blame for the other action because of that Vow?" Velika said in confusion.

"Everyone is responsible for his or her own action and the consequences for their actions are theirs alone at the end of the day. You don't share any blame even if you're his siblings. You didn't do anything so you don't have anything to take responsibility for.

So don't worry about it. His actions aren't a reflection on you but a reflection on his recklessness and not thinking about how his actions could have hurt Astrid or her loved ones or might have put _you two in danger if you had been there._

 _That he does need to think about. However, isn't at all since he ran off and only thinking of himself. Which isn't something we can approve of or tolerate in this Academy."_ Boden informed all the kids off.

"So what are you gonna do to Snotlout as punishment for his actions? If he's not gonna listen to you?" Alle and Lanon asked at the same time.

"Well he's supposed to be on suspension as in he's not even supposed to be flying Hookfang."

"You basically ground him? Like how our mommies ground us if we misbehave?" Creel looked at Hiccup strangely.

"You mean if you're in charge of something you can boss people around and even ground them even if you're a kid?" Gala asked for clarification.

"Suspension is a little more serious than a grounding you two. But in a sense that what it is I guess, it I have to explain it too little kids. But as for bossing people around?

Boden, Una and I are not 'bossing" people around okay?"

"Yes you are!" sang the Twins before Hiccup shot a dangerous look at them so they went back to fabric choices.

"My siblings and I are doing something serious and have a great responsibility. With a lot of power. And you have to be very responsible when give a power and authority especially when you've lives to look after," Hiccup started to explain.

"We have to make sure everyone is safe, happy and well. We are responsible for all of you and the Riders as well as the dragons. If a person gets hurt whether they be human or dragon that falls back to us and we deal with conseqneces," Boden carried on.

"It's like how Daddy must look after the whole village and all who are in it. We are responsible for everyone whose apart of this Academy and everything to do with it. That's a pretty big deal for three young kids to bear.

It worries us about the day to come when we might or might not have to take care of the village. Though knowing tradition that will only be Hiccup's burden," Una cried at that.

"Hey, Una! The three of us already decided on that subject by the time you could talk. So don't worry about it. When that day comes we'll make sure its three of us or no-one. So don't fret," Hiccup told her quickly.

Una wiped her eyes and nodded. No-one understood what that part what about or why the three of them all had this look or nodded. Though the Riders and their siblings did understand want they meant about their great power and responsibility to the Academy thing.

The children did inform the their older siblings their moms wanted to have a talk with them about something to do with rules and boundaries in their relationship so the Riders first gave their siblings a lift to the Anquetils's home to meet up with Skullette and Firefang who'd each take five of the kids.

Skullette take five kids to run practice drills for the Screaming Death and Firefang take the other half to run practice drills for Axel. Then also make sure to give them lessons in proper care of hatchling care for the day when Una's vision came true and their destined dragon were born.

Again no-one had any idea when that day would come, but they all knew Una's visions never failed to come true. Till then they'd just have to wait. After all first Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch would've to find their true loves and become mates before even thinking of having children. So first comes love, then marriage then babies.

In the meantime they'd just have to occupy themselves with other things and just be patience like everyone else and have faith in Una's vision which everyone did know would come true eventually. Just frustrating waiting was all.

As for Hiccup, Boden and Una? They went home and hit the ice blocks trying to make themselves feel better after feeling so lousy and not knowing how to deal with their problems.

After having ice freezing their brains for nearly eight minutes their parents came walking in laughing about something and their mother looked upset. "What are you three doing? You shouldn't be trying to freeze your brains! Or at least not having a brain freeze that way," she muttered as she took away the ice shaking her head.

"Come on you three. If you're feeling down in the dumps and want to ice your brains there a better way to do it. A lot tastier too. Get to the table I'll got get it.

Stoick did we forget to give them their meds this morning?" she called out as she went over to a box that was loaded with ice to keep things cold.

"You three didn't forget to take your medicine this morning, did you?" he asked as he got the journal they kept track of that from its hiding spot.

"No, Dad we took them with breakfast like we always do. Though they help us manage our symptoms they aren't a miracle cure you know," replied Hiccup despondently.

"Yeah, even I still get moody at times even with the medicine that Gothi and Lily make us. They just make our symptoms easier to manage and help us function better without the village suspecting we're not so right in the head at times."

"I've been wishing ever since we saved Dagur and Heather after they saved our skins from Axel that someone could've come up with something to help Dagur manage his inner problems. There got to be something to help him manage his own mental problems if there something for us."

"Yeah, it would've made Oydis happy for sure from what they told us about how much their mother helped him and Heather who had her own anger issue problems, sis."

"It still worries us all, son we don't know if Oswald and his children are alive or dead and the pain they endured by that strange long drawn out sickness that took their beautiful and kindhearted wife and mother Oydis away." Stoick said in a melancholy tone to his eldest.

"We must have faith that they're alive and okay. Here let's have some strawberry ruff-cream. My brunch club and I really loved the idea the Twins came up with when they became smart when they had eel box.

So we've been experiment with making different flavors of ruff-cream during the last few brunches. Here's my flavor. Strawberry. How does it taste to all of you?" asked Valka as the family dug in.

"Now this is beyond awesome! And Gobber thinks this is barbaric? This be perfect for hot summer days and birthdays!" squealed Una as she took a big bite.

Valka laughed tossing her braids over her shoulder before saying, "You know from what I've heard all who've tried this stuff all say the same thing. Now mind telling us what's got you all down in the dumps?"

"Well it's like this…" began Hiccup started to tell his parents what happened that morning during the training exercise.

"I see. You're mostly worried about your threes positions of power with the weight of responsibility and authority but also about being friends and not letting duty come before friendship?" Valka surmised.

"Yeah, Mom! It's a tough position to be in. We don't want to act like we just get to have our way because we are the chief's kids and we can say or do whatever to whomever we please.

Though we do have to think of everyone else and yet we still want to show we are fair and equal with everyone and that we are not above everyone. That we are friends not you know… that we ain't Odin and Frigga and everyone else is nothing more the ants to us!" Boden cried out in exasperation.

"Yeah, Mommy? How do you and Daddy do it? Still be a husband and wife as well as a mommy and daddy but still just be friends to the village without acting like you're the Lord and Lady of Asgard?" Una had to know.

"Sometimes you can't separate duty and friendship. Sometimes you've to be someone leader and not their friend. It's a fact of life kids. You'll have to learn about some harsh rules, lessons and realties for when your time comes to lead Berk.

Life never gonna be easy for any of you three as the three of you will rise and fall together. Fate is never truly kind and the fate of Berk will be yours to decide together one day." Stoick told them.

If they hadn't been depressed they might have picked up the full implications of what their father had just said, yet they didn't pick up all the words their father had been using or what he was truly saying.

And before their magnificent brains could have had time too really figure out he was speaking about all three of them there was a commotion outside that made the whole talk and the delicious ruff-cream go straight out of their minds, though they all had their mouths stained from the ruff-cream.

Rushing outside where the whole village was screaming about having a Viking Funeral only to be moaning in disappointment when someone mumbled they weren't dead the Haddocks came forward to see whom the villagers were talking about.

In the center was a comatose Snotlout. In front of him was Alvin! Which surprised the hell out of everyone who assumed he'd been murdered months ago by either lighting or poison.

"Hello, Stoick! Great to see you again," as if he was just saying hi to an old acquaintance.

"Alvin! Men arrest him…"

"Wait! Stoick don't do it! He saved Snotlout and he helped save my family! We've all come here seeking your help!" called out another voice from behind Alvin's massive bulk and then another shock as Oswald the Agreeable and his two children step out from behind Alvin's shadow.

"Oswald?!" Valka cried out in shock.

"Dagur?! Heather?!" cried Hiccup, Boden and Una.

"Nice to see you three too. Glad Axel hasn't killed you three!" the two teens replied.

"What in Thor's name is going on?! Has the whole world turned upside down?!" Stoick screamed.

"It's a long story, Stoick. Best told over some of your wife's hot chocolate," Alvin informed him but Stoick glared at him.

"You Alvin are going straight to our prison. I'll hear this from Oswald he's trustworthy. You are not! You haven't been trustworthy for 20 years!" Men take Alvin to the prison! Oswald you and your family come to our house and we'll talk about what's gone on since events on Dragon Island."

Once inside their house Valka did give Oswald and his kids both steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate and their own bowls of strawberry flavored ruff-cream. Then they spent an hour listening to Oswald tell them the story of what life on the run been like.

How they barely made it to the island where Oydis' favorite flower grew. How they'd been hunted for months, never feeling safe, going weeks at a time without eating or sleeping. Constantly having to flee and trying to avoid being murdered by Axel's henchmen.

Then a couple weeks back finding themselves on a deserted island they encountered Alvin who'd also had been attempted to be murdered by Axel and working together like today to save Snotlout they'd saved each other from the Screaming Death, though they'd also the first time they meet it was also Axel henchmen and the Screaming Death.

So they'd been traveling together trying to make it to Berk to get their help to get back what was rightfully theirs. Their own home islands and their tribes. They've a gut feeling not everyone is completely loyal to Axel without him using underhand tactics to ensure they follow him out of not wanting to be killed.

"So you expect us to believe Alvin is here because he just wants to have Outcast Island to himself again? And he won't go back to attack us again?" Stoick said in disbelief.

"Stoick the man been helping protecting my family. Not to mention we all share the same enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friends. We both lost everything and all we want is our homes again. Losing everything you ever have makes you realize what you took for granted. We've been also talking about forming a permanent alliance with Berk if you'll help us take down Axel and help us regain our homes and tribes."

"Stoick it makes a lot of sense what Oswald saying. We all know what that little fiend is capable is. He's more of a monster then Alvin ever was. Alvin at least never tried to kill our children.

Beside remember what was said at the Ceremony? We will forgive those who have wronged us and reconcile with those _we have wronged?_

Stoick my beloved what is really to gain from hanging onto a 20 year grudge? Can't you let the feud die? We're talking about something more important then what happened when we're all young and foolish.

It's our families and homes we're talking about! There nothing to be gained from a past we cannot change. We can only make better choices in the present so we can build a better future. And everyone deserve the chance to change and reform themselves. Even your own mother told you that!" argued Valka to her husband.

"Some things are unforgivable, Val. Some people can never change and how can you forgive Alvin for what he did to our children?"

"Because I know there more at stake and I'm seeing the bigger picture which you're not seeing. You looking too closely. You need to take a step back and see the whole picture."

While the adults were arguing the children had all been talking about a lot of things. How Dagur had apologize for his crazy attempts to show he cared which was what all those things in the past had been. His strange way of showing he liked them and he cared.

They told him about their medicine and said if all worked out well they'd make sure he got some medicine to help him manage his symptoms. Also promised to teach some technique to Heather to deal with her anger issues.

They then compared their childhood and talked about special memories with their parents and hearing more about them on the run. Also about their secret working rescuing and training dragons which they promised they wouldn't let anyone know about if they lived through this.

Though they did whisper Alvin needed to talk to the three of them alone. Surprised they slipped off during the fighting and walked to the prison to talk to Alvin and only felt a little better because he was behind bars.

"Okay, Alvin we are here. Since Dagur and Heather said you wanted to talk. Though I warn you none of us are here to hear lies. So we will ask the questions and you'll answer us honestly."

"Fine, Hiccup. I'm sure you'll be able to tell if I'm lying. What do you wish to know?"

"Is this story about you saving Oswald and his family really true and we you all trying to come here to really seek our help?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, barely escaped my own murdered and after finding them we all knew it was only your family that could put an end to Axel's reign."

Hiccup turned to Una as if she knew and this wasn't a power of hers she just was really good at knowing when someone was lying. Looking deep into Alvin's eyes and like looking into his soul she turned to her oldest brother and said. "He's telling the truth Hiccup."

"Well, if you're at least telling the truth about that are you really just wanting your island back?" demanded Boden sharply.

"When you've lost everything, boy. It makes a man realize how much he took for granted and it really humbles you and changes you. I've already lost a lot in me short life, but not even having my own home, with my own bed to sleep in? Yeah I just want to go home and have my own home to go home too."

"He's still telling the truth."

"What about this alliance that Oswald mentioned? What was that about?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"If we can successfully bring down Axel and imprison those who are truly loyal to him and take back the men who are loyal to myself and Oswald what is left of the Outcasts and Berserkers will be forever allies to Berk in a permanent alliance. Not a yearly treaty signing or enemies but forever allies."

"Totally harmony? Never attack us again? Friends forever?"

"He's still telling the truth, Hiccup."

"Our sister is saying everything you've said is the truth. Then we need one more piece of information before we can relay your truth to our father."

"What's that, Hiccup?"

"We need to know what you did 20 years ago. What caused you to be banished in the first place and started this feud between you and our father and made you an enemy of Berk? Since it doesn't seem our Dad thinks you can change for some reason. Why? What did you do?"

At this Alvin looked at all three of them with hard stares and said. "You're gonna have to ask your father for that story. He'll say I'm lying if I tell my version of events.

All I can say is I'm sorry that I hurt you three and that your father truly is the luckiest man in the whole damn archipelago. He's so lucky and blessed and yet never notices when other wish they could be as lucky as he is. That's all I say on the subject."

"Wait a second, Alvin. Is the only clue you're gonna give us about what your feud with our Daddy is something to do with _jealousy?_ I mean I can tell you are truly sorry you did hurt all three of us. That I can tell you truly sincere about us.

Though are you really trying to tell us that you're banished for being jealous of Daddy and wanting revenge because of being envies of him?" Una was asking in disbelief as were her brothers had the same looks of disbelief.

"Again ask your father and get his side. Since you'll never believe me and he'll call it lies anyway. But just remember there two sides to every story like both sides of the page have writing on it."

Going back home to ponder Alvin's words they didn't notice how late it was and didn't expect their father to exploded at them in angry. "Where did you three disappear too?!"

"Stoick! No yelling. Oswald and his kids just finally fell asleep and they've not slept properly in months. So talk softly please," begged Valka as she shepherded the kids inside and to a corner so they could explain themselves.

"We're talking with Alvin since he wanted to see us." Hiccup told his father honestly.

"You three did what?!" Stoick voicing raising till he caught Valka's gaze and lowered his voice.

"Dad everything he and Oswald said is a 100% factual. You know Una knows when someone is lying better than anyone else on the island. When we were with Alvin we asked him everything that Oswald's claimed in this story. Alvin confirmed it and Una said he wasn't lying."

"It was true, Daddy. I didn't sense any deception, no ulterior motives or any evil. Everything is true. Everyone just wants to defeat Axel, regain control of both their islands and tribes and form an alliance."

"How can you be sure you're not being deceived?"

"Sometimes you've to trust your heart and guts, Dad and we just feel this one is genuine. Beside there nothing for him to truly gain by lying at this point either. You seem to be letting a lot bitterness be clouding your judgment." Hiccup pointed out.

"Hiccup…"

"Stoick, if we can't trust our own children who can we trust? And they only are speaking the truth and you know it. You told them before anyone showed up how hard it is to be a leader and this is one of the hard decisions and difficult things they'll have to deal with when their time comes."

"Valka not the time."

"I feel it's the time whether you like it or not for a teaching moment and a reminder that _you were like a yak who couldn't stand up when you tried to lead at first. May I remind you of that?"_ she retorted icily.

"Daddy couldn't do the job of chief at first?" Una said blinking her eyes in surprise as they all were.

"No-one believed your father had in him and Alvin was one to laugh and joke about it. Though everyone starts off wobbly and a fool. They make mistakes and learn as they go. No-one is perfect Stoick, not even Odin is. And people _do change._

 _You did change in many ways and not in other ways but large or small people change. Sometime for the better sometimes for the worse but everyone is deserving of a second chance._

 _I can't understand why you won't give your childhood best friend a second chance. Not like_ _ **my childhood best friend gonna get hers! The least you can do is give yours one!"**_ Valka was practically vibrating with rage and crying.

This was really confusing the children because they'd never heard of their mother ever speak of a childhood best friend. They didn't even know their mother had a friend as a child since she never mention one before. And what did she mean she wouldn't get a second chance?

"What Alvin did is completely different then what happened to your friend Frigha, Valka!" he argued looking like he completely forgot his children were there even.

Valka shot back with tears in her blue eyes as if she'd wanted to say this for years. "No, Stoick Haddock it is not different! On this it's exactly the same! You felt hurt and betrayed by your best friend! So did I! And there nothing that hurts more than feeling like your best friend stabbed you in the back!

The only real difference is that your best friend is still alive and still make amends for his mistakes and so can you for yours! Since it takes two people to fix a friendship.

I no longer have that luxury, Stoick! And I've not had luxury since I found Frigha hanging dead from her rafters when I was sixteen years old when all I wanted to do was throw her a birthday party! And this village hasn't once ever talked about how they are partly responsible for my best friend committing suicide because of their teasing her to no end!

And you wonder why I worry about the children and their depression so much! Again at least you have the time to fix your relationship with Alvin if you choose. I can't ever try and say to Frigha I was sorry I didn't realize she was in that much pain and need help and that I couldn't save her! So be damn lucky you can still save a friendship if you choose to!" she yell at him then ignoring the shocked look on both her husband and children's faces stormed out of the house crying.

"Val! Val wait! Valka!" and Stoick went after her.

The kids looked at each other in stunned silence. They still weren't fully sure what had gone down with their father and Alvin other then it must have been thought of as a betrayal of friendship. But to know a suicide had happened on Berk? And it was their mother's best friend? She had seen it? And that no-one talked about it? And that's why she feared so much about them?!

That was a whole new can of worms and they didn't even have time to think about it as Astrid screamed at them someone had placed dragon root in the arena and now the dragons were trying to kill each other.

What happened in the next half hour no-one would ever quite be able to figure out because it was utter mayhem and so much happened in a short time so no-one really knew how it happened or what really went down for sure.

All anyone was able to piece together was somehow the Riders got trapped with the Dragon Root inside the Arena. Alvin, Oswald, Dagur and Heather joined Berk in fighting after Axel revealed himself as the one who planted the Root.

At one point Hiccup got shoved into Axel and inadvertently absorbed his memories. Stoick and Valka showed up to join their fighting and were able to save Boden and Una from being attacked by two of the deadlier men of Alvin but at the cost of them being knocked out and taken hostages.

Axel made a simple demand to all of Berk. That everyone on his hit list at till sundown the next day to show up on Outcast Island ready to die or he find the most tortures and agonizing slow death for Stoick and Valka.

Watching their parents being taken away from a high cliff made all three of them drop to their knees crying their hearts and souls out and even their dragons let out a mournful cry.

And if they needed icing on the cake of bad news in the morning they found out from Fishlegs that Screaming Death was at least coming back to Berk and with that they were ready to give up and go die. They fled to house to Hiccup room and cried.

They just wanted to give up and die. This was too much. They couldn't do it. They didn't have the strength or will to go on. They couldn't do it. There was no hope, hope was gone, and life was over. Evil had won. They're finished. Time to roll over and die.

But there were a few people not about to let them give up and throw in the towel. And one of them was someone who had made it her job to watch over their family and protect them and make sure they'd reach their destiny one day.

So as they sobbed that same golden silhouette that had shown up to save Hiccup from being killed by lightning walked into the room which filled with a faint warm golden glow.

They didn't notice the golden sparkly glow in the room but they did hear the beautiful voice speaking to them as it fill them up with such love, hope and happiness like a hug for their soul.

" _You mustn't give up like this. You three are extremely important souls. You have to continue to fight even when all hope is gone because you three are the light of hope to others when there no other light for others to see._

 _You must always remember who you are. Remember all the gifts you were blessed with. You're keen minds, your pure hearts, and each of your blessings and your amazing talent for friendship and a family that you love and never will abandon._

 _Don't give up and never give in and if fall down just get back up again. Remember to keep try everything and you'll always win for the one thing evil will never understand is the love you share._

 _None of you are alone in your suffering even when it feels like you may die, you're not alone. You are one of many souls part of a beautiful tapestry of such a grand design the parts you've yet to play will weave into such a beautiful pattern will be greater than the pattern that already exist._

 _You're already part of a great legion and those who will follow you will carry on a beautiful torch of three valiant souls who will created a world of beauty and freedom from their outstanding courage, bravery and honor. So out of respect for life you have to continue to endure."_

"Huh? Who there? Who said that?" they looked up for the source of the voice but the room was empty. Then they all let out a yowl of pain as Hiccup griped his head in pain and Boden and Una held their ears as is their bleeding. But they took a deep breath and slowly they seemed to stop being in pain.

"Oh my gods! He didn't! No! Hiccup did you see what I think you saw?!" demanded Boden anxiously to his older brother who looked at his little brother.

"Did the dragon souls I just see in what Axel's black heart consider golden tell you what I think they did?"

"Did you both hear and see what Oydis herself just told me her evil nephew did to her and what he's been conspiring to do since he was only six and half years old?!" cried Una in a panic as her brothers nodded.

"We need to get to Oswald, his kids and Alvin and get to Outcast Island now and save Mom/Mommy and Dad/Daddy and stop Axel once and for all!" and they bolted and got the four people and told them they needed a secret way to get into Outcast Island and to stop Axel before he murdered more people like how he murdered Oydis.

Everyone looked at them like what did they mean he MURDERED Oydis and they said they explain on the way the whole truth about how Axel came into power and the source of his power.

As they flew to Outcast they explained what the memories from Axel own black heart had revealed to Hiccup.

That Axel had felt unimportant, insignificant and neglected as a child and that he was also a bit of an outcast in a more peaceful Berserkers tribe under his uncle control. That he resent his family and he lusted for blood, death and tormented. It was all he thought and fantasized about.

That one day when he was exploring by himself after a week of terrible tsunami hit several island just missing their island. He found a small hidden lagoon and in it was these dragons that were called Slitherwings that the tsunami had unintentionally brought.

Slitherwings look like giant snakes colored red, black and yellow with wings and everything about them is poison. Their poison kills in a day. And yet somehow Axel was immune to their poison for some reason and because he was such a fiendish snake himself he was able to befriend them and he was able in his own weird way 'train' them.

That where Boden took over the narrative. The dragons may've liked having a kinder poison human brother at first and didn't attack him and then started doing his bidding and one even became his pet. One with a mutation in color where it was bright blue, crimson and red-violet. This one he named Last Breath.

But this 'friendship" between Axel and the Siltherwings came at a price over the years. He started to disrespect them and abuse them when they didn't do his bidding.

His bidding and demands over the years were too slowly help him sway the people of his tribe to ally with him with the promise of going back to the old ways. He was able to charm, manipulate and smooth talk a lot. And for those who didn't get with program he fed to the Siltherwings. He also started to experiment with their poisons which as he was immune he could collect and mix with other poison to play with as it was a toy.

And he also used it to get rid of people he simply disliked or got in his way. He used on his mother when he was eight when she had simply been discipline him for his misbehavior. He slipped the venom in his mother's evening drink and she was dead.

But it was his Aunt who got wind of his conspiracy plot when she had followed him one day when she had caught him sneaking off.

Una told this part for Oydis told her herself and for Dagur and Heather they remembered that day. They could see it in their mind's eye perfectly. Their beautiful mother who they always thought looked like a dark haired version of what Odin's wife was supposed to look like in legends.

She'd been tall with a fit curvy body long raven black hair neatly styled in two bejeweled braids that reached her fur boots. Though her battle armor been worthy of the goddess; her casual wear had been a royal purple top with a dark blue leather skirt, with golden accessories plus a pink flower in her hair, and the same green eyes of her family.

Still she'd been spending time with her children trying to help her children each with their problems and sent them home to do their chores when out of the corner of those startling green eyes she'd seen her nephew. Sensing something wasn't right she'd followed and discovered his secret and overheard speaking to Last Breath and all the Siltherwings how his plan would soon come to fruition after the next treaty signing.

She'd made her escape to go warn her husband of her nephew's plan unaware that she'd been spotted fleeing or that Axel knew a shortcut. He'd got home before she did and then had Last Breath administrate his poison to her and she became sick and couldn't speak. Then died the next day without even getting a chance to warn anyone.

Now Oswald and his family were determined to avenge Oydis, but Hiccup and his siblings finally also wanted to know Alvin story with their father so asked him what happened?

Alvin finally told them what the deal was their father is indeed a very lucky man though he never realized at times that he could be insensitive to people especially his best friend. That sometimes he put duty when friendship was needed.

After all just because he was next in line to be chief and he had the most beautiful woman on Berk in love with him and all the good things in life didn't he have to sometimes come off as arrogant or not take his friends feeling into account?

Make them feel they weren't good enough as they were? That they weren't special enough as they were? That they're merely ants to the gods? Or that maybe they weren't as lucky to have something as simple as a loving home with family things that other had? That maybe they felt taken advantage or just not appreciated at times?

"Dad does sometimes come off as insensitive or realize when he's doing it," Hiccup admitted.

"He's done that many times in our lives. And he tries to not let being the chief get in the way of the family but it comes into conflict a lot of the time. Like that's how things started for us when we revealed who we really were. Or why we felt we couldn't tell him the truth about ourselves," Boden informed Alvin.

"And Daddy did like that painting of a lie over the real us at first and he maybe sometimes he does do more duty then heart. We want everyone to be friends and he sometimes thinks all there is duty and that you can't be both a leader and friend.

But we know friendship isn't about being a leader or ruling over someone. I mean we are supposed to forgive those who wronged us. Maybe we are being unfair to Snotlout. Given our past history with him and the Twins.

Mommy as told us to it is easy to nothing but it's harder to forgive and you said it to Alvin there is two sides to each paper and maybe we should be able to see both sides."

"I rather be someone friend at the end of the day. Friendship gonna last a lot longer and be more meaningful in life and death," agreed Hiccup.

"Also what happens if you just see someone not as a friend but as whatever the village saw Mom's best friend? She'll never get her back and now no-one ever talks about her so we didn't even know about her!"

"That's a shame and no wonder Mommy worries about us so much."

"Oh you mean Frigha Grul? Pretty woman she was. Petite, dark blue eyes, hair so red it was almost black. Though she was pretty shy. She was the best dancer in the village at parties though. However still. She and your mother got along well," Alvin spoke fondly.

"You knew this girl?" they asked surprised.

"Well you don't forget your childhood crush even when the meet a bad end. She was a pacifist. Hated anything to do with killing human or dragon. Blood made her queasy. She loved books and wrote beautiful poetry. She was an artist, lover and dancer."

"What happened to her?" they wanted to know.

"Well, opposite attracted in my case. I thought she was the most beautiful and wonderful person on Berk despite me being who I am. Still I did try and defend her from those who called her crazy. For whoever heard of a Viking who didn't want to be a warrior? Vikings are warriors born!"

"Still she was teased and tormented like your own mother was and I told your father many times to do something about it and he never did. And then on Frigha's sixteen birthday Valka wanted to throw a surprise birthday party and went to get her only to find her hanging from rafters with a poem about a black rose to tell her why she did it."

"That's horrible. None of us can imagine what that must have been like for our mother." Hiccup said for all of them.

"That wasn't the worst of it. I wasn't the only one who put part of the blame on both the village and chief for not doing his part to stop the teasing. I told Stoick if he'd done part of his job of future chief then she wouldn't have died either or agree with his father that it never be mention again.

That's one reason I've a feud with your father the other was because determine to prove myself just as important as him and still angry about Frigha's death I defied orders on a dragon raid and people got hurt."

"So Daddy banished when he became chief instead of seeing it from your point of few and admitting his own mistakes or our grandfather's mistakes and choosing duty over heart and friendship?" Una finally conclude.

"Yep. Now if we dive under this water here we'll get to a secret tunnel that Axel doesn't know about that is clean from my man inside and hopefully we can defeat him."

The Tunnel was actually cave where Mildew kept watch over Alvin's Whispering Death who they quickly deduced laid the eggs that the other Whispering Death that tore up Berk came from. Quickly they asked did that included the Screaming Death's egg as well?

Nodding all the eggs brought to Berk came from here. Writing a note home they start formulating a plan to get rid of the Screaming Death and take down Axel in one swoop.

Getting the Screaming Death to Outcast Island would be dangerous as they had to lure it there with the Dragon Root with the others following close behind. The rest of the plan had to hopefully play out accordingly and the others had to arrive on time to make it a success.

The first part of their plan seemed to play out well. Which was pretending to use Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow in a 'failed' rescue attempt to save Stoick and Valka.

Everyone was rounded up instead and allowed to say their goodbyes and the dragons locked in cages. Then Axel as they expected was looking at the sunset and about to start a long monologue about how he'd waited so long for this day when Hiccup cut him off.

"You know before you start on a long winded speech about how you've been planning this since you're six and half year old about we tell the story for you, Axel?"

"What?!"

"Yeah we know all about how you found that hidden lagoon that the tsunami brought a whole pack of Slitherwings and how you befriend them and you have a natural immunity to poison.

And that you've been plotting and planning for _years_ to take over your uncle tribe and also seize control over the entire archipelago," Hiccup said in a matter of fact tone.

"We know how you used and abused these dragons who thought you were their friend till you became a slave master. But they're trapped and just your puppet master pulling their strings. Even the one with the skin mutation you call Last Breath," Boden carried on in a nonchalant way.

"We also know you are responsible for both the murder of your own mother and your aunt. You killed your mother who was displacing you for misbehaving which was your first murder and you killed your aunt so she wouldn't tell your uncle she'd uncovered you conspiracy plot," spat at the ground with disgust.

"You?! How did you?! You're lying?! You don't know anything! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh so if we don't check your private chambers which you don't allow anyone into we won't find hidden behind the wall in a pool a bright blue, crimson and red-violet Siltherwings with a collar on it?" laughed Hiccup.

"You're bluffing!"

"And you're a vile fiend and you're a murderer! You took our mother from us! And you'll die for that Axel!" Dagur seethed getting a look of crazy on him.

"You never could stand we were important and you were nothing could you?" goaded Heather. "That you were just the cousin and we were heir apparent. Even if Dagur was called Deranged he was more important than you! Come on admit it! You've wanted to say it for 15 years just say it!"

"You pretty little bitch! You! Your mother! My mother! You all think and look alike! Why should that crazy lunatic be next in line to be chief! He's a nutcase! He doesn't need to be chief he needs to be shoved into an abyss! I've got all the traits of a leader _and I'm a true Berserker!_

You're family and my mother were fools! Traitors! I deserve to lead! I'm not gonna be neglect and shoved into the background again! You about to get what your slut of a mother deserved. She and my foul mother all go what they deserved.

I'm lord and master of life and death! I alone am special! And I alone deserve the power to lead! And I will kill all who get in my way! Yes I murdered your mother!"

While getting his confession he didn't realize they'd been getting out of their binds thanks to Boden teaching them his escape artist tricks nor had he notices the Whispering Death taking out his men, or that Mildew had unlocked the three cages.

And that's when chaos became chaos on level never seen. Because then the Riders and the Screaming Death joined in as the fighting was out of control. It was a wild mixt of Outcast, Berserks, dragons, Riders and throw in some Gronckle Iron weapons and a lot of recklessness it was so much chaos.

Still in the end everyone got what they wanted. The Screaming Death's mother was saved and the Screaming Death thanked everyone its own way being reunited with his mommy and then went with its family to find a home of its own.

All the traitors were rounded up in cages and going to be locked in a highly improved and better secured prison on Outcast Island.

Both Alvin and Oswald were both back to being Chiefs of their respective island with people who were truly loyal to them and that they could come home again.

Dagur and Heather had avenged their mother by beating Axel. They didn't kill him but he was locked up and they'd gotten rid of the Siltherwings which were glad to make their way home to their island tired of being Axel's murder weapons.

Stoick and Alvin finally made peace and forgave each other after 20 years and it was the beginning of what would become known as the Dragon Harmony Alliance.

All in all a great way for a bright new beginning.

Back home on Berk Stoick and Valka were hugging their kids to death after they'd told them what happened after they'd been kidnapped and how proud they're of them. Again telling them they'd all be fine leaders one day to which they replied they'd as soon leave it to them.

Then they turned to see Gobber coming up the path yelling news that Valka knew Ewe been dreading. Her husband had broken his silence and was rolling her eyes. "Oh dear, Ewe gonna be complaining at our next brunch about this."

"Yes, I'll have a lot to deal with a new talking Sven!"

"Yeah I can imagine for Fishlegs and Snotlout their sisters aren't gonna like their father is talking either. How are the Riders doing after your friends talk to them about the new rules, Mom?"

"Oh, we'll worry about that another time, sweetheart. Now please make sure you three are back home in time for dinner. You all three still have some chores too do. I also like to know your own schoolwork down as well. Please remember to take an extra dose of the potion tonight with all this extra anxiety we've had you'll need it!" 

"Yes, Mom/Mommy we promise. You promise tonight to tell us all about your friend Frigha Grul?"

"Yes, I do. It's about time she's remembered."

"And also before you three take off to fly off to who knows where next please remember…"

"We know Dad/Daddy! Stay together at all times! Don't do any stupid stunts in the air. Geez! We're just racing once around island then going to spend the rest of the day chilling at our tree house!"

"Okay! Well, see you at dinner!" called their parents as they took off.

Laughing as they started to race a big smile lit up all three of their faces as they caught sight of all their friends who made up the incredible family on Berk and just thought they had a great home, a loving family and everything was perfect.

So who could ask for more right now? All they could do for now was wait till their next big adventure came along. Right now they wouldn't trade what they had for anything in the world!


	24. Dragon Eye of the Beholder

Dragon Eye of the Beholder

The sun was gracing the Isle of Berk and as the sweet golden sunrays shined upon the little island in the middle of nowhere it showed both the passage of time but also a truth that no-one on Berk was able to deny. That almost everyone was extremely bored and severely depressed.

Yes, there were new buildings and you could clearly see that many of the well-known faces had grown older both by their outfits and how much they'd physically grown, but there was clear as day on everyone's face the unmistakable look of just being beyond bored to death, depressed and also signs that friendships had become strained and weakened over what looked like a period of three years judging by the looks of the former Dragon Riders and their siblings physical changes.

It appeared over the last three years that the Riders and their siblings had all gone separate ways though the reason why wasn't entirely clear at the moment. What was clear none of them where hanging out together at the moment and looked like they'd become ships passing each other at sea.

"Okay, everyone ready for your next combat lesson my young warriors? If we are gonna be on the Berk Guard we all need to be in tip top shape. So you ready for a long hard practice day?" asked Astrid had her private training grounds to her younger siblings.

Bloodfire, Birger, Ria and Larkin were now 8, 11, 10 and 9 years old. All of the Dragon Riders adopted siblings wore their own trademark helmets, colors and had the same hairstyles. However, just like themselves their outfits and couple accessories had changed as they'd grown up in the last three years. And the children had all grown a lot cuter like how a few of the Riders had grown more attractive.

"Sis all we ever do anymore is train. Why can't we just play anymore? Can't we just do what we did before and have fun with your friends?" Bloodfire pleaded with her older sister her hazel eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah, we are tired of becoming warriors. Why can't we just be kids again and do what you did with your friends not so long ago? You know before you all broke up just because there was no more fighting or after the Dragon Training reached an end after the Soul Riders' training was complete?" Birger complained as he said in the grass pulling handfuls up out of frustration.

"Yeah, just because you're bored and depressed you shouldn't be throwing yourself into training all the time trying to make yourself feel better," Ria pointed out as she twirled a red flower bud in her fingers.

"Didn't you tell us once that good things come to those who wait? And also sometimes you have to make things happen for yourself? A new adventure might not be just around the bend but you can't just sit here doing nothing and repeating all the same stupid stuff again and again. You have to actively seek it out if you want fate to change!" Larkin practically was screaming to heavens which scattered the crows.

Astrid looked away from her siblings for a moment before sighing and falling to ground and laying her ax to the ground crying and they hugged her. All over the island all the former Dragon Riders were getting the same speech from their siblings.

"Snotlout don't even try and test this weapon. We know you're sick of it and you can't run and hide anymore from your boredom either," his 13 year old adopted brother Brimstone told him as he stopped him from getting into the new weapon's seat.

"Yes, big brother. Just confess you've only been doing this job because there was nothing else to do after Axel was imprisoned and you and the rest of the Riders all helped train your friends and allies the Soul Riders in become a back Dragon Riders team," 9 year old Velika spoke up from where she'd been polishing Hookfang's horns.

"Ugh, you're right. Everything around Berk and this whole damn archipelago been duller then Hookfang's horns if they don't get polish, V. When is the next big thing gonna happen?

Are we all just gonna die of boredom because that not a warrior death at all!" he moaned.

"Fishy enough with trying to reread another book! All the books of Berk are as full as they ever gonna get from what we are able to learn in this known world! If there any more knowledge to fill the pages of either the "Book of Dragons" or "Book of Natural Wonders" we aren't gonna find around here!" 11 year old Alle snapped loudly as she slammed the books of her big brother Fishlegs's table shut. Throwing her hands up in the air she growled with frustration as she grabbed the books and tried to take them away only to clumsily fall to the floor to be caught by Fishlegs's other adopted sibling. 10 year old Lanon who was also irked by this too.

"Thanks for the save Lanon."

"Not a problem as we are borrowing these books from Firefang's secret library and need to get them back to her and her older sister Skullette. Those two never been cousins in anyone's mind. Always sisters."

"Okay why are you both so steamed at reading books anyway?" inquired Fishlegs.

"You've been reading them for so long you could say them backwards in your sleep, Fishy! Each of you are dealing with your boredom and depression one way or another since nothing really happened after the first 18 months it took to created and get the Dragon Harmony Alliance fully worked out," Alle pointed out.

"Yeah, what she says is true, bro. I mean it was originally gonna be just three tribes and then we by chance discovered those two other islands we were never aware of that are home to the Shardas and Moralien clans and so it became five tribes united in this alliance." Lanon recalled.

Which was true. It's been less than two weeks after Axel defeat that the ships with Alvin and Oswald had been coming to Berk to start talking about an alliance. On the other hand between a wicked fog and violent tempest they'd each gotten lost and ended up on two islands unknown to all of them.

The Outcast had been blown to the Shardas Clan which was an island greatly wealthy when it came to having unique metals and other building materials, while the Berserkers had come Moralien an island that had the most fertile soil and an abundance of food.

These two islands were allies to each other but hadn't been aware of Berk or the others. So they'd joined the peace talks and thus all five had become part of the alliance and each island now played a different role of importance in that alliance.

Berserkers acted as the muscles, Outcasts were the jailers, different weapons, goods and other things of that nature came from Shardas and Moralien shared their food with everyone. And Berk was the heart and glue that held it all together while also having trained everyone to ride their own dragons.

Again this had all taken about 18 months to accomplish and as the Twins and their 11 year sisters were talking about that had been the last exciting thing to happen for anyone in the whole damn archipelago.

"It was fun because the adults had all their boring peacemaking, long speeches and paperwork to do," Ruffnut was saying.

"Yeah, like paperwork makes the world go round!" chuckled Tuffnut as he broke a piece of fruit on his knee to give Creel and Gala each a piece to snack on.

"At least that was like the last time all you were friends. Or at least acted like friends. Because once you all became friends with the special kids who live in the Shardas and Moralien clans. The ones who nicknamed themselves the Soul Riders," Creel said between bits of her melon.

"Yeah, when you're training them alongside Dagur and Heather who found that wicked cool dragon she named Windshear that was the last time anyone was happy! Now no-one is happy!"

"Yeah, they've got a point. That _was the last time anyone on this stupid island was happy!"_ Ruff admitted.

"You said it sis. Everyone been in bummer city since then. I can't tell who's taken it harder thought, us, the Anquetils sisters or Hiccup and his family?"

"Yeah, how are those sisters doing lately I wonder? Creel? Gala when was the last time you saw them?"

"They are just as bored as the rest of us! But if we had to guess we think they're either hanging a lot out in the old UDS or if they're not there then they're at that clearing where they found those stones in their helmet," the girls replied.

The sisters were in fact in the clearing that had led them to finding their sisters stones and their beautiful features shared the same expression as everyone else. They're bored and depressed though for them it was worse.

It seemed being this depressed and bored so long had sapped them of their spiritual powers or at least grinded them to a halt, their own training with their powers had all but stopped. Since there was nothing for them to challenge themselves with or having a need for their gifts their gifts no longer seemed to be there at all.

"I wonder if this is how Hiccup and his siblings are feeling, little sister? You know losing your purpose in life and having nothing to challenge you? Losing a part of your identity got to be very hard," as 25 year old Skullette leaned back gazing at the periwinkle skies.

She was now wearing her blond hair loose down her back. She was wearing a new outfit that silver top with very dark green skirt. Her 16 year old little sister had started to make a belt of firestones and dragon fangs and was wearing a dark maroon skirt but her top was for now was also breast armor.

"I think due to their underlying mental problems and who they are on the inside that this is truly been almost a death sentence to them the last three years, sister.

And if our powers have grind to a halt it must be more then like an agonizing wound to the three of them not having any activity with their blessing. They are not having a chance to learn anything new or finding out what they can truly do or learn to fully control if there nothing to reignite the spark within them. For their hearts and souls."

"Yes unless something comes along and very soon to breathe life back into Berk and its people we are all gonna just roll over die and the first to die will be an 18 year old boy and his 13 year old brother and 8 year old sister!"

It turned out they weren't the only ones who were thinking along those lines as Valka was discussing her concerns with her Brunch Club at her home.

While the Brunch used to be a more cheery affair with smiles and laughter it had become somber, cheerless, and depressing over the last few years. The mothers didn't have many happy topics to gossip about or jokes to share. There wasn't anything really new to talk about and it was eating away at all their hearts to see everyone wasting away from the plague of unhappiness.

Valka had even begun to lose some weight from seeing how the last few years had begun to take such a heavy toll on her children. Since they'd lost all meaning in their lives, their sense of purpose, their whole identities and yet again their own blessings had all but been nonexistence for so long.

It was that bad. Life was being little by little sucked out the Berk regardless of the peace of the land because there was nothing to do. There wasn't any meaning to life if no-one had anything to do or any challenges, no stress and strife, nothing to help them find out who they were. Too much time to be fat and lazy. A little chaos and some adventures were needed as much as a person needed to breathe that much was clear at this point.

As none of the moms felt like talking about the dire situation that morning at Valka's house they all instead just sang about how dire the problem had gotten and somehow they all were so close they just all knew what the other was thinking and going to sing.

Valka who had the most beautiful voice on the island only one second to her was her own daughter started the song that explained the situation.

" _Little village on a quiet little island. Everyday has become exactly like the one before. Our little village full of bored Vikings waking up every morning to say," she started._

 _Then they all shouted then next line "Good Morning!"_

 _Bloodthorn took over from here singing the next set of lyrics_ , " _I've just become the village baker who's carrying her creations like always! There nothing to new try make at all!_

 _It's all become the same! Every single morning for the last three years! For our poor little village in the middle of nowhere!"_

 _Breezy then started sing her own part and her curls bounced lively as she sang. "Everyone just keeps saying "Good Morning" or "Good Day" and then they reply "How is your family?" and the next it's the same "Good Morning" "Good Day" "How is your wife?"_

 _Lily sang her part next, "Is there anything more to our lives? Then just screaming about how we need eggs or things are too expensive? There must be something more than this boring and depressing life!"_

 _Ewe began to sing. "And while we ponder this all our children are surely missing the best part of their lives in growing up. For nothing left for them to find amazing! Let alone love!"_

" _And while we're on the subject of love all of our children are growing up and all they look so beautiful and cute, but Valka when it comes to who the best looking on this island your children have no-one who can parallel their looks at all!" Romi insisted as she sang._

" _And even though some people still find your children rather odd and very different from the rest of the village that fine with most of us." Remi sang her assurance to her friend who smiled._

" _I know my children are strange but special. Three of them are all peculiar little Vikings that will never quite fit in. It can be seen as both a pity and a sin. Some idiots on this island may still call them very funny Vikings but your right they are all quite good looking as well."_

" _And yet we a long for them and this whole island another adventure for them and all us. So Berk can be alive once more!" they finished._

They heard some clapping coming from the front door and looked up to see Valka's husband and their chief Stoick giving them all a standing ovation for singing about what the problem was on Berk.

Beautiful ladies all of you have very fine voices and you've clearly stated what the problem is on this island. I hate to break up the brunch but I need to talk to my wife alone, if you don't mind?"

"No we don't mind at all, Stoick. We'll see you tomorrow, Valka, okay?" the other moms assured her and she hugged them as they all left humming the tune they'd just sung.

"What is it, Stoick?" asked Valka as she got up from the table and tighten the belt on her skirt.

"You are getting unhealthy, Val. You lost what? Eight pounds in a month? You can't keep skipping meals, Val. The children need their mother and if you starve yourself to death that's not gonna help them with their own depression."

"The whole island is depressed, Stoick. You've thrown yourself into your chief duties giving yourself more to do then necessary to do to deal with your part of the depression."

"Okay but if we both die no-one gonna be around to take care of Hiccup, Boden and Una is there?"

"No," she frowned looking down at the floor sadly. "We can't do that too them. I just can't stand seeing them so unhappy, Stoick! Seeing them with broken hearts? The fact they haven't really smiled in so long? How can I eat knowing they're dying on the inside?" she asked in her own broken voice.

"I'm dying on the inside as much as you are, Val. That's why I think it's time we took it up with Odin and asked our mysterious Valkyrie to plead our case with him for us."

Wiping her tears away from her face she didn't quite understand what he meant. "What are you talking about, beloved? How are we supposed to be plead to the Lord and Master of Agard to save our children?"

"Get Cloudjumper we're going right now to Lover's Cove and you'll see what I mean. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Though do you know where the children are?"

"It's their turn to visit all the islands in the DHA and make sure all are doing their job. They'll like save Moralien last so Boden can have at least an hour with his girlfriend Asta Caxel. She's like the one bright spot in his life at this point."

"Okay, let's pray they can hold out one more day while we plead with the Gods. C'mon."

So getting on Valka's dragon Cloudjumper the couple set out to secret hideaway to plead for their children's souls with the gods. Meanwhile their children who'd stop to take a break on a sea stake after already checking on Outcast and Berserkers were very depressed indeed.

What was sung about them was true. In the last three years they'd grown much more attractive. They're all taller with more toned bodies, so no longer small and scrawny at all.

Hiccup was very tall now and Boden despite only being 13 now was closing the gap with in height with his brother. Even Una was taller for an eight year old. Again the two brothers looked nearly identical in looks and choice of clothes.

Hiccup's hair was still short but had a couple of tiny braids in it. Boden's hair on the hand had grown long enough to reach his midback. Though they wore basically the same outfit again there were some difference.

Where Hiccup's tunic under his brown armor that had Toothless on one shoulder was red with green pants, Boden's on the other hand was still teal, his armor was more reddish with red pants and had elbow and knee guards and his dragon on his shoulder was of course Stardust.

Una was still growing into a lady every inch as lovely as her mother. Even as an eight year old it was becoming clear by the time she was an adult she look exactly like her mother.

Her golden blond and lilac hair had grown thicker and longer as well and now reached her midback as well. She wore a brightly colored outfit as well. A headband, choker and top that were all a vivid shade of pink. Her belt was leather with astounding blue stones that matched her skirt that Valka had embroidered a perfect image of Nightrainbow into.

"Well, everything on both Outcast and Berserkers is perfect as perfect can be. I mean the high security prison on Outcast Island still got all the bad guys locked up tighter than Snotlout's helmet glued to his head," cracked Hiccup in a halfhearted tone.

"And both Dagur and Heather on their dragons Shattermaster and Windshear are doing well with acting as sentries and patrolling the archipelago so no bad guys have invade and laid waste to any island in three years," yawned Boden as he played with ponytail.

"And yet again our powers have failed to reemerge and life is still meaningless. No adventures left, no new dragons, no point of even living any more. Honestly if we didn't want to leave Mommy and Daddy and our dragons like how Frigha left Mommy I think we'd already been in Valhalla, my BBBFF," Una sighed sadly as they all gazed out to the endlessly sea.

"There got to be more to this world then just what we know. There has to be," Hiccup said for the millionth time.

"Well unless to Gods drop the key to unlocking everything in our hands I don't see how that gonna happen, Hiccup," Boden replied like he had for the millionth time.

"Should we go finish this up like we've done a million times before?" asked Una and her brothers nodded and they took to the air.

It seemed they wanted to sing about their own troubles and they're all very good singers and just how their mother and friends knew just what the other was going to sing they all just knew the words without knowing how they knew them.

" _We flown over all these water before. We been to each and every island in the entire archipelago oh-whoa-oh. There's nothing about these lands we don't know!_

 _When it comes to brains we are the best and we seem to have past every single test. Does that means there's nothing left and nowhere else we can go?_

 _We know there more that's out there and we just haven't found it yet. We know there more the out there. Another part of us we haven't met yet!_

 _Everyone on Berk likes who were are and it wasn't because of some magic spells command. We've looked past the things our friends have done. Still we miss those quests, the new dragons and unknown tests._

 _Being the heirs of the chief and dragons trainers is great. But who are we anymore? It's not that we are ungrateful we just wish to succeed. For there is something still missing something that we still need._

 _We know there more that's out there. Maybe people or dragons that need our help. We know there more that's out there because we can feel that in our hearts for ourselves._

 _There only so much Berk can offer and we aren't saying that's so bad. But we can tell that more that out there because it's a life we know we're meant to have._

 _Beyond the islands, beyond the ocean there is so much to learn we can't see it all. Berk is home and the village is safe but how can we be home and still feel out of place?_

 _We just know there more that out there another world to explore. We know there more that's out there are we wrong for wanting more?_

 _And we can't wait for it to happen but what it is we cannot say. We just know there more that out there and it's calling out our names. And we're searching for the answers because we feel we lost our way. We may not know what's really out there but we will find out someday!_

 _We'll find out someday!"_

As they finished their song they'd reached the island that was home to the Shardas clan. They're greeted by Chief Kustaa and his wife Thora. As was customary they're given a tour of the island and checked in with all the important people of the clan and made sure everything was ready for the next day when supplies were traded in a week's time.

They made sure to stop at the blacksmith shop to check on the one member of the Soul Riders who lived here on this island and not on the Moralien Island. The Village Blacksmith Grandson Tue.

He was an incredibly friendly, high-spirited, artsy kid who dressed very flamboyantly 11 year old. His clothes were very loud colors no-one had seen before since he'd experiment in dying. He'd gray eyes, bright blond hair in a braided ponytail with end dyed blood red.

He'd with the help of Dragon Riders trained a Whispering Death he'd named Earth Digger who was his best pal.

"Hey how are you three today? Looks like you really need some sunshine? Still too many gray clouds in your lives I see," he replied in his ever perky voice as they approached.

"You know how life been for all of us since the DHA was finished being established Tue. Aren't you bored yourself?" inquired Una skeptically.

"Well, I do get like that when I've artistic block and yeah I've been feeling a big one for a long time, despite I try to see the sunny side of things. I just wish the sun would shine soon for all of us. It's been behind the clouds and moon too long!" he confessed.

"Well, nice to know you've been faking it for the past few months," Boden said in a pleased voice.

"It's not easy to fake with you three even if your gifts are dormant. And yes all of the Soul Riders kept our promise not to let anyone find about your gifts which we really had to earn your parents trust to be told."

"Even if at this point they've been very inactive for so long. I fear they've left us."

"Gifts never go away, Hiccup. Nothing that is part of you can be taken away. Nothing that belongs to the heart and soul can be taken away. It just can be blocked for longer than we like. It will come back. Hopefully soon for us all," the 11 year old said in a wise and encouraging voice.

Feeling better they head to the next island to meet the other members of the Soul Riders who were really like doppelgangers to their own Riders.

Four girls and three boys who were the most important children of the Moralien Clan. The Chief's two daughters Ase and Asta who both could be sisters to Astrid and both seem to represent her two halves. The three sons of second in command their own version of Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut and their own set of twins the granddaughters of villager elder.

They first again checked in with Chief Leontes and his wife Lady Lelane who were having a meeting with their second in command and their elder when they arrived. They talked to the three of them for a half hour and assured them their share of the food be arriving on time and told them they'd find the rest of the Soul Riders at the training grounds.

They quickly found the seven Soul Riders at their own arena on their dragons. Their leader was the Chief eldest daughter. Again both his daughter's strongly resembled Astrid in looks and choice of outfit but with some small difference.

Ase's hair was white as snow and her ponytail because of a flowered hair ribbon and though she wore the same headband and shoulder pads and style of clothing her clothes were light green. In terms of personality she was Astrid's tough side.

Her younger sister again looked like Astrid but her difference were her hair was as black as a moonless sky and it was a hair tie at the end of it make it a ponytail and she wore dark green and purple with a flower in her hair. She was in personality Astrid's soft side.

As for the boys who made up this gang Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut? They had similar looks and personalities too. But difference too. They all had startling green eyes for one thing.

The eldest brother who was the group Snotlout was named Elof and his hair was still black but in ringlets and he dressed in blues and purples and wasn't nearly as arrogant though he was athletic.

The middle brother was the Fishlegs of the group, named Leif as he was the smart one but he wasn't husky he was stocky and dressed in browns and orange.

The last brother was the Tuffnut and his name was Torben. He had long blond hair in braided dreadlocks and wore a mismatch of cloths and spikes and was goofy yet smart and a big flirt.

The Twins of this group were two identical twin sisters name Eira and Erica who you couldn't tell apart. Same dark blue eyes, same long chestnut hair, same curvy figure. So to tell them apart they wore different outfits. They're smart, cool and flirty.

In order of age Ase and Elof were 16, Leif was 15, Torben and the Twins 14, Asta 13.

Ase and Asta rode Nadder sisters named Amber and Amethyst, Elof rode a Nightmare named Skyfire, Leif a Gronckle named Earth Mother, Torben a Boneknapper named Skelton Key and Twins a Zippleback named Jade and Ruby.

They hung out a while and it was true that Boden and Asta had begun a relationship back when they'd first met three years ago and a spark had ignited between them.

Though like Valka had told Hiccup and Astrid to take it slow and easy Boden and Asta weren't rushing it either, they hadn't even kissed yet. Despite that they'd really gotten to know each other and could talk to each other about anything for hours. They also sent each other a lot of love letters that Boden had to become very good at hiding since Una who was envious of both her brothers now having girlfriends like to get into their stuff if it involved love messages.

Finally it was time to return home, though at least visiting the Soul Riders had cheered them up a little. They still needed a miracle to truly save them which they didn't know was what their parents were trying to do at the moment.

They'd gone to Lover's Cove and made a beautiful bouquet of flowers with the crowning one the one named after Valka. Then they'd set it adrift as the sun was setting and began by calling out first to their mysterious Guardian Valkyrie to accept this gift of flowers and take a message to Odin for them.

They seemed to have gotten her attention as the beautiful large bouquet flowers were scooped up by the same strange golden silhouette that seemed to appear before them times of trouble for their flowers and they knew she was there.

It hovered a few inches above the water as if waiting to hear what they had to say to her. Joining hands they told her what the message was but they didn't say it they sang it.

" _Dearest special friend and protector of our family please take our gift and this message to Odin. Please for the sake of our children may he hear our prayer and message and save our children's souls. Here's our message._

" _We want so much more for our children then this isolate island life can offer them._

 _We all want them and for one all to have adventure in the great wide somewhere! We wanted more than we can even tell you!_

 _And for once it might be grand for someone else to understand. We want so much more for our children then either us or may be destiny even got planned."_

For a moment nothing happened but then a musical voice replied to their plea. " _You're message been heard and I'll shall make sure Odin hears it tonight. Frigga will appreciate the flowers. You should know by morning if your prayer was answered._

 _And know this. If it its answered I'll still do my duty to protect all five of you and all the dragons as well. See you later my beloved friends and sleep well tonight."_ With that the rustling of wings was heard and a few golden feathers fell upon the water to show that they hadn't been imagining things.

The next morning it looked like their prayers had been answered as a strange sequence of events began to unfold almost at the crack of dawn. The family was once again struggling to eat breakfast when the Twins came dragging in a very disheveled and wet Trader Johann.

Once he was cleaned up fed they found out what his story was. He'd been ambushed by some of Axel's old supporters that hadn't been imprisoned and gone to steal his treasures from where he kept them hidden.

There was one ship he warned them not to go called the Reaper in this dangerous place. Seeing how this was gonna be the most fun they'd in three years and dangerous they called in everyone.

So it was the Haddocks, the Riders with their siblings, the Aquetils sisters, Soul Riders and even Dagur and Heather going on a crazy and dangerous mission.

It turned out to be very dangerous with very massive eels, rotten ships, dragon proof cages and booby trappers and Axel's old supports. And yet by the end of it not only had everyone still worked as a team and gotten out safely many other good things had happened.

They'd gotten all of Axel's old crew which Dagur and Heather be taken back to Outcasts for them to be imprison, everyone gotten enriched by the hidden treasure there, come away with new knowledge and Hiccup and his siblings walked away with their own prize.

Some type of weird cylinder object that must've been very important given the length they went to get it and how it was protected. They decided to call it the Dragon Eye and so the next step for everyone two days later was to figure out how to make it work.

Gobber was no help in that department though Gothi held the key, quite literally as she'd the scar to prove it since they figure out they need a Snow Wraith tooth to unlock it. Lanon and Larkin's Great Aunt wasn't at first wanting to go back there but with pleading from Hiccup, Boden and Una she gave in.

After yet another crazy but much need adventure they got the tooth and the three Haddock kids spend long hours into the night trying to crack how to make the darn thing work.

Finally it was well past midnight and it was time to call it a night but then just by chance all of their dragons sent out a low glow of their inner flame that hit at different angles into the Dragon Eyes.

"What in the name of Odin?" they asked aloud and asked all their dragons to stand at different angles again and shine their inner light at different intensity and the out came something they weren't' expecting.

Symbols, shapes, words, and things they _didn't know. Words, dragons, icons all of it of something more out there._

At that moment they touched the Dragon Eye at the same time and it was like being REBORN. They felt alive as they suddenly felt for the first time in three years their powers return and they returned in full force and then some.

Hiccup was able at that moment to lift the entire island depression by making everyone dream of their happiest golden memories at the time his mind was flooded with memories of all who ever touched this Dragon Eye.

Boden was seeing his mind dragons he didn't know existed! He was hearing the souls of the dragons in what he could only describe as a Dragon Soul Sanctuary in Valhalla singing to him. The emotions he was feeling from every person on Berk both human and dragon was amazing and the complexity level.

Una was seeing past events connected to this object and yet could see flashes of future events, places they had yet to discover, people they had yet to meet, she was hearing clearer than ever the voices of Valhalla and her intuition and danger sense seemed stronger too.

They all let go but didn't faint like they used to they felt stronger like new life and energy had just filled them up. Like their gifts had just reached a whole new level and this was the next step in their lives and their destiny.

Looking at each other with huge smiles they all said together enthusiastically. "THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!"


	25. Dragon Edge

Dragon Edge

Before the dawn even graced the skies of Berk the next day everything had changed the very second Hiccup, Boden and Una had unlocked the Dragon's Eye and reawaken their powers and like they had said. EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED!

As dawn was slowly beginning all five senses could tell and the world around showed signs that SOMETHING had HAPPENED. SOMETHING BIG AND WONDERFUL HAD HAPPENED.

All life on Berk, Human, dragon, plant, livestock, anything that was alive felt this. It was a strange but important feeling. The most important thing every to happen to Berk ever.

It was like indescribable feeling of unbridled excitement that started in from your toes or whatever was the bottom you had and very slowly crept upward. It was a feeling, but not quite a feeling at the same time, but it penetrated everyone from the inside out. All the way to their hearts and souls.

And looking outside that feeling and world only grew stronger with whatever had happened. Whatever was happening this feeling was coming from every direction at once.

There was no doubt something was different almost magical when all the normal animals were acting in the most peculiar fashion from whatever was going on just looking all around you.

Then you noticed the land, sea, air and the very sky were changing as well. The skies above were filled with colors that belonged to neither to dawn and dusk and would never be seen again or accurately described afterwards.

The very lands own coloring was in shades brighter and more vivid then ever seen before. Once more in colors that had no names to appropriately describe them and they seemed like they're twice as thriving then they'd ever been.

The sea was calm with not a single wave but again a shade of blue no-one could name. However there was a shimmering rainbow sparkling underneath it. And the very air tasted so sweet and fresh as if they're eating the fruits of the gods themselves.

It was like the universe had just been born and life had truly begun.

So when that molten orb of gold and copper sky fire that rain down its eternal burning light of hope on the Berk everyone in the village could help but break out into song and celebrate with a lot of dancing in the streets.

And they didn't just dance and sing, they're were explosion of fire for fireworks, cartwheels, backflips and flowers dropping as everyone was celebrating this magical feeling. That was only increased by the return of Hiccup, Boden and Una's powers which now were like twice as stronger and they seemed to have improved a lot just from touching that Dragon Eye!

" _Waking up to great golden light of a shiny new day. Thankful for the moon that guide our way. We have no greater gift for the soul then each breath out bodies can hold! So hear our voices sing today!_

 _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!_

 _Life is very simple and clear for when you make the right choices it the truth that you hear. When you listen to your own voice and we act as brothers and sisters and we all believe! That we are all were we meant be. So hear our voices sing today!_

 _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!_

 _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us!_

 _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!_

 _Look all around you!_

 _Love is no secret we just have to look all around as we welcome each new day!"_ _They whole entire island of Berk human and dragon sang it in their own way of what they felt and they all sang it with great euphoria and spent the first day after unlocking the Dragon's Eye basically celebrating life again and being remembering what it felt like to be happy._

Hiccup and his siblings were trying out their reawakened powers and how much stronger and more complex their powers seemed to become and they also learned not only had their powers reawaked so had Skullette and Firefang's so they spent some time together all testing out and seeing what their new stronger powers could do.

The Riders and their siblings spent their first day free of depression actually having fun with their siblings for the first time in three years as they could all feel tomorrow something was gonna happen that they needed to be ready for something big. So they just played had fun getting ready for that.

As for the parents? They all were getting ready to have a huge argument ready for what they knew they need to convince the Berk Council but it was the first Brunch Club in years that was finally happy and fun and the first one to include Stoick and Dotta all who'd be joining this side of the argument for what was coming the next day.

Sure enough on the second day of this magical revival Hiccup, Boden and Una brought forth the very thing that had brought Berk back to life and showed how they'd unlocked it with their dragons help.

They then talked in very fast, animated and chatty voice pleading with the Council why they needed to pursue this. Go beyond their known world and see what was out there! A WHOLE OTHER WORLD! How could they pass this up?! To see the rest of the world?! Discover new things?! Learn new things?! Find out more about themselves?! See what else their powers could do?! And so much more! For them and everyone!

And then came the crushing blow from the men who made up the Council. They argued they should stay where it was safe. They'd made peace with the dragons, defeat their most dangerous enemy Axel, and had the DHA. Things were good, quiet and safe.

Why risk bring new evils and dangers and risk the lives of heirs of their tribe three children by going blindly into the unknown? Why not stay where it safe and peaceful? What was wrong where it was safe and they had peace?

Feeling already defeated Hiccup, Boden and Una were therefore surprised when their father Stoick and mother Valka stepped forward and began speaking.

"Because you can't stay safe and secure all your life and not live at all! How can one live life if you aren't living life at all? Come on haven't we all just wanted to go on a crazy adventure and find what out there once?

Don't you remember what it was like to be young and wanting more out of life then being safe and snug in bed?" Stoick shot back at his Council surprising them very much.

"My husband and children are right. None of us been alive for three years and you can't find out who you are if you stay home and never face the trials and tribulations of life.

You don't find out your destiny sitting home were its safe. Growing up means facing challenges and also about letting go and letting your children stand on their own two feet.

Yes there will be dangers in the own unknown, but our children be in danger since the day they're born as has ever other child on this island. We are Vikings after all.

But the point is they have learned all Berk can offer them. It's time to test themselves and find out who they are meant to be in the real world and it ain't gonna happen here at home."

"You sure you two are feeling, okay? You've spent your lives trying to keep them safe. Now you're willing to let them fly off into the unknown where they could be danger or get killed? What changed?" Gobber wanted to know and speaking for the Council.

"We have that answer for them and all our children. In fact it's the same answer for the chief's children, our children and even their adopted older siblings and even Dotta's daughter and niece and why we have to let them go and do this!" the other moms all gathered and even Dotta was gathered behind the Chief and his wife.

They began to harmonize and then broke out into song to really make the point since singing really brought home the point and made a bigger impact then just saying it.

 _"_ _All of them been standing at the edge of these waters long as they or any of us can remember. Never really knowing the reason why._

 _Always wishing they could simply be the perfect son or daughter. But they all simply come back to the water no hard they try._

 _Every turn they take, every trail they track, every path they make. Every road leads back to the place they know where they cannot go where they long to be._

 _Do you see the light they see? Where the sky meets the sea? It calls to them! No-one knows how far it goes with the wind under their dragon's wings as they fly over the sea and the rest stays behind thee._

 _One day they'll know if they go there just telling how far they'll go!_

 _We know everyone on this island seems so happy on this island. Everything seems to fit its design. We know everybody on this island has a role on this island but maybe they can roll with theirs!_

 _We know that our children will be lead with pride, that this journey will make them strong. But they can't be satisfied if they are force to stay here and play along with the rest of you._

 _Because the voice inside all of them sings a different song and there nothing wrong with any of them._

 _That light of destiny shining on the sea is blinding! Don't you see? How deep it goes? How it's call out to them? Telling all them to come find me? Letting them know what's beyond that line and it's time to cross that line!_

 _Do you see the light they see? Where the sky meets the sea? It calls to them! No-one knows how far it goes with the wind under their dragon's wings as they fly over the sea and the rest stays behind thee!"_

 _"_ Well, your musical performance is very catchy and quite a show but still as good as it is we still aren't completely convince this is the right idea. I mean this Dragon Eye is an amazing discover. And we can see all your point of views and hear all you're saying. But how can we be sure you'll be okay?" Gobber wanted to know.

"How about if we find a safe place to set up a base? If we can find a safe location for a base then would you consider letting us continue exploring beyond the borders and letting us chase our dreams?" Una suggested.

"Yeah, that does seem like a fair deal. If we found something close enough that we be not too far from Berk to make short trips back home and still be able to explore would that be a fair compromise to let us keep going?"

"Dad don't you think that's a fair deal? After all you and Mom in your marriage have to compromise all the time. You know make it a fair deal. Since this Council isn't seeing how much we all need this like we need to breathe!" Boden let out in a bit of whine.

"Well it does seem like a fair deal. What do you say? If my children and friends are able to find and establish a base within a distance that isn't too far from Berk would you agree that they and the rest of the kids and their allies, that would only be fair be allowed to go further?"

"If such a place can be found and it's reachable and they can get back to Berk in times of crises with in a safe amount of time then yes. But we give you only two weeks to find it," the Council agreed.

"We won't need too weeks at all. We can find it in only three days. And when we get there it will truly unlock not only our powers along with Hiccup, Boden and Una's powers to their zenith, it will change the course of everyone destiny forever!" called out a cheerful and confident voice.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and saw the Anquetils sisters had arrived and they looked very sure of themselves.

"What makes you so sure that there is such a place exist and you'll find it three days? And what you said is even possible?" asked Sven.

"Because formerly Sven that moment that Dragon's Eye was unlocked not only were the Haddock kids powers sent into overdrive ours were too. We can feel strong spiritual energy and it's almost like a map of sorts in our mind," Skullette answered him as she flipped her beautiful blond hair.

"Yeah, we see it in our mind's eye so clearly if Hiccup's looking for a compass to this island we need find we know the way. Trust us! If you let us, them and the Dragon Riders leave in the morning we assure we'll lead the way.

We'll set the course to find this brand new island where everyone will roam. Though don't worry, we will keep our home island in our mind so when it's time to come home will know the way.

Though it's time for us to become not Vikings but explorers reading every sign so we can tell a new generation stories that are part of a never-ending chain of stories. Trust me and my sister to lead the way!" Firefang said in a very assuring voice.

So they worked out the last few details but the end deal was they had two weeks to find this 'magical island' and if they failed that be the end of this new adventure before it begun and only the Haddocks, Riders and Anquetils sisters could go for now.

Only if they found this magical island and if they did until the base on it was fully built and secure could their siblings come for 1 week visitations and had only at schedule times. And they had to share the base both with the Soul Riders and Heather and Dagur and make a few other things but the first things first was finding it within a two week time period.

So everyone was excitedly getting ready for the next morning to go set out and find it. The Riders and their siblings were busy preparing as was Dotta helping her daughter and niece.

The Haddocks were busy getting ready in their own way but they did have a very long discussion. They did get some rules they expected. Three important ones were 1. Stay together at all times. 2. Hiccup and Boden were responsible for Una. 3. Visit home as much as possible.

But there was one thing they did find strange their parents did say they didn't fully understand and wouldn't till a long time later. They just told them protect each other as best they could. On the other hand also don't be surprise if someone else was watching over them while they're out there. Just please don't make HER job too hard for her. Since her job on Berk had already been very grueling and they couldn't even began to fathom what watching over the three of them in the unknown was gonna be like for her.

Hiccup, Boden Una didn't have a clue what their parents were speaking about and wouldn't understand it till a tragedy occurred two years later when a family secret was reviled to them.

Though unknown to them they'd be getting some very strong hints that they had a protector of some kind and that happened the next day. It was the next morning as everyone was being seen off and once the last hugs and kisses were given they flew off.

Once they'd finally cleared their known world Hiccup, Boden and Una couldn't repress their urge to sing anymore. They'd been wanting to sing all this time about how they're feeling and that again when things took a very strange turn.

Because at that moment what seemed like a lot strangely falling stars about 38 to be precise all a unique color descended from the sky. Also all the clouds broke apart and then reformed into the shapes of dragons and seemed alive.

The falling stars then stopped falling and began to dance around the Riders and the sisters and seems to have taken on the silhouette of winged women. And then began an amazing, colorful and dazzling musical airshow.

With only a very large golden silhouette around Hiccup and his siblings pulling off daring stunts and acrobatics while singing and this other colorful silhouette and dragon shape clouds all seem to fill the sky with this amazing song. So everyone just sat back and enjoyed the show.

 _"_ _It seems like we've spent our whole lives hoping, dreaming of things we've never tried. Just tangled in knots just waiting for our time to shine!_

 _What if the doors began to open? What if the knots become untied? What if one day nothing stood in our way and the world was ours? Would it feel this fine?_

 _Because we got the wind in our hair and a dream in our eyes and endless horizon. We've got a smile on our face and we are walking on air! And everything life ought to be is all gonna happen to us out there! And we'll find it we swear with the wing in our hair!_

 _So many roads we have yet to travel and so many friends we haven't met! So many new adventures just around the bend! There's plenty of mysterious too unravel, tons of mistakes not regret. There so much to see, to do and be just a whole life to spend and it doesn't end!_

 _Because we got the wind in our hair and a song in our hearts because the fun only started! We got a skip in our step and haven't a care!_

 _Don't you feel that beautiful breeze blowing through? It's gonna carries us who knows where? We are ready to take any dare! With the wind in our hair! We got a smile on our face and we are walking on air!_

 _And everything life ought to be, well we know it's waiting for us out there! And we'll find we swear with the wind in our hair!"_

And when they held that last note everyone swore there was a giant pair of golden wings behind them embracing them.

After the musical airshow they got back to business which lead to a very scary almost deathtrap detour on Melody Island where they discovered a new dragon they named the Deathsong.

While they nearly gotten eaten alive it still was overall very exciting, educational and had caused all of the Haddock's powers increased and yet again become more powerful and have greater control.

Three years ago they barely had ten percent control where they acted at random times or like reflexes. Now they had like at least 35 or 38% control and it was growing stronger with each passing moment and new challenge.

Stronger in strength, control and complexity it was really something. After all they'd all been lifeless and dead for three years and now it was like they'd been jump started.

True to their word Skullette and Firefang did following the spiritual energy and their own powers find the island they said would lead everyone to their destiny. It was perfect for all their needs.

Though as soon as they touched down while they all felt that strange magical feeling again they resume their old childish behavior of fighting over silly things that should matter.

Namely what the name of the island should be or how the base should be and totally forgetting they need to make sure there was some space for the Soul Riders, Heather and Dagur and that there had to space for their siblings.

Hiccup's temporary solution was to leave the Riders to come up with their own ideas for a base just to break up the fighting and get some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile he along with his siblings and the sisters went to explore the island and further testing out their gifts and figuring out their own ideas in a more peaceful way away from the bickering.

They also took some time to have some good old-fashion fun which they hadn't had in a long time and see if there were other things that could start to refill the Book of Dragons and Book of Natural Wonders.

It was becoming extremely strange to Hiccup, Boden and Una that every single time something that might hurt them came up they felt like either someone was touching them or whispering a warning. Was this the mysterious force their parents told them watch over them?

And by nightfall something very big happened that seemed to really hurt them because of the other Riders and their bicker which was to be expected because without them the Riders really were clueless.

Tuffnut was convinced there was a huge dragon and Ruffnut had challenged him to a weird challenged to prove it and all they found so for was a wild chicken that Tuffnut had taken as a pet he simply named "Chicken"

Then they had found the dragon wasn't one but several and Boden exclaimed in wonder that he'd was with his new level of power able to feel a whole new level of complex emotions for each one of them plus hear the leader's thoughts at the same time.

Una got excited as she was seeing past events that had happened on this island with the wildlife and how they needed to fix the problem which the Twins had caused by removing the leader.

Hiccup own powers with memories and feeling the other black dragons call out in distress also surprise him. as it was clearly shocking all three of them how fast their powers were growing at such an alarming rate.

Before long the crises was over and then everything finally started to get settled as everything was finally works out.

They finally decided to call the island Dragon Edge. The new dragon guards were named Night Terrors.

Then very slowly they began building the base where everyone gets to build their own spot with leaving two sections left for the Soul Riders and Heather and Dagur who come out next visit.

As the rest of the details are worked out Hiccup, Boden and Una just grin as they're feeling like this was truly the first day of the rest of their lives.


	26. Love by the Shadow of the Moon

Love by the Shadow of the Moon

It was the second week on the newly named Dragon's Edge and everyone was gathered. Or at least all the older kids were gathered. All from Berk, the Soul Riders and Dagur and Heather.

They'd spent the last week bringing to the island after confirming it with their people that island existed and that it was the perfect spot to continued exploring from the supplies they'd need to build their base.

Though they'd drawn up blueprints for how the base was supposed to be built and everyone had been given their own personal space to do whatever they please with on the island they actually had yet to start building everything.

It was two hours after dawn of the second week on Edge and everyone had immediately after breakfast was over began the ultimate bickering feast. They're all arguing over everything and anything no matter if it was big or small.

Like who's space was gonna be worked on first, how the clubhouse should be styled, the building material itself, remembering they needed bathrooms, planting a garden, getting other food along with finding a water source, setting up some sotra of defense system, not forgetting there needed to be guest rooms for the Riders' younger siblings. Time management with all this. Other scheduling.

Just a lot of that and other things both major and minor but at the moment that was the most yelled about topics being snapped about back and forth and it really was quite annoying and get old really quick.

Hiccup, Boden and Una who hadn't partake in any of the bicker simply took a total of three and half hours to build on their own their own space and have it fully functional and too their liking.

They'd hoped by this time when it was a quarter to noon the others would have cooled their jets and be ready to work with each other to get started with the rest of the building of the Dragon Edge base.

They're absolutely and thoroughly annoyed and disgusted they were still bickering and nothing had been done in the last three hours. It looked like they'd stop to breath, eat or even go to the bathroom from what they'd seen.

"This stupid argument is never gonna end is it, bro?" Boden asked looking up at his brother. He was only a little taller as again Boden was quickly closing the gap in height.

Hiccup shook his head and twisted the little braids in his slightly longer hair, "Don't think so little brother. Not at this rate anyway."

"Well, my BBBFF, I don't plan to stick around listening to this noise all day. I rather listen to people singing in harmony and not listening to tone-deaf idiots all day and night.

What do you say we go flying for a couple of hours and see what's out there and maybe when we get back they'll have bickered themselves asleep and tomorrow we can offer some diplomacy and actually get started?" Una suggested with her bright blue eyes full of excitement and a mischievous grin.

"Don't you think that's slightly breaking the rules Mom and Dad and Council laid down, Una? They wanted the base built before we went any further," Boden remind her.

"Do you really think it's gonna be built anytime soon if no-one can even take the time to _breath and not bicker?"_ she retorted as she blew her blond bangs out face.

Taking off her bright pink headband to readjust it she looked at her eldest brother with a pleading look. "C'mon, Hiccup! You can't tell me you're not itching to get off this island for at least a couple of hours!

Let's just go little ways out like we used to do! We can test out our new growing powers and Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow can stretch their wings and have some fun!"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that bad as long as we don't go more than about three miles out bro. And Una's right. They are _never gonna stop fighting today._ And even the dragons agree. It's making all the dragons on this island complain having to listen to it.

They are all yelling at me when does the noise pollution stop? And I can feel the level of complex thoughts and emotions from our three dragons telling me they want to escape for a few hours as well."

"No one will even notices if we're gone for a few hours, Hiccup! Come on, BBBFF! Please?!"

"Okay no need to beg! Or try and manipulate me! It's very low behavior on your part and I know you didn't learn such tactic from me or our parents. Besides I'm more than willing to escape as well. Let's get going. But again no more than three miles, deal?"

"Deal!"

And with that the two sets of siblings took off without anyone even noticing they had left at all.

Being freedom that was granted as they flew in the bright blue endless sky that was reflecting so beautifully in the matching endless ocean it was so perfect. It was tranquil, peaceful and soothing.

"This is so relaxing. Like the whole world at peace and we can just be us," Boden said a serene tone.

"Yeah, like all our problems and normal stress don't come into play. Even our mental problems don't seem to be affecting us at the moment. Like everything in the world in balance and harmony." Una nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we are all feeling so much happier since we first touched the Dragon's Eye. Can you believe how fast our powers are growing? That they get stronger and more complex each day?" Hiccup asked to his brother and sister nodded.

"And I've got a feeling we have new powers that we don't know about yet that will be revealed to us in this strange new world we are about to find more about!" Boden squealed with excitement.

"Who knows what we may discover out here? For us, our friends or hey even our dragons could find something for themselves as well! We just don't know!" Una chirped with glee and anticipation at all the possible prospects that awaited them.

They all began laughing with glee and happiness as they pulled off a few stunts and tricks not realizing as they did they're going farther then their intended three mile mark from Dragon's Edge.

By the time they came to their senses they realized they're lost and didn't know which way would lead them back to the Edge and that they're in quite the pickle. Though most people would start to bicker, panic or blame each other they'd hadn't been brought up to behave like that nor would they since they loved each other too much.

"Okay we are lost in the open ocean in a strange new world we have no real knowledge of. The first thing we have to do is not panic," Hiccup spoke as calmly as he could trying to make sure no-one including himself didn't.

"Well, if we don't panic we won't lose our heads or common sense at least, brother. We can figure out how to find our way back to the base. If we just think about this," Boden agreed.

Una was about to say something but what she intended to say didn't get said. She felt something go through her and turned to her brothers and said, "Did you just feel what I felt?"

"I get the feeling you were going to say something else and it wasn't that. But I do feel something just feel like something is calling us," Hiccup looked at his sister. She had a wild look in her eyes and so did Boden and judging their faces he shared their expression.

All three of them had a wild look to it, their eyes bewildered and it was like listening to music from another land. It was again that feeling that wasn't exactly a feeling and it was like a sound except all through them at the same time.

They weren't sure what was happening to them although they're still sure whatever had happen to them things had indeed changed forever and whether it been for better or worse or something in between it all must be for some purpose one way or another.

And knowing one doesn't ignore such feelings or strange events they followed where whatever this strange feeling was taking them regardless of any consequences or the possibility of being taken even further away from Edge.

They'd been traveling for several hours when Hiccup's felt his heart power become locked on a location even though he knew it was still miles out though it at least told him if this feeling died he could still lead them to wherever they're meant to go.

However Una suddenly had a bad feeling like something was about to happen and it turned she was right as out of nowhere the wildest and most awfulness of tempest came surging out of nowhere that threaten to rip them apart and killing them in midair.

It was so violent and full of rage they couldn't even stay together and their screams trying to find one another where lost to the howling winds. Fearing they're about to die they cried out for help.

Then all of sudden a great golden glow enveloped them all as if to create the eye of the storm and they all came together. "What's going on? What's with this weird gold glow again?" Una asked shakily as Hiccup was hugging her and Boden close.

"I don't know, I really don't know, Una. Nor do I know why the clouds that are making the eye of the storm look like giant feathered wings!"

"Do you hear someone singing? And doesn't it sound exactly like that voice that spoke to us giving us encouragement to face Axel? Or was singing along with us when we left to find Edge?" Boden inquired as they all paused for a moment to listen and did hear someone was singing and speaking in a warm, soothing and musical voice.

" _Fear not, my beloved children I watch over. Neither Odin or Frigga would've blessed you or ask me personally to watch over you and your family if they were gonna cut short your destiny before your journey to achieve was complete._

 _Allow me to shed the light to your salvation from this tempest for there will always be evils and other malevolent forces trying to stop the precious souls who will weave a greater pattern more beautiful than ever woven before into the Design."_

And they looked up in time to see the outline of a golden winged figure move the clouds to show a blue moon as in it was the second full moon that month but it was truly blue at the same time.

It was casting a spotlight on a nearby island and they felt soft warm hands touch theirs and gently lead them to the island then vanished. The storm had resumed and not having a chance to ponder what was going on they headed to the nearest cave to hunker down for the night.

The cave was full of glitter crystals and gemstones they'd never seen before and it was full of warmth too.

"That was a true miracle! Someone is truly watching out for us, brothers! It's got to be what Mommy and Daddy were hinting at before we left to race to the edge!" Una exclaimed.

"I agree, Una, someone is watching over us. And it's someone who knows the Gods personally if what they just spoke to us is true. But what was she talking about? As it had to be a woman? And are we meant to do something important?" Hiccup pondered aloud.

"Well, let's figure it out later and in private, Hiccup. I think this is one thing we've got to keep between ourselves. _We can't tell anyone else. And I do mean anyone!"_

"Yeah, I agree Boden. We swear we tell no-one about this mysterious Guardian we have or that it seems the Gods have plans for us. Ever. Haddock Promise?"

"Haddock Promise!"

"Now let's get some sleep and figure out our next step tomorrow."

"Um before we go to bed Hiccup I think I should tell you something."

"What is it little brother?"

"There is only one other living creature on this island. A dragon. I can feel it. But it's strange. I can feel only one dragon but they also feel I can't describe it other than they fell familiar in a way."

"Well, we better find this dragon because they're probably the reason we were called here and perhaps they know a way back to Dragon's Edge."

"Hiccup's right Boden. We were called her for a reason. And we need to find out why. We can't leave till we find out why we're sent here in first place!"

"Okay, but let's just stay safe or Mom and Dad will kill us!"

"Deal."

Satisfied with that their dragons made a small fire within what appeared to be a crystal fire pit and then snuggled close around them to keep the warm with the fire within them and they all fell asleep.

None of them were aware watching from a secret perch far above them was that presence that Boden felt from the shadows. All that could be seen were a pair of lovely silver eyes and the outline of a crescent moon.

This curious creature had been observing them since seeing the strange golden glow from whatever miracle guardian had saved the children and brought them to their lonely eye and been listening to their conversation.

They didn't act yet, merely watched and listen however their silver eyes seemed to really be looking at Toothless with much interested the whole time they'd been watching from afar.

The next morning the strange dragon woke before the new guests on their island, but had still left some food for them by throwing up a huge pile of strange moon silver fish.

This shocked Hiccup and the rest when they woke up that someone had left them breakfast and had kicked some crystal aside to reveal there was a stream for them to drink from.

"Who did that? Who brought us enough food to eat or water to drink? Boden? Una? You getting anything?" Hiccup inquired in shock as he and Toothless set about making everyone breakfast.

"I'm sensing that this lone dragon on this island was quick, clever and maybe curious of us last night and was trying to be kind. But I cannot pinpoint where they are now or what kind of dragon they are. Only that they again feel familiar, brother."

"All I see in my mind of last night is just us sleeping and something moving in the shadows quickly and not coming in the light but just curious with kindness in their eyes which I all I can tell were silver," Una replied as she gathered the water.

"Well, I suggest we walk and don't fly then. We don't want to startle the dragon who lives here and might seem more threating if we fly. C'mon after we eat let's get walking," Hiccup suggested and so after everyone had their fill they started walking.

It was a beautiful island but truly an isolated one at the same time. They're able to determine this once they got to high enough ground to see in all directions at once and it wasn't just their eyes that told them it was also both their powers and hearts that told them too.

"This island I can feel is telling me in its own memories wasn't formed the normal way islands are. I get this feeling this island was somehow created the same way we feel Lover's Cove and Dragon's Glen back home were made," Hiccup spoke in otherworldly voice as if some divine entity was attempting to talk through him.

"I get what you're saying, brother. It's as if this island itself is showing it's its own golden memories, I'm feeling it's intense emotions and we are both feeling this is not an island made by nature, but conceivably created and protected by the Gods themselves!" Boden also spoke in the same ethereal tone as the brothers were both holding hands as if they're powers were united at the moment and working at one.

"Our family has long suspected there was a reason only we knew and could find Dragon's Glen and Lover's Cove. Like they're made just for us and under some divine protection.

Possibly this island was fashioned for whoever this enigmatic dragon we have yet to discover for the same reason. But who are they and why is the question? That's what we got to figure out, my BBBFF. After all again we know some divine intervention brought us here for a purpose and we must figure it out!" Una stated in her own eerie manner.

Even the dragons could feel there was something very mystical going on and very supernatural power going on as they began to trek further over the mysterious island with its extraordinary landscape and even stranger flora and little fauna.

As they started to climb up a very rocky path and were getting exhausted Boden was getting tired, "Gods above, I wish we knew more about where we going on this island or its terrain.

We've spent five hours already looking around this island for this dragon and all I'm getting is this a game of cat and mouse to this dragon whose got the advantage as this is their island!"

"That's true, but again we all agreed flying would most likely be seen as aggression so we have to continue to walk, little brother."

"But Hiccup! We made it from the caves on the beach which had the only easy trail that led up to that grassy peak that we could see every direction at once. Now we've crossed at least what four miles and we've got nothing to show for it but blisters on our feet!"

"He's kind of right, Hiccup. The terrain got rougher with narrow forest path with those thorn bushes lining the bath, there was that thick grove of trees that was very dark because of how close they grew together, and we barely missed that ravine and now we just getting out of rock quarry and we don't know what's further up this path."

"I wish somehow we be able scout ahead and see what kind of land types were ahead so we know what to expect and make better time. I mean please mysterious island can't you take some pity on us?" Boden asked them.

And the exact moment he said that Boden fell to the ground unconscious with his brother and sister screaming his name. He was breathing and he had a pulse but no-one was home.

"Why is he in a coma, Hiccup?!" screamed Una and Hiccup shook his head.

"I don't know! There no reason for it!"

"Um why are you guys screaming like I'm dead?" called out their brother's voice and they looked down at him and then snapped their heads to the sound of the voice and looked like they'd seen a ghost and though they were.

About 200 feet away was Boden or a semi-transparent version of him standing looking around confused.

"How did I get over here and you down there and wait a second! How am I here and down there at the same time?! And why do I feel like I'm light as a feather?!" as he tried to walk but he walked through everything!

"Oh Gods I'm dead!"

"No you're not dead, Boden!" Una told him firmly. "I know if you're dead since I know every time a soul leaves this world and goes to Valhalla. Besides you're still breathing and heart's beating."

"Then what the hell going on?!"

"I think…I think…it's a new power, little brother." Hiccup started to say shakily as he was trying to work it out.

"A new power?! I'm an empath! What does this have to do with feeling emotions with me being outside my body?!" he demanded.

"Well you did ask the island to take pity on us and help us find whoever we are supposed to find. And we always knew there were likely to be abilities that didn't have to do with things we did start out with.

So we never knew all we could do, did we?"

"No, I suppose not. I mean we always guessed there be all kinds of things we could do. Maybe this new gift is about projected my soul outward is kind of like making a physical manifestation of my inner self outward to help others."

"That's one way to look at it Boden and we can figure out more it later. But how about we at least see if you can first get back into your body? Because we at least need you to be able to leave and reenter your body. Then we can figure out the rest later!" Una said frantically.

"Okay maybe it's as easy as stepping into my shoes or at least let's try that." Taking a deep breath he let himself step into his own body and he woke up with a gasping breath.

"Okay that was extremely freaky! Really a true out of body experience!"

"Are you sure you don't want to try it again?" Hiccup asked his little brother who shook his head as they helped him up to his feet.

"Not at the moment. But defiantly I'll need to learn how to control it and its limits. But I did see before you call me that there a valley and much safer walking once we get up to the top of this path.

Feeling better their dragons gave them a break by throwing them on their backs and they continue to up the path reaching the valley and exploring it and some meadows.

Though they're still part of a cat and mouse game unknowingly. As this mysterious dragon was very clever how they watch them and study them. Not sure what to make of them. Though they still kept their eyes locked the whole time on Toothless and mainly how he was treated.

They paused to make lunch from the food they'd saved from breakfast when Una saw some strange butterflies flying and decided to chase them and found they'd led her to a hidden path.

Calling her brothers over she told them she felt they needed to go up it. It was a steep climb and all of them would've fallen to their deaths more than once if not for their dragons.

At last they came what appeared to be a nest which had to be this dragon's nest. There was something very peculiar about the nest that they couldn't quite put their finger on.

The nest had been constructed with trees branches and gemstones with colored roses as the finishing touch. But it was the types of trees, gemstones and the colors of the roses that stood out.

The interwoven tree branches were made of alder, birch and elder. The gemstones filling in the gaps were ambers, moonstones, gold and emeralds. The roses so artistically decorating the nest were silver, white and green!

And there was a blanket and pillow made of the finest furs also woven with silks of silver, white and green with a few flacon feathers sticking out from the pillow.

And resting by the pillow almost as if it was meant to be a doll was a gold bracelet with a silver crescent moon on it.

"Okay, I think we can officially say this place was created by the Gods. But which God or Goddess I'm not sure!" Hiccup declared trying to rack his big brain looking around at the nest for clues.

"I'm drawing a blank too, Hiccup. You think this nest would yield the answers since obviously this nest wasn't made by the dragon in question! Now dragon built this nest that we can all agree on!" Boden declared.

"I'm gonna see if that bracelet holds any answers. Maybe it will tell us something." Una went over to pick up the bracelet and suddenly she felt something she never felt before when picking up a trigger object.

In the past she just got a memory of an event strongly attached to the object just an imprint.

Right now that wasn't what was happening. It felt like she was in _two different minds. Of both owners of this bracelet. The one who originally own it and who they gave it too._

She was seeing their memories and getting a sense of who they were, and yet neither set of memories were fully complete. By the time she came out of it all she could really make sense of it was there was a strong bond between the two who shared this bracelet. Like almost a parent and child bond. It was a very strong loving bond.

Then before she could explain what she had seen or how her own powers had changed she got the sense that the dragon they'd been thinking was now feeling violated by them going into their nest.

"We've to make it back to the valley right now! As in pronto! Hurry!"

Not need telling twice they quickly ran down the steep path and just barely made it to the valley meadow when they heard a sound; a sound they only heard Toothless make.

And then a huge explosion rocked their world and sent them flying and when the smoke cleared they're shocked by what they saw. It was a NIGHT FURY! And it was pissed off!

This Night Fury looked exactly like Toothless other than it had silver eyes and a snow white crescent moon on their forehead. They snarled showing their teeth and looked very angry.

It took a giant leap cutting Toothless off from everyone else and then aimed its plasma blast only at Stardust and Nightrainbow. Seemingly not certain what to make of the humans only interested in the dragons for now.

Stardust and Nightrainbow started a three way duel with the unknown Night Fury a duel that was endangering everyone from the stray fires and making the land around them very unstable and the likelihood someone was gonna get hurt human and dragon was going up fast.

Toothless wasn't able to help as this other Night Fury wouldn't allow it and kept making sure he wasn't able to help. And anytime the children tried to get involved the dragon also attack but only to keep them away from battle.

"We can't let Stardust and Nightrainbow get killed! And Toothless's sister and brother are gonna get killed by that nutcase!" yelled Hiccup franticly as he failed yet again to get to his dragon as the new Night Fury glared its silver eyes at him as if warning him not to move.

"At least I know why the dragon felt familiar but how can we help if he won't let us help! All the dragons are gonna die in this duel and we all are going to get hurt because that guy is nuts!" Boden yelled as Hiccup pulled them further back away from the duel.

Una on the other hand was still thinking about what that bracelet had shown her and she was watching the Night Fury carefully. Looking at their eyes and body language and really seeing the battle for what it was. She then realize what was going on and why they'd been brought here.

She rushed forward before Hiccup could stop her and got in the line fire between the new Night Fury who had Toothless still behind them and their own dragons behind her.

The dragon didn't attack and Una took a deep breath and slowly approached. "We are not your enemies. And we are not trying to hurt you or Toothless. We wouldn't hurt our friends or family.

We protect the ones we love. I know true love doesn't come along every day and you must have felt very alone here and then you fall in love at first sight. I'm sure your mother told you one day your prince would come didn't she?

So it's alright, girl. We've come to take you away from your loneliness. It's alright. I know you're my mommy and I always talk about what it be like when I fall in love when I find my true love.

I can't imagine whoever your mother is it can't be any different. Since you're still her daughter and mothers and daughters are always dreaming about the day they find true love so their daddies can become overprotective then give them away.

So don't worry. We are your friends and we love to be your family too. It's alright. Your mommy sent us so you and Toothless whose been dreaming of you too can be together and the Night Furies won't hopefully die out.

It's alright girl. It's alright!" as she step forward with her left hand out and the Night Fury touched it all became calm and serene.

"It's alright now. She's understands now. She was just trying to protect her true love," called out Una to her brothers.

"SHE?!"

"Yes, this is the last female Night Fury. When I touched that bracelet I saw into two different minds. I understand that a goddess created this island and brought her here and raised her for her own protection so at least there be a chance to save the Night Furies.

But I can't tell you which Goddess it is," she started to say when everything broke loose from the battle as the ground shook and the fires causes hellfire to rain down on them.

Stardust and Nightrainbow managed to protect their Riders and Hiccup came out unharmed as well. But then they heard mournful crying and even Boden let out a cry of death.

"Who's hurt, Boden?"

"She is and it's bad! I think she's dying. Look!" he point and they saw from the unnamed female own actions she had caused the nearby flaming trees to fall on her as well as some rocks.

Quickly the other dragons got the debris off her but Toothless who was already falling in love himself with this female looked at her. She had third degree burns, broken bones and no doubt internal bleeding.

"No! We didn't come this far to rescue her just to have her die! The gods wouldn't have kept her safe for her to die like this!" Una was crying and looked at Hiccup as if pleading with him to do something.

"I can't do anything, Una. I have not the knowledge to heal her. I'm not Skullette and Firefang!"

"You have to do something!" she pleaded with him.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes he went over to the female and looked at her and couldn't stand seeing her or Toothless both brokenhearted. True love shouldn't end before it begun.

"I wish I could do something to help! Please! You gave both Boden and Una the ability to help us find this dragon. There got to be something I can do to help her!" as he cried his heart out and placed his left hand over the worst third degree burn.

Suddenly there was some energy being emitted from his hand and everyone was shocked as the burn vanished as if it was never there. He looked as his hands in shock.

"I can…I can. I can heal?"

"The more love you feel the more you should be able to heal! Hurry before it's fatal!" his brother and sister urged.

Nodding Hiccup began to focus all the love in his heart into healing energy and soon all the female energies both internal and external were healed as if they never were there.

She stood up and let out a joyous roar and licked him happily. And her moon sparkled and that's when they realized something. "You feel that?" Hiccup asked his siblings who nodded.

"She's got her own powers locked in that moon of hers. I can feel very powerful energy in there. It's similar to our own energy but it's locked up. Like she can't access it at the moment."

"I'm also seeing a vision of something or at least a partial vision to be more precise. Someone I can't see but they're wearing a green gown of some type with roses on it.

They said something about till the time is right her powers and memories will be locked and the ones meant to be her family will help unlock them as she will help them unlock their own."

"So the Gods wanted us to find her so she can help us and us her." Hiccup summed it up.

"And also for the powers of true love to save Night Furies look how Toothless and she are already falling in love!" Boden pointed out as they're running through the field chasing butterflies and heading to play in a nearby waterfall.

"I think we should name her Moon Shadow. For the moon on her forehead and the since her past is in the shadows." Una suggested and her brothers agreed.

"I think we should also stay a few more days till we all recovery and then we can try and find our way back to Edge. And in the meantime Toothless and Moon Shadow can get to know each other and we can practice our new powers.

And Stardust and Nightrainbow can rest and get acquainted with their future sister-in-law," suggested Hiccup to which they all agreed.

So for the next three days it was still exploring The Isle of Night as they come to call it and watching Toothless and Moon Shadow fall in love. Una couldn't help but sing a song as they watched Toothless court Moon Shadow who loved her name.

She sang this the whole time their romance played out which they did all over the island and while the two lovers also help the children with their growing powers at the same time.

So on the last night before they're too leave they all sang it together as they sat around the campfire enjoying a nice meal under the still strangely full moon.

" _We were two strangers and now we are about to start out on a journey. Not even in our wildest dreams do we know what we are about to go through. All we know here we are suddenly standing at the beginning me and you._

 _No one told either of us we were going to one another. Unexpected what we've done to each other's heart. All we know is when we lose hope the other will be there to remind them this is the start!_

 _And life is a road that we want to keep going. Love like a river that's always flowing. Life is a road that's now and forever. It's a wonderful journey._

 _We'll be there when the world stops turning. We'll be there when the storms are through. For in the end all we want is to be standing at the beginning with each other._

 _We are strangers about to start a crazy adventure. Never dreaming if any of our dreams will even come true. All we now here we stand unafraid of the future and we are at the beginning me and you._

 _And life is a road that we want to keep going. Love like a river that's always flowing. Life is a road that's now and forever. It's a wonderful journey._

 _We'll be there when the world stops turning. We'll be there when the storms are through. For in the end all we want is to be standing at the beginning with each other._

 _We just knew there was somebody somewhere who was also alone in the dark. Now we know our dreams will live on since we've waited this long and so nothing will ever tear us apart!_

 _And life is a road that we want to keep going. Love like a river that's always flowing. Life is a road that's now and forever. It's a wonderful journey._

 _We'll be there when the world stops turning. We'll be there when the storms are through. For in the end all we want is to be standing at the beginning with each other._

 _And life is a road that we want to keep going. Love like a river that's always flowing. Life is a road that's now and forever. It's a wonderful journey._

 _We'll be there when the world stops turning. We'll be there when the storms are through. For in the end all we want is to be standing at the beginning with each other."_

The next morning they're getting ready to leave and packed a few things from Moon Shadow's nest to make her feel at home as well as some food and fresh water.

Before they left though they all felt they should try and ask her if she was sure she wanted to leave.

"Moon Shadow we want to be sure this is what you want. The outside world is big and scary. There a lot of other dragons and people. Not all of them are as loving and friendly as us." Hiccup informed her.

"Yeah, and we don't know if you'll ever be in contact again with who you call your mother again. And you do understand we are never coming back to this island? Since we are pretty sure it will disappear from existence if you leave as it will have served its purpose." Boden added.

"That's why we've gathered what samples and things we could for further study and want to transplant them both on Edge and on Berk so the magic here isn't gone completely and taken some things from your nest so they don't disappear too.

So are you sure you want to leave the only home you have ever known?" Una asked her.

Moon Shadow seemed to be concentrating with all her might as if she was really trying to make herself understood and for one moment her crescent moon glowed with an unearthly power and she managed to actually talk.

"I'm sure. I'm with my true love and I've my family. I've lived 18 years alone. I want my life to begin. And it begins with all of you," and she fell down with Toothless cradling her from the strain of forcing her own energy to unlock.

"Wow! That must have taken a lot of force to get that out of her. She's really does seem to have a lot of strong magical energy in her. But this too must be kept secret. Alright?"

"Haddock promise. Everything we ever learn about Moon Shadow will be kept secret!" they swore as Hiccup gave her a pick me up of energy and they took off and true to their belief once they were far enough from the Isle of Night it did seem to mysteriously vanish as if it was never there.

Moon Shadow was nervous as she flew over the open ocean for the first time but also enjoying the freedom of it.

Knowing the feeling and how much better then had felt singing it and feeling that Moon Shadow did want to sing her own song, Boden was able to grant that wish.

He acted as the bridge for Moon Shadow and Toothless to send the lyrics to what they wanted to sing and then sent it to Hiccup and Una to sing on their behalf and Stardust and Nightrainbow provided the music as they made their way back to Edge.

 _Hiccup start to sing on his dragon's behalf as they also did a bit of aerial ballet as they sang as well._

" _I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me my beloved Moon Shadow, when was the last time you let your heart decide?_

 _I'm gonna open your eyes, show you wonder after wonder. We will fly over, sideways and under on our magical flight. As I show you this whole new world!_

 _A Whole New World! A new fantastic point of view. There no one to tell you no or where to go. Or say you're only dreaming."_

 _Then Una started to sing on Moon Shadow's behalf what she wanted to sing in reply._

" _A WHOLE NEW WORLD?! A dazzling place I never knew! But now from way up here everything is crystal clear. That now I've truly entered a whole new world with you!_

 _It's full of unbelievable sights and indescribable feelings. As I'm soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through this endless diamond sky. In this WHOLE NEW WORLD!_

" _Well, Moon Shadow don't you dare close your pretty silver eyes!"_

" _There more than a hundred thousand things for me to see!"_

" _Just hold it only gets better!"_

" _I feel like I'm a shooting star since coming this far! I can never go back where I used to be!"_

" _It's a whole new world with endless new horizons for us to pursue!"_

" _We'll chase them anywhere we got time to spare! Let's us share together this whole new world!_

" _A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"_

 _"A whole new world with a new fantastic point of view!"_

" _There no-one to tells us no or where to go or tell us we're only dreaming!"_

" _In this whole new world every turn is full of surprises! With endless horizons for us to pursue!"_

" _We chase them anywhere we got the time to spare! Let us share together this whole new world! We have the time to spare! Let us share this whole new world together!"_

" _It's a whole new world!"_

" _It's where we'll be"_

" _It will be a thrilling chase"_

" _And a wonderful place"_

" _For you and me!"_

It was a very wonderful performances and about two hours later they got back to Dragon Edge. They'd been gone a full five days. They'd had expected everyone to have stopped fighting and been worried sick about them. At least some of them looking for them and the others attempting to get the base built.

But unbelievable they're still bickering like they'd been gone at all! Nothing had gotten done in the five days they'd been missing and it seemed like no-one even noticed they'd been missing at all or the fact they'd just shown up with another Night Fury.

They decided to just head to their own finish hut and finally get everyone to stop fighting with Moon Shadow's help in the morning so actually progress could be made but finally found when they got to the only complete structure on the whole island theirs the sisters and their girlfriends were their looking panicked.

"Where the hell have you three been for five days?! We've been looking all over the island for you?! We're about to send out search parties and who is that?!" they all stop short seeing Moon Shadow who was looking at the four girls curiously.

"Um yeah we had quite the adventure while we were away but we'll talk about it tomorrow when we finally get everyone to stop arguing and finally building the base." Hiccup said in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah we are really worn out from you know discovering the last female Night Fury and finding out about new powers and having to find our way home and all," Boden yawned.

"So um this is Moon Shadow by the way. Moon Shadow this is our friends Skullette and her sister Firefang. That's Astrid she's Hiccup's girlfriend and that Asta she's Boden's girlfriend and the other ones bickering we'll make introductions tomorrow when finally stop the fighting and get the damn base built.

And then we'll introduce to everyone and their dragons. We promise not everyone an idiot or fighting all the time. But let's get some sleep. We girls need out beauty sleep. And we still need to introduce sometime to our home island of Berk and Mommy and Daddy." Una was yawning too as she was pooped from the whole adventure.

So see you four in the morning and we'll finally get the idiots to stop bickering and the base built. Night," as Hiccup just kissed Astrid goodnight on the check and started to climb up to his bed space.

"Yeah night everyone, love you too Asta," as Boden kissed her cheek goodnight," and went to sleep as well.

Una just settled for goodnight hugs and kisses from Skullette and Firefang before she went to her own place to sleep and the others left.

"They have a lot of explaining to do in the morning," was all the girls said as they exited but they also added. "And we have to get the bicker to stop so we can finally have our own places to sleep."

So again new changes were coming and hopefully after this strange once in a blue moon event things would continue to get better for everyone. One thing was for sure. They definitely get stranger that was a guaranteed.


	27. Reign of the Fireworms

Reign of the Fireworms

The sun was shining brightly through the window of Hiccup's hut on Dragon Edge and he was humming to himself his parent's love song as he was working. It had been a very long three and half weeks.

They had discovered Dragon Edge over a month and half ago, however due to people arguing and pointless fighting they're only know finally getting to completing the actual base and soon be able to do the main thing they'd come to do. Which was explore this strange new world.

He was trying to attempt to do two things at once. Which was continue to try and figure out more about the secrets of the Dragon Eye and keeping all of the many lists on his clipboard straight and organized as he and his siblings were really the only ones never to argue and only ones to keep things organized.

"Okay, let's see," he said checking his latest notes on what they'd recently discovered on the Dragon Eye. "It seems that our hypotheses would be very correct that it's like a child's toy with the many ways you turn it will make different things come through and different dragon fire and light intensity. This will be all great to add to the Book of Natural Wonders. Oh!" he then went back to his clipboard and flipped to another list.

"Let's see we have many things to add to our books and information. Let's see on this list we have to make a map, add to the Book of Dragons, add additional information to the Book of Natural Wonders, and of course just for Mom and Dad continue to keep a secret journal for both our mental problems and powers," he chuckled to himself.

There were plenty of lists on his clipboard of several things that came with Dragon Edge and beyond as well as things that still had to do with home. There was also one he was flipping to right now and adding too after sighing in disgust at the sundial.

"Note to self, built an actual way to tell time that doesn't rely on the sun but a working tool that can tell actual time! And that's just one of the many inventions that Boden and Una and myself are trying to build with a billion new ideas coming to us!" he laughed to himself.

Sighing he then took out a special box they'd invented it was made from left over Gronckle Iron they'd manage to sneak, some Deathsong Amber they taken as a sample for study and a few things from Moon Shadow's nest and some of Moon Shadow's mysterious powers.

She'd been able to unlock a few of her powers in secret and they'd come really handy with keeping the Dragon Eye safe and protected.

The outside of this safe box was made from the Iron and Amber; the inside was lined with permission from Moon Shadow some of her old blanket and the flacon feathers from her nest made from whoever her Goddess mother was.

This is where they kept the Dragon Eye safe and secure so it wouldn't be damaged and not be able to be stolen. Then to further protect it they'd concealed it with both had been found in Moon Shadow's old nest and her own mysterious powers.

Walking slowly over to a painting of his family on wooden shield decorated with gemstones he smiled. The shield looked old but it was brand new.

Thanks to his mother's brunch club they'd manage to make a new painting of the expanded family to include all the dragons included Moon Shadow herself simply based on a drawing they'd sent home with a letter the day after they'd come home from that adventure.

They'd also sent the wood and gemstones back to Berk and his parents had return with it to visit and meet Moon Shadow as they understood Hiccup, Boden and Una wouldn't be coming home for a while given Moon Shadow wouldn't be able to leave Edge and come to Berk till she was more adjusted.

So they'd spent a long weekend together so she could get to know them. But the point was the shield was made from the wood and gemstones from her nest and infused with her power.

Therefore only a Haddock could touch the painting without being hurt because of Moon Shadow's blessing. Then if you somehow manage to get pass the unbelievable pain, their family alone knew the combination. Therefore they felt strongly they'd made a very secure safe.

Feeling very confident that no-one be able to get to the Eye he grabbed his clipboard and walked outside to blow a horn to signal everyone to come together for a short meeting to find out if they'd finally finished with what they're supposed to be working on.

Soon the air was filled the sound of dragons as a large group came flying in and landing just outside the finally complete clubhouse. Hiccup did a swift head count and noted everyone was present for three. His little brother, his brother girlfriend and Fishlegs but he decided to worry about that a little later.

"Okay, Dragon Riders, Soul Riders and Berserk Siblings please give me your reports.

Astrid you care to tell me if you're all done with what you're all supposed to have gotten done weeks ago?" Hiccup asked look at his girlfriend and holding a charcoal pencil in his left hand.

Astrid gave him a flirty look and tossed her golden hair as if trying to entice him and he was getting a little aroused he had to admit. "We got it done finally. All of our huts finally have guest rooms built so our own little brothers and sisters can finally come week after next for their first schedule visitation."

"They'll be so excited to hear that, Astrid. Mom told me in her last letter at the last Brunch Club everyone back on Berk was acting like they'd ants in their pants waiting to come here," he replied trying to avoid looking at her beautiful blue eyes and the way she was batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Well we could've gotten done sooner if we hadn't been fighting so much, isn't that, right?" she broke her flirty eyes with her boyfriend and glared them at the Twins and Snotlout.

"Okay, Astrid you have an ax to grind you already told us enough times when we making the beds for our little brothers and sisters to sleep in! You don't have to remind us for the zillion time!" Snotlout shot back in annoyed tone.

"Yeah you nagged us enough. We get it already. We were a bunch of childish bickering idiots!" Ruffnut half shouted.

"Yeah we already said we were sorry and apologized more times than we can count and we can't count that high. So can you just let it rest and let it go now? Please? It's not like we don't want to see our little sisters as much as you want to see your sisters and brothers!" Tuffnut half shouted at her.

"Fine okay, I guess I went a little overboard, but it's still amazing how many times in the past you three fail to remember a lesson and need it repeated to you. So forgive me if I nag you sometimes since I don't want you to forget something important like you seem to have forgotten in the past."

"We've not failed to remember any important lessons!" the three of them shouted in unison clearly thinking they hadn't failed to remember anything important.

"I beg to differ," Hiccup muttered quietly under his breath before clearing his throat loudly. "Okay moving on. Now that we know everyone from Berk younger's siblings can finally come week after next I think we need to know if they'll be safe.

So Heather? Dagur? You're in charge of security. What do you have to report to me on that front?" Hiccup asked the two siblings.

They'd grown and changed in three years too. Dagur really had worked out, had grown a beard and wore a new metal tunic outfit. Heather's ensemble had her new rare dragon Windshear's scales apart of it and she looked even sexier or at least some of the boys thought so.

"Well Hiccup we built a good strong armory full stocked with a bunch of the finest weapons from the old days of what the Berserks use to be. And few if you can handle it came from our evil cousin Axel's secret stash." Dagur acknowledged.

"You didn't use any of his poisons, did you? He was the king of poison!"

"No, of course not! We made sure they're all poison free before bring them to the Edge!" Dagur reassured Hiccup in a calmer manner then he would've had only a couple years back.

Ever since they'd managed to figure out some medication to manage his mental problems Dagur had a lot less crazy episodes. Which would've made his and Heather's mother Oydis extremely ecstatic. Given she wasn't there anymore to keep her son's mental illness in check after being murdered by her nephew.

Taking another deep breath Dagur finished explaining "On the other hand, Hiccup, we did take several of his old designs as well as a few of our own, then mix them together to construct unique weapons to fill the armory with.

Therefore Dragon Edge has an incredible arsenal for whenever the day comes when we will surely face some type of foe in this new world."

"We also built watchtowers on the highest points on the west and east sides of the island. Each has one of those super powerful spyglass you and your siblings built along with a miniature Thunder ear. Thus we will be able to see and hear danger approaching as well." Heather informed them.

"That sounds incredible on both your parts. Anything else I should know about? Or we should know about?"

The siblings looked at each other and said together. "We built a series of traps and other defense systems around the island itself and just finish the test run. They will stop any intruder.

However we've made sure no wild dragon will get caught in them by mistake and will help you all memorize the lay out so you don't trigger it by mistake."

"How did you make sure the wild dragons on the island won't get caught in these traps?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"Thanks to the Night Terrors and some special flowers they're able to spread a scent around the traps. The dragons native to Edge have seen the Terrors point out the traps and know where they are and if the smell the scent to say away," they explained.

"Okay, good idea very good to know. We'll make sure to memorize the traps lay out so none of us," he turned to eye the Twins intensely. "Get caught in your defense grid."

"Okay so Ase? How did your group do with our food and water situation? Since with the exception of Tue you all come from like the most fertile island we know back home."

"Well, I, Eira and Erica finished building what you and your siblings designed. A greenhouse you called it?"

"Yeah, Boden was very clever with the design. He truly understand the elements and weather very well."

"Well, however the three of you came up with the design for all the things we were assigned to build they are all very ingenius," spoke one of the female twins.

They're identical twin sisters that you couldn't tell one from the other at all. Both of them had high chestnut braided ponytails, large dark blue eyes, fair skin, and were tall, fit and curvy.

The only way to tell them apart was by what colors they wore. Though they both wore gold earrings and chokers and the same outfit it was in reverse colors. Eira wore an aqua green top with a carmine leather skirt with a carmine flower brooch and hair piece with aqua fingerless gloves and belt. Her twin sister Erica was the same outfit in reverse.

It was Eira who spoken first and now her twin sister was speaking. "Yeah and since we made the greenhouse so large we have a very large garden growing in there that's well protect.

Therefore we'll have fresh greens to eat. We also made an agreement with your mother's friend Bloodthorn's husband Numbskull to help with his experiments and given one corner of the green house so his experiments can be continued out here.

Our grandmother finds his work truly fascinating to be honest and from his weekly letters we'll see that his work is continued." Erica informed Hiccup who was both impressed and glad.

"We also on your three's request gave another section of the greenhouse to grow the samples you took from the island you found Moon Shadow and left parts bare for whatever else we may find out here to continue the study of different plants and all of nature," Eira chimed in.

"Thank you. Hearing that makes me very happy and I can't wait to write home and tell my mom that so she can inform her friend of that and her husband."

"Well we are still part of the Dragon Harmony Alliance and whatever we do out here exploring should still be used to benefit our home islands, don't you agree, Hiccup?" Ase asked him and he gave a moment thought and nodded before turning to the three brothers and Tue to get there report.

"Okay what about you three? Did you get done with your part of securing our food and water supply?"

"Again with the genius level intellect and cleverness you three possess we now have a water tower and a water to purify it and draw it up from underground. More than just a well," Leif started to say when his younger brother cut in.

"Yeah it was so much fun with all these crazy tubes and pipes and weird drawings of you. But getting down and dirty and playing in the water and mud is so much fun. But yeah the water problem is solved we won't run out of it soon. It's all cool!" Torben said as he clicked his tongue gave Hiccup a thumbs up.

"Okay, that's good to hear," Hiccup chuckled a little nervously not sure what to make of Torben behavior.

"So Elof did you and Tue finish with building a food storage and finding a place to put our meat?"

"Yeah building the food storage wasn't the hard part," Elof said in a dismissive way.

"But not breaking your leg and get a frozen rear when finding that underground ice cave to use keep our meat frozen and hang it all from those metal hooks? That was a little more of challenge. Point is we ain't gonna be out of food whether it be greens or meats we are good."

"Well that's all delightful to hear. So guest rooms, check, defense, check, food and water, check. Um infirmary? Skullette? How are you and your sister doing on making us a healing place? I just learned I can heal but I know I'm not a miracle worker!"

"No need to fret, Hiccup. We got the infirmary up and running." Skullette said in a soothing tone. "You are looking at the best midwife from Berk. I've delivered everything from human babies to yaks. And I know many healing remedies. And so does Firefang. Isn't that right, little sis?"

"Yeah, after all my mom Firestorm was the best animal healer when she was alive. And I mesmerized Gothi's Healer Guide when I made a copy of it for my secret library.

We can handle any injury for human or dragon. Trust us on that Hiccup. You have nothing to fear from injury or illness."

"Okay well glad to know that one aliment of my mind," he said in a sarcastic tone with the girls he thought of as his other sisters before turning to his real sister.

"So Una how did you do on your job today? Did everything turn out well?"

"If you mean did I make sure Toothless and Moon Shadow had a wonderful and romantic date on the beach then yeah. They played in the surf, chased seagulls, made a sandcastle and played in the water.

But then I had to tell your dragon something he should've figured out on his own. I mean how clueless are you boys?! Like is it just me girls are all boys idiots when it comes to love?" Una start to get on a roll and the boys were all become colored and the girls laughing.

"I mean it was clear to me that Moon Shadow is a bit of a romantic and she was clearly telling Toothless what she wanted and he's such a dunce it wasn't even funny.

I mean an 18 year old dragon finally has to come to an eight year old girl when he can't figure out what his new girlfriend is trying to tell him?

I'm at first like "Toothless you can't be this much of an idiot! I mean men can't be this much of an idiot. I mean I couldn't believe how clueless he was it was beyond frustrating. Then I realize what Mommy said is true. Or at last what we've talked about when she said to me about love and men.

Mommy is like "Una when you fall in love I want you to know something right now. Men are idiots when it comes to romance as they have the emotional romance capacity of a teaspoon and never understand a thing about romance!"

So guess what Hiccup? It fell onto me your eight year old sister to give your dragon a clue what girl wants and what a girl needs to make them happy!

So you ought to be thanking me right now for what I told your dragon since it's not only partly why Mommy advised both you and Boden to take this slow and easy with your two hotties.

But anyway I sang the answer to him of what the hell Moon Shadow wanted from him.

"" _There you see her now? Just sitting there across the way? That beautiful girl who is as dark as a moonless sky? With the mark of the moon on her brow that glows as her silver eyes shimmer with true love in them?_

 _She may not have a lot to say at the moment but there is something very special about her. More than a beauty of the night that's for sure._

 _You don't know why you feel some of the things you do inside? Why she makes your heart soar above the clouds and almost come out of your chest? You just know you want her just by looking at her you know you do. You want the two of you to be together till the end of time._

 _It's possible she wants that too, but is too shy to tell you, though there is one way to ask her and it doesn't take a word, not a single word. All it takes is a kiss so go on don't be shy and go kiss that beautiful one-of-a-kind girl!_

 _It would be too bad and such shame to miss that girl. So don't be scared and don't be shy, just look into her silvery eyes and go on and kiss that beautiful girl!_

 _Now's the perfect moment by this beautiful blue ocean with the setting sun casting its magical spell. Boy you'd better do it soon there won't be a better time than now!_

 _She won't say the words of love and will not say them at all till you go on and kiss her. Sealing love with true love kiss is the way to make a girl's heart sing. So don't be so shy and go over there and kiss her already!_

 _Don't be scared for no-one is prepared for true love as it finds you, you don't find it! So don't be shy or scared just go over there and kiss your girl! Don't try to hide from your feelings now you know you wanna kiss that girl, so go on and do it!_

 _Just go kiss her now for she's waiting for to kiss her and then the rest will be easy so just don't be shy or stupid and just go kiss her already! Go kiss that girl, Toothless!"_

She finished singing took a moment to collect herself with the boys especially her brother blushing intensely and the girls all laughing at the truth of a boys ineptness at being good a romance or getting a girl's need and then listen to Una go on to the next part of her little tirade.

"And while again we are the subject of boys, romances and love. When do I get a boyfriend Hiccup?! It's so not fair! You and Boden get like the two hottest girls in the whole damn archipelago and now Toothless and I'm willing to bet soon the other dragons will meet their true loves.

Then that be that much closer to my vision of having their children so the other kids will finally have their own destined dragons. But what am I? Chop liver?!

When do I get a hot boyfriend?! The gods cannot be that unfair to deny me the right to true love and he better be as hot as both yours and Boden's girlfriends!

Come Hiccup! When does true love happen to me?! I mean hello you been in love with Astrid since you were five and Boden and Asta had their spark at ten!

So when does my love story start?!" demanded Una to her big brother who now was so embarrassed and a very purplish red color trying to speak to his sister with everyone either laughing and getting ready to dig the knife when something happened to only add to the mortification going on.

There was screaming and out of the nearby brush came tumbling four people, well three people and a dragon. It was Boden, Asta and Fishlegs riding Meatlug and now Boden and Asta were as equally mortified as Hiccup.

Apparently they'd snuck off and been hiding in bushing trying to have some privacy and maybe attempting to have a few romantic moments alone and Fishlegs had not only ruined the moment he caught them in the act of being alone!

And now Boden was so embarrassed as was Asta and it looked if it was possible to die from being embarrassed it was gonna happen right now. It didn't get more mortifying then this.

Una was starting to feel really guilty about her ranting which should've been saved for when she was alone with her brothers and not brought up in front of everyone else. So she too was feeling mortified by her highly inappropriate behavior and her bringing up her own frustrations at the wrong place and time that had now resulted in humiliating herself and her brothers.

Luckily before everyone could die of embarrassment there were some bright lights shining that blinded everyone for a few minutes. One green, one red and one silver and everyone was in too much pain from being blinded to think about the embarrassing scenes that just happened.

"Sorry! So sorry! Sometimes there too much energy in the air and it makes our sisters stone light up," Skullette chuckled with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Oh yes it rarely happens but when it does it often is so painful it like looking into the sun. It's that blinding. I don't know why Moon Shadow reacted too it thought.

Very curious but there are many things we don't know about Miss Moon Shadow which is why she's like the dark side of the moon?" Firefang supplied as she stroked the beautiful female though out of the corner of her earth brown eye caught Hiccup and he got the message.

She and her sister's powers told them Moon Shadow wasn't an ordinary dragon but they won't reveal it. Though they also were saving them from dying from embarrassment which is why they'd helped Moon Shadow causes the blinding effect so everyone forget about it.

Which is what happened since by the time everyone retinas were working again they'd forgotten the romantic embarrassment and all asked what Fishlegs was doing when he came blundering in?

"I was doing what Hiccup asked which was identifying all the dragons on the island so we can track them and know who we are sharing this island with. Then I found out some bad news."

"How bad is the news?" Boden asked trying to stand tall and put what happened 15 minutes ago behind him.

"Um there seems to be a migration of Fireworms heading our way and if we don't figure out how to stop it the island will burn down." Fishlegs said in a strangely calm voice.

Everyone looked at each other and Boden then spoke in another strangely calm voice. "Oh is that all? So we have to stop a colony of Fireworms led by a dangerous queen from burning the base that we are finally getting done so we can finally explore?

Well life is so ironic isn't it? Well my Dragon Whispering powers are growing stronger but let me assure right now I can't even with my stronger powers get a whole colony to move. I know that's beyond even my new limits. So don't even consider that an option!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Boden? You are a Dragon Whisperer and a Haddock. Surely you and your brother and sister can come up with a least some kind of plan," Asta implored to him as she played with his ponytail.

"The best plan of attack we can do, Asta is divide and conquer. Or attack the problem in two ways. So one half the team try and deal with finding ways to put out fires and keep the island safe if we can't diverted the Fireworms and the rest of working on diverted into them."

"Is that kind of what you told me you did when you figured out lightning work?"

"Yeah. Working in two teams can get twice as much done and tackling the problem two ways increases the chances of solving it Asta. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It does make sense," she nodded and turned to face her boyfriend older brother who had the most say. "So do you agree with Boden's strategy Hiccup? You are the leader of everyone here."

"Well, I don't know why I'm the leader. After all don't you have your own older sister to lead your group of Riders and to look for guidance?"

"We looked to you three for guidance since your all natural leader, gifted in many ways and no we ain't just referring to the blessing from the gods, Hiccup. You three are the right people to lead others." Ase informed him and looked proudly on to his younger siblings.

The three of them blushed and said, "Um thanks for the vote of the confidence."

Then Hiccup took charge again. "Okay, my brother does have the right idea. So Ase? I want you and your group along with Heather and Dagur gather lots of water, sand and dirt and look for ways to make sure the island is protect and not set on fire."

"Can and will do! Alright Soul Riders and my two friends you heard him let's get to work. Elof? You and your brothers take the west side of the island to gather the dirt and sand. Eira, Erica and Tue? You take the east side to gather more water. Heather you and your brother try and make firebreaks since you know your own defense system. Asta and I will stay here to try and fireproof the base."

"Great the rest of us will work on trying to figure out get the Fireworms to make a different stop off so they don't destroy this island," and with that everyone was off to do their jobs.

Trying to decide what to do wasn't easy and before they could come up with a true plan something happened that brought more danger to the island then even the Fireworms or their Queen.

The Twins being the Twins had been goofing off and flown off instead of focusing on the mission and by the time the others got fed up with them and found them they found them staring at awe at a rock they had the really dumb luck of finding in the goofing off.

They looked like their birthday and Snoggletog had come early and were dancing singing about how they island belong to them. And the others were like what are they talking about?

They were pointing to the rock in front of them and Snotlout thought it was just a rock though Fishlegs point out it was actually a claim stone with the Twins family name on it and it wasn't their writing as it was spelled correctly.

Feeling more than panicked the Twins ordered Hiccup and his siblings to use their powers on it. Hiccup touched it and did get a memory of someone a man planting it. Boden did get intense emotions and Una herself saw inside the mind of what she described as a man.

Then she whispered in a very tiny but scared voice, "We need Daddy right away. I also had a vision of great danger and terror awaiting us," her voice whimpered when she said that.

"This is really bad, Hiccup. Really bad," Boden whispered as Hiccup wrote a letter to send home by airmail Asap.

"I can feel this in my bones its bad, little brother. I know this is bad!" he whispered back.

Off to the side where their dragons watching the whole event and Moon Shadow who was still learning about humans, their moods and expression was asking Toothless what was wrong with the children.

He explained to her they're upset and worried and it seemed to be because of that rock. Something was very rock about that rock. This confused Moon Shadow as why would a rock make someone so upset and unhappy?

Finally Stoick, Valka and Gobber showed up and the children rush to embrace their parents whom they hadn't seen since that long weekend. They really were hugging their mother.

Moon Shadow slowly approach wanting to be hugged as well. "Oh Moon Shadow! Don't think I forget you too. Come here girl." Valka called her over and hugged her too and even kissed her birthmark and she purred.

"So have you all been behaving since we last came here?" their mother asked archly and seeing their guilty looks was all she needed to know.

"What did you three do that wasn't right?" she wanted to know with hands on her hip.

Moon Shadow's crescent moon flashed silver for a second and suddenly Valka's mind was filled the whole incident that had happened earlier as it been seen through Moon Shadow's eyes.

"Well, at least we know Moon Shadow's able to share her thoughts and memories with others and she's very honest about them. Boden? What do you have to say for yourself young man?" his mother wanted to know.

"Mom! We weren't do anything more than just talking! I swear! We just want ten minutes alone from everyone else! It's not like I was doing anything inappropriate I swear!" he said defensively and she looked at him more intensely.

"All we talking about was things we liked to do! She was telling me how she loves to climb trees and make scrapbooks and look at the stars at night. I was telling her how we enjoy watching the sunrise or set. And that I love the stars too because they make Stardust sparkle!

We just holding each other's hand as we were talking that was all! We still haven't even manage to get enough nerve to kiss each other on the lips yet!" he told her and his mother looked at her son then said.

"I believe you. So you just wanted some privacy was all? Just some time alone with your girlfriend was all and Fishlegs just blundered that?"

"Yeah, Mom. We just want to be alone just me and her so could enjoy each other. Like how you and Dad would go to Lover's Cove or Dragon's Glen when you want to be left alone!"

"Alright. So there wasn't anything funny going on. Then everything is okay. But Una did you have to have a tirade and go on like that? I mean that was highly inappropriate and I expect better of you."

"Sorry, Mommy. I now so embarrassed for myself and my brothers. I just get so frustrated at times that I'm still a little girl and I'm still probably years away from falling in love and it just so unfair at times!"

"I know sweetheart. I know. Love is not the easiest thing to wait for and it's a hard truth to accept we don't find it that it finds us and we just have to wait for it. Still you'll find your love one day and he'll make you so happy it will be worth the wait.

But please apologize to your brothers."

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you both."

"Apology accept, Una and we know it's not easy for you at all."

Just then they heard something they dreaded. "Val? Kids? I'm afraid the claim stone checks out. I have no choice but to give the island to the Twins."

"Daddy please tell me you have picked a really bad time to develop sarcasm!" Una pleaded with him but the look her daddy gave told her he wasn't.

"Sorry sweetheart. Wish I was" as he went over to do his duty.

"Mommy? What are we gonna do?! We have a crisis going on and those idiots are now own this island?!"

"Yeah, Mom what are we gonna do?!" Boden wanted to know pleading with his mother like she knew.

Valka took a deep breath letting it out slowly and hugged her children tightly then drew them very close to whisper something. "This very important so listen well and you might live. People with no brains shouldn't be given power. It's worse than madmen since they have a plan at least, brainless people have no clue and that makes them more dangerous.

My advice is don't listen to them and use your own skills and talents to save yourselves and this island. And if you get rid of that stone they don't have a claim. That stone the only thing they have to claim this island.

So I trust you three to look after each other, I trust you have figured out someone else is watching over three and I trust you to keep the others safe. So you shall save the island from both the Fireworms and the Reign of Stupid.

We shall see each other soon. And you have my full permission to rebel as much as possible. Love you all so much."

"Love you too, Mom/Mommy! We will do you and Dad/Daddy proud!" and with a wink from their mother and father they knew it was up to them to save the island and its people.

Because when the first set of rules were as ridicules as taking out one of the most used letters in English language they already had enough. They didn't even let them get to the second or third stupid rules which were as brainless as the first.

"I've newsflash for you two. I don't care if a piece of rock says you own this island. I ain't following a pair of idiots who are gonna burn and sink an island in under six hours! I as soon as jump off a cliff then do one thing you say!" Una declared defiantly.

"Treason! Off with her head!" Ruffnut screamed and Tuffnut was looking for something to do the job with.

"Hey! No-one is beheading my sister!" Hiccup stood in front of his sister protectively.

"Yeah! You may own this island but your still part of the tribe on Berk so unless you want to deal with our Dad you won't resort to dismemberment!" snarled Boden reminding them of one fact they couldn't get around.

It was true they couldn't change the fact home was Berk so they could do whatever they liked on Edge. Nevertheless they couldn't physically harm anyone without facing the wraith of Stoick the Vast back on Berk. And that also carried back to the others on their home islands as well.

So that meant the most they could do was lock people up since they couldn't physically harm anyone not unless they wanted a bunch of angry fathers or chiefs dismembering them.

Therefore for her 'treason' they threw Una in jail but she had a very cocky look as they threw her in the cell. Tuffnut really didn't like that look as she smirked at him.

"You'll get extra time for smirking! Now to make sure everyone else is doing what they should do on Thorston Island!"

"Go ahead be my guest, Tuff. Just don't expect anyone to obey you or Ruff. And remember the Fireworms are still coming!" she called out in a teasing way.

The others weren't taking the crap from the twins either and what Una had said irked the Twins so much they couldn't get her out of their minds. So they had to come back and deal with her.

However it was only two hours later and the jail cell was empty! She wasn't in it at all!

"What?! We have a prison escape! This is also treason! We won't have anyone respect us if we let this go unpunished!" Ruff said to her brother and he nodded.

"We need to take down Hiccup and Boden. Let's get Boden. If we can make Hiccup bow to us everyone will do what we say finally! If we take his brother and get him to give us back his sister then everyone will do what we say!"

So they found the brothers attempting to do the stable boys jobs they given. "Okay where is she? We know you set her free! So where Una?!" the Twins demanded angrily.

"You mean she's not in the jail cell you threw her in two hours ago?" Hiccup asked in a nonchalant manner as if he really didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah we haven't see our sister since you took her. So we don't have a clue where she is. Maybe you shouldn't be so worried about her and start thinking about the real problem of the Fireworms?" Boden remarked as he was scrubbing.

"That's it! You two do anything for your sister even lie about where she is! Hiccup we are taking your brother! And if you don't get the others on this island to do what we say then you'll never see your brother again and when we do find your sister you'll never see her again either."

And with that they yanked Boden away before either he or Hiccup could protest and threw him in jail too and they added another lock to the door. "There no you can't escape. And now we can get this island to do what we need it too do."

"You two don't get what leadership is about at all. And you really don't get the danger the island is in or how you'll be without an island to rule if you don't get to the Fireworms, do you?" Boden called after them as they left and mutter. "Pure idiots. Just pure idiots."

By then everyone was being defiant and not doing anything to follow the twins and trying to do what actually had to be done with the Fireworms problems and the Twins finally threw everyone in jail but not before they discovered Boden had escaped already.

They were so upset and angry they left everyone to rot and not even realize the Fireworms were already starting to light up the island.

Everyone was angry and frustrated about being locked up in too small a space and then why Hiccup looked so relaxed and not worried.

"Um what is wrong with you?! Your brother and sister are missing, the island and base are about to go up and flames and your just whistling?!" Snotlout snapped.

"You really think the three of us are really gonna let this island perish? Like be nothing but ashes? Please, Snotlout give us more credit than that. Boden? Una? You ready for a jailbreak and to execute the rest of the plan?" Hiccup called out over his shoulder as his brother and sister came out of hiding.

"I never thought I ever be glad for being given a phobia by the Twins and you Snotlout!" Boden declared as he removed his locking picking tools from his clothes.

"Yeah, even if those were the cruelest things you three did too us! Giving Boden claustrophobia and me monophobia it at least made him become a master escape artist and lock picker and me the best player ever when it comes to hide and seek!" snapped Una.

"What is she talking about?" Snotlout asked dumbly and that's when all three of the Haddocks stopped what they were doing and the room suddenly became full of rage and everyone even in the cramp space mange to back away as Hiccup explode on Snotlout.

'HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE FAIL TO REMEMBER SNOTLOUT?! YOU AND THE TWINS PLAYED TWO VERY CRUEL PRANKS ON MY BROTHER AND SISTER AND GAVE THEM TWO LIFE LONG FEARS!

AND MY FAMILY AND I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE THE THREE OF YOU FOR IT!

WHEN I WAS TEN AND BODEN WAS FIVE WE WERE OUTSIDE PLAYING SO MOM COULD NAP BECAUSE SHE WAS EXPECTING UNA AND YOU JUMPED ME AND KNOCKED ME OUT THEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO LOCK BODEN IN A TOOL SHED FOR AN HOUR!

NOW HE'S CLAUSTPHOBIIC OR CAN'T STAND SMALL SPACE OR A ROOM HE CAN'T ESCAPE FROM!

THEN YOU THREE REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY WHEN UNA WAS TWO YEARS OLD AND I WAS TRYING TO GIVE MY PARENTS AN AFTERNOON TO THEMSELVES SO I TOOK UNA AND BODEN OUT TO A MEADOW FOR A PICNIC.

AND THE 'JOKE' WAS TO GET HER LOST FOR 20 TERRFYING MINUTES AND NOW SHE'S SCARED TO DEATH TO BE ALONE FOR MORE THEN TEN MINUTES OR NOT TO BE WITH ME AND BODEN!

SO MY FATHER FIRST HAD YOUR PARENTS SPANK YOUR ASSES AND THAT DIDN'T SEEM TO WORK AND NEITHER DID HARD LABOR APPARENTLY!

SO TO MAKE SURE THREE NEVER FORGET THE CRIMES YOU COMMIT I'M GONNA CURSE YOU TO RELIVE THE MEMORIES THAT HAVE HAUNTED ME AND MY FAMILY FOR YEARS!

SO BE PREPARED FOR THE THREE OF YOU TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR A VERY LONG TIME OF YOUR CRIMES!" and that's when Hiccup's bright green eyes took on a supernatural glow as did Boden's and Una's and Snotlout was cowering then he was knocked to the ground as a bolt of energy hit and so were the Twins who didn't know what hit them.

"Finally we can have our revenge! Finally! After all our years yes!" was the only thing the three of them said as they finished busting the rest out and Hiccup explained the rest of the plan as Snotlout was out cold for a few more moments.

Asta was busy comforting Boden who she was so sorry had to have that happen to him as a child.

Astrid meanwhile had two things to ask Hiccup. One was he finally satisfied that he'd finally gotten his revenge and two did he think his plan would work?

He said yes to both questions and he figured that Snotlout and the Twins be up in about five minutes and by then they could spring the trap on the Twins.

The rest of the plan went flawlessly as the Twins went to see what was going one with the prisoners and what had attack them only to find there been a jailbreak.

They're swiftly locked up and then the negotiations began which showed just how wonderful and great leaders Hiccup, Boden and Una were going to be when they ascended to leading Berk.

Not only did they manage to regain the equality on the island, and get the plan back on to stop the Fireworms they finally got what they'd been waiting for years to hear from the twins.

Getting them to admit to the playing those very cruel pranks on Boden and Una and getting an apology and accepting that they're now going to have to live with the nightmares they'd granted the two of them.

After the apology was given from them and shortly afterwards Snotlout they'd all executed the plan to save the island. The Soul Riders went to work putting out the fires, Heather and Dagur's firebreaks, the sisters did their part by leading the wildlife away from the flames, the Riders drove the Fireworms away and finally the Night Terrors took the form the Fireworm Queen finally diverting them to a different island so their island was in anymore danger.

Everyone was happy and glad it was over then they realized no-one had seen Moon Shadow in all this time since she'd been missing during the rebellion and so they started looking for her.

They found her where the claim stone was or correction had been. The claim stone was gone all that was there now was smoldering ash and Moon Shadow was looking up with eager anticipation.

"What?! What happened to the claim stone?!" the twins wanted to know.

Boden was about to ask when Moon Shadow's moon glowed slightly and she showed him what she'd been doing this whole time everyone else been rebelling against the twins and stopping the Fireworms.

He couldn't help it he fell to the ground laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes and a split second later both Hiccup and Una were doing the same thing as Moon Shadow had shared the same thing with them and they all ran over to her and hugged her.

"Good job, Moon Shadow! You did a good deed! Thank you so much! Mom and Dad will be very happy!" Hiccup thanked her gratefully.

"Yeah you did everyone on Dragon Edge a big favor."

"And your Mommy be so proud of you! Toothless you need to give her a big kiss right now!" Una called out to him.

"Why?! What did she do?!" everyone wanted to know.

"Moon Shadow saw how unhappy and upset everyone was because of the rock and she didn't want her new friends to be unhappy," Hiccup started to say slowly with a grin on his face.

"So she decided to take care of the problem for us. So she got rid of the source of the unhappiness for us," Boden couldn't help but chuckled and everyone realized what he meant.

"You mean she…"

"Yeah, she blew it up! She didn't want us fighting or having disharmony on the island and saw the island was in danger from that rock so she blew it up! What a good girl you are Moon Shadow! Looking out for everyone! Thank you!" Una gave her a hug and kiss.

And everyone broke out into song and dance singing high praises to Moon Shadow except for the Twins as harmony and equality been restored to Dragon's Edge.


	28. Crushing It

Crushing It

For the moment it was a peaceful night on Dragon Edge. Everyone was asleep soundly in their beds when a large bell went off waking up everyone up right away and there was a lot of young voices crying out in alarm and quite a few loud "OWWS!" and "NOT AGAIN!"

The Soul Riders, Anquetils sisters and Heather and Dagur had taken the lead to investigate the traps far out while the Riders and Hiccup and his siblings checked on the new guests on Dragon Edge.

This was first visitation week of the Riders' younger siblings and what was supposed to be like a mini vacation for all of them had become a week of nonstop destruction and being knocked off their feet and beds.

A newly discovered dragon that the Dragon Eye had identified as a Rumblehorn had been causing trouble literally two hours after their younger siblings had come to the Edge and so far it had made it impossible for the visit to go as planned and too dangerous to send the children back to Berk.

Not that they wanted to go back as they hadn't seen their older brothers and sisters in over a month and half and just wanted to help get the dragon captured and relocated so they could enjoy their visit and that had proved impossible so far.

"Oh come on this is what day sixth of this? We haven't slept all week!" grumbled Brimstone to Snotlout as he was rubbing his sorry behind from being thrown from his bed for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah! We came here for a vacation and to be with you all! Not to be tossed around like marbled or ragdolls. Boden why can't you just talk to that dragon?!" demanded Velika as Snotlout was busy checking her for injuries just as the others were checking their siblings for injures.

"Yeah, we all know from our moms who've been told by your mom that your three powers gotten a whole lot stronger. Shouldn't you be able to find out what this nutcase dragon wants and why he's doing this?" demanded Alle as Fishlegs was now fixing her hair that was a mess from all this.

"I really wish I could talk to that dragon Alle. But he ain't sitting still long enough for me to even attempt to talk to him! So I can't chitchat with him if he's not gonna sit down and have a cup of hot chocolate like how your moms have with mine!" snapped Boden irritably.

"So wait a second," Lanon waved his hands in confusion. "You're telling us that a dragon has to sit still so you can talk to them?"

"You mean you can't talk to them if they're flying or running?" Larkin asked in his own confusion.

"No, what my brother means the dragon moving so erratically and so fast he not staying in one place long enough or is calm enough for him to make a connection to talk to him," Hiccup clarified.

"Oh so you need the dragon to be calm and relaxed to talk to them and not fluttering about wild and crazy?" Birger said to which the 13 year old nodded.

"Yeah, don't you find it easier to have a conversation when your attention is focused and everyone not moving all over the place?"

"Well, you do have a point, Boden. When our Mom so wrapped up in one of her art project she doesn't pay any attention because her mind to the four winds. So it does help if you are paying attention and focused on one thing." Ria acknowledged.

"That's all great to hear and know but shouldn't we see if we actually caught the Rumblehorn or see which beast we did snag in our trap?" Creel said with her hand raised.

"Yeah, since we can definitely hear something in the distance so our traps we helped you build got something and it sounds mad. And I still really can't stand loud noises." Gala said as she was holding her ears tightly to try and block out whatever was making that horrible noise.

"Well, I'm not thinking it's the Rumblehorn. But we did catch some type of beast, I'm sure of that!" Una said with a laugh.

"The question is my friend what beast did we catch and should we release it? It could be dangerous or something worse!" giggled Bloodfire to which the two friends giggled and soon all the kids were giggled when they found out they'd caught Gobber who wasn't amused.

"So we caught a smelly beast of burden. Maybe we shouldn't release him, BBBFF? Maybe we should keep him tied up just for a little while longer?" teased Una to Hiccup.

"Una…"

"C'mon it was just a joke. Well maybe not."

"Okay release him please." Hiccup ordered the rest of the Dragon Edge team who'd been waiting around for orders.

"What's the matter with you all?! Waiting for all the blood to rush to my head and kill me?! If I wanted to be killed I just as sooner stay on Berk!" yelled the old blacksmith.

That got everyone attention and the three heirs snapped to attention and become serious at once. "Why? What's going on back home? Is something endangering home?" they asked.

"Yeah someone endanger all the lives of Berk! It's your father! He's ornery then a 20 year old yak! He's been driving everyone mad! I came here to get you three and tell you to skedaddle home pronto and figure out what's bee up his butt and get him back to normal before we lose our chief!"

"You really came here to get us? To calm down Daddy?" Una was stunned since it took several hours even by dragon to get to Edge but a week by boat to reach it.

And Gobber obviously come by boat and if he had taken a boat it was really serious since he wouldn't be that desperate to get them.

"Yeah, so stale fish and seasickness aside you three better get your own butts home right away and find out what's making your old man so upset!" he spat at them and they knew this was serious.

"We'll get packed up and be gone within the hour. I guess this will be Moon Shadow's first trip to Berk. We have no choice but to bring her. Toothless go tell her what's going on, buddy." Hiccup ordered his dragon who nodded and rushed off to tell his girlfriend what was going on.

"So while we're gone you know who's second in command, right? And no Snotlout it ain't you," Boden cut him off. "Astrid? You and Ase ready to take command while we are away till we come back?"

"We can handle the responsibilities to the island while you're gone, Boden. You all just figure out what's bugging your father. My own father when he's got something bothering him?

Well it's not pretty to say the least. It's makes Ragnarok seem like a day at the beach compared to how his temper is when it really flairs up. Sure Asta's told you about the last time he was really ticked off when someone stole his anniversary present for our mother." Ase relayed with a nervous chuckled.

"Oh yeah your sister did mention that. She also said the guy who stole it left buttock never been the same since. I guess that's why you don't steal from a chief or make them angry."

"Exactly my point. So you better get your father cooled down fast. No telling what his wraith will do to the wrong person."

"Well, we'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone by mistake Ase. Um Astrid can you handle both the Rumblehorn problem and still watch over your own siblings while we go make sure everything fine on Berk and chill out Dad?" Hiccup wanted to know from his girlfriend who kissed him once.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We are strong warriors, excellent brothers and sisters and good friends. You've nothing to fear at all. Isn't that right?" she turned to everyone and they all smiled reassuringly and replied.

"Yeah don't worry about us. Our brothers and sisters are there for us when we feel sad or low or when we're hurt and don't know where to go. We just need to think of them or anyone else here. And they'll be here anytime anyone of us needs a friend!" Bloodfire stated strongly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry if we can handle ourselves without you guys for a couple days or however long your gone," Asta said assuring with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we know when we're down or our luck runs out. Or in trouble or in doubt. It will be okay because every which way we turn there will be a friend anytime we need them," Eira and Erica spoke in unison then giggled afterwards.

"You still getting to know us, Hiccup. You and your friends may have only known us for three years. But this is true, my brothers and I can assure you on this," started Elof and his next brother Leif took over.

"Whenever anyone's been scared we stay with them or feel like they're falling we lift them. When hearts break we will ease the ache because that's what you do anytime someone needs a friend."

"Yeah totally! Whatever it takes all seven of us been there for each other like you all been there for each other anytime any of you needed a friend so have we." Torben stated in his cool manner.

"It's true even in my clan and on my island. All our lives anywhere we are we just reach out because we are never too far away. So come what may in this life it's with our friends we shall stay!" Tue asserted very proudly.

"Then I don't think the three of us have anything to truly worry about with you all while we go find out what's wrong with our father then. Still don't let that Rumblehorn destroy more of the base and keep everyone safe at least," Hiccup ordered as he and his family departed on their dragons with Moon Shadow in tow.

"Alright, they at least made it safely off. So first order of business is still dealing with that Rumblehorn! So any suggestions? Since no offense to you or your sister Dagur but your defense gird isn't working and neither are your traps." Astrid pointed out in a matter of fact way.

"We are sorry about that and we've tried to get as creative as we could with both. But something about this dragon really is outsmarting us!" Dagur was scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't understand it myself we've gone through it a million times and by now the traps should've worked! How he's getting around them or disabling them we don't know!" Heather said in an almost whining voice.

"And well we are taken quite a beating with treating the small injuries and we don't want to break into the big boxes for medical supplies if we don't have too," Skullette spoke up.

"Yeah, we don't know when a bigger problem will come to the Edge and we can't use up all the healing supplies we brought already when it will take a long time to bring more. So we have to stop this dragon before we are forced to use up the supplies we have already!" Firefang asserted strongly with Astrid.

"Then we need traps that work or another way to keep it out and still protect the bases and no offense to any of you when I say this but the young ones need protection." Ase looked apologetic over at the Riders' siblings.

"I'm still 13 but I get what you mean. None of us have dragons to get us out of danger and we still our warrior-in-training. So we are still compared to all of you in most cases neophytes in most of these situations," Brimstone stated for all the kids.

"Yeah, sorry to say it little brother but Mrs. Snow white hair got a point. You all are severely undertrained in how to really fight and without us or a dragon of your own are ill equipped to fight or protect yourselves well in this new world."

"Well if you kids would listen for a moment I can help you build a real wall of protection. Now here's how you do it…" Gobber started to say and everyone stopped to listen to him.

While the souls on the Edge were dealing with building a defense wall trying to deal with the Rumblehorn the Haddock siblings flew back home which they hadn't seen in over a month and felt guilty about that.

"That's got be why Dad's so cross that we haven't kept our promise of coming home to visit often. I mean we did promise three things when they let us come out this way," Hiccup was reminding them as they flew quickly home.

"Yeah, Hiccup we did. We promised we stay together at all times. Which we have. That you and I look after Una,"

"Which you've done well like you have done every day of my life!" she called up to them.

"But we have failed to come home often like Mom and Dad wanted. That's got to be what he's so upset about. Though it's not like we expect the problems we had to come up!" Boden groaned as Stardust sparkled in the starry night.

"Well, we could've properly anticipated, my BBBFF that it would take longer than expected to get the base built. I mean we grown up with those people on Berk. So we know the butt heads and it almost a guaranteed when a large group gets together no-one gonna agree."

"You've got a point, LSBFF. Though none of us were expecting the Gods and our mysterious guardian to lead us to Isle of Night to rescue Moon Shadow. And I thought Mom and Dad understood it was gonna take a long time to get her use to human and dragon company on Edge before we did this and brought her to Berk!" Hiccup shook his head worryingly.

Moon Shadow was seemingly enchanted by the sights around her and playing around in the air. Like she didn't have a care in the world, though they still feared they're bringing her to Berk too soon.

"Well, we can't put it off any longer she won't go anywhere that Toothless isn't and he won't leave his love behind. So we have no choice. So it's now or never. Though don't you think it's a little strange that Gobber said it's only Daddy that's upset and not Mommy?"

"That is peculiar, she's got a point. Why is Mom tearing her hair out as well? Why is it just Dad having a fit? Mom doesn't do well when she separate from us for a long time either we know that too. So why is only Dad going off the deep end?" Boden questioned aloud for all of them and all they could do was shrug.

A few hours later just as dawn was gracing the skies they finally saw home for the first time in a long time. It made them all smile and they called Moon Shadow over. 

"Moon Shadow? This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery." Hiccup started to describe their home to the new Night Fury who found his narrative amusing.

"That is our village. It's in a word sturdy and it's been here for seven generations but all the buildings are new. We have fishing and charming views of the sunset." Boden continued on with the narrative which now had the female laughing which only continued as Una continued with her piece.

"It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food grown here is tough and tasteless as it most of the people! The upsides are having dragons for best friends and to race with though we are still working the kinks out with that one."

"We have a long list of notable holidays and festivals some more fun than others. One none of us ever have enjoyed are the Thawfest games because it makes Snotlout and his family more ego jerks then they already are!" explained Hiccup.

"However, they are some secret locations on Berk known to only to our family. Such as the location of our tree house which was a Snoggletog present to us. Which is like the best holiday of the year. We'll explain that one to you a more a little later.

There is also the secret locations of Dragon's Glen where our Mom and Dad had their first date and Lover's Cove which they found on their first anniversary and it's our family secret hideaway." Boden informed her.

"We also can feel this about our island in a way we alone seem to understand there are many more secrets about Berk yet to be discovered and one day we shall find out about them and how they tied to us and our gifts and maybe they link to your mysterious gifts as well.

But there is also the Underground Dragon Sanctuary our mother found and we spent our earlier childhoods there and become half of what we are there. Toothless will show it since he spent his childhood with his sister and brother there." Una further explained.

"And that's our house, that big one overlooking the village. That's home and that's where we are coming in for a landing. Maybe Mom will be home and she can tell us what's going on."

They landed outside the house and rushed inside calling for their parents but the house was empty. Still they showed Moon Shadow around the house so she could get used to it.

She was a little startled by the new surrounding as she smashed a few dishes but they assured her this was a safe place and it was home and after spending half an hour in their house she seemed to calm down.

Then they decided to try and find their mother and hopefully their father. Figuring they'd have luck if they started with their mom's brunch club and first made their way to the Anderson farm.

They didn't find their mother but caught the end of their father screaming something incoherently at the Andersons and left in a huff. With trepidation they knocked on the door and screamed when Bloodthorn nearly attack them with a large knife and she looked shocked to see them.

"HICCUP?! BODEN?! UNA?! SO SORRY!" she apologized profusely as she ushered them inside and quickly gave them each a large muffin and some juice made from a new fruit her husband had grown.

"I'm so sorry for nearly stabbing you three! I thought you were you father who was yelling at me and my husband like we did something wrong with my latest batch of new muffins or this fruit juice.

By the way how does it taste to you? Your mother loved it and do you think Moon Shadow like it?" she asked curiously as she gazed in awe at the beautiful Night Fury just outside her door.

"Um these muffins taste delicious for us. We'd love to take a huge box back to the Edge in fact and some of the juice. What fruit did your husband use to make them?" Hiccup inquired as Bloodthorn blushed.

"And as for Moon Shadow? I don't think she mind tasting it. She eager to try everything in this new world and we already determine years ago that chocolate isn't dangerous to dragon. So I hardly doubt fruit juice is any danger," Boden interject as he took a big bite of his muffin.

Smiling she picked up a very large muffin and got a bowl and filled it with the reddish pink juice and placed in front of the dragon. She sniffed it once and began to eagerly consume both and smiled toothlessly like Toothless had taught her to do when she was happy.

"Well the seeds come from very far away that come from a long series of trade from Trader Johan so there no way to identify them. However he grew them in soil that was a mixture of Berk's native along with some samples you sent back from Edge and pinch of Moralien. Then he used water found deep underground on all five islands in the DHA and added compost made from Heather's dragon."

So this the result from that."

"Well whatever this stuff is, Bloodthorn it gets our seal of approval!" Una told her delightfully as she held out her glass for seconds which she was gladly given.

"So what has our father been like? When did the trouble start and what else has he been doing? And I'm really afraid to know the answers," Hiccup admitted as he drank his second glass of juice.

"He started to get really moody about nine days ago. His first outburst started when Breezy was working with Romi and Remi doing a mural that he originally agreed too on the walls inside of the Great Hall."

"What kind of mural?" Boden asked curiously eating another muffin.

"It was meant to be a surprise for you three, but it was going to tell your own story about what's happened so far in your lives and then continue to tell the story as it goes.

But it seemed when it was getting to the point which was showing different parts what we deemed the first half what we call "Riders" when you first started the Academy and that ended with Alvin kidnapping you three?

Which then would be followed by the next chapter of Berk's history which was "Defenders" because we busy defending ourselves from our three greatest threats as of that point?"

"Okay what about the mural at that point set Daddy off?" Una wanted to know.

"Not sure he just started to get really upset and yelled at them to stop and so they stopped for a few hours and came back and then he yelled more at them not to finish.

It was really horrible to watch and so they haven't finished it yet. It's really only half painted and looks very odd the way it is."

"What else has he done?" Hiccup wanted to know getting more butterflies in his stomach.

"He then took his anger out on Gothi and Lily saying Gothi wasn't doing her job well enough and that Lily should get that old hag that her aunt to do her job properly since this village won't run itself will it?"

"Did Gothi curse our family?!" Una asked frantically.

"Your mother was able to stop that from happening however Lily told her that she may've barely stop having that kind of curse on your family thank the gods for that."

Which the three kids breathed a sigh of relief. Then caught Bloodthorn's hazel eyes showing she had more to say.

"Nevertheless it didn't stop the amount of profanity her aunt was using which Lily said she couldn't repeat it was so bad. Lily said she'd never in her life seen her aunt curse this much and didn't even know she knew some of these words.

So she warned your mother to figure out what was wrong with your father and quick before Gothi changed her mind and does curse your family."

Groaning they had to ask. "Did he do something to Ewe at all?"

"Well that wasn't pretty either. He's been yelling at her husband for not doing what he told him despite he has and then he yelled a lot at Ewe for sheep bleating too loudly he can't sleep."

"And it's been like this for nine days?" Hiccup asked and the baker nodded.

"Oh yeah it's been anything but Valhalla here. That's why we had to send Gobber to get you. We figured at this point you three are the only answer to Berk's salvation."

"Where can we find Mommy?"

"Not sure but I'd say check Gobber house. And just be really careful as you go. The village might be angry enough to kill you three in vengeance for your father's behavior."

"Okay, thanks for the snack, Bloodthorn and if any constellation. We are sorry for Dad's behavior." Boden apologized and baker shook her head.

"Boden none of you are guilty of anything. It's your father needing to get his head out of his ass. So the sooner you three make him do that the better. Just let me know are my son and daughter at least safer on Edge?"

'Well, we have a slight dragon problem back there, but we have all the Riders, Soul Riders the Anquetils sisters and Heather and Dagur to protect all the kids."

"Well," she blew her dark blond hair. "I think I take a dragon problem over your father right now. At least I know everyone on Edge will keep them safe. Because right now your father is so unpredictable. Honestly I think all of us moms are thankfully they are safe over there and not here in the line of deadly fire!"

"Well will go solve the problem then. See you!" and with that the three kids and four dragons departed and made their way to Gobber's home to find their mother but why she better there they didn't know.

They did find her coming out of the house but she looked as if she'd been through a battle. Her eyes had dark circles under them and when she stretched for a moment they caught some bruises on her back.

"MOM/MOMMY!" they cried out and came rushing swiftly over and she looked up surprised to see them but lovingly embraced them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank the gods you're here. My little ones all safely home. It's good to have you home again. I hope the trip was pleasant."

"We got here alright, Mom. Moon Shadow really enjoyed the flight and the creative narrative we came up with to describe Berk for her." Hiccup told her.

"Yeah we've been rehearsing for a while the best way to present Berk to her. So we did it truthfully but with humor so she be at more ease when she came here."

"You'll have to share with me what you came up with at some time. Though I take it you got Gobber message and from your faces you ran into someone who's been on the receiving end of your father's bad mood?"

"We ran into Bloodthorn and she nearly stabbed us with a knife!" Valka looked horrified but Una added hastily, "But she didn't Mommy. She quickly apologized and feed all of us, Moon Shadow included, her newest muffins recipe and some new fruit juice her husband created through his experiments."

"Yes I found it very tasty, I trust you did as well?" they all nodded and she saw by the looks in their eyes they'd gotten the story of the bad news already.

"Well, okay your father's behavior been far less then acceptable," she yawned and again showed her bruise on her back.

"Mommy! Daddy didn't hurt you did he?!" Una asked in a panic looking wide-eyed at the bruise on her back.

"No! No! Your father isn't an abuser Una! He's never touched a woman or child in that way! No! Not even when his temper is this bad has he ever struck anyone! Trust me he's not that kind of person no matter how bad his temper gets!"

"Then why are you not at home and looking like this, Mom?!" demanded her sons at the same time.

"I felt it was safer to avoid your father and his temper all the same. No need to be in the line of fire. It's just I've had to spend the last nine days going from house to house sleeping wherever I could and really the only bed that suits my very sensitive back is my own.

You three never knew but I've sensitive skin and my back needs exactly the right cushioning to sleep. It's a sad fact that some souls in this world need specially made beds to sleep.

Consequently when your father and I got married Gobber made a very specially designed bed that was shaped and made with all things needed to meet my personal comfort needs perfectly.

So no I've not been abused, my children. I just not been sleeping without my specially designed bed or the right blankets or pillows full of the right support and fabrics for my body and sensitive skin is all."

"Oh, well we didn't seem to inherited any specially need beds or fabrics," they all said in surprise.

"You all may get your looks from me, on the other hand it would seem you didn't get my sensitive skin or need for a specially made bed. So you all got that from father. Now if you're looking for your father he's doing target practice in the arena.

"Alright we better go talk to him. Can you and Cloudjumper take care of the dragons and get Moon Shadow a little more settled and show her the nice side of Berk so Dad doesn't ruin if for her?" Hiccup requested to his mom who nodded.

"Just don't get axed by your father please?" as she had all the dragons follow her away.

"We won't. Hopefully," gulped Hiccup as they headed down to the arena.

True enough their father was chucking axes at a small target and not hitting anything and a Terror was seemingly mocking him.

Hiccup cough to get his attention and then screamed as he threw himself over his brother and sister "DAD PLEASE DON'T KILL US! IT'S YOUR CHILDREN!"

"HICCUP! BODEN! UNA!" as Stoick threw the last ax over his shoulder and it hit the mark and he bear hugged all of them and they couldn't breathe and squeaked out they couldn't.

He then put them down and knocked them to the ground saying he was just so happy to see his children again. As Hiccup helped them up he said jokingly. "We and our cracked ribs are very happy to see you too. Dad. So what's up?"

"Oh, not much. You know not much changes on Berk. It's like this place has been almost the same place been exactly it was when I was your age. Not much changes, really."

"Well hasn't a lot change since we were born, Dad?" Boden said as was still trying to catch his breath and popped his shoulder back in place.

"Well, yes, you three did change this island in a lot of ways. And you've of course changed your mothers and my life in ways we never dreamed possible," as he started to walk away to something he'd brought with him.

"Daddy? Are you a little down because we've been gone longer then we said we be? We apologize for that, but you said you understood we had to help Moon Shadow adjust to a new environment before bringing her to Berk." Una reminder her father as they walked over.

"Oh, we understood that and when I met her I could see for myself it be awhile before you could be home. Like I said your mother and I knew change our lives and others in ways we never dreamed possible.

I knew that when I held each of you when you're born I was hold a miracle. It's something all fathers know when they with their kids they're special. Sometimes we just don't know how special.

Or sometimes," he paused for a moment as he began to polish thing he brought with him. "We never thing of the many sacrifices and selfless duties we must perform for our families and friends," though that part he seemed to be saying more to himself then to them.

"Um isn't that Thornado's old saddle?" Hiccup asked as he suddenly realized what his father was polishing.

"Sure is. Like to make sure it's still looks good. He was good friend. Sometimes I do wonder how he and his sister Stormy are doing with their family."

"Yeah, it's been three years since they left to go raise Bing, Bam, and Boom." Boden comment.

"Yeah, too bad dragons can't write letters to let you know how they are doing." Una commented.

Stoick didn't say anything to his younger two children comments only to polish the saddle more.

"So um Dad are you and Mom getting along okay?" Hiccup asked tensely.

"Well, she temporary moved out saying she wanted me to 'calm down' and I don't know what she means by that. I mean women are allowed to go crazy once a month but men can't get a little moody? You don't see people complaining when a woman has her time of the month to go crazy."

"Um Dad, you might not want to say that in front of Una because Mom hasn't had that sort of talk with her yet," Hiccup whispered glancing to see if Una had heard but she was distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Then Sven walked in and started to speak only to be verbally assaulted by their father who they only barely got under control.

"Dad! Dad please trying some of our calming techniques. Inhale and exhale. Come on. Inhale and exhale. Let out the bad energy with you exhale." Boden was telling his father who wasn't liking his son was telling him what to do but did as he was told.

"Um, Daddy I think you really need to get off Berk for a couple of days. To get away from all bad energy. So why don't you and Mommy come back to Edge with us and help us solve our dragon problem?"

"Dragon problem?" he asked interested.

"Yeah we have a new dragon called a Rumblehorn that won't stop attacking the base and it's really endangering the Riders' younger siblings and could destroy the base.

You and Mom could aid us in some way of catching it and relocating it who knows it might get out of your system whatever is tying you up in knots. Just a suggestion!" Hiccup added hastily.

"Well, we haven't had any family time in a while a change of scenery would do us all good. So let's get your mother and get going."

"Well first apologize to Mommy. Her back is black and blue from not sleeping in her proper bed, Daddy!" snapped his eight year old daughter.

Stoick promptly did apologize that his temper was keeping his beloved wife from sleeping properly and that her back was black and blue from it and she said she forgave him.

When they'd gotten back to Edge there was a massive wall protecting it which was very impressive but it still wasn't stopping the Rumblehorn completely. So feeling their father need to do something they let him take the lead.

Stoick told his wife to take their daughter and the rest of the group save their sons to continue fortifying the island and protecting the base. He and their sons would go hunting for the beast to try and deal with it once and for all.

His sons growing powers and their new level of strength and how much more in control of them helped them at first located the Rumblehorn, however it soon became clear even two blessed teenage boys weren't smarter than this dragon.

Their father figured out this dragon was the one hunting them and he was the one winning the game. And after a short but scary encountered they barely escaped but left behind a rope.

The next thing they knew that dragon had tracked them solely by their father's scent on that rope back to the Edge and it was then their father understood this dragon wasn't trying to harm anyone he was warning them of something.

Looking out they saw they might have figured out the dragon's warning too late because a very large tidal wave that was gonna wipe out Dragon Edge was heading this way.

The only thing that they could for was quickly making the wall around larger and stronger in all of eight minutes to hold back the wave. Skullette and Firefang immediately took the children to highest ground they could while everyone else was acting as fast as lightning to strengthen the wall.

It wasn't gonna be nearly enough till Stoick on the new dragon who'd let him ride him working together finished what this dragon had started by smashing a very large sea stake making the wall large and strong enough to save Dragon Edge.

After they thanked the Gods for their luckily save and everyone was rejoicing the Haddocks found themselves alone with Stoick and the new dragon which clearly attached to him.

Then something clicked in everyone brain as they realized all the clues everyone Berk and Stoick had given them and when they all remembered what day it happened to be.

"So that's why you've been so upset, isn't it Dad? Since today is the third anniversary of letting Thornado go. The mural must have made the memory burn painfully in your heart." Hiccup realized as he allowed the memory of that day play for everyone.

Una couldn't help but sing the song that her daddy's heart was singing as they all saw that memory play.

" _Once upon a broken heart, I was walking all alone in the dark. Hoping for some way to start again without my best friend._

 _I feel so bad right now. Like I lost all the love in my life and there no light I can see through the tears that I've just cried and cried. It seems like this pain will never end._

 _And I never believed my dreams would come true. But now I know that they will now that I found you. And suddenly the sun shining anew._

 _The world suddenly changed in ways I've never seen. Like I've suddenly woken up from a dream. It just took some time to heal this broken heart of mine._

 _It seemed not so long ago everything so far away that I could not even dream of the day that your love come my way and stay._

 _And I never believed my dreams would come true. But now I know that they will now that I found you. And suddenly the sun shining anew._

 _The world suddenly changed in ways I've never seen. Like I've suddenly woken up from a dream. It just took some time to heal this broken heart of mine._

 _This is way a new dream feels and how I know it's real! Because I know my broken heart has healed!_

 _And I never believed my dreams would come true. But now I know that they will now that I found you. And suddenly the sun shining anew._

 _The world suddenly changed in ways I've never seen. Like I've suddenly woken up from a dream. It just took some time to heal this broken heart of mine!"  
_

"You really speak the truth of my heart, daughter."

"Well we should've remembered that the anniversary was coming up, Daddy. And how awful you must have been feeling with all of us still having our dragons that we've had forever and then when Moon Shadow came along for Toothless…"

"We apologize for not being there when you need someone to be understanding of your pain, my beloved." Valka apologized for all of them.

"I should apologize to all of you. If I had simply told you all what's been eating me up for so long I wouldn't have taken it out on all of you or the village who hadn't done anything.

But I think me and Skullcrusher here will make a great pair and well hopefully can work together to smooth things over in the village."

"You better start with Gothi, Dad or we will have cruse on our family that this mysterious guardian won't be able to save us from!" Hiccup informed him urgently.

"Yes, Stoick that woman may not have cursed us yet with darkness, but she had quite the vocabulary of what she thought of your behavior, that I will not repeat." Valka informed her husband.

"Well, let's get the children rounded up and take them home and then smooth things over with your friends and the rest of the village. With one more thing first."

"Yes, you three?" their mother looked at them.

"Yes?" they asked nervously.

"Can you please try and keep your promise more about visiting home more often? We do miss you and it gets so lonely without you running around the house driving us mad. It's too quiet!" Valka told them.

"Yeah, even if you're seeking out who you are, home is still where the heart is."

"We promise to come home from now on every weekend so we can see you and Moon Shadow can get use to Berk more," they promised.

With that there was a lot of hugs and kisses and promise to be home by Friday night for dinner.

So that's how the Riders' younger siblings' first visit to Edge went.


	29. The Next Big Sting

The Next Big Sting

It was an unusually bright sunny and warm day which was very unusually for this part of the world that was very used to bitter cold and very short warm weather. But the sky was very pretty shade of blue that couldn't be named and sun was as golden as Una's hair which shimmered and the lilac part of her was sparklingly vibrantly too.

She was currently sitting at a picnic table with the other children who were back on Dragon Edge for their second visit and she was telling them the story of what had happened to her big brother Hiccup two weeks prior while they waited for the Soul Riders to finish making everyone lunch.

Una's story started two weeks ago when her big brother had made everyone climb to the highest point they could find to test his newest invention, an invention he hadn't discussed with either her or Boden.

And when he had unveiled they knew why. He was building himself a flight suit which honestly looked like nothing more than he strapped a kite to his back and was expecting to fly.

Now they'd spent years since their days in diapers trying to understand they whole process of how dragons flew from the inside out. From studying their bones, talking to them with Boden's powers, diet and studying samples of various other things.

What they'd long come to conclude was how dragons could both fly and breathe fire worked together. It was a long hard process and it had a lot of nauseating moments but they'd figured it out.

Dragons they'd seen by closely examining and comparing bones with that of birds had same type of honeycomb strong, they had very large lungs too and also with Boden's help talking to them and sick as it had been examining some dragon carcass that been killed they had discovered something they'd called 'flight bladders'

Simply to put it dragons had the bones, lungs and their own internal juices that broke down their food produce a chemical that they couldn't name and neither could the children but it was both lighter than air apparently and combustible that helped them both fly and produce their unique fires.

Then it was a matter of body and wingspan ratio they'd learned through math and finding certain rocks that all dragons who at least breathe fire had to chew on. That had taken them a long time to figure out.

But time, patience and perseverance and a tests and experiment and their powers had added them. On the other hand they had also study the human body and Una was well aware of the fact as she knew her brother as did her brother that human bodies were not made to fly.

Therefore she was wondering what was crackalating in her eldest brother's brain when he'd basically made a pair of flimsy kite wings and strapped them to his back.

To everyone horror he announced he'd made a flight suit and had every intention of simply jumping off a cliff and flying. The others were joking about and saying who got Toothless but Boden and Una had an entirely different outlook on this.

Mostly since they'd done science and had facts and also one other MAJORLY important thing that was running through their minds with what their brother was planning on doing.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III don't you even dare take on step off that cliff with this insane idea of yours!" warned Una right there.

"Relax, Una. I've done all the math work need. I've factor in wing, weight and body ratio, and I've judge the window currents and so I've taken everything that is needed into account."

"Um I think you've forgotten common sense! This is like the definition of suicide! You do realize humans weren't made to fly! We've study dragon anatomy inside and out and have been researching our own for quite some time and you should know this isn't gonna work!" yelled Una at her brother.

"Yeah, we ain't gonna watch you kill yourself just because you think strapping a badly made kite to your back gonna make you fly! This is one idea that's never gonna work, Hiccup! If the gods wanted humans to fly they given us wings like Valkyries!" Boden yelled at him.

"If you do this and don't end up dead and then do it again I will tell Mommy! And you know she will have your ass for this! Don't think I won't!" she threaten her brother and that's when everyone knew she had made the greatest threat you could make.

Telling someone's mom was about as bad as it could get. But for once Hiccup didn't heed any warning nor did he use common sense. He simple turned and said. "Dragon Flight 1 go!" And jumped and everyone shut their eyes and Boden yelled at Stardust to catch him since Toothless was shielding Moon Shadow's eyes.

"Okay, so that didn't work out so well. I totally judge the updrafts wrong it was just in the timing. Time for test flight two."

And before anyone could stop he did again and again and Stardust saved him like a total of eight times that day and when he did manage to glide as it was gliding not powered flight he still ended up crashing.

Una had been beyond enraged at her brother by the time the others had found him and she actually done something no-one had ever expect to see her too or was even capable of doing. Neither Hiccup nor Boden had seen it coming.

Una had jumped off Nightrainbow ran up to her brother had smacked him so damn hard across the face she had knocked him off his feet and then proceed to yell at him it was really like watching an eight year old version of Valka for a few moments.

It just shocked everyone that Una of all people would attack her big brother since no-one had seen them ever get physically with each other or hardly argue. So Hiccup was very shocked by the fact she had smacked him at all.

"You stupid idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?! Of all the things for a big brother to do is make is little brother and sister watch him commit suicide?! You'll be lucky if Mommy doesn't kill you!" she was screaming at him.

"Una…"

"I'm serious! I'm writing Mommy when get back and she's gonna have your hide for this! You know how she worries about us and why and now you made one of her nightmares come true! ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!

Making Mommy almost lose another person to suicide?! She lost her best friend to it when she was a kid and now almost you?! I'm so disgusted with you now!"

And she was going to continue to berate her brother till her other brother told them there was an injured dragon not far away with an injured leg and they better deal with that first before letting their mother deal with Hiccup.

Hiccup was still shocked by his sister's behavior or the fact she was angry with him. But that angry look didn't leave her eyes during the next three days as the three of them and rest of the group helped the injured dragon; an adolescent Speed Stinger they named Speedy.

Now most of the group had their reservations with the dragon due to the fact it could half paralyze them. It really seemed to like doing it to Dragon Riders in particular.

As for the Soul Riders they kept their distance and treated Speedy with some compassion and were able to teach him a few tricks in the process. And Heather and Dagur got along enough to help others learn to defend themselves from the Stinger and help teach him how to defend himself.

The Haddocks and Anquetils sisters were fascinating with some training and learning about the dragon through their powers.

But in the end after the pack had come to get it and it was given the choice between the pack and them they had to convince to go back to its pack. But something told them this dragon would always be their friend.

"It was after the Speed Stingers left and Speedy left but seemed to tell us all he'd always be faithful to us no matter what I finally wrote three emergency letters home to Mommy.

She was here before Hiccup could even say the words "I'm in trouble" and she had taken him into our hut and there was a lot of screaming no-one could understand and then she took him home and that was two weeks ago.

Since then Boden's been in charge and well no-one knows for sure what Mommy is doing to Hiccup but knowing my Mommy? It ain't pretty or fun what she is doing to him that much I can tell you all."

"Lunch time. Who wants yak burgers? We also have berry salad, muffins and some different flavors of ruff-cream for everyone with different fruit juices for everyone as well," called out Asta as she and all the girls from the Soul Riders started to serve lunch to everyone.

"This is so tasty and much better the half the slob we eat home on Berk!" Bloodfire giggled as she started filling her plate.

"Yeah, well thanks to the food that from our island and the baked goods your mother sent with the recipes all your mothers sent for ruff-cream it's truly delightful" chimed the female twins as they began to fill all kids' plates with salad.

"So how many yak burgers would you boys like?" the brothers asked as they served the meet and Tue was busy with many different pitchers of various juices asking which blend did someone want to try.

Overall lunch was a pleasant and healthy experience as everyone was talking, laughing and joking. Much better than the last one when Skullcrusher had been warning them about that tidal wave.

They'd all been wondering if Hiccup was gonna be back soon or allowed back at all after trying to kill himself. And they wondered if Una felt sorry for hitting him.

Right now she was too busy enjoying her lunch and eating with her best friend Bloodfire along with Ria to really even think about Hiccup.

It was just as lunch was finishing and they're about to go work on their music lessons that they heard the sound of large dragons coming there ways.

Looking up they saw it was Stoick and Valka on their dragons Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper and with them was Hiccup who looked like he'd been through the ringer.

Everyone was wondering what had happened to him in the last two weeks at the same time they really didn't want to know what he'd been subjected too for his actions.

Boden and Una rushed forward to embrace their parents and welcome back their brother who still looked a little out of touch with reality. Whatever had happened to him in last two weeks hadn't been good that much was for sure.

"Mom? Is everything okay? Is Hiccup gonna be okay?" Boden asked tensely to his mother who for the moment had an unreadable expression on her face.

Finally she spoke and her voice was warm but still curt at the same time, so they knew she was still angry and warning them all right now.

"Hiccup is alright now, he's no longer in danger of killing himself. So he's allowed to return to Edge. But please keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps his promise of writing home.

I want all of you to be very honest with me about your thoughts and moods from now on and that none of you are leaning towards such dangers again. And Hiccup," she hissed and he gulped.

"Yes, Mom?" he asked in a small scared voice.

"Do you understand perfectly what you did was wrong, dangerous and how if you every do something that stupid again it will have even deadlier consequences then what you have been subjected too for the last two weeks?"

"Yes, Mom," he gulped again. "I'll never do anything that even hints to suicide again and not make a joke out of it again. And I'll make sure to keep you and Dad informed of my mental state of mind."

"And?"

"And I totally deserved being smacked by Una for me putting her and Boden through hell when I wasn't being true to my promise of being a good big brother since watching your big brother try and kill himself isn't right."

"AND?"

"And I will never ever jump off a cliff again! I understand thoroughly everything, Mom. Your punishment was thoroughly understood and I get it I'm even lucky to be allowed to come back and not locked in my room for the rest of time."

"Good. Now behave yourself and make sure you go back to keeping your promise of watching over your brother and sister and you two keep an eye on him. And if I hear about any more trouble of that nature all of you are coming back to Berk for GOOD.

Got it?!"

"Yes, Mom/Mommy!"

"Good. Glad we all have an understanding. See you all this weekend for dinner. Don't be late. Stoick let's get home. You need to solve that boar problem and I need a long hot bath!"

And after one more round of hugs and kisses they left and everyone was looking at a very shaken and pale Hiccup. Astrid came over with a plate with some food that was left over from lunch and tried to offer to him but Hiccup was still in too much shock from whatever his mother had done to him.

So Boden led him back to their hut and Una took the food for later. Once they're in their hut they put Hiccup into his bed and let him sleep and he slept for several hours and it wasn't till nightfall that he finally woke up and could get out what their mother had done to him.

As they expected she had done a lot of yelling, berating him for his foolishness and irresponsibility and that had gone on for a full day and night that she hadn't even seemed to take a breath or needed to go to the bathroom.

By the time she had stopped yelling he already felt very small and never felt as awful as he did at that moment but their mother wasn't done administrating his punishment till he truly understood what his actions had done and the true weight of the consequences of even making a joke out of killing yourself.

She'd forced him to read and absorb the memories from her late friend Frigha Grul the one who killed herself diary. Then to further punish him she made him absorb her own memories of her childhood with her friend including her finding Frigha's body.

Then for icing on the cake she made him memorize the poem she had left behind as her suicide note till he could say in his sleep. The poem she had kept along with the diary as the only two things left of her friend.

And now he was forced to say that poem to his brother and sister as she told him to tell them it the minute he was able to and he was to also share those memories with them too. So none of them took this lightly ever again.

So he first recited the poem called "The Blackest Rose"

" _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _It trembles and trembles and loses another petal._

 _It loses its color,_

 _of the most delicious crimson blood._

 _And when autumn comes,_

 _more petals continue to fall._

 _Down, down…_

 _Until they reach the ground._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _It trembles and trembles and loses another petal._

 _Finally there is only one petal left of the rose._

 _There's just one more chance for someone to save it._

 _It feels alone in its dreary existence…_

 _It has no comfort._

 _Its feelings mirror mine._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _Finally the last petal is starting to come loose._

 _Yes, there is just one chance for someone to embrace it._

 _One more chance for someone to save it._

 _But does anyone know who or what the rose really is?_

 _The blackest rose is my heart._

 _It has been turned black from all the cruelty and hatred it has experienced."_

 _Nobody knows, but I'm slowly dying inside._

 _And it's all because of them_

 _them_

 _them who once filled my life with such joy, are forcing me away._

 _But they don't know what they're doing to me._

 _They doesn't know that they are the reason I feel alone and forgotten and thrown away._

 _I'm barely alive._

 _But if this continues, I won't be alive at all._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _And today is the day when the final petal falls._

 _The last chance has slipped by._

 _To save its life, to save my life as well._

 _And I suspect they have come just a second too late, as always._

 _But maybe they will enjoy the black rose I have left them._

Then he was forced to by his mother share all those memories that were now forever a part of him with his brother and sisters so it be a part of them. And now they all understood perfectly why their mother was one worried about their secret mental illness and two didn't take the very thought of suicide lightly.

Two nights later the children were due to go back in the morning but everyone was awoken by strange song. It was beautiful, romantic and haunting all at the same time. There were also strange lights in the distance.

Not sure what was going on all the humans on Dragon Edge wandered sleepily through the island till they came to the heart of the island where there was a large space of very green grass frame by bushes of the most beautiful floors all bathed in the full moon light.

What struck them as very odd was standing off to the side making the strange lights and music were the Soul Riders, Anquetils and Heather and Dagur's dragons being led by Stardust and Nightrainbow.

In the middle of this grassy field was the Riders dragons and Toothless and Moon Shadow. But the Riders' dragons weren't alone. They were each with another dragon.

And Boden quickly said he was getting a lot of romantic emotions and judging by the different sort of ritual dances and things the dragons were doing he said it looked like all their dragons had found true love.

He was getting quickly and had a hard time keeping up with his new powers that apparently when the Riders weren't around or been busy their dragons had snuck off on their own and found their true loves and this was all of them become mates each doing the mating ritual of their kind under the light of the full moon.

And they all should just be very quiet and not let them know they're watching and just enjoy the show.

So for once everyone from Snotlout to the Twins just shut up and listened as they watched as Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch with their chosen mates and Toothless and Moon Shadow all began to do different things become mates all while music and a light show was provided by the other dragons off to the side.

Somehow the Haddocks got a feeling the reason that all the humans gathered understood the Mating Dance Song that was being sung was because of Moon Shadow's unknown power.

" _There is music in the air tonight, can you feel it? Can you hear it? In your heart and soul? One note, two notes? No maybe three or four notes._

 _You feel so light right now as if you need not wings to fly as you fly in the black night under a silvery white moon lighting up the skies tonight. You feel as if you never ever want to touch ground once more._

 _One dance just my handsome warrior of the skies with my lady of the flames as beautiful as can be. Beneath the moon and beside the beautiful sparkling sea. One dance to lead to your happily ever after and soon we all shall see how true love no different for thee or I or anyone in between. For now it's just you two for this one dance._

 _There are a million diamond stars to night to frolic and play as you dance in the moonlight night away. We see you and see true love reflecting in your eyes tonight. As you fly and glide and dance across the night skies. Would we change who we are or who you are? To leave sky for the land? No we choose them both as we watch you dance beneath the moon and beside the sparkling sea, just one dance for thee._

 _So let's leap at the chance for glimpse or glance at this magical dance for thee just the two of you who are important to each other and all of us too. So let's make this dream come true and let this one dance begin!"_

The Nadders flew into the air to join tails before shooting their spines at the ground to form a heart, the Nightmares made an intertwine heart of flames in the skies, the Gronckles each chose a rock and gave it to the other then after eating it spewed the lava into heart with wings, and the Zipplebacks became intertwined themselves and made two sets of flames hearts in the skies.

As for Toothless and Moon Shadow they flew about in the night sky testing each other by pulling off each daring stunts till they reached the highest point in the sky where they're in front of the moon. Then they locked talons in a free fall at the last moment they broke free after shooting the ground with a powerful plasma blast.

"We can't keep them apart from their loves or the babies that are sure to follow. The ones that Una foretold be our siblings destined dragons," Astrid pointed out as they watched the romances continued again.

"If only there was a place on Berk that they could live with their mates and still be with us. I mean we just had that scare with Hookfang thought to be going wild. But how do we do what's right but doesn't break everyone heart?" asked Fishlegs.

"Don't ask us," Tuffnut said and Ruffnut added "Yeah we don't have a clue."

"It be nice if they all could just live on Berk with us and raise their families there and we'd all be one big family. I mean don't you three say all the time family is about love not blood?" Snotlout asked looking at the Haddocks who were thinking.

"Skullette! Firefang! Are you thinking what we are thinking?!" the three of them asking excitedly.

"If you're thinking of turning the old Sanctuary in to the Berk Dragon Nursery so the dragons could stay with their mates and raise their families is safety and comfort then yes!" Skullette whispered back excitedly.

"We've been needing to make use of the space for something for years! What better to use if for then a Nursery?! And it give me and Skullette a purpose again and it be just like the old days! Only we could have a whole staff of people to help us!"

"And that's something we could all help with in between our visits with to the Edge is help get the Sanctuary turned into the Nursery and train dragons and other humans to help take care of the dragons, their mates and babies in it!" the kids whispered excitedly.

"We still make sure to come to Edge occasionally but at least you know there be something important being done on Berk that would move it forward for the dragons as well back home!" the sisters told them.

"Should we tell them then?" asked the kids.

"Let's save it for morning. Let them have their wedding night to themselves and we'll tell them in the morning. For now let's go back to sleep and in the morning we'll tell them everything."

So a brand new chapter was starting for Berk. The Dragons would have a place to raise their families and the adventures on the Edge were only truly beginning. A lot was still yet to happen but things were truly changing for better or worst.

Frigha's poem was written by Inuyasharocks01862 she's got a fanfic about it on her page.


	30. Divided We Fall

Divided We Fall

It had been a very busy last three and half weeks with everyone on Dragon Edge doing battle with the notorious Dragon Hunters; the enemies they'd discovered out here when they'd gone further exploring.

They'd done a lot battles with them more then they cared to count already and there had been wins and loss on both sides for both humans and dragons involved and right now there had been a rather big loss for an entire species of newly discovered dragons thanks to those evil Dragon Hunters and their sinister ways.

Due to a mining project that Dragon Hunters had been doing many dragons had lost their homes included a brand new species they had named Glistening Mistbreaths.

They're about the size of an average house cat, with black and white coloring, that lived in a large social group lead by a slightly large female and released a glistening mist and had a magpie tendency as they're naturally attracted to shiny objects.

So they'd determined they're likely cousins of the Smokebreaths but much friendly and they were trainable. Though they really preferred females, and it was clear the only males they gave any respect to were Hiccup and Boden.

As a result when their home island been destroyed by the Dragon Hunters the team on Dragon Edge had relocated them to Edge and they made good friends with the Night Terrors.

They seemed to have made a deal with the Night Terrors. That they'd take the day shift of protecting the island from invaders and the Night Terrors would take the night shift. Otherwise they all looked like they're very good friends that got along just fine.

In fact there seemed to be a little romance going on between the leader of the Mistbreaths whom they'd named Glitter and the leader of the Night Terrors who the Twins named (rather stupidly) Smidvarg.

"They look so happy on their date, don't you think so Hiccup?" sighed Una happily as she playing her lyre as they watched the two dragon do a dragon ballet together while their people were taking a nap.

"Yeah, they do look happy. It's nice to see everyone living in harmony on this island. Do you think tune is coming along nicely on my Dragon Organ?" he asked playing a few notes on his personal musical instrument.

"I think it's perfect to go with my panpipes. Let's see if they're ready for their dance for their two people to show they're truly in harmony and peace, bro." Boden said standing up from where they'd been sitting.

"Okay let's do it. Glitter? Smidvarg?" called out Hiccup kindly and the two lover dragons came flapping down and smiled their dragon smiles at them.

"We were wondering if you would like to hear the song we've been working on to celebrate the unity of your two races before we make your friendship and hopefully your love story official before we have to leave in day after tomorrow. So would you like to hear it?"

Glitter let out her glittering mist with a smile and Smidvarg smiled in his own way.

"Okay let's just play a little of it. Not the whole thing till we an hour before we have to leave. Okay here we go," Una took a breath and they began to play a beautiful melody and began to sing softly but beautiful.

" _What makes someone special? We guess that depends on what makes each of us unique and we share as friends._

 _For our difference may be small or great but they all add variety that is the spice of life that makes us all want to celebrate!_

 _In Harmony! In Harmony! That you are you and I am me and together we can all live in Harmony!"_

They paused at this not wanting to spoil the whole song but just wanted the opinion but the dragons were acting very happy and rather joyful. So they knew they're on the right track.

"We will make sure you all here the rest of the song before we leave okay. So you two go finish your date alright?" and with that the two young lovers flew off.

Then Hiccup reached into his satchel and pulled out a small chest with a peculiar keyhole on it and began talking quietly with his brother and sister.

They didn't realize that their singing had attracted the troubling trio of Snotlout and the Twins and all they saw when they got there was them holding a chest and the first thing that enter their pea brains was the three of them had treasure and they're weren't sharing.

"Oh how I want my hands on that treasure!" Snotlout spoke in a most avaricious way and the Twins looked as equally eager to get whatever was in that chest.

"We've got to get that chest! C'mon let's follow them and get it!" they said and quickly followed them back to the base where they spied on them though they couldn't see where they hid it.

But did catch where they're going. Hiccup said he was going to his workshop space to work on some of their inventions, Boden was off to do more studying on the elements and how to convert them into an energy source and Una was going to go experiment with sounds and studying their effects on living organism.

They agreed to meet up again for a 2:00 snack and hugged and kissed before going their separate ways. And the second their hut was empty the terrible trio and their dragons snuck inside and began turning the place upside down looking for that treasure chest.

They eventually found it in a place that boys found rather gross as it was hidden under Una's undergarments. She may not have hit puberty yet; but they didn't mean there weren't' things that Snotlout and Tuffnut weren't expecting to find in a girl's chest of drawers.

Ruffnut who was both offended and embarrassed for Una kind of avenged her and herself by beating up the boys before ordering them to clean up the hut so no-one know they're there and then straighten up Una's clothes for her.

Afterwards they snuck away with the treasure chest and went to find a seclude spot on Edge were no-one would find them as they tried to get open. They eventually found a small rocky inlet to serve their purpose and began to try and pry it open.

They were unaware of the amount of noise they're making or how the rocks vibrate with all their crazy attempts particularly the one shaped like a giant tuning fork.

Meanwhile back at the clubhouse all hell had broken lose as disharmony was all over the place. The Haddocks had come back from their respective activities for their snack time and had a pleasant snack of their mom's strawberry pie she had sent them.

Then they went to check on the chest and were great alarmed that it was missing. Quickly they turned their hut upside-down looking for it and couldn't find it anywhere.

Then for the very first time in their entire lives they turned on each other. "This is all your fault, Hiccup!" yelled Boden at his elder brother.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?! You're the one always forgetting to lock the door behind you! How many times have I to remind you to lock the doors and windows?!"

"Well it was your idea to hide it in my dresser! You said it was completely safe! So it was your fault since it was your idea! And you're the eldest so the blame goes totally to you!" snapped Una.

"Hey you're the one who hid it where I told you so you didn't hide it properly! So it's your fault!"

And the fighting was getting worse as the words got more and more hurtful and they're worse than snapdragons as they cursed and blamed each other for the loss of the chest.

It was so bad that Astrid and Asta came to investigate what the commotion was about and were shocked to see them fighting. For this was unheard of, it had never been done. Other than the one time Una had hit Hiccup for him making a joke out of suicide they'd never truly be mad at each other let alone have an argument with each other.

But they're boiling mad at each other and this was truly a feud with them and then they heard something their ears couldn't believe. "I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! WE ARE THROUGH! GOODBYE!" and they stormed out past the two shocked girls all of them so mad you could almost see steam coming off them.

"What in the name of Thor was that about?!" Asta exclaimed in shock as she turned to Astrid who was equally flabbergasted as she couldn't believe it either.

"I've no clues or words to even offer a possible explanation for what just took place, Asta! Because it's just not possible for the three of them to hate each other! They never ever argue or get really mad at each other! Never!

I've lived alongside them my whole life and they've had disagreements, yes of course. But this is truly the first and only time I've ever seen them truly angry at each other."

"We've got to find out what the matter is and mend their bond right away! This can't happen! Them not together?! No the Nine Realms would come undone! It be like if Valhalla became Helheim and Helheim became Valhalla! This is just wrong!" cried Asta about how this was totally wrong.

"We need to find out what the problem is and how we can fix it and get them back together! So tell your sister right away and I'll get the other Riders on it ASAP!"

Well it didn't take long for everyone to hear the shocking news that Hiccup, Boden and Una weren't talking to each other and were very angry at one another and they all had the same reaction. Like the world had come undone.

The best they thought they could do was get talk to them all alone and find out from one of them what was the problem and hopefully figure out how to fix it so they could apologize to each other.

Therefore they quickly got the three of them apart and doing a different activity and tried to casually bring it up what was going on.

Astrid had invented Hiccup to watch her practice with Ase and Asta with their battle axes and give her his opinion on how they're doing and if they're still becoming strong, beautiful and self-reliant women.

"So what do you think? Are we a good team? I've helped them do a little better at target practice. Asta was a little weak on the left side, though she can hit a mark from a high tree branch I never could."

"Yeah, I was telling Boden how I just love climbing trees back home. There this one tree I'm determined to conquer one day. It's the tallest tree on the island. I've never managed yet to get to the top yet."

"Because Dad keeps telling you you'll break your neck from trying, sis."

"Ha, Ha. But Boden believes I'll do it one day. So what do you think, Hiccup? Do you think your brother's right that I'll make it to the top of that tree some day?"

"I don't want to talk about my dumb brother, okay! And I don't want to talk about my sister either! Not when they can't even just do one thing once for me so I don't have to do everything myself!" he snapped and looked away angrily.

In the greenhouse Leif, Torben and Eira and Erica along with Fishlegs were trying to get it out of Boden by appealing to his love of science with talking about all they'd discovered lately about the study of plants life.

"You know it does seem when Una sings to the plants they grow better. Do you have a theory as to why music helps the plants grow better?" the girl twins asked as they started to point to some flowers that really had respond to the singing.

"I don't care about the Mistress of Sound! Nor do I care about Mr. Egghead either! Like they ever truly appreciate me or my own brilliant understanding of nature and its wonders!

Or how my own creative ideas helped enhance their own ideas in many unforeseen ways! Being in the middle sucks at times but I've put up with it! But I don't want see either of them again! Not Mr. I'm the Eldest so you have to do what I said or Miss I'm the only girl so I require extra protection!" he snapped.

And even Elof and Tue trying to do landscape painting with Una didn't cheer her up as they showed her different techniques to make artwork.

"Don't you love painting? We know you loving making music with your brothers, surely you love to paint with them as well? Better you'd all be great at it!" Tue remarked.

"Yeah don't you all draw fairly well?" Elof inquired.

"I don't want to hear about my ex-BBBFF! I give them all my love and what do I get in return? Blamed simply for being the youngest?! Just because I'm a child!?

So they get to be teenagers and I'm just a stupid baby sister they are sick of taking care of?! Well fine! I'll just look after myself from now on! It's all Haddocks for themselves now! I don't need anyone!"

Everyone was feeling like this was hopeless when they all suddenly heard the sound of screaming like nothing they never heard before. It was like an airborne war going on and coming flying in with numerous cuts and slightly disheveled appearance was Heather and Dagur.

Forgetting everything else everyone came together and immediately the Haddocks were forgetting their argument and Hiccup took charge demanding "What's going on?! What happened to you two?!"

"We're on watch tower duty and all of sudden the Mistbreaths and Night Terrors started acting nuts!" Heather gasped as she was trying to regain her breath after barely making it through the melee.

"What do you mean nuts?!" demanded Boden to Dagur who knew crazy better than anyone.

"It started about a quarter to two, which now know thanks to those actual working clocks you three invented. One of your better inventions."

"Yeah, that was one of our better inventions I'll admit. It was a great collaboration on all our parts to build it wasn't it? Hiccup's skills in crafting and building for the design and gears. Boden figuring out the two metals of iron and copper could power it and me figuring out how to also making it musical with that metal piece with the strips and notes?"

"That was very clever uses of our brains and notable talents that didn't require our powers at all. Just us working together as team, family and being ourselves," noted Hiccup as they all looked at each other and shook their heads.

'But back to the point before our clock came into play what's happening with the dragons?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"Well again it started according to the clock about a quarter to two and they started to get very agitated. Almost like something was bothering them. Then it slowly started getting worse over the last hour and half and now they're battling it out." Dagur reported.

"Are even Glitter and Smidvarg at each other throat? Why two young lovers be at one another be very wrong. But if they also in pain it mean they can't calm down their people!" Una cried.

"We saw them in the melee and they started attacking each other and we can't figure out what's causing the problem!" the siblings admitted.

"Okay, let's thinking about. They've all been in perfect harmony and friendship since we relocated them to the island. So this is unlikely a territory problem," Hiccup was thinking out loud.

"And from what Heather and Dagur are saying what they saw it seems they are in pain so I think something is hurting them." 

"And it started a quarter to two? Wait a second! Where are Snotlout and the Twins?! Anyone seen them for the last two and half hour?" demanded Una look around the group at large.

"Now that you mention no-one seen them for a long while. So we can't account for their whereabouts," Astrid admitted.

"THOSE THREE! WE ARE SO GONNA MURDER THEM!" they shouted and then all three of their eyes flashed brightly and the growled again and slammed their first in the wall. "NOW WE ARE REALLY GONNA MURDER THEM! WE GONNA KILL THEM ONCE AND THEN WE BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"Okay, um I'd like to know what a murder is about since we all get the three of them are responsible for something but what is it?" Astrid asked tentatively.

"Ugh, those three stole something from us that has indirectly lead to the problem with the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths!" shouted Hiccup angrily.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, they took something extremely valuable from us that's why we've been fighting and now that's caused the dragons to fight!"

"How is that possible? Are they picking up your bad vibes?" Asta asked confused.

"No, right now from what our powers just told us collectively the problem is where they're hiding trying to open our property is in a small rocky inlet where the noise they're making is being vibrate with something that acting like what I've called a tuning fork," as she pulled out her music and sound journal to show them.

"You see we've study dragon anatomy and other animal's sense and compared them to humans as part of a chapter in the Book of Natural Wonders?

To make a long story short some dragons and other animals have shaper and better sense than humans. Like how Skullcrusher can smell things no human can smell. Or how Toothless can see better in the dark then any human can for example." Hiccup explained.

"And it would appear one thing Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths have in common is very sensitive ears to sounds that can range beyond the hearing of that of a human!

And those idiots are trying them to the brink of insanity! It's like having a bleeding headache with the agony they're causing them!" Boden finished explaining.

"So let's find them and get them one to return our property and two stop making the noise, and three have Hiccup heal the dragons!" shouted Una as she mounted Nightrainbow and her brothers Toothless and Stardust and Moon Shadow wasn't far behind.

Everyone quickly took to the sky and almost immediately found the trio of troublemakers under attack and still clutching their stolen good. Their dragons were already badly beaten up. So this is where all the dragons' mates included Hookfang and Barf and Belch's own swooped in and formed protective circle around them.

The Soul Riders plus Heather and Dagur were charged with trying to separate the groups long enough for Fishlegs and Astrid to swoop in and get Snotlout and the Twins.

Hiccup then placed his hand on tuning fork rock as he and his siblings sang the complete song with their own powers and secretly Moon Shadow's sending out healing waves to heal and sooth them.

" _What makes someone special? We guess that depends on what makes each of us unique and we share as friends._

 _For our difference may be small or great but they all add variety that is the spice of life that makes us all want to celebrate!_

 _In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!_

 _If there was only one note to song of life it would be very boring indeed! We are so glad there are so many different notes in so many different keys!_

 _Every voice sings with its own special quality and when we all sing together it brings music to life itself in ways we never dreamed!_

 _In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!_

 _In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!"_

And with that harmony had been restored both in the friendship between the Mistbreaths and the Night Terrors and love between their leaders and within the Haddock siblings.

However there was still a few things to deal with as soon as they got back to the base.

Everyone was beyond pissed off finding out Snotlout and Twins stole from Hiccup and his siblings and then they're shocked when they finally found out what was in the chest and what exactly they had stolen.

It turned out the reason the box wouldn't open was you needed Moon Shadow to open it as only her crescent moon would open it. And what happen inside was a large and decorated driftwood carving that had been made to have a 3D effect of the Haddock family; both humans and dragons with the words underneath saying.

" _Family is where life begins and love never ends"_

"That's your treasure?! A piece of old driftwood with some scratches and junk stuck on it?!" Snotlout lamented only to be glared at by Hiccup and his siblings angrily.

"You don't get the importance of family and love, do you, Snotlout?" Hiccup said in an icy voice.

"Nor do you get the severity of the crime you committed by stealing this do you?" Boden also said in an icy voice.

"What I'm gonna get in trouble for taking a stupid piece of driftwood from three losers?"

"It's our Daddy's birthday gift, idiot!" snapped Una and that's when Snotlout become bloodless and everyone had the same look on their face that was like "Oh crap! Not even Odin's gonna help him now!"

"Yeah! We're planning a surprise party for him and we're hiding his birthday present here so he'd not find it since he's always trying to find his birthday gifts!" Hiccup informed him.

"Don't you know when your own chief's birthday is? Since he's made it a law not to be disturbed on any important day to his family? Like a family member birthday or his anniversary?!" snapped Boden.

"Or did you not pay attention to that in your schooling of Berk laws, Snotlout? To refresh your lack of memory? Daddy's birthday is April 12th, Mommy's birthday is March 21st. Hiccup's is February 29th. Boden's September 18th and my own is June 14th!" And their anniversary is October 12th!" snapped Una to the dolt before.

"So we have to hurry home now or we won't make it back in time for the surprise party. We leave to all of you how to punish the imbeciles for their crimes. Let's go! Bye you all!" Hiccup told them as they took off fast as lightning.

And all three of trio were trembling as long shadows were cast over them with evil grins on just how to punish them for their crimes.


	31. Dragon Hostage

Dragon Hostage

It was an incredibly peaceful starry night on Dragon's Edge. Things seemed to have been going extremely outstanding lately. The Dragon Riders were right now slumbering contently with lengthy letters from their siblings under their pillows.

The letters were going on in great elaborate details about how things been ever since their last visit and how they're working exceptionally hard with Skullette and Firefang working to finish with converting the old Sanctuary into a completely operational Dragon Nursery.

Furthermore the other airmail letters they'd received from the other islands in the Dragon Harmony Alliance things back home were going quite well. It was all welcome and great news to hear how wonderful things were going back home.

Likewise they hadn't had to deal at all with Viggo or his Dragon Hunter crew in over three weeks. Which had been a blessing and relief and given everyone a chance to relax and enjoy some down time after fighting the forces of evil for so long.

It seemed all was so perfect back home and they're doing a good job of battling and outwitting the Dragon Hunters and their evil plans. As a result life felt very good at that moment.

It always gives you a false sense of security when things get too be too perfect too long. Too quiet and too peaceful. To happy and wonderful for too long. When the good times last too long. That's when you should know evil will always strike when you're at your happiest and when your guard is let down.

It was on this peaceful cloudless starry night when the moon was full and it was so idyllic and the breeze was gentle and warm. The only sound anyone was hearing was the song of the night birds and the lull of the sea.

Then suddenly the night was erupted into chaos and mayhem and everyone was thrown from their beds as if a bomb had been dropped outside and the beginning of the First World War had started several millenniums before it was due to happen!

The Riders of Berk, Soul Riders and the Berserk Siblings all came racing out of the Club House to see what was causing the commotion and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

One end of the island was going up in flames with the sounds of slashing talons and teeth like several duels going on and it sounded like all the large dragons of the island were converging on that side of the island to have their war.

On the opposite end of the island all the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths were having an all-out air battle trying to rip each other to shreds.

The amount of carnage and mayhem was unbelievable. If they didn't figure out what was causing the two battles to happen simultaneously and stop them the whole island was gonna be destroyed and all the dragons would kill each other in a bloody massacre!

"Okay we need to find out what the source of each battle is and put an end to it right now! Ase? I want you to take your team along with Heather and Dagur and deal with large dragons and see if you can stop that battle and get it under control," Hiccup promptly order.

"Understood, Hiccup! Soul Riders let's go! C'mon!" as they took off to mount their dragons and flew off quickly to solve that problem.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup?" questioned his girlfriend Astrid.

"We'll take the smaller battle and figure out what causing the problem between the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths. Summon the mates. We'll need them as back up!"

"Okay will do!" and she ran off to tell the other Riders to call for their dragons' mates.

"I'll go wake up Nightrainbow! Give me a minute!" Una called out only for Hiccup to grab his little sister wrist and made her turn to face him. Both her brothers looked at her sternly.

"No, Una you sit this one out. You are staying here at the clubhouse." Hiccup told her firmly.

"What?! You're joking! Boden?!"

"I'm with Hiccup on this one. We've two intense battles going on at once and we cannot protect you in these conditions and we promised Dad we protect you. Sorry Una."

She looked like she was gonna throw a tantrum but knew her brothers were right and knowing her Daddy only want her to be safe she accepted their judgment call for what it was.

"Okay, but you my BBBFF be safe! It may be your jobs to protect me, but that doesn't mean it ain't my job to watch _your backs!"_

"Agreed now go to your room and stay there till we get back, okay?" they told her as they hugged and kissed her totally unaware a pair of shifty eyes were watching them from the shadowy bushes.

The eyes watched as the brothers left with Riders to deal with the second dragon problem and then followed the little girl as she and her unique dragon walked back alone into the clubhouse.

Una still didn't like being alone due to her monophobia. Still she'd learn to cope a bit if she played some music to quell the panic she felt when her brothers weren't around to keep her company.

She remind herself they're weren't far away and no matter how alone and dark it was they'd be back. Still to keep her mind occupied from the thoughts of her being all alone and in the dark she played her lyre and focused on the nightlight and star stones her brothers had made and gathered for.

They'd found while exploring out here a cavern full of luminous rocks and they'd made nightlights from the rainbow-like rocks by sculpting them into different shapes then placing them into protective boxes. Then used the glowing star-shape stones to beautify the ceiling.

It been a big hit with both herself and the younger siblings back on Berk. They also planned to use it in the new Dragon Nursery when it was finished. In fact every day their minds were bursting at the seams with tons of new ideas threatening to spill over the side like water.

Her mind was flooding with so many different thoughts about all they'd been learning and discovering while out here. From new dragon information, the natural wonders and everything and anything in between.

Things really had changed since they'd found that Dragon Eye and they'd really done a great job of keeping that in their possession and away from Viggo. The man was very analytical. Apathy to max all about logic and reason, but knew nothing about friendship or love.

Everything to him was simply a game of wits and well they'd proven they're clearly clever enough to play the game, but Una and her brothers felt what gave them edge to also outwit Viggo was even if he was their most intellectual enemy because he saw everything with just logic he never counted on what drove a person emotionally.

And since love was the strongest emotion there was that was something that no logic could predict or truly fact in at all. So it never played into any game of wits or math or reason because love didn't work in a world of math, science or reason since it wasn't bound by that. It was unpredictable and illogical and not to be tamed or understood in those terms.

It also aided them in the fact Viggo was clueless about their secret powers that they'd done very well of making sure he never caught wind of their secret gifts that still grown stronger and more powerful the more time they spent out here and they meant to keep that way.

Una was so deep in thought about all this at first she didn't realize that Nightrainbow was no longer at the foot of her bed. "Nightrainbow? Hello where are you? Hello?" as she put down her golden lyre and walked a little ways towards the stairs and heard a whimper.

Gasping and her danger sensing screaming she began to run to the emergency secret exit. But she wasn't quick enough as she didn't make five steps before the sound of a dart zinged though the air and she let out a single yelp as she fell to the floor completely unconscious. A large shadow with snicker laugher loomed over her for a moment before picking her up.

Meanwhile the two battles were coming to an end and peace was being restored to the island. The large dragons had been fighting over three large pieces of Dragon Root which had been scattered around one end of the island.

Leif, Dagur and Tue since they rode Boulder Class Dragons had been unaffected by the Root and manage to grab the three pieces of Root and take them far out to sea and dump them. While everyone else saw to treating the dragons and putting out the fires.

On the other side of the island the Dragon Riders had found the source of the problem with the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths was once again was low frequency sounds driving them mad.

But what was making the sounds wasn't normal. For the reason that finding a set of metallic whistles perched at different angles and shaped differently so each had a different pitch wasn't normal. And neither was having Dragon Root planted in different strategic spots far enough away from each other and on the other side of the island.

"This was a set up! All of this was to disable our dragon security system and lure as away!" Astrid yelled when they all came together again.

"Yeah that for sure. But why? For what purpose? It's gotta be the Dragon Hunters. I mean who else would it be? But what was the point? What could possibly be the point of this plan? To cause this sort of problem?

Viggo always has a clear strategy and a reason for everything he does. So why would he plant three Dragon Roots one part of the island to make the large dragons fight each other and then drive the smaller dragons nuts on the other side of the island?" Asta questioned.

Everyone was thinking about what was the point of this game and then dawning horror colored Hiccup and Boden's faces and they shouted "UNA!" and took off back to the clubhouse and everyone was like "Una?" in confusion and fly as fast as they could to catch up to the brothers but they're flying on the fastest dragons on record.

"UNA! UNA! WHERE ARE YOU?! UNA!" they cried out in a panic as they came rushing into their hut and saw a horrible sight.

Nightrainbow was laying on the ground with a large contusion to his forehead and a large knife was pinning to wall both Una's bright pink headband and a scroll.

The brothers quickly raced over and read the note and only started to look more like they're already dead as they read the words on the note and by the time everyone caught up the brothers looked all but ready to die.

"What?! What's going on?! What happened?!" demanded both Astrid and Asta at the same time.

For a moment neither could speak and finally in a barely audible whisper they choked out. "Viggo…kidnapped…Una."

"WHAT?!"

"He says if we want to see her alive again that we have to play the game he's set up for us. Just me and my brother." Hiccup said his mouth very dry.

"The rules of the game state if we don't play by Viggo's rules Una dies."

"Game?! Rules?! What?!" everyone was shouting all confused.

"According to the rules I'm to stay on Dragon's Edge and make sure no-one interferes with the game. So I'm to keep all of you in line. That none of you leave or contact anyone in the outside world." Boden informed him of his role in the game.

"And I've to bring the Dragon's Eye and all the lens we have and solve the riddles on this note to lead me to Una's location. It's gotta be the real Dragon's Eye and just me and Toothless or Una still dies."

"Your both nuts if you think we are playing a madman's game! We are all going and getting your parents!" said Astrid and made a move to go to Stormfly when Boden threw something that sparked at her feet stopping her.

"Aahh! What was that?! Why did you do that?!"

"It's a little invention I've been working on that can hold some of Stardust's lightning and discharge it after I push a button. I call them ball lightning balls," he glared at everyone.

"And anyone who won't listen to me or try and not follow the role I've been assigned, well I've got more than a few tricks up my sleeves of some secret inventions I haven't let you know about!"

"And I've got to get the Dragon Eye and some other supplies and go solves these riddles and bring Una home! And don't try and stop me! Una is our responsibility and we not gonna let anyone endanger her! Not even you all!" Hiccup said with determination and he took the stairs three at a time to go get the Dragon Eye.

Not even two minutes later Hiccup was back with a determined look and a satchel bulging He went over to his brother and they hugged tightly both crying. "Bring her home safely." "I will. Keep everyone safe here. I love you, Boden." "I love you, Hiccup."

And before anyone could stop them Hiccup and Toothless took off quick as the lightning that described Night Furies. Taking a deep breath and trying to focus, Boden went over to a chest and took out a few strange looking objects. These he placed on a belt around his waist.

It was clearly he'd been using his great understanding in science and understanding the elements and their power to make these objects, some looked like weapons. One in particular that was sort of a metal cylinder like object which he was choosing to use as a demonstration right now if anyone got any ideas.

He turned this strange metal cylinder towards an empty water barrel, there was spinning sound along with a clicking sound. Then he pressed a button and out shot something looked like a capsule of some kind.

It must have been some type of combination of intense heat and water since it looked like a Scauldron's shooting boiling hot water and it was a steaming hot perfect hole.

"I've got a lot of new tricks with tools and elements I've discovered and worked with. I've only discovered this by pure accident. I've been working on a more suiting weapon for myself. But for now this is the most deadly thing I have to keep you in line.

I will not use violence to keep you in line though. That is merely a warning. Please just don't do anything to endanger Una. I only want to show you how deadly others become with weapons of cruelly and what Viggo is capable.

That's how meaningless life is to him. It be like him using this weapon which I don't doubt if another finds a way to rediscover it and perfect it millions will die meaningless deaths from this weapon.

You're lucky all I shot was an empty water barrel. But my little life isn't an empty water barrel! She's a living person whose soul is full of love and life. I don't want to use any of these terrible weapons I've only been tinkering with.

So please just think with your hearts and understand we have no choice but to play the game! A human life is at stake and I rather it be not wiped out like I just showed you how easy it is with this stupid new toy that this thing will become if anyone else discovers it or figures out how to make it!" he caused the object in his hand look at it repulsed.

And now everyone realized he was repulsed having to show them that life could be very meaningless to someone. That it could be over with something as simple as a piece of metal being shot out by pressure in a metal tube.

Boden looked out towards the sea and was crying and praying his brother and sister were safe and very slowly a golden glow started to surround him and fill him with warmth, strength, hope and love.

By this time the drugs used on Una to knock her out had finally worn off and she was waking up. She found herself in a quaint little bedroom on a rather comfortable bed.

"If they think putting me in a nice room makes up for what they did they got another thing coming," she muttered as Una was well aware despite still being groggy what was going on.

And she had no doubt who was waiting her on the other side of the bedroom door. She hated the fact her headband was missing as her hair kept getting in her face but she had more pressing things to deal with.

Like she knew she couldn't let Viggo know she was panicking as this was the worst thing ever to happen. Being away from Hiccup and Boden. As he could never know truly their secrets either their powers or what scared them.

So trying to steady her breathing she threw open the door and like she expected she found herself in what had to be a cottage. It had all the colors and insignias of the Dragon Hunters and it was anything but cozy and as she entered the main room she saw there was a dinner table laid with a feast.

She saw Viggo sitting down with his cold and apathetic face and standing next to him was his brother Ryker. 

"Well, nice to see you awake at last. Ms. Una Haddock. We thought you sleep right through dinner. I'm sure you're quite ravenous. I had my best chef make only the finest feast fit for the daughter of a chief." Viggo spoke in that cold emotionless tone of voice she hated so much.

Una laughed and replied with such sarcasm Hiccup couldn't have done better.

"You have a funny way of inviting people over as dinner guest, Viggo. Since most dinner guest come on their own free will and they receive an actual invitation.

They don't have their brother kidnap their dinner guest in the early evening and they certainly don't drug them after beating up their dragons either."

"You really are quite sharp tonged aren't you?"

"My brothers and I have a rather dry sense of humor and you have no sense of humor as you have no emotions as well, Viggo. But I suppose you still want me to eat dinner with you or you'll still hurt a little girl, won't you?

After all you've shown you clearly have quite the audacity for quite a few atrocity that are quite unspeakable already. Truly I'm beyond appalled by the severity of your lack of emotions and how soulless you are.

I'm sure even Hel herself can feel more then an apathetic analytical bastard such as yourself could ever feasible to understand. But trying to understand that or even conceive the notion of understand that is beyond the limits of your narrow mind I can tell you that right now," she informed him as she took her seat and began to fill her plate.

Ryker looked ready to harm her but Viggo held up a hand to stop his brother and looked at the eight year old intrigued.

"You have quite the vocabulary for a child. And you actually used those words correctly and that is amazing to see such an intellectual child. Very unusual. In fact you and your brothers all so intriguing on so many levels it really boggles my minds."

Una who looked up from the feast she was only eating because it was part of the game pointed out what was obvious. "What really boggles your mind is you're obsessed with me and my brothers. And your obsessions with us cannot be satisfied with our little games of the battles or fight over the Dragon Eye.

So that's what this is really about, isn't it? Kidnapping me and whatever you're doing to my brothers? It's just one big game to you? To satisfy your obsession with us, is it not?

Because we are the only ones you see as equals and you said just now we are intriguing. You admire us because unlike so many other people we are smart. But it's more than that, isn't it?

You're so obsessed with us you just want to know everything little thing about us because there are things about us you can't understand and secrets you wish to figure out and exploit.

So you devised the ultimate game to try and figure it all out and see if we will break and give it all up to you. Well I hate to tell you this. But you're still wasting your time.

We won't break. Not even for this. We won't ever give you what you want."

"Oh you really think you know what I want? And you think you've got me figure out?" he asked her as if challenge her.

"What are you making my brothers do to test and try and break them?" she asked in a voice that was come and had not the hint of fear.

"Your second brother I'm going to drive him to an emotional breaking point by making sure he cannot get help by making sure all your friends on Dragon's Edge stay put and it will break him not seeking help and forced to use violence to make others behave.

As for your eldest brother, Hiccup?

I've given him three days' worth of very complicated riddles to led him to us so he can save your neck and if he doesn't go insane or die trying to solve him I'll still break them."

"What are the riddles? Since we are very good at riddles and puzzles."

"Day One has three Riddles. The first Riddle is the call the Music and Time Test. It talks about how in the hour of death you'll hear the melody to lead you to the next key."

"So he just has to go to Melody Island, get around the Deathsong and have it play its song to open a box with a key? Sounds easy enough to me."

The next Riddle is Mirror and Light. Only in when light fills up the darkness will he see where the next key is.

"Oh you mean Mirror Cavern? That small cavern we found two miles west of Melody Island that like a mirror if a dragon lights their fire you can read messages that are written backwards?"

"Painting and Keys. Proper frame of mine will reveal the next set of clues for day too."

"That graveyard with your ancestors painting on it. The keys in the frame and the clues are in it. Really you've to be a lot cleverer than that, Viggo."

"You right about one thing, brother. They are smart both in the head and with their mouths."

"Hmm. And you're not worried he won't be killed by the Deathsong or massive eels? Or you other brother won't have a nervous breakdown? May I ask why little girl?"

" _My brothers are only one call away! They'll be here to save the day! The gods got nothing on them! I know they are only one call away!_

 _They say call us Una if you need a friend. We just want to give you love. Come on Come on._

 _We are reaching out to you. So you can take a chance. No matter where you go. Know you'll never be alone._

 _We are only one call away. We'll be there to save the day. The Gods got nothing on us! We are only one call away!_

 _And when you feel weak we'll make you strong. We'll be there so keep holding on. Don't ever worry we won't be long. When it seems all hope is gone we'll be there with you in our arms._

 _We are only one call away. We'll be there to save the day. The Gods got nothing on us! We are only one call away!_

 _We are only one call away. We'll be there to save the day. The Gods got nothing on us! We are only one call away!_

 _We are only one call away!"_ she finished singing her answer to Viggo question leaving both men in shock she would sing the answer.

"Nice little performance child. Want to hear one of my own?"

"I don't you could sing anything since singing comes from the soul and must be with feeling and you don't have any. But sure try and scare me because it won't work."

Viggo got up and started to circle the little girl in her chair clearly trying to intimated her as he sang himself but though his voice was still without emotion and his own song fit the evil person he was Una didn't let the fear get to her.

" _It's time you learned a lesson_

 _It's time that you understand_

 _Don't ever count on anybody else_

 _In this or any other land_

 _I once hoped for friendship_

 _To find a place among my kind_

 _But those were the childish wishes_

 _Of someone who was blind_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _See the world from where I stand_

 _Me, among the mighty_

 _You, caged at my command_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _Give up your sweet fantasy land_

 _It's time to grow up and get wise_

 _Come now, little one, open up your eyes_

 _We all start out the same_

 _With simple naive trust_

 _Shielded from the many ways_

 _That life's not fair or just_

 _But then there comes a moment_

 _A simple truth that you must face_

 _If you depend on others_

 _You'll never find your place_

 _And as you take that first step_

 _Upon a path that's all your own_

 _You see it all so clearly_

 _The best way to survive is all alone_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _See the world from where I stand_

 _Me, among the mighty_

 _You, caged at my command_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _And behold the faded light_

 _It's time to grow up and get wise_

 _Come now, little one, open up your eyes_

 _Open up your eyes!"_

"You're a fool for you're the one who needs to open your eyes!" she shot back at him.

But before Una could say more Ryker didn't want to hear more singing or more from the brat grabbed her roughly and dragged her back into the bedroom and locked the door.

No-one notice the golden light under the door that was the same light that was surrounding Boden at the moment or the comforting voice telling Una to keep singing to hold back her fear.

So whilst Viggo was trying to tell his own brother to continue to spy on Una's brother neither could hear themselves think or speak as Una was singing loudly and clearly from her locked room in this beautified prison.

" _There comes a time_ _  
_ _When you face the toughest of fights_ _  
_ _Searching for a sign_ _  
_ _Lost in the darkest of nights_ __

 _The wind blows so cold_ _  
_ _Standing alone_ _  
_ _Before the battle's begun_ _  
_ _But deep in your soul_ _  
_ _The future unfolds_ _  
_ _As bright as the rays of the sun_ __

 _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _The power of love_ __

 _Blazing emotion_ _  
_ _There's a light that flows from your heart_ _  
_ _It's a chain reaction_ _  
_ _And nothing will keep us apart_ __

 _Stand by my side_ _  
_ _There's nothing to hide_ _  
_ _Together we'll fight to the end_ _  
_ _Take hold of my hand_ _  
_ _And you'll understand_ _  
_ _What it truly means to be friends_ __

 _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _It gives meaning to each moment_ _  
_ _It's what our hearts are all made of_ _  
_ _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _The power of love_ __

 _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the power of love_ _  
_ _It gives meaning to each moment_ _  
_ _It's what our hearts are all made of_ _  
_ _You've got to believe_ _  
_ _In the Power of love_ _  
_ _In the Power of Love_ _  
_ _In the Power of Love_

While both Boden and Una were holding on to hope and seemed to be being protected Hiccup had indeed solved the first set of riddles and was now on day two of the riddles and he too was starting to get a golden glow around him and hearing that beautiful melodious voice giving him hints and encouragement to keep going.

Despite he was beyond exhausted in every sense of the word and emotionally distraught Hiccup carried on with the second set of riddles determined to get his sister back and reunited his family.

The next test certainly test his emotions as this was called "Potions and Emotions" and it would really making his mother very angry because it was solving a poison puzzle.

For there were seven bottles with different things in him and he was supposed to find the right one. He was supposed to first find the one that would send him that make all his worst fears come true which was a drug. Then if he survived the hour on that drink the antidote and he get his next clue.

It was easy for him to deduce what was in each bottle but even for his sister he hesitate to take the hallucinogenic drug because of his mother. Then he heard a voice whisper to him.

" _Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll protect you. It will be okay. It's my job to protect your family. It will be okay."_

And hearing that voice and feeling that someone was holding the drugged bottle with him he down the bottle and waited for nightmares to begin. He did pass out onto the ground and expect he was gonna violently shake and scream from the terrors from the drug.

That didn't happen instead he merely fell into a very deep slumber without any awareness for an hour. This of course confused Viggo's men who were keeping watch on all of the Haddocks from their assigned distance position for Viggo's game and they knew Hiccup had chosen the right bottle.

So they're confused why he wasn't having the reaction he was supposed to be having to it. Why he was in a drug induced crazed state of mind but merely looked like he was just sleeping.

Finally the hour the drug was supposed to be working wore off and slowly he woke up and still drank the antidote to get the key at the bottom but the drink merely tasted like one of the Andersons fruit drinks and he felt his strength being rejuvenated by the drink.

The next riddle was called Whispers and Darkness where he was supposed to find his way in a pitch black gave without Toothless's help. But the sounds echoed so much this should prove again to follow the right whisper.

Then again he heard the voice of the person that seemingly been sent to protect him and his family and been really saving him and siblings necks ever since they'd left Berk to come out here.

She had protected them, given them encouragement, helped them numerous times in several different crises, even aided Moon Shadow with her powers and finding out secrets to her mysterious past and she'd given them advice and hints with their growing powers.

Therefore it was her voice he followed to lead him through the blackness and then through the next riddle which was called Water and Fire with two different spouts of the elements to choose from and he followed her again knowing she was helping him find his sister.

Somehow whoever this golden winged woman was she was able to help all three children at the same time. She kept Boden emotionally stable so he didn't lose it on Dragon's Edge so he kept everyone including himself calm and they didn't break the rules.

She kept Una from giving into her fears, encouraged her to keep singing and her hope bright and never let her captors find out what they really wanted to know about her family.

And she was able to continue to help protect and guide Hiccup faster and closer to his sister and she even told him what all the clues he'd gathered where by whispering what on a map those numbers and letter were.

" _If you look on your map the letters and numbers form horizontal and vertical lines and intersect at one spot. He is telling you that is where he's got Una. It's a small island that Dragon Hunters use as a summer cottage._

 _I know this because of the great evil the people have done hasn't gone unnoticed by many gods and goddess nor my many sisters._

 _Come we shall fetch your sister. You get her in your arms I shall do the rest."_

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked aloud. "My siblings and understand now that we have someone watching over us and we've kept it too ourselves and you've saved our skins many times since we were born. But who are you?"

" _One day that story will be told. From either your parents or the gods. Whoever chooses to share it first. But I will tell you all my name when the time is truly right and not sooner. Just understand that some things are the way they are for a reason even neither side understands those reasons._

 _Just know you three were blessed for a special reason and have a great destiny ahead of you. And I was chosen to watch over and protect your family. And I'm a friend even if you can't see me or know my name just know I'm love and a friend._

 _Is that enough for now?"_

"Yes, it will be enough for now. Let's get Una!" and he and the loving female presence flew rapidly too where Una was being held. Reaching a very small that only had one large cottage on it he could see Viggo and his brother standing outside the cottage.

He landed 30 feet away his face covered in both sweat and tears with his temper boiling.

"I'm here, Viggo," he growled. "Now where is my sister?!"

"Temper, Temper, Hiccup Haddock. Before I give you what you want I'd like to know you brought me what I desire and you prove to me this isn't a trick."

Reaching into his saddlebag he took out the Dragon Eye and showed it was the real deal.

"Now give me back my sister!"

"In a moment. I'd like to really see the proof of your pain and have the payment of your labor before I return your treasure."

"You want proof of my pain?! I've cried my soul out! That's the proof of my pain! The payment of my labor is the fact my body covered in sweat now you really want to return my treasure because you can clearly see my fury! So that's the answers to your final riddle!" he snapped viciously at the man who seemed still as indifferent as ever but step aside to show Una was unharmed other then she had her hands tied.

"Come with me little girl," as they walked to the center of the lawn and Hiccup handed over the Dragon Eye and lens and Viggo once it was in his hands cut Una's binds and she jumped into her brother's arms.

"Una."

"Hiccup."

"You may go now. No-one will harm you on your way back to Dragon's Edge. Thank you very much for the Dragon's Eye." Viggo said as he started to walk way when Hiccup called out to him sharply. "VIGGO!"

The man turned and looked at the seething 18 year old boy clutching his eight year old sister tightly to his chest.

"I'm letting you know this right now. IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU. THIS ISN'T AN EMPTY THEART. IT'S A PROMISE. A HADDOCK PROMISE AND WE KEEP OUR PROMISES NO MATTER WHAT."

And with that Hiccup left on Toothless with Una. Viggo may have thought very little of Hiccup's 'amusing' threat' if not for what happen next. As soon as Hiccup and Una were out of sight the clear skies darkened and a blinding golden blinded Viggo, his brother and the Dragon Hunters.

Then the felt like they're all under attack by a frenzy of invisible warriors. Like the best damn warriors that ever lived. As they felt they're being slashed and hacked to pieces by the sharpest swords and like horses hooves where coming down on their heads trying to crack their skulls in two.

As this invisible onslaught continued on they didn't notice at all as a golden winged silhouette snatched the Dragon's Eye and bag of lens from Viggo's hands and shot off faster than lightning in the direction Hiccup and Una.

" _My sisters are punishing the Dragon Hunters for their heinous crime. I return what's rightful yours to you."_ As the Dragon Eye and lens fell into Una's lap.

" _Let me lead the way back to Edge and we'll get your brother and I'll take you all home to your parents. They'll be so worried about you three after this. You should be at home on Berk for a while as family after this."_

"Agreed"

The golden winged silhouette indeed led them back to Edge but stayed out of sight till Hiccup and Una gave a short but not full version of events to satisfy the Riders and told them to watch over the Edge as they and Boden need to go home for a while to be with their mom and dad.

No-one argued with this and let them leave. They didn't realize though the Haddocks and their four dragons had an escort to lead them home back to Berk and she had somehow already alert Stoick and Valka about what had occurred.

So when the children got home they all just rushed into their parent's arms all crying and happy to be reunited all screaming how much they loved and cherished each other.

What really surprised all of them was when they walked into their house was there was a feast fit for Gods of Asgard magically on their table. And a note on the table explaining where the fine food at come from.

Valka read the note aloud.

" _Dear Haddock family._

 _You are truly the luckiest family in all the Nine Realms. You are envied by everyone from all Realms from all lands of the Dead to even my own husband and myself!_

 _We can only say we wish more families and souls were as lucky as you. To have all that you need for your hearts and souls, have a wonderful marriage and three happy and healthy children and know what matters in life._

 _That you have home, love, family and friends. We just like to say while we can't say yet what you are all destined for we merely can say you'll play parts that will change all the worlds in years to come._

 _I'd also like to thank you for caring for my daughter. I raised her well and I'm very happy you were able to rescue her and help her find love._

 _Know the rest of the story and mysterious will be figure out in their own time and place even the one you all know but haven't quite figure out yet with your special friend._

 _For now simply know life is meant to be lived in the moment and with the people we love._

 _Best wishes for one and all_

 _And may you continue to follow your hearts and let love guide you and your family._

 _Lady Frigga."_

"You saying that Odin's wife is giving our family a feast?!" Stoick said in flabbergasted tone.

"Looks like it Stoick and it looks like she's Moon Shadow's mommy and that makes sense given all the things in Moon Shadow's nest are things connect to her!"

"I knew our family was special but to know even the gods envy us?! That's not something you hear every day!" exclaimed Hiccup in surprise.

"Well at least they are confirming we have some special destiny and they did bless us! For whatever reason!" Boden pointed out.

"I think we should take Lady Frigga advice and just live in the moment though. Just live in the moment and live in love and that's all we need. Right, Mommy? Daddy? Hiccup? Boden?" Una was looking at her family who all nodded and so did the dragons.

"We are family and we are happy to be together and live in love and be home. That's all we need is each other and our love. For ourselves and our dragons. That's all we need," they agreed and sat down to enjoy the feast courtesy of the Gods.

And as they began to eat they couldn't help but hear someone singing to them about what they actually had as they ate.

" _It funny how in life everything can change. How what we are feeling right now is not the same as yesterday._

 _That there more to this world than we ever imagined, that deep inside our hearts were emotions we never even knew, and now we know this is just the start._

 _There's been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!_

 _For now we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is real the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!_

 _HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!_

 _We finally learn how to smile and know we are free to show our hearts. Knowing now we can face the things that use to seem too hard. We look inside each other's eyes and see a different part of each of us and we realize we didn't know before what we wanted in life was everything we see here._

 _There's been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!_

 _For now we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is real the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home_

 _HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!_

 _Right from the start we felt something there and now we know we always meant to be together! We helped each other find our way HOME!_

 _NOW WE REALIZE WE ARE FINALLY HOME! THIS FINALLY FEELS LIKE HOME! THIS FEELS JUST LIKE HOME!_

 _For now we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is real the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!_

 _WE ARE FINALLY HOME! HOME! HOME! WE ARE FINALLY HOME!"_

And knowing they did have all they wanted and needed and truly couldn't ask for more than their loving family and a good home. All their adventures and everything else aside as long as they had their family and the love they shared they had all they needed.

And what they did each day as family was the biggest and best adventure there was!

The end!


End file.
